Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of the Sanninme no Rikudō
by joshnaruto
Summary: Gifted with the Rinnegan, can Naruto Uzumaki become Hokage and bring peace to the land with the help of his friends? Or will Madara Uchiha finally succeed and bring the world to its knees with his Tsuki no Me Keikaku? Naruto/Temari/Harem
1. Chapter 1: God's Gift

**This story starts right after Pein's Invasion. Currently Naruto is in the cave with Nagato and Konan.**

**Ok, just to let everyone know. Naruto is not the dumbass he is in Canon. In this he is smarter, he looks for things, works stuff out and doesn't have a clueless look 24/7. He is also stronger, he knows more than just Rasengan, Kage Bunshin, Summoning and Sage Mode. While those are useful and powerful, I felt that Naruto needed more if he wanted to actually make a difference in the world. He will have multiple jutsu, over time things will be explained, there will be flashbacks when a certain events happens that is different from Canon.**

**The only thing that is different in the time lien is that Naruto was away for 3 years where Jiraiya properly trained him. Flashbacks will be used for that as well since some important stuff happened in those three years, such as jutsu, people he meets etc. Of course you'll understand when you read. **

**The main reason I wrote this is because it's my personal enjoyment and also I thought what happened in the Anime/Manga to be a load of balls. In Canon, the main character (Naruto) should be badass, strong and overall awesome, simple as. So, why is it in the Anime/Manga has Kishimoto made him to be a whiny little bastard who can't get over Sasuke not being with him? Seriously, is he in love with Sakura or Sasuke? Anyway I wasn't impressed whatsoever.**

**So this is my version, how I want it all to go down. Or rather how it should have. I hope you all like this story and since I have received messages asking about my old Naruto True Heir of the Rikudō Sennin story, my very first story in fact, I tried and made this story to be like that, I hope you guys like this and if you have anything to say then please leave me with a review, but don't flame. **

**Also I want say thanks to NarutoXYugitoFTW, pokemaster12 and NeonZangetsu for giving me tips. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto Uzumaki: The Rise of the Sanninme no Rikudō<span>**

**Chapter 1: God's Gift**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Naruto's POV<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>My name is Naruto Uzumaki, currently I'm sixteen, still a mere Genin and yet here I am facing the very person who had just destroyed the village I loved, killed Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-chan and countless other people. Me, a mere Genin, stood across from what could possibly be the strongest Shinobi of all time, well…that's if he weren't crippled, forced to use bodies as puppets and separate his abilities amongst them. I'd defeated each of those bodies, Tendō (Deva Path), Chikushōdō (Animal Path), Gakidō (Preta Path), Ningendō (Human Path), Shuradō (Asura Path) and the last of the six paths, Jigokudō (Naraka Path). To simply put, it was the hardest fight of my young life, and I have no doubt it's only going to get harder. One good thing that came out of that battle, I now know of my father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, the man I'd always looked up to. Luckily, I have more up my sleeve than just <strong>Rasengan<strong> and its variations, **Sennin Mōdo** (Sage Mode) and **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clones)._

_When I was just thirteen, Ero-sennin took me away from the village to train me, to make me stronger to defend myself and my precious people from Akatsuki and anyone else that wish to harm them. When he told me we were leaving for two and a half years, I was excited as any growing Shinobi would be, knowing they were going to be getting stronger and learning powerful jutsu. _

_However, things went differently, instead of training to use jutsu I had to make my body stronger, physically. Obviously, being young, at the time, I complained, I wanted to know flashy stuff. Ero-sennin though had explained what we were going to be doing in the time I was with him. He told me had originally planned to just build my strength, speed, resilience, chakra control, Taijutsu and maybe Kyuubi's chakra. I had been about to complain at the time, but thankfully before I could Ero-sennin had further explained. After Sasuke's betrayal, he had changed how he was going to train me since I had more than just Akatsuki to deal with. Instead of just those aspects of a Shinobi, he had decided to fill me up with Ninjutsu, to make me the best I can ever be. _

_So for those years and the six months, my Taijutsu was improved to the point that I could go toe-to-toe with Ero-sennin and only come away with a few bruises. It wasn't perfect at the time but then I knew I could still improve it. My speed had increased beyond even Ero-sennin's expectations; well that's what he told me. I could simply vanish from one spot and appear a good distance away using my new-found speed, Ero-sennin and I had decided to call it **Shunpo** (Flash Step). Ninjutsu on the other hand, which is still my favourite aspect had grown leaps and bounds, I found out my nature affinity were **Fūton** (Wind Release), **Raiton** (Lightning Release) and **Suiton** (Water Release). _

_However, in the time limit we had, we couldn't master each of them; Ero-sennin had recommended training with **Raiton** and **Suiton** at the time which I had fully mastered by the time I came home. I learnt, mastered and even creating some of my own jutsu in those two and a half years. Some could be considered even S-Rank which I was entirely pleased with, knowing I had created such strong jutsu. Though, Ero-sennin had told me that when we returned home that I should keep it all a secret, to only show so much. He hadn't wanted Akatsuki or anyone else to find out just how strong I really was, when I'd asked him how strong I was he had truthfully told me I was at least mid-high A-Rank. In the end I agreed to only show a little of what I could do, though at times I hated it._

_Aside from training, I had grown in the time away from the village, becoming more of an adult, perhaps saying it to myself sounds like I'm boasting or over-exaggerating, but either way it's true. I became more mature, looking at the world for what it was, not the naïve way I had forced myself to live due to how I had grown up under the hateful glares of the villagers. During the training trip, we had ended up in Suna, which I was happy to see Gaara after a long time, at that time though, he was just a Chunin so finding out he was Kazekage once I returned was a greater shock to me. Anyway, while in Suna I relaxed for a short time, getting to know Gaara much better, teaching him more about the world since he had been cut off from a lot in his time as a…well…a killer. _

_In that time though, I got closer to Temari, Gaara's sister, even back then I couldn't deny her beauty, her simple grace and how she held herself with pride as a Kunoichi even when some looked down upon them. She was never afraid to speak her mind; she was blunt, honest and deadly, a combination I like in a woman. It was at that time I had realised I had become more mature, I wasn't afraid to tell her she was beautiful like I would've been before I had left with Jiraiya. Seeing a person like Temari who didn't show too much emotion blush made more bolder, more honest and overall more confident, the very thing I needed in life. She was also the woman I had lost my virginity to._

_It wasn't some drunken accident, or a case of 'why not?' it was because I liked her and she had admitted she liked me over time. Ero-sennin and I had spent two weeks in Suna; or rather I did while he went of information gathering. I was fourteen at the time, a young time to for some to lose their virginity, I know. In the second week, Temari had told me she liked me, as more than a friend, I had been shocked that someone so beautiful would even like me but hey, I wasn't complaining. She had gone on further explaining that she was attracted to my strength, both as a Shinobi and person, to her I was the hero who saved her little brother from becoming a monster for life, I had denied her claim and told her I was no hero but she shut me with a kiss. A kiss that had truly shut me up, even when it ended, I wasn't proud of my mind blanking on me or my brain stopping from functioning back then. _

_After that, we had talked about everything, few kisses were shared once I had become more comfortable around her and kissing her, very soft and sweet lips. I had explained to her, that being in separate villages would make any kind of relationship difficult. After we had a talk about that, we agreed to enjoy our time together while we could and we worry about all that later. She told me we were Shinobi, we may not have long lives, I'd agreed knowing being a Jinchuriki I may have a shorter life than anyone. On that note, she had grabbed me by my t-shirt and warned Kankurō, who was also in their manor, to not bother them and keep Gaara away before taking me to her room, locking the door where we spent all night and most of the week, having sex like wild animals. When I'd left at the end of the week, I'd kissed Temari with everything I had and left after promising her that we would be seeing each other again. Beforehand, I had told her that should I see her in Konoha, we would have to play dumb with each other, acting like we hadn't seen each other in years to not let anyone know of what had happened, and to keep his possible enemies inside the village and outside in the dark. _

_Seeing her once more in Konoha though after I'd returned had ignited that fire within me that burned for me to touch her, to taste her lips on mine and to simply ravish her on the spot if I had to. After that meeting with Tsunade, on the way out Temari had slipped me a note of where she was staying in Konoha and to meet her that night. It was torture having to wait all day to see her, but when I did…it was worth it. We'd made love all night long, and even into the morning, and yes, I mean love. Before she had left the village to go back to Suna, we'd had that talk about us. We ended up agreeing, we would be together, she admitted she loved me and I too admitted I loved her, the time in Suna had helped each of us understand that, especially when we weren't with each other. Seeing her again after so long had cemented that feeling, leaving me with no doubt of how I'd felt. Yes, a long distance relationship was difficult, more than that even, but through summons we had kept in touch after getting Gaara back. _

_Even now, as I stand before Nagato, thinking of what to answer him with, I long to touch her. Just too simply hold her delicate fingers between mine, her blond locks to brush against my face as we hug, kiss and lie in bed together. But no, if I want that peace, I have to make sure I survive in this hellish word that had given me so many enemies._

_Anyway, getting back to my true abilities…_

_For the entire time I was back in Konoha, from Gaara's kidnapping, Asuma's death, mastering my **Fūton**, completing **Fūton: Rasenshuriken** and even Peins, no…Nagato's attack on the village, I kept my true abilities hidden. I hated lying to all of my friends, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho especially when they helped me with my **Fūton**, I had wanted to tell them I could use two other elements, that I could similar jutsu to **Chidori** and **Raikiri**, but I was too afraid that if I did, then people I don't want to know may find out, like Danzo. So I had to play dumb, act like I was still stupid despite the fact that over the time away from Konoha I had become much smarter from working on strategy. _

_The only time I didn't play dumb, was when Pa and Ma taught me how to use Senjutsu chakra. All of that I had no idea about, Ero-sennin had mentioned there were many types of chakra before and I had believed him obviously but I had never asked what those various chakra were. If I had, maybe I could have learnt to use Senjutsu chakra before. The feel of being connected to the Earth was unlike anything else; it felt pure, more pure than anything I had ever felt before._

_Now though, after listening to Nagato speak about his past and coming to realizations on my own, I had to show everyone who I really am, what I can do, to simply stop playing around. Maybe if I had decided to do so earlier, I could have saved the other Jinchuriki before Akatsuki got them. Shaking my head of such thoughts, I looked back up at Nagato as he continued to speak._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hi no Kuni <span>_**

**_A Mile Away From Konohagakure no Sato_**

**_Secluded Cave_**

* * *

><p>"Just by living people hurt others without realizing it. As long as people live, so too will hatred. There can be no peace in this cursed land. What Jiraiya spoke of was nothing but a fantasy." Nagato had just told Naruto, who was stood across from him, all about his past, what had made him the man he was today.<p>

Nagato had told Naruto all about his past. How he, Konan and Yahiko were all just poor orphans in Amegakure. He told him about how Jiraiya found them and had trained them in the ninja arts for three years. However it ended when Jiraiya left at the end of the third year, they then proceeded to start a rebellion against Hanzo and all those on his side; however it all went down the drain when Danzo and the other two elders along with all his ROOT Shinobi made an alliance with Hanzo to destroy the rebels.

Konoha at the time was neutral with Ame during the time of the battle between the rebels and Hanzo, Naruto then realized that Danzo and the Elders had performed treason behind the Hokage's back, while Sarutobi was Hokage, while his father was Hokage and he had no doubt that Danzo was performing treason while Tsunade was in charge. The good thing to Naruto was now he could have proof against him in the form of Nagato and Konan.

Nagato then explained that Danzo had taken Konan hostage and ordered one of them to kill the other or she would die. Nagato refused to kill Yahiko, but Yahiko didn't want his friends hurt so he ended up attacking Nagato and got Nagato to stab him.

Yahiko had smiled and gave Nagato one last hug before dying. Nagato had become overcome with rage and attacked the entire army that were there. He was the one who had given Danzo that scar across his eye. He had even killed Hanzo, but his legs were severely damaged. After that Nagato had made Yahiko his first body and then he created the Akatsuki to create peace.

"I lost so many more friends in battle after that. So many friends…so many people kept dying. Everyone in the land of fire crows about peace…but each mission Konoha undertakes funds the war. The people of the land of fire know they are in conflict in the war, yet they hypocritically speak of peace. The peace of the big countries is built on the sacrifices of the little countries. Now you see my reasons. Back in the village I asked you if you had a better solution, do you?" Nagato asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment, "That may be true..." He said softly as he pulled out a book with the title 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja', and remembered Jiraiya's words.

"_I believe the time will come when people truly understand one another!"_

"…I think you're right." Naruto said shocking Nagato.

"…Really?" Nagato asked with wide-eyed.

"I understand you. But I still can't forgive you…I still hate you."

"Then let's finish this." Nagato stated moving to get out of the machine he was placed in.

"But…" Nagato stopped as Naruto spoke, the blonde's blue eyes fixing him with a gaze filled with so much determination it was almost frightening. "That Ero-sennin believed in me…so I _will_ believe what he believed in." Naruto stopped, his grip tightening around the spine of the book. "That's my answer." Nagato's rippled-eyes had gotten wider as the blonde spoke. "I…won't kill you."

'_What is this boy?' _Konan wondered to herself, staring at the blonde in question with shock and awe. Never before had she seen so much determination in someone's eyes, well, besides Yahiko that is.

"You…won't kill me?" Nagato turned the statement into a question, more for his benefit than anyone else's. The words repeated over in his head and he couldn't help but wonder how such a young man could be so determined after being given the short-end of the stick since the first day of his life. "You will believe in what Jiraiya believed in? I see…so that's your answer." He looked at Naruto for a moment before shaking his head with incredulity. "So…should we just sit here and wait for you to bring peace to the world?" He asked rhetorically as he inclined his head to move forward. "Give me a break! How can I believe in Jiraiya now? There's no such thing as real peace!" Naruto looked up from the book. "It's impossible as long as we're living in this accursed world!"

"…Then…" Naruto spoke up after a moment, his **Sage Mode** still active. "I will break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I _will_ find it. I won't give up."

Nagato's eyes had gotten wider with each word spoken before looking at the young man in bewilderment. "You…that's…" Words eluded him as he tried to say what even his mind couldn't place together.

Konan looked at her life-long friend in alar at seeing him so shocked and simply taken aback. "Nagato…what's the matter?"

"…Those words…" Nagato uttered, staring down at the blonde.

"That's right…those were lines from this." Naruto spoke low, looking down at the book in question. "The first book he ever wrote. He wrote this book to change the world. At the end, he says he was inspired by a pupil of his to write this. That was you…Nagato." Nagato looked at him in further shock, his **Rinnegan** glowing from his emotions.

"What…?" Nagato muttered. "Is this just a coincidence?"

Naruto hadn't finished yet though. "And the name of the main character is…Naruto!" Nagato's wide-eyes hadn't lessened in their intensity, only rose. "So my name is a precious memento of him! I can't just give up on and stomp of this memento! I will become the Hokage, like my father before me! And I'll make sure there's a place for Amegakure, too! Believe in me!" He almost pleaded at the end.

Nagato stared at him for a moment, and for that single moment, he could've sworn he saw Yahiko's translucent figure hovering behind Naruto as if they were one in the same. "We studied under tha same master… I told you before that we should therefore be able to understand each other. Then, I was just joking…but now…you're an odd kid…you remind me of myself when I was younger…"

"Nagato…" Konan whispered to herself, glancing at the red-headed Shinobi.

"I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in. Or…in the man himself. A different path. In you…I can see a different future…" Nagato looked up into Naruto's own startled Sage eyes. "I…will believe in you…Naruto Uzumaki…"

Naruto let out a breath and a weak smile as his **Sage Mode** finally ran its course and returned his eyes to their shocking blue colour. "Thank you…Nagato." He whispered in relief.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Nagato spoke, gaining the boy in question and Konan's attention. "…Before I die, there are a couple things I must do. I wish to give you, a gift, one that will allow you to bring peace to the world…as you want to."

"What?" Naruto questioned with a confused look. He may have gotten smarter, but at the moment he just couldn't see what Nagato meant.

"My eyes…the **Rinnegan**...will be put to better use…in your care." Nagato said, drawing a gasp from Konan while Naruto's eyes had gone wide and mouth agape. "You have more potential in you than you realise. Just looking at you, I can tell you're stronger than you show or even understand."

"I…don't understand." Naruto told him truthfully.

"You have power locked away within you. You are of the Namikaze clan, a clan blessed with a Kekkai Genkai, the same one that allowed your former Hokage and father, Minato Namikaze to create the **Hiraishin**." Nagato informed the Uzumaki.

"How do you know who my father is?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "And I don't have a Kekkai Genkai."

"Like I said, your potential is locked away, within you. Most likely due to the seal holding the Kyuubi back, or the Biju itself." Nagato explained. "There are more to my eyes than them being a Dojutsu. In a way, they are sentient; they hold knowledge, power and the ability to bring change to the world. The **Rinnegan's** chakra, will merge with you, travel through your body and change it to how it should be, you will most likely grow taller, your hair may change, you may gain more muscle, I don't truly know what will change in you. But I do know, it will unlock your potential, give you your true power."

Naruto looked at him shock for a moment at the ability of those eyes that were considered a myth not long ago before blinking. "How would you even…give me the **Rinnegan**?" He asked, considering its power. After all, power in the right hands could be used for good.

Nagato smiled down at him. "I will have my **Rinnegan **implanted within you, it will sense your Uzumaki blood…and chakra…and it will bond with your chakra network, your mind and bring out who you really are."

"Uzumaki blood? And chakra?" Naruto questioned before blinking in shock. "Then you're…"

"An Uzumaki? Yes." Nagato answered with a sad smile. "We are distant relatives, at least I believe so, my family had left the Uzumaki homeland before it was destroyed and moved to Amegakure." He flinched as he felt his life leaving him, bit by bit. "Anyway, back on topic. When I have my eyes transplanted within you, I will be passing along everything my **Rinnegan** has stored, jutsu, knowledge, you will be able to use jutsu you've never used as if you _have_ used them before. It may get confusing for a while, but over time you will think nothing of it. The transplanting will be painful, I warn you, which is why I must have you be unconscious during the procedure. In that time, your DNA will change, your body will change to how you should look and you will know everything I do."

Naruto looked at Nagato for a moment. "Say I agree to have this done…then…will I have to go out and find some dead bodies to share the power I'll possess?" He questioned, not wanting to go that far for power.

"No." Nagato chuckled, shaking his head. "I had to do that because when I first used my **Rinnegan** I used a technique my body wasn't ready for. It left me crippled, unable to use the full capabilities. I was forced to gather bodies, implant part of my power and giving them the **Rinnegan** to share and split it amongst six bodies. You however, have the healing capabilities of a true Uzumaki, the speed of the Namikaze and you are more powerful than me even now. Should you accept this power, you will be able to use its full powers, adding in your almost unlimited chakra supply, you will be able to do so much more with it. Your healing abilities will affect the transplantation though, for a short while the **Rinnegan **will stay permanent, but your healing ability will return them to your original blue ones allowing you to still use your **Sennin Mōdo** and the **Rinnegan** itself like an Uchiha would use his **Sharingan**. I wish I could explain more…and teach someone like you along the way, but, everything I know, you will soon know."

Konan stood off to the side slightly, looking at Nagato with nothing but shock, sadness and pride at having him back to how he used to be, though she knew it would only be a short time. Looking at Naruto she noticed the determination mixed with anxiety and wariness, if she was correct she could also see hesitance in accepting the power.

Naruto heaved out a huge sigh. "I see…and what about this Kekkai Genka, I was supposed to have gained from my father's side of the family?" He knew he could've asked if the man knew who his mother could be since he was also from the Uzumaki clan, but it would most likely be futile. Ero-sennin had told him bits and pieces of his mother but never a name, he had told him how they had a long life expectancy, large chakra reserves, the largest of any clan possible and tremendous healing capabilities, it explain a lot actually when he had thought about it.

Nagato smiled at the young, happy he was considering taken his power that he wished to give the young man. "That…you will learn once you accept this power. I'm not holding the information back as a means to force you to accept my gift, but if I look for that information stored with the **Rinnegan's** knowledge-base, it will use the chakra I need for what I must do."

Naruto nodded before he blinked at his fellow Uzumaki. "**Rinnegan's**…knowledge-base?" He questioned with curiosity, though he had a pretty good idea what he meant.

"Yes, that is the place these eyes store information, words from a book, jutsu, Taijutsu styles even the amount of rain drops you may see fall." Nagato answered. "Now, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, will you accept this gift I offer you?"

Naruto looked down at the book in his hands and instantly knew he had to take the power. While yes, it was a dangerous Dojutsu, it was only dangerous to the bearers' enemies and in this case, it would be Naruto's enemies, namely the Akatsuki and…Sasuke Uchiha. He could protect his precious people, especially Temari, with power like that.

Looking back at Nagato he gave a curt nod. "I accept." Nagato gave a nod and a smile filled with relief.

"There is one more thing I wish to give to you…something I have always kept with me." He gave a nod to Konan as he spoke to her. "Unseal the weapon, it's time someone finally used it."

Konan looked up at him in shock. "Are you sure Nagato? It's been in your family for generations."

Naruto looked between the two in confusion. "Generations? So it's a family item?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure Konan." Nagato assured his friend with a nod. Turning to Naruto he gave a nod. "Yes, it had been passed through my family generations after generations, it is a weapon from the Uzumaki clan in other words and there was little information on it as it had been forged in the era that the Rikudō Sennin was alive. It is known as a Zanpakuto, Soul Slayer. Like many other weapons, it is also sentient, it will only allow those with great strength wield it, so far, there have been none, its true name isn't even known. I hope that you are able to wield it to its true potential." He explained of the ancient blade.

Naruto was riveted by the information, a weapon from his clan, a powerful one at that being given to him. God, he hoped he could use its power, he hoped it would accept him as its wielder. Konan sighed and reached into a back pocket, pulling out a scroll with a clip on it. Flicking the clip, she knelt to the floor and rolled it out along the ground. On the scroll, the kanji for 'Zanpakuto' was inscribed along it. Biting her thumb to draw blood, she swiped it along the seal and one poof of smoke later and a sword appeared on top of it.

The sword was a work of beauty; it looked like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which was in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-coloured star. Its hilt was light blue and beside it was a dark blue sheath. "It's…beautiful." Naruto whispered, transfixed by the sword that looked as if it had just been forged.

"That it is." Nagato commented as he gazed at the weapon.

Konan gently picked the sword up and slid it into its sheathe with a 'click' before standing up, holding the sword across her hands. Walking across to Naruto she held the sword out with a frown, in a way it was like losing a piece of Nagato she always kept. Naruto hesitantly held out his hands to grasp the sword, pulling it from the blue-haired woman's grasp. Sliding his hand along the sheathe, he grasped the hilt and gasped as a word, or a name whispered through his mind.

'_Hyōrinmaru…is that your name?'_ He questioned to it. He had been told by Jiraiya and even read up on sentient weapons and how they sometimes held some sort of life or soul within them. However there was no answer from the sword forcing him shake his head clear before looking into the proud eyes of Nagato and awed ones of Konan who had moved back to the side of her friend. "So, what now?" He asked, grateful for what Nagato was giving beyond words.

"Now…" Nagato mused. "…We will place you unconscious and start the procedure. Don't worry about returning to Konoha too late, this will take at least five minutes with Konan's skills and then a couple minutes to bandage your eyes and your healing abilities will kick in straight away. Hopefully, it will only take about thirty minutes."

"Naruto-kun." They all heard an unfamiliar voice; though to Naruto it was familiar causing him to jump having forgotten about his extra passenger. He looked on his shoulder to see Katsuyu slither up to it and look at him. "What shall I tell your friends?" She asked politely.

"Oh, Katsuyu, I almost forgot you were here!" Naruto exclaimed with wide-eyes before taking a deep breathe. "Tell them…tell them I'll be back soon and to…not worry." He almost grimaced at what he'd said, telling people like Sakura-chan not to worry when he had gone off to god knows where was like asking them to panic.

Katsuyu looked at him for a moment, scrutinizing him and hoping he was making the right decision by taking the power of the **Rinnegan**. Though even she knew how much it could help Naruto. "All right, I hope you know what you're doing. For Tsunade-sama's sake." The little slug told him, getting a small smile in return.

"I do." He gave a nod to the Slug Queen. Naruto sighed and gave a nod to Nagato about what he'd said before Katsuyu reminded him she was still there, praying everything went fine. "Alright, let's do…this…" He trailed off as he felt a prick in his neck, his vision went blurry, his speech went slurred and he couldn't find the strength to stand. The last thing he saw was heading to the ground before everything went black.

Konan pulled the needle from his neck and quickly caught him before he struck the ground. "Got ya." She whispered lowering the future **Rinnegan** wielder to the ground, the only hope the world will have for a saviour.

Nagato smiled sadly as he watched Konan place the young Uzumaki on his back and brush his hair back before untying his headband and placing it beside him. He knew it couldn't be easy on Konan, knowing he was about to die from using **Chibaku Tensei** in a weakened state and what he would be doing in a few moments. However, he couldn't, no; he wouldn't trust anyone else to perform such a delicate surgery on him to transplant his eyes into Naruto's sockets. _'You will be a force to be reckoned with Naruto Uzumaki. With the **Rinnegan**, your true power, the Namikaze Kekkai Genkai, that Zanpakuto and also…the power placed within you by Itachi Uchiha, you will give birth to a Dojutsu unlike any other someday in the future and you will use it to bring peace to the land.' _Coughing up some blood, he looked up into Konan's concerned eyes.

"Nagato…do you have to do this?" She asked, biting her lip to stop her emotions from jumping out.

"After everything I've done…this is all I can do to repent for my mistakes." He looked down at his fellow clan member. "This is all I can do…to…give Naruto-kun the power to protect his future, and the world's future. He will give birth to a new era, one of peace. The least I can do right now…is to give him the power and the hope he needs to make…those dreams into reality." He placed his hands in a seal. "Help him back to Konoha when this is over, he will most likely go into a coma for a couple days to gather the information within the **Rinnegan** and use that time to look through everything."

"What about Madara?" Konan asked, accepting her mission.

Nagato's eyes narrowed at the name. "He will be looking for my corpse to take my eyes no doubt. Forget about him, protect Naruto. If Madara finds out what has happened here, I don't know what Madara will do to get these eyes. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if he had some way to receive a **Rinnegan** eye."

"Understood." Konan asked shortly before closing her eyes as Nagato's chakra spiked, well, what he had left.

**"Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!" **(Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Konohagakure no Sato<span>_**

* * *

><p>Everyone was starting to collect all the corpses of people killed in the invasion and placing them all at the same part of the village when all of a sudden a massive 'poof' of smoke rose up from the centre of the village. When the smoke cleared it displayed the Outer Path in all its glory. The<p>

"What's going on?" Ino asked slightly scared.

"Did Naruto lose?" Shikamaru asked worried himself, they hadn't heard of anything in a while now and the people were getting anxious of what may have happened.

"No…" Shino's monotone voice broke through the whispers of the younger generation. "...Look."

They all looked at the creatures as its mouth opened up to impossible lengths and thousands of green tendrils burst from its gaping maw. Each tendril struck a corpse making everyone back away in alarm and caution, not knowing what to expect.

"He's bringing them back." Inoichi said feeling a warmth spread throughout a body he was about to pick up.

"What?" Shikaku asked, looking over at his life-long friend.

"He's right!" Sakura exclaimed in shock as she held Shizune's hand that was getting warmer. "That thing…it's bringing them all back."

"But…why would Pein do that?" Kiba asked, stroking Akamaru's back out of habit.

Sakura smiled to herself, knowing just why someone who had just destroyed their home and killed many people would _suddenly_ bring everyone back to life. "Because…he was changed by Naruto's power to bring out the good in someone, and change their views." She told them, almost wanting to laugh out of sheer joy. It meant Naruto was alive; he had convinced Pein to do good.

She just didn't know what else Pein/Nagato would soon do to give them hope that the future wasn't lost.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A Mile Away From Konohagakure no Sato<span>_**

**_Secluded Cave_**

**_Minutes Later_**

* * *

><p>Nagato had just finished the jutsu and had been laid down beside Naruto by Konan who had to wipe at the tears that fell from her eyes. Coating her hand in green chakra, she bent beside Naruto Uzumaki and placed her hand just above his left eye. "I hope you know what you're doing Nagato." She told the body of her now deceased friend. Looking down at Naruto she smiled slightly through the tears that wanted to fall. "You'll become a strong man Naruto-san, I'll do as Nagato wished and help you where I can." With one last sigh, she got to work on transplanting the eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Twenty Five Minutes Later<span>_**

* * *

><p>Naruto had woken up a few seconds ago and came under onslaught of information, images and stuff he couldn't understand flying around his mind. Pain unlike anything he had ever felt stabbed at him in his mind, eyes and even his body ached as if he'd been crushed under the Hokage Mountain. Despite the intense pain, he could see jutsu flowing through his brain, how to use them, what they did, how much chakra they took, when to use them even. There were so many jutsu and yet he had no idea what they were, and yet he did as well. Was this what Nagato had meant? A part of him knows but the other is clueless?<p>

'_I swear to fucking KAMI if this pain doesn't lessen I'm gonna use these, bring Nagato back and kick the living shit out of him! God, it feels like my eyes are on fire! I really am being given everything he knew, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and even Kenjutsu, thousands of books worth… I even know HOW to do all that! Whoa…information on the **Sharingan**, **Byakugan** and even Kekkai Genkai from other villages! Maybe when this incessant pain stops…I can sort through out everything, especially once my body stops aching all FUCKING OVER!'_

A sharp stab of pain spiked through his hand forcing his hand to immediately grasp that part as his back arched from the ground. He absently noticed the feel of bandages wrapped around his eyes. _'So, what happened to Nagato…?'_ Before he could verbalise the question, the last moments of Nagato's life flash through his mind in less than a second as if telling him what he wanted to know. _'He…brought everyone back…? How…? He sacrificed himself…to repent and give me…hope? I thought he was just dying, I never realise he was killing himself.'_ The pain subsided for a moment. _'I promise Nagato, I'll train to become strong, stronger than ever before, I'll learn to use these eyes of your as if they had always been a part of me,, which technically they always have since I now know what you know. Anyway, I won't let your sacrifice be in vain.' _

"I see you're awake." An angelic voice that he had come to know came from beside him. He felt soft, delicate hands tighten the bandage before brushing his locks of hair back and over the bandages. "You've been out of it for over twenty minutes; you probably already know but…Nagato revived everyone in the village…" he heard a chocked sob and guilt welled up inside of him. "…'Nagato's dead and…you now have the **Rinnegan**. For a short while you'll experience much pain, having so much knowledge inserted into your brain from the **Rinnegan** and having the same eyes merge with your chakra network, changing your DNA and physical body…it will eventually place you into a temporary coma. It may just be a day in fact depending on how fast those eyes work and how great your healing ability works as well. When you wake up again, you will have changed somewhat, you will be able to activate the **Rinnegan** or deactivate it at will, unlike with Nagato it won't be permanently active. I'll be helping you back to Konoha, as you are now you won't be able to make it by yourself. I can't possibly imagine the pain you must be going through right now, within a couple days that knowledge will be integrated with your mind, you will simply _know_ everything. With that, you will become more powerful than you've ever been before."

Naruto listened top everything with rapt attention, eyes closed so tightly that they burned stronger from the intense fire that seemed to coat them. Most likely the burning was from the chakra from the **Rinnegan** fusing with his chakra network as well as his healing restoring and merging his normal eyes with the Dojutsu. No wonder Nagato had said being unconscious would be much better. He reached up with his hand, his shaking…no…his trembling hand to grasp Kona's that had moved to his bandages again to fuss with them. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say, there was nothing else one could say in such a moment, there were no cards for, 'sorry for taking your only friends eyes and then him bringing all of my loved ones back at the cost of his life'.

Then, in a moment of weakness, he felt Konan's head drop to his chest as her entire body was racked with sobs. Tears soaked his chest and it was now he realised he wasn't wearing his jacket anymore. Weakly he lifted other hand, unable to move anything else and placed it on her head, on her blue hair that felt like silk funnily enough. It was all the comfort he could offer as his own tears dripped from his burning eyes, tears for a new friend, the death of one of the last two remaining Uzumaki's and more importantly the loss of a brother in arms.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Konohagakure no Sato's Forest<span>_**

**_Five Minutes Later_**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Konan ambled through the forest, well what was left of Konoha's forest with some difficulty. Konan had one of her arms wrapped around his mid-section and had placed his left arm over her shoulder and around her neck to keep him steady through the walk. Every now and again, he would grasp at his head, or flinch, grit his teeth and almost collapse under the onslaught of knowledge being shoved into his mind all at once.<p>

Konan had been able to see blots of red appearing on the bandages and could only guess it was tears of blood from the transplantation. After she had finished transplanting the eyes, she had stored Naruto's blue orbs and Nagato's body within a scroll preserve the two since she wanted to bury Nagato properly and Naruto's eyes may be needed in the future. She winced for a moment as she heard a small whimper pass through Naruto's clenched teeth as he obviously tried to hold out against the pain.

"How do you feel?" She asked quietly, not wanting to hurt his ehad speaking louder.

Naruto glanced at her with partially open eyes. He had been able to open his eyelids up slightly without receiving _too_ much pain. What surprised him though was that he could see _through_ the bandages though everything was a mix of black and white, perhaps a bit of grey as well. In a way, being able to see through the bandages made him really realise he had been transplanted with the **Rinnegan**…now if only the pain would stop! His bones felt like they were constantly breaking and rebuilding, most likely his body was changing as Nagato said it would. It felt like his cells were burning away before instantly replaced with new ones, over and over and over again!

Seeing Konan in a blurred image of black and white, he smiled slightly with a grimace. "Never…ugh…better." He winced at the sound of pain he made in-between talking.

"We're almost there Naruto-kun." Katsuyu's soft voice reached his ears as the slug on his right shoulder informed him. She had been slowly giving him chakra to heal him of his previous injuries so what he was going through at the moment wouldn't get any worse. God forbid if they did.

"R-Right." He acknowledged with a slight nod that brought on another bout of pain. Over the journey back, he had been able to _see_ and even _feel_ as information was uploaded to his brain from his new eyes. Even as his chakra network changed due to the **Rinnegan's **influence. So many jutsu had filtered through his brain, jutsu he had never dreamed of before and yet he _knew_ how to use them, knew the hand seals and what they did. It was honestly amazing. Strapped to his waist was the 'Zanpakuto', the sentient katana that he had received from his fellow clan member before his death.

After a couple minutes of walking and pausing a couple of time to get his bearings, they had final arrived at the large gates that had managed to survive the attack. Walking further in, still held up by Konan, they stopped a just inside the gate as they came upon a scene that Naruto would have imbedded in him for his entire life. Every villager, Shinobi and hell he could swear there were animals; all of them were stood in a large gathering apparently waiting for him.

"You did it Naruto." Shouted a Shinobi.

"Welcome home Naruto!" Exclaimed a civilian girl.

"You're a hero." Cheered another Shinobi.

"We believed in you." Cheered a section of ninja.

"Thank you Naruto." Cheered more civilians

Naruto's mouth opened wordlessly, unable to say anything to express what it all meant to him. Against his will, tears of blood slid down his face at finally being acknowledged, a part of his dream was complete. The people of his home no longer hated him, well there probably will some, but seeing everyone gathered just for him and cheering loudly, he felt like he was at the top of the world. Until a stab of pain shot through his body, almost making him collapse.

"Naruto!" He heard a familiar voice shout. Looking up he was able to just catch a bob of short hair, unfortunately, seeing in black and white at the moment he couldn't see the colour, but he couldn't mistake that voice as he felt and saw, a hand coated in chakra hovering over his eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He whispered weakly.

"Yeah." He heard, though this time her voice contained, joy and sadness at the same time. "I don't know what you did, but everyone's alive, Kakashi-sensei is in a medical tent we managed to set up quickly. He had tried to come after you and bring you back but his body was too damaged to do anything. I…was going to come for you when Katsuyu explained to me about everything that had happened and…your eyes." He felt her hand against his cheek as she lifted his head to see her shed some tears and he realised, he'd never seen her really cry, not for him anyway. "Are you…sure, this is the right thing to do?"

Sakura had been terrified for her teammate and also the young man she was beginning to admit her growing feelings for. After hearing from Katsuyu that he was going to confront the real Pein, she'd almost been given a heart attack and remembering the look on everyone else's face at the time, she doubted she was alone in that one. Then not long after, everyone had been revived with Katsuyu explaining that Naruto had convinced Pein to believe in him, still shocking to her even now, and then that Naruto had accepted the power offered to him and what would happen. She hadn't wanted to believe it at first, knowing and understand just how much pain he'd be going through assimilating so much knowledge all at once and having his body change, even now she could see he had gotten slightly taller, his hair had gotten longer and if she was correct, the was red highlights appearing. She could also clearly see the dabs of red spots on the bandages, the dry blood tears down his cheeks and it almost made her want to cry that he would go through so much to protect everyone.

Naruto grasped her hand in one of his trembling ones, even now when he was in love Temari and in a real relationship; his feelings for Sakura hadn't lessened at all. Though, he had a good idea that in the near future, with being the last of two clans, he would be forced into something that the council finally cooked up. He would definitely have to talk to Temari soon. "I had no choice Sakura-chan. With this I can…protect everyone and bring peace to this world." He sighed, letting loose a shuddering breath. "I won't have to run…from Akatsuki anymore. With these eyes, I'm already beginning to see more clearly now, all my mistakes, every wrong decision…I can make up for them now."

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered, temporarily ignoring the cheering from behind her and their friends coming up to them from seeing Naruto's state. "…Come on you baka, I've set up a medical tent for you." She gave a nod to Konan, still unsure of how to act around her especially since she still wore the Akatsuki cloak.

Naruto gave a small nod, barely feeling the pain anymore or anything in fact as he slowly slipped away to unconsciousness. "Wha'ever you say…" He trailed off and Sakura knew he must be in a lot pain for him being okay with going to anything remotely like a hospital with no hassle. Though, seeing her teammate flinch and whimper, she couldn't imagine just how much pain he was in considering he could usually be dealt a lot of pain and walk away with his goofy grin.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Konohagakure no Sato <span>_**

**_Naruto's Medical Tent_**

**_Two Days Later_**

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake, Konohagakure jōnin, former student of the Yondaime Hokage, known worldwide for his use of the <strong>Sharingan<strong>, nicknamed Kopī Ninja no Kakashi (Copy Ninja Kakashi) and **Sharingan** no Kakashi (Kakashi of the **Sharingan**) was currently stood at the entrance of Naruto's medical tent on the inside so he was able to see Naruto's current condition.

As soon as he had awoken a day earlier, he had been debriefed by both Sakura and Konan, _former_ Akatsuki member. He had obviously recognized her as soon as he saw her but since he was the type to find answers before taking action, he listened to Sakura as she explained what had happened while he was unconscious. Pein bringing everyone back, which was a given since he was a live himself. Pein then giving Naruto the **Rinnegan** and everything the man knew. Obviously it was consensual as Konan had told them the **Rinnegan** would only accept Naruto as its wielder that way. The fact a Dojutsu was practically sentient in the manner that it stored information in a sort of database, and would merge its own chakra with Naruto and changing his physique to how it should be, was scarier than he'd like to admit. It went to show that the **Rinnegan** was no simple Dojutsu.

They had told him Naruto had been in terrible pain after the transplantation from having the **Rinnegan** already merging with his chakra pathways and implanting all knowledge within Naruto. Konan had told him that on the way to the village, the Rinnegan had been active since Naruto could see through the bandaging but everything was black and white. That had reminded him of the **Byakugan**. However, when Naruto had blacked out after entering the village they'd noticed that Naruto was healing faster than they or even Pein, or was it Nagato now? Either way, they'd found he was healing faster than they'd predicted. The area around his eyes had healed, but nevertheless they kept the bandages wrapped around his eyes for precaution, even to Konan the **Rinnegan** was a mystery, only Pein had understood it, meaning when Naruto awoke, he would too understand it.

Then it came down to the business with the village itself. Letting out a weary sigh, he moved closer to Naruto's bed, where the blonde haired young man lay, though he could see red highlights coming through. Leaning against a pole that held the tent up he thought about what Shizune had soon explained to him. Tsunade-sama was in a coma from having used her **Sōzō Saisei **(Creation Rebirth) to send her chakra into Katsuyu allowing the Slug Queen to heal and keep the majority of the villager and Shinobi alive. Then the Fire Daimyō had called for a meeting of the next Hokage since he couldn't place his trust in the belief that Tsunade may wake up. The only good thing however was that he had said he wouldn't begin the meeting until Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had awoken. Clearly the man had been informed of just what Naruto had accomplished and that the young man would be awake any day, never mind the fact the man had said his last name, his real last name. Some part of Kakashi, prayed that the Fire Daimyō wanted to wait for Naruto to wake to make him Hokage since this was now the perfect chance for Danzo to finally make his move and honestly, only Naruto would be able to take the position of Hokage.

The village itself though was slowly picking up, the rebuilding was slow but making process, and after all it wasn't like they'd had to build it from scratch before. Konan herself had been standing guard over Naruto the entire time and Kakashi had to respect the loyalty she displayed to Naruto, despite being enemies just two days earlier, Naruto who was now the legacy of, Minato Namikaze, his mother, Jiraiya and now Nagato. Each one had left some part of them with Naruto, each in their own way for the young man to fulfil his dream and their own.

Now though, as he looked down at Naruto, his student, pride unlike he'd ever felt before filled him. This young man of sixteen had defeated a man that had killed him, Jiraiya-sama and even Hanzo of the Salamander. He almost laughed at how insane it sounded. Nevertheless, this boy was still becoming stronger as he thought about him becoming stronger. The **Rinnegan** had finished changing his body so Naruto could use the jutsu he probably knew more efficiently like Nagato had. He could only imagine the library of jutsu his mind was at the moment. He would be able to use every element and knowing, Naruto, he would be able to use the sub elements also, especially with just how the Uzumaki clan were distant relatives of the Senju, they may be distant, but they were relatives nonetheless.

Naruto probably also knew the Namikaze clan's Kekkai Genkai, something Kakashi had always wanted to explain to Naruto but seeing how the blonde hadn't grown as he should've, or even shown signs of activating it, he had pinned the blame on Kyuubi and the seal from stunting Naruto's growth like it had. And now finally, maybe he would see Naruto's true strength. Of course he knew the blonde was stronger than he'd shown. It wasn't just the fact that Jiraiya-sama had told him before he'd left for Amegakure, but it was the way Naruto held himself, he was confident in himself, in his power and he always seemed to hold himself back in fights. He had wanted to tell Naruto he knew he was stronger than he'd shown, that Jiraiya-sama had also told him of his little escapades with a certain Kazekage's sister. Yes, Jiraiya-sama knew, he wasn't known as the best information gatherer for nothing.

But for Naruto's sake the man had kept quiet, he may have been a pervert but even he wouldn't tease Naruto or make fun of him about falling in love with Temari. From what Kakashi had been told by the former Sannin, Naruto had become a _man_ a long time ago. After that information had been shared, they both had to smile with pride that Naruto had bagged one of the hottest Kunoichi out there. Kakashi understood Naruto's reasons for keeping everything a secret, but he would've liked to talk about the boy he'd come to see as a son or maybe a nephew about his personal life. Sighing, he decided not to lament on what could've been but rather what could be. He just hoped that despite Naruto becoming even more powerful, he would still hold an important place in his life.

'_You have no idea how much you affect people. Sakura's changed from being a…less talented Kunoichi to one that could and most likely will become one of the strongest Shinobi. Sai, I may not have been in the same team as him as long as you but, for you to have changed someone like Sai to become loyal to you, even more so than Danzo is incredible. Even Hinata now, has almost stopped her stuttering, I don't know what happened when she stepped in between you and Pein, but Sakura told me that Hinata seemed more confident in herself now. You even changed Neji years back, Kiba's no longer as arrogant as he sued to be though being from his clan, he's bound to show he's an alpha to get respect. Heh, even Ino is becoming stronger after seeing you use your **Rasenshuriken**. From what Inoichi told me she had practically ordered him to teach her more of their family techniques. She learned medical ninjutsu from Sakura and Shizune while you were away leaning and mastering Senjutsu chakra. She may one day become one of the brightest Kunoichi alongside Sakura. Lee, well, he has decided you're his rival I'd laugh at that but honestly…having Gai claim I'm his rival for as long as I can remember, I know the hardships that will befall you. Shikamaru actually works harder now, Chōji is no longer the…coward he once was. Tenten had always been a dedicated Kunoichi, though I think when she sees your new sword, you'll have a new fan.' _Kakashi thought to himself, thinking of how the younger generation had changed.

He was broken from any potential thoughts by the groan coming from the bed. Looking down sharply he watched as Naruto, who was obviously now awake, slowly lifted a hand up to his bandage and felt it as if checking it was still there. The young blonde slowly pulled himself up into a seating position and stared down at his hands through the bandages. "How long have I been out of it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, not even looking at him which caused Kakashi to actually blink at him.

"You can see me?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Naruto shook his head, clenching his fists as if testing they worked. "I can sense your chakra beside me." He slipped a leg over the side of the bed and then another as he placed his hand on the edge and pushed himself up and stumbled slightly. "Whoa…I feel…different." He muttered as he pushed himself completley up, only wearing sweat pants. Kakashi actually stared in shock as he saw Naruto's new muscles actually ripple and flex along his skin.

'_Holy crap, he's like Gai.'_ Shaking his head he answered his student. "You've been out for two days, a shorter time than what Konan had thought you'd be out of it."

"Konan?" Naruto questioned, glancing back. "She's still here then?"

"Yes, seems like you've gained another follower." Kakashi smirked slightly.

Naruto smiled and gave a short nod before heading to a mirror that had been placed in his tent. "Good. I don't want her out of my sight." He said surprising Kakashi.

"You don't trust her?"

"I trust her…with my life even." Naruto assured his sensei. "But…it worked. I know everything Nagato knew, jutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu hell even the knowledge of all of the countries and lands. Basically, everything Nagato had seen, done or read, all up here." He tapped his head. "Anyway, I'm worried about Konan, with what I know now, there are people or rather a person who will want to kill her for betraying him." He stood in front of the mirror.

"Who?" Kakashi asked, realising Naruto was basically a goldmine of Akatsuki information.

"The true leader of Akatsuki." Naruto answered with a weary sigh, sounding too old for his age. "I want to tell you Kakashi-sensei but, right now I can't. The village needs rebuilding; I need to work out the kinks of my new abilities." He reached up and grasped the edge of his bandages and began to unravel it.

"There's more happened in the village you don't know about Naruto." Kakashi sighed heavily. "Things are worse now, and frankly we need you."

Naruto pulled off the rest of his bandages, revealing his usual bright blue eyes. His healing had restored them and he could feel the **Rinnegan** within them, with just a pulse of chakra and he could activate them, but, it was too early to attempt that, especially in the village. He looked in the mirror and took note of his changes. He now stood at the full height of 6'1" with blonde hair that held red highlights reaching just past his shoulders while parts of his fringe shadowed his eyes. His whisker marks had vanished from his cheeks due to the changes of his body, but left minor traces of them behind. His body was more muscular, most likely to fit the needs of what he could now and what he would be able to do. His face was more rugged, gone was any baby fat and in place was a younger version of his father except, a bit more muscular. He had to say though, he liked the red in his hair, but where did he get it from?

Shrugging, he turned to Kakashi, his bandages hung around his fingers. "What's happened?" He asked, dreading the answers from the sigh that Kakashi let out.

"It's Tsunade-sama." Naruto's stomach dropped immediately, nothing could happen to his Baa-chan, it just couldn't, she was all he had left when it came to people he looked to for advice, apart from Kakashi and Yamato that is. But Tsunade, she was the only reason he hadn't upped and left the village from the treatment he had received before he started getting praised. She was the one that he would go to for some advice about life. No-body knew, but he had confided in her about his relationship with Temari, he'd been afraid of a long distance relationship and he knew she knew he could do more since Jiraiya had to tell her. Not that he was angry at the man; in fact it made it easier for him. She'd been the one to suggest communicating with summons, she'd been the one to make sure no-one disturbed Temari or him when she'd been in the village after he'd returned. Losing her now, it would shatter him. "She's fallen into a coma. She used her unique jutsu to give all of her chakra to Katsuyu. She saved the majority of the village and I know it may not mean anything, but she did the Hokage's job." Kakashi looked at Naruto to see him angrily push against the temple, willing tears away.

"B-But when I left…she was fine." Naruto shook his head and gazed at Kakashi, his blue eyes flashing a light purple, his **Rinnegan** for a second before going back to blue. It was barely noticeable.

"I won't begin to understand your connection with Tsunade-sama, Naruto. But, when you left to fight Pein-"

"Nagato." Naruto corrected. "Call him Nagato, Pein was a mask."

Kakashi gave a nod in acceptance. "-Nagato, Tsunade was forced to drop her genjutsu and reverting to her true form. Currently, she has barely any chakra within her. You should be proud of her Naruto. Years ago she would have never dreamed of saving Konoha until she met you, while you may not like what had happened, she did her duty. She protected lives ahead of her own; she did what she could to protect her home." Kakashi explained with sorrow at what had happened to their Hokage.

Naruto grit his teeth, he didn't like what had happened but, she _was_ Hokage, it _was_ her duty after all. Kakashi was right though; she never would've saved the village and its people before he'd met her, and what would have happened if he hadn't brought her back? Would everyone still be dead? Who on earth would be Hokage? Danzo? The very thought made him shudder in disgust. "I-I understand, I'll visit her when I can. What else is there?" He asked, without a Hokage in the village, someone would no doubt be selected.

"Well, that was the first topic. Second, the Raikage has called for a summit, and I will be frank as to the importance of this summit, at another time. However, you should know that this summit will be a convening of the Five Kages, from Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Suna, and of course, Konoha." Kakashi explained, they had received the letter earlier that day actually and it had mentioned about a team of three Shinobi being sent their way with vital information.

"I see." Naruto nodded. "But, we have no Hokage right?"

"Right. This brings us to the last topic. Since there is no Hokage, the Daimyō has ordered for a meeting to take place to decide who will be Tsunade-sama's successor." He held up a hand to stop Naruto from speaking. "I know what you're thinking, but at times like these, even I agree we can't wait for her to wake up. Right now, we're vulnerable, more vulnerable we've ever been. The Daimyō has requested that the meeting be held off until you wake up. The meeting will be between you, the Daimyō, and the council of Konoha."

"Me?" Naruto questioned confused.

"Yes. It would appear that the Daimyō somehow has knowledge of your heritage and of your defeat of…Nagato. Honestly, I don't know what he wants you there for, whether it's because right now the village sees you as its hero or the fact your probably stronger than anyone in the village now, especially with the gift from Nagato, I couldn't say."

Naruto gave a nod to what his sensei had said. He wouldn't brag and say he was the strongest, but he knew once he got the hang of the **Rinnegan** and the repertoire of jutsu and everything he has now, he would be pretty damn formidable. Especially since he doesn't have the drawbacks that Nagato had from sharing his abilities amongst bodies, instead he held each and every power. "When will the meeting be?" He queried, he wanted to see Baa-chan as soon as possible.

"I'll have to go see the Daimyō and let him know you're awake. He was the one who requested me to check up on you and report back to him. In the meantime you should go stretch your legs and see Tsunade-sama. She's currently in her personal tent just down the way; I think Sakura, Ino and Shizune were looking over." Kakashi told him as he lifted the curtain at the door to step through. "And Naruto, I'm sure Jiraiya would proud of you." Naruto gave him a smile and nod as Kakashi left.

Naruto looked back to the mirror; admiring his new looks and inwardly hoping Temari didn't mind the change. Though he knew she wasn't the shallow type of woman/girl to simply fall out of love because he looked slightly different, well older he'd say and without being arrogant he would have to say he even looked more handsome. _'So, Baa-chan is in a coma, the Raikage has requested a summit of the Five Kage, I wonder what's up with that for him to take such an action all of a sudden. And now the Daimyō is here to select a new Hokage…no matter what, I can't let Danzo take the position, with the knowledge I now possess, I can show Danzo for what he really is.'_ He thought to himself, assessing everything that he'd been informed of.

He looked over to his bed and saw his new katana or rather his Zanpakuto stood up against it. Walking over to it, he grasped the handle of it and sighed. This sword was the only connection he now had to his mother's home village. Well he guessed it was his mother's village since his father had been born in Konoha concluding his mother's name was Uzumaki, something that gave him some peace of mind. _'What did you call yourself again? …Ahh, Hyōrinmaru…is that it?'_ He tried to communicate to the sword since it had spoken through his mind once before.

Nothing came through though making him sigh. Maybe he wasn't ready to use it to its full power yet. He knew sentient weapons were always more than just a metal blade; usually they had abilities and even a mind of their own. Take Samehada for instance, a sword the absorbed chakra and only allowed Kisame Hoshigaki to use it. Zabuza Momochi's Zanbatou, Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife) would repair itself by absorbing the blood of its enemies. Who knows how many more weapons were out there like that. But despite being cut off from his own sword, he could tell it held great power, especially if it was as old as Nagato had said.

Looking back at the mirror across from him, he tried to access the **Rinnegan** but got nothing more than a mere flicker of his eyes changing colour for a brief second, a very brief second. "I guess it's like the **Sharingan** in the way it will only activate in a certain situation. Despite it being from some who had activated it permanently, it must be because its new to me and since its sentient as well, it must be waiting for the right moment before it grants me the ability to use it." He concluded to himself.

Shrugging, he decided that at the moment he didn't need to worry about it. He could still use all the other jutsu he now knew for the many elements and even though he could use the Dojutsu, he _knew_ he could use all the elements now and even sub-elements. It was kind of strange to him when he thought about it, knowing new jutsu and even knowing he already knew how to use it was a little confusing but he had no doubt over time he would get used to it.

It was Nagato's memories though that was weird. While he had first though Nagato's and his own memories would merge it wasn't that case. Unlike his jutsu and other abilities he could now do which were in fact merged with the knowledge of what he could already do giving the impression he had always used them etc. The memories were completley different. He could almost picture two doors within his mind, the primary one that held his own memories, always accessible to him and a secondary door behind that one, the one he could open up and pick all kinds of things from the door. Including the knowledge of the Namikaze Kekkai Genkai.

He closed his eyes as he felt a rush of information _download_ into his mind. **"Jinton."** (Swift Release) Naruto gave name to the Kekkai Genkai passed down amongst the Namikaze. The same one that allowed his father to come up with the idea, create and master the **Hiraishin**. When he had spoken with his father, which still felt strange to call the Yondaime such a thing, the man had told him that the **Hiraishin** was a technique only his blood could learn and one day he hoped Naruto would learn it eventually. He hadn't understood at first but now…he understood, it was only a technique a Namikaze could learn.

**Jinton **ninjutsu were techniques that could be used to move at virtually instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with greater strength. It was like an upgraded version of the **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique) and then the **Hiraishin **came afterwards. The **Hiraishin** though he could now understood how it worked. By using the Kekkai Genkai **Jinton** and **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Technique) which revolved around manipulation of time and space rather than accelerated movement, it allowed his father and hopefully someday himself to instead of bring something to them, it allowed them to be sent somewhere else. Many would say that it was basically just the opposite of **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** to sending themselves somewhere, but upon arriving at that spot, the user would need some technique of Kekkai Genkai that involved some sort of speed to land safely without any damage and to actually survive the journey and not be torn a apart from the inside mid-sending.

He still had a long way to go before he become the Shinobi he would one day be. He had much jutsu to learn or rather get himself comfortable with since he had technically learnt them. He had to access his Namikaze Kekkai Genkai and now his transplanted Kekkai Genkai. Never mind he had to communicate with his sword somehow. Sighing once more, he looked over to the corner of the tent where there were clothes folded up and decided to get changed and get out of the tent he had spent the past two days unconscious.

He needed to see the state of Baa-chan before he could truly believe it. And it was finally time he stopped playing the dumb card; it was time he revealed who he really was from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued in the Next Chapter – Chapter 2: Rokudaime Hokage<strong>

**R&R…let me know what you think, questions, comments. Be sure to let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2: Rokudaime Hokage

**Joshnaruto back again with the new chapter**

**Ok, I should give a small warning to you guys who may have read my very first "Namikaze Naruto: True Heir of the Rikudō Sennin" story. As you all probably know, I rewrote that story because I had simply lost touch with it; I didn't know where I was going with it or even what I was doing with it. So I tried to do it again and in the end I fucked up. Simple as that. However, there were parts of my old story that I simply couldn't do with out when it came to writing this one. Now, for those of you have read that story in the past, you may notice some similarities and if that annoys you I'm sorry but I tried to change it as much as I could. Like I said, I needed those parts if I want this story to go places so I promise, it will all be worth it in the end.**

**If you find me using some lines from my old story annoying, just give me time with this, I promise it will all be worth it in the end. I hope it doesn't put you off and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Note: The Rinnegan has the ability to manipulate gravity and a sort of form of telekinesis. Some may say that it isn't gravity but the Yin-Yang affinity. That is wrong as they are separate, and here are the facts: Yin relates to one's spiritual energy and Yang relates to one's physical energy and it's necessary to utilize both of these in order to mould chakra for ninjutsu. The manipulation of Yin and Yang is the source of non-elemental jutsu such as the Shadow Imitation Technique, Multi-Size Technique, medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc. The manipulation of gravity is just a watered down version of Shinra Tensei, or even the very technique without saying its name. **

**To those who are wondering about the BleachXOver because of Hyōrinmaru. Don't worry that's the only thing that will appear to do with Bleach, though some techniques might slip in, but no characters or anything like that.**

**Also I want say thanks to NarutoXYugitoFTW, pokemaster12 and NeonZangetsu for giving me tips. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of the Sanninme no Rikudō<span>**

**Chapter 2: Rokudaime Hokage**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hi no Kuni <span>_**

**_Konohagakure no Sato _**

**_Tsunade's Personal Medical Tent_**

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanaka was a member of the famed Yamanaka clan, which was made famous during the Third Great Shinobi War due to Ino's father Inoichi who had been a member of the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio. A team that had used extraordinary teamwork to defeat enemies and opponents far tougher than they were, making them one of the more feared people during the war. The Yamanaka Clan was also well known for their jutsu that allowed them to invade the minds of their opponents, making them wonderful interrogation experts and also allowing them to turn their opponents against their teammates.<p>

At one time Ino was just like any other young girl, fawning over Sasuke Uchiha, otherwise known as 'The Last Uchiha'. His dark, handsome and mysterious personality always seemed to attract the young girls. However, reality had struck her like she'd been slapped by the Hokage Mountain itself when she'd seen Naruto Uzumaki carried through the village gates and to the hospital with a hole in his chest courtesy of Sasuke's **Chidori**. She hadn't wanted to believe at first, heck, who would want to hear you're crush had tried to kill his teammate all for the sake of power. And that teammate had been the one that she'd started to see as more than just the 'Dead-Last' he used to be. It was that moment of her life that she'd realised she had wasted most of her Academy life drooling over someone who cared for nothing but revenge.

That had been the last she'd heard of Naruto until Sakura had told her that Naruto was in fact leaving the village to go train Jiraiya of the Legendary freakin' Sannin! That had been a shock to her system. The fact someone so strong would be personally training someone she'd looked down upon her own life. It was also just one more reason as to why she had to get stronger. So for those three years Naruto had been away, she trained her damn arse off.

Ino had trained in medical ninjutsu alongside Sakura under Tsunade-sama's supervision. She had proven to be skilled enough to be able to tell the severity of an attack with just a glance. With the knowledge of plants and flowers she gained in her family's flower shop; she also had the capability to create herbal medicines more efficiently. Like Sakura she also gained better chakra control because of her study in medical techniques allowing her to fight better in taijutsu. At some point she had started to use a tanto, sometimes for fights or simply when it came to making herbal medicines as the tanto was perfect for cutting up plants and flowers without causing any damage to them.

After Naruto had come back she had heard bits and pieces from Sakura, who she had re-befriended after a while, and learnt he had become much stronger. She hadn't seen him properly however until she had gone with Sakura one day to where he had been training. Apparently Sakura had been taking some medicals ball to him to help him work harder and replenish his chakra and stamina quickly. When she'd seen dozens of clones lined up a long a plank of wood and briefly cutting a waterfall in half before it crashed down again, she'd been gobsmacked to be honest. When she'd seen the proud look Sakura's face at the time, Ino realised that despite problems in the past, Naruto and Sakura had become closer than she'd ever guessed. Sakura had explained how Naruto was working on mastering his **Fūton** chakra to complete the **Rasengan** since it was an incomplete jutsu and had simply been floored.

She'd seen the aftermath of whatever had been struck by that ball of chakra and to be blunt, whatever was struck did _not_ survive. The fact Naruto was making it stronger only seemed to make her realise how much stronger Naruto was becoming. She'd planned on getting training from her father on their clan techniques but then the mission to search for the Akatsuki had come up. The same people after Naruto.

If she'd known how that mission would've turned out, she would've trained until every part of her body bled from exhaustion. Losing Asuma-sensei had simply been like ripping apart her soul, the man had trained them and sort of raised them since they were just 12 years old and in one simple mission, he was gone. Forever. With Shikamaru, Chōji and somehow Kakashi, they'd gone after the two Akatsuki for simple revenge. They wanted blood and while they wanted nothing more than the two of them dead, she realised mid-way through the battle that they were going to die if Kakashi-sensei didn't dos something soon. Because fighting Kakuzu, was like fighting multiple people with high-level jutsu.

Then the impossible happened, Naruto and his team had shown up. But Naruto…well…he had changed in to someone else. No longer was he the goofball that actually managed to brighten people's lives up. No longer was he the little runt that ran about laughing. He was a true Shinobi, ready to kill in a moment's notice. She'd known he was also close to Asuma-sensei, in what ways she didn't know _how_ he was close to the man. So obviously he'd taken Asuma's death hard. Hearing him speak of taking on Kakuzu had nearly driven her into a panic at the time, she may not have been close to the blonde, but he was a comrade and well, at the very least he was her friend.

When she'd first felt the chakra and the raw power from his **Fūton: Rasenshuriken** she'd almost pissed herself. No joke. When she'd fist seen him form the jutsu she had realised she was behind people like Naruto in certain aspects. At that time the most she'd done was use **Shintenshin no Jutsu **on a bird and distract Kakuzu from killing Chōji with kunai…that was it. It was also the first time she had ever seen such a serious side of Naruto in battle and it had opened her eyes to the kind of man Naruto actually was. But when she'd seen the full effects of the jutsu when he practically demolished Kakuzu, she had been glad Naruto hadn't been to responsive when she'd healed, because between admiring his muscles as he was pressed against her at the time, had made her almost strip hm down and ravish him. Because under those baggy clothes was a body worthy of a god. Why he hid it, she didn't understand.

After that mission, it seemed that Kami hated Naruto and was giving him the short end of the stick. First he had to chase after Sasuke Uchiha who eventually killed his brother Itachi. Then as soon as Naruto arrived back he found out that his sensei and the man who'd raised him for three years had been killed by the group after him. She could only imagine the anguish he would've been in. Then he'd left to become even more powerful to carry on Jiraiya-sama's legacy.

It had been only about a month or two before Konoha was finally attacked by Akatsuki and in the end, turned into nothing more than a large crater. Then a miracle had happened, Naruto Uzumaki, the new Sage had appeared in the village, only to see the home he'd loved wiped off the map. She hadn't seen much of the fighting, but she'd seen enough explosions to know there was some high level fighting going on. In the end, Naruto had one and come back to the village with bandages wrapped around his eyes, the blue-haired Akatsuki woman holding him up and he looked as if he would die any minute. Somehow though, Sakura had known exactly what was going on and had immediately taken Naruto to a tent where he had then been stuck for two days, in a coma.

However, as she looked down at Tsunade-sama who was also in a coma and looking her real age for the first time in years, she couldn't help but wonder just how many more tragedies and crisis's must they go through before finally finding peace. She tilted her head as she looked at Tsunade and wondered why she used a powerful genjutsu to hide her appearance when admittedly she didn't look too bad. Yes, her blonde hair had some silver hairs and she had some wrinkles on her forehead and a couple on her hands. Her skin wasn't exactly as perfect as it once was but it was nothing to be ashamed of. Hell, Ino prayed she looked that good after she turned 50.

Beside her, Sakura and Shizune had done all they could to hopefully heal Tsunade-sama or inject chakra into her to bring her out of the coma. Instead it was all for naught, she didn't even so much as twitch. From what she and everyone had heard, the Daimyō had come to Konoha to select a new Hokage since he couldn't put his faith in Tsunade waking up, especially with the news about what the Raikage had proposed. At the moment however, the Daimyō had done nothing, why that was nobody knew except certain individuals.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Ino asked the pair, they all felt useless not being able to help whatsoever.

Shizune said as she knelt by her master. "No. she used everything she had to give to Katsuyu to save the villagers. Usually she'd heal quicker if chakra was injected into her but the strain was simply too much on her body." She informed the two of what they basically already knew.

Sakura closed her eyes as she knelt beside her sensei and Hokage and grasped one of her hands. She almost shivered as she felt cold, almost dead feel to it. "How could everything we've ever loved…just be gone in an instant?" She asked though she didn't expect any answer since it was more of a rhetorical question.

"So it's true…" The three all turned the heads to see the flap of the tent open and close as a different Naruto Uzumaki stepped through. He was wearing black hakama, waraji, white tabi and a black open shirt with a sword attached to his waist. His necklace from Tsunade was hung around his neck as well since it had seemed to of repaired itself after being crushed, most likely from the chakra it held. Of course it was more how much he had gotten taller and the resemblance to the Yondaime Hokage that shocked them, the fact his hair had grown and gained red highlights caught them off-guard as well.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Shizune questioned with wide-eyes just to make sure it really was him, especially since heist voice had also gotten deeper and more masculine.

"Shizune-chan." Naruto greeted with a smile, stepping more into the tent. "I'll explain my…changes later on, when all of this mess is sorted out."

Sakura looked at her teammate in shock at how much he'd changed. Sure, Konan had explained his body would be altered, but not to this extent. She was also happy his blue eyes were back since the simple brightness of them seemed to calm anyone down and relax them. "So…it all worked?" She asked confusing the other two medics in the room. "And you're all right?"

"Yeah. And I'm fine, just a few little kinks here and there." Naruto nodded before noticing Ino also in the room. "Ino-chan, good to see you weren't one of the more injured." He said with a smile while she just looked at him with wide-eyes and…was that drool? He shook his head, slightly used to girls acting that way from his travels, apparently his blonde hair made him look exotic, never mind the whisker-like marks. Though he had to admit, he never would've expected it from Ino of all people.

"Naruto…" Ino muttered before shaking her head. "How are you awake so quickly?"

"I have a fast healing ability." Naruto shrugged. "Apparently it's something that the Uzumaki clan have, some sort of accelerated healing. Plus with the Kyuubi, well even cuts heal up within minutes, sometimes even seconds."

"Wait…" Sakura started as she stood up. "Uzumaki clan?"

Naruto winced, he hadn't meant to say that since it would involve explaining about Nagato being of his clan, and now he was the last. "I'll, explain later like with everything else. It's still a sore subject and really…I don't even know enough about my clan to even explain it someone else yet." He explained though he knew he could easily tap into the knowledge base he now had for any information on the clan.

Sakura eyed him for a moment before sighing and giving a nod. "Fine, but later, we're talking about everything." She gave him a pointed look which he smiled slightly at.

"Sure." He then looked down at Tsunade and sighed before walking over to her. "Kakashi-sensei told me everything that's been happening while I've been out of it. Is there nothing we can do?" He asked the three ladies who sigh in unison as if rehearsed.

"As I was telling Sakura and Ino before you cam in, Tsunade-sama used all of her chakra to give to Katsuyu to save the villagers leaving with nothing and ending up in a coma from the strain. Don't forget, she wasn't as young as she looked, this is her real age and sometimes I think even she forgets it sometimes." Shizune explained everything to Naruto who chuckled slightly.

"I call her Baa-chan…do you really think I'd forget about her age?" He raised an eyebrow before sighing and kneeling down to the last parent-figure he had left. "I call her Baa-chan for a couple reasons to be honest, one of them is because well…she's the closest thing to a mother or…grandmother I've ever had and secondly…because of stuff like this, I…I didn't want her to overestimate herself and, well there's not really a better way to say this but, I didn't want her to delude herself into thinking she really was in her twenties."

The three women/young women smiled sadly at hearing that. Sometimes even they forget that Naruto's an orphan and the only familial figures he'd ever had were the Sandaime, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade. "So you _don't_ do it to annoy her?" Ino asked with raised brows.

Naruto chuckled as he looked up at them. "I wouldn't say that. Although…it's not fun when she actually manages to hit me with her damn paperweights." He smiled as he looked back down to the slightly wrinkled face of Tsunade. "It's strange, seeing her so vulnerable." He murmured before sighing and standing up.

"Where's Kakashi-san?" Shizune asked Naruto.

"He's gone to inform the Daimyō that I'm awake." Seeing their confused looks he elaborated. "The Daimyō didn't want to start the meeting for the new Hokage until I was awake. I don't know why, but I get the feeling it's about my heritage."

Shizune's eyes widened hearing that. "So…you know then?" She asked almost hesitantly.

Naruto smiled at her letting her know that even though the older women knew, he wasn't mad. "I know that you, Baa-chan, Ero-sennin and Kakashi knew…maybe a couple other people knew but…I'm not mad. I probably should be because I've always wanted to know about my parents but…I guess in some way, I'm glad no-one told me. Back then, when I was just a kid I was immature, I couldn't keep my mouth shut, got myself into trouble and while I think I may have kept it to myself…all I would've needed was for someone to goad me into something and the next thing I'll know is that Iwa is at the front gates." He admitted to Shizune with a shrug. While it was true that he understood, he was a little bit angry at Sarutobi for lying to him saying he didn't know. It wouldn't have been too bad if the old man had simply said he did know but made some reasonable excuse why he couldn't tell him. Back then all he would've needed was some comment from Sasuke and he would've blurted it out.

Shizune sighed in relief; she hadn't completley agreed with Tsunade-sama keeping information like that from Naruto knowing how much the young man wanted some connection. "Do you know about your mother?" She asked.

Naruto went wide-eyed hearing the question and gripped his sword. "Y-You know who my mother is?" He asked with a gulp. Meanwhile Sakura and Ino had been looking at them in partial confusion and understanding.

"Sakura?" Ino asked getting the pink-haired girls attention. "Is Naruto's father…um…the Yondaime?" She asked glancing from Naruto to the Hokage Mountain though the window in the tent.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, with wide-eyes as she too began to look between the two. "I…had no idea." She muttered before shaking her head and looking back at two with Ino doing the same.

"You know who my mother is?" Naruto asked with a vulnerable look.

Shizune smiled gently. "I didn't _know_ her; personally I just know her name. I was just a kid back then, well too young to be bothering myself with the older people at the time anyway." She saw Naruto give her a nod before continuing. "All I'll be able to give you is her name, if you want to know more about her or rather find about who she is, Kakashi-san would be the best person to speak to." She advised.

Naruto gave a nod in understanding. He wanted to know her name at least but then he'd have to wait to find stuff out about her and even he couldn't that patient, so maybe hit was best to find out everything at once. Now that he knew his father hadn't left him to the wolves and abandoned him because he thought he was a freak or a demon, it also meant that his mother was mostly likely dead from the way people spoke. Ino some way it was a relief to know she hadn't abandoned him either, though her being dead didn't exactly make the situation any better, but he'd waited sixteen years, a couple more hours wouldn't hurt to be honest.

"I'll speak to Kaka-sensei about her." He gave a nod to the older woman in thanks before turning to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, do you know where Sai is?"

Sakura looked taken aback by the question but nodded nonetheless. "I think he was with that Konan earlier. I don't think he exactly trusts her even though she _did_ help you, I don't blame him though." Sakura explained, still a bit weary of the former Akatsuki women. Never mind the mild envy at how beautiful Konan looked despite her being in her thirties. She had also been a little uncomfortable at how protective Konan had been when Naruto had been in the coma, always staying outside of his tent and using her strange Paper jutsu to surround the tent in case there were any threats wanting to attack Naruto. Sakura couldn't blame her though for that since even she didn't know if someone would take advantage of Naruto being weak and attack him. Especially someone like Danzo.

Naruto gave a nod in understanding, he couldn't blame her or anyone else for being weary of the blue-haired woman considering what had happened in the past few days. "Thanks and…let me know when Baa-chan wakes up. I have some things to do." He told the young women.

"Alright." Shizune gave a nod. "Just don't get yourself into any trouble."

Naruto grinned as he walked over to the flap of the tent. "Heh, what makes you think I'd manage that?" He grinned wider at all three of their eye rolls before chuckling and walking out of the tent. As soon as he stepped out of it though his face turned into a frown as he eyed the village, well, more like he eyed the giant crater filled with tents and people, villagers and Shinobi alike. "I guess I should go find Konan and Sai then." He muttered before closing his eyes and gathering natural energy from the area around it and bending it with his own chakra creating **Senjutsu chakra** around his body. **"Sennin Mōdo!"** (Sage Mode) He uttered as he opened his eyes revealing toad-like eyes; yellow irises, horizontal bar-like pupils, and the reddish-orange pigment mark of a true sage on each eye. Focusing on Sai's and Konan's chakra signature by using this mode's sensor abilities, he quickly found them near the tent he had been staying in. He had expected Konan there since she had been when he left tent though he'd told her to stay watch over it since he didn't want people to know he was awake yet to not cause a fuss. Sighing he deactivated his **Sage Mode** and placed his foot in front of him before vanishing in his **Shunpo**.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Naruto's Medical Tent <span>_**

**_Outside_**

* * *

><p>As Naruto arrived outside of his tent without making a sound, he came upon a strange scene of Konan and Sai simply staring each other in the eye with emotionless faces. The very faces they'd kept on for so long in their lives that it was almost instinctual for them. Shaking his head he walked over to them. "What's going on?" Both Shinobi and Kunoichi looked over at him, Konan sighed while Sai looked surprised.<p>

"Naruto-kun! You're awake?" Sai asked with slightly wider eyes and a head tilted in question.

"Sai." Naruto nodded in greeting. "Yeah, about twenty minutes or so ago actually. I've been looking for you." He turned to look at Konan. "Have there been any problems?" He asked.

Konan though shook her head. "No, other than this person trying to see you, but I told him that no-one was allowed to see you just yet." She informed him. She began to smile at him. "Has everything been fine after the change?" She asked with concern, after all he was carrying Yahiko's and Nagato's legacy now. Though she was worried about the blonde regardless. Maybe it was the fact that he reminded her of Yahiko by his personality and looks or maybe it was just the fact that he was the embodiment of Yahiko's and Nagato's will and that she would do anything to see their will realized, meaning she would protect Naruto till her death.

Naruto smiled back at his new comrade. "Yeah, I still need to sort some of the stuff I got up here though." He tapped his head with his finger. Receiving a nod in understanding, he turned to Sai who still looked confused about what had changed in the blonde. "Sai, I need to ask some stuff about Danzo." He was easily able to notice Konan stiffen at the name and he was sure Sai noticed also though his emotionless look covered it.

"I can't talk about him." Sai answered simply.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that; able to tell he wasn't denying him but rather stating a matter. "Why not?" He asked while Konan turned to face the incredibly pale young man.

"A seal." Sai answered, sticking his tongue out to show a black tattoo covering the centre. "Danzo placed it on me when I was first recruited. If I try to talk about him then it will activate and paralyse my body, preventing me from moving or even talking."

"I see." Naruto frowned. "Can you answer this though... Would Danzo do anything right now to achieve being Hokage? Even having Tsunade assassinated?" Naruto asked with such seriousness that Sai could've sworn he saw the Yondaime behind him. At the moment though, Naruto acted, looked and even spoke like a Hokage.

Sai looked away for a moment, all he had to do was nod or shake his head and he would have finally betrayed Danzo and joined Naruto's 'side' for good. Sighing, he looked back at Naruto who'd kept his face neutral the entire time, something that even surprised him. Looking his teammate in the eyes he gave a curt nod, knowing it wouldn't activate the seal. "Shit." Naruto muttered, rubbing his temples. "Konan, there's going to be a meeting with the Daimyō, the council and Danzo." He said looking at the women in question. He grinned, revealing a set of fangs. "How would you finally like to show everyone the man Danzo really is?" For the first time in many years, Konan let a wide grin spread across her face while Sai simply raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to his left to see Kakashi drop down before him. "The Daimyō is about to start the meeting, he wants you there as soon as possible. It seems the elders are getting restless. Also Fukasaku-sama is waiting as well, he has information he needs to share with you."

"Understood." The Sage gave a nod, having a good idea on what the old toad wanted. "Come on Konan, oh and Sai…" He turned back to his teammate and gave a nod. "…Thank you, for being a true member of this team." He grinned as Sai's eyes went wide. A second later and Naruto, Konan and Kakashi had vanished leaving Sai alone.

"He's changed…" Tha black-haired Root Shinobi muttered before shrugging and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Daimyō's Make-shift Headquarters<span>_**

**_Council Chamber_**

* * *

><p>"We plan to continuing working with other countries against the threat posed by Akatsuki." Homura stated clearly to the council and the Fire Daimyō.<p>

"After what has happened to Konoha...Hi no Kuni will put every effort into helping rebuild the village from this latest attack. We'll first have to come up with a budget...and considering the strain on the other countries...I suppose we should be thankful that the people of this village are still standing." One of the councillors said with a nod.

"...There is something else we should consider first...who will be the next Hokage?" Danzo asked the question that everyone knew was coming. _'So it's come to this, huh?'_ Shikaku thought with a slight grimace.

All of the people in the room remained silent, except the Fire Daimyō, "Couldn't we just wait for Tsunade to awaken? I am sure the matter will fix itself eventually."

Koharu voiced her opinion. "My lord, Tsunade is still in a coma, we can't decide on a plan for the village of when she will wake up. Besides, the destruction of Konoha was partially her fault."

The Fire Daimyō sighed as he leaned back into his seat, fanning himself. "I'd choose Jiraiya, I liked him, but he's gone now…"

Seeing Danzo was about to speak, Shikaku intervened, clearly seeing the schemes of the old war hawk. "I nominate Kakashi Hatake."

The Fire Daimyō seemed impressed. "Oho, the son of the Shiroi Kiba (White Fang), eh? Why not? What do all of you think?" Murmurs and whispers went around the council chambers talking about the situation.

"He's well known, strong and respected that's true but he's very young."

"Minato was even younger."

A councilman turned to Shikaku. "Who was his teacher?"

Shikaku replied in a calm demeanour, everything was swaying in his favour. "The Yondaime Hokage."

The Fire Daimyō seemed impressed again. "Ah, Kakashi who was taught by the Fourth Hokage taught by Jiraiya who was taught by the Sandaime…it is a fine selection!" The old noble added with a smile.

"The Third Hokage's teachings have as good as destroyed the village! The leader of Akatsuki, Pain, was once Jiraiya's pupil!" Everyone turned to Danzo who seemed to have opposed the idea, but before he could make headway, it was then that he was cut off.

"The Sandaime was never wrong in his teachings." Everyone turned to the door to see a newly refreshed Naruto, Kakashi and a blue haired woman that no-one except Danzo recognized. Naruto was holding a large scroll along with Fukasaku-sama resting on his shoulders. "This whole invasion is your responsibility Danzo; if it wasn't for you…Nagato would never have become what he was. He told me everything, how you and Hanzo created an alliance and attacked him, held Konan against him threatening to kill her, when he snapped, he ended up killing his best friend Yahiko, if it wasn't for you none of this would have happened. You've been a traitor when the Sandaime, my father and Tsunade were in reign, all because you wanted to be Hokage." He said with a glare at Danzo that made him sweat.

Everyone was quite shocked at that until Homura and Koharu stood up slamming their heir hands on the desk, they did not want to lose this chance. "Namikaze Naruto, you are not permitted to enter the council room, this can be considered an act of insubordination!" The elder woman exclaimed.

"Actually…" The Fire Daimyō spoke with a pleasant smile. "…I asked for him to come here. That was why this meeting took so long to take place." Seeing the elders' looks, the Fire Daimyō simply smiled. "He is the young man that thwarted an attack by Akatsuki, and also, there is much more to the young man than you people seem to not take notice of."

Naruto smiled at the Daimyō and received a nod and gesture to continue. Naruto looked at the trio of elders for a moment before smirking. "I take it no-one here knows what the three of you ordered years ago?" He asked rhetorically making them sweat a little.

The three elders felt some unease at the threat, wondering what the spiky haired blond knew. Homura decided to put up a brave front, believing that Naruto was just trying to make them nervous. "And what is it exactly that you think we have done?"

Naruto simply smirked. "Itachi Uchiha told me everything." That got the attention of everyone.

"What do you mean? Isn't Itachi Uchiha a missing-nin?" The Daimyo asked looking between the elders and the Uzumaki.

"Yes…but on one of my latest missions, I had a little run in with him." Naruto admitted, remembering the meeting clear as day.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto was currently jumping from tree to tree on his own when he heard a noise behind him, jumping down the tree he skidded up to one to peer around only to come in eye contact with a pair of Sharingan eyes. <em>'Finally! Either Sasuke or Itachi.'_ He thought as the figure walked out revealing itself to be Itachi._

_"Come out…Naruto Uzumaki!" Itachi ordered._

_"You know that whole 'Doom and Gloom' thing suits you well." Naruto said as he appeared in front of him leaning against a tree as if he wasn't in front of an S-rank missing Nin._

_Itachi chuckled at Naruto's behaviour. "I take it Jiraiya-sama has spoken to you…"_

_Naruto sighed and nodded his head. Before him and the other two teams had been sent out to search for Sasuke, Jiraiya had spoken to him privately about meeting Itachi and explained the Uchiha clan massacre. "I gotta say…" he started only to close his eyes. "My respect for you certainly went up when I heard." At that Itachi's eyes widened in surprise._

_"Why do you say that?" Itachi inquired truly interested in his reasons._

_Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Itachi while stepping away from the tree. "Killing off your entire family…and clan as a mission by the village…that takes guts, I honestly don't think I could ever do that, hell I'd rather go rogue than have that on my conscience."_

_Itachi got a small smile on his face hearing that. "I understand, but from where I can see it, the village is better off…"_

_"It would be better if those old crones on the council weren't in it, there as corrupt as Akatsuki these days."_

_Itachi let a bitter chuckle escape his mouth at that. "On to other matters…what would you do should Sasuke attack Konoha?"_

_Naruto sighed at that. "Honestly…?" Receiving a nod he carried on. "…I know he's your brother but I'll have to kill him…I once thought of him as a brother…but the day he left and tried to kill me…was the day we lost our ties, I don't want to kill him but should he threaten anyone dear to me, I won't hold back." Itachi kind of expecting that answer smiled genuinely at the sincerity, and while he didn't want his little brother killed, he didn't want Konoha destroyed either._

_"I see."_

_"What did you want to see me about?"_

_"Akatsuki." Was the answer that caused Naruto's eyes to widen. "I have information to pass on to you." Holding up a book that seemed to be big he threw it to Naruto who flipped through it and sealed it in to a scroll._

_"Is that everything?" Naruto asked only to receive a shake of the head._

_"I have a gift to give you…" Itachi then shot forward with his arm outstretched. Before Naruto could do anything, Itachi had grabbed Naruto by the head where black crows then flew straight in to Naruto's mouth almost making him throw up, forcing to his knees panting. "What the hell was that?"_

_Itachi chuckled and said. "I'm sorry for the process but I gave you some of my power, a precaution for the future, I hope you don't have to use it however."_

_"I see, thank you for everything you've done…_weasel-san_." He said using Itachi's old ANBU code name causing his eyes to widen in surprise._

_"You remember…your welcome Naruto-kun, but I must be going now…goodbye." With that Itachi just vanished into thin air, though Naruto heard the hidden meaning when he said goodbye…he was going to die._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback End<span>_**

* * *

><p>"These three ordered Itachi Uchiha to kill the entire Uchiha clan. They may have had their reasons but there were many ways that the issue could've been resolved instead of mindless slaughter." He said pointing to Danzo and the two elders. "That's not all Danzo has done."<p>

"Where is your proof?" Danzo asked as he narrowed his lone eye.

Naruto simply put his hand on Konan's shoulders. "This is Konan, friend of Yahiko and Nagato, I'm sure you remember her Danzo." Danzo started to sweat at that.

"I have never seen her before."

"Well if that doesn't suit you how does this do? You were also responsible in delaying my return Danzo." Naruto mentioned, his frown forming deeper. "With my delay, Pein was free to do as he pleased, he terrorized and killed many of our troops, and those that didn't know my whereabouts back then were incapacitated or even killed. Did you know how many lives could have ended then? I know you've been hungering for power for years; Tsunade explained to me your reasons why you still run Root. And how she fervently opposed any idea and suggestion you had given. This proof shall be all that's needed." He raised a crystal ball to Fukasaku's hands and the small toad held it firmly with his tiny hands.

"Jiraiya-chan explained to me once that the Hokage's office is filled with seals that the Sandaime Hokage installed without anyone's knowledge other than his own and with Jiraiya-chan's. He said to me that the seals were there to record in the crystal ball the events that occur whenever the Hokage was not around, the trigger of that seal, would be the seal etched on to every Hokage that set foot in that office, through their clothing or otherwise." It was then that Naruto unfurled the gigantic scroll and in it, was the list of the active toads that reside in Myōbokuzan. "When we left the village to train Naruto, we left here with a summoner toad to send Naruto back to the village if ever he was needed. If one of ours were killed, their names would be erased from the active scroll. This is what happened in the events that Pein started his invasion of Konoha." They saw a picture of Danzo with his back turned from the viewers and saw that the man stabbed the summoning toad with a tanto.

Homura and Koharu looked at each other and then to the Fire Daimyō who frowned. "Quite. It seemed that the reason why Naruto-kun was sent back later than expected was indeed because of Danzo. Even if Naruto weren't to return, Pein would have attacked nonetheless, I think I may have an idea of who is to become the next Hokage."

"But first…" Naruto started as he turned back to Danzo. "…You must pay for your crimes." He knew this was the only way to stop the man from being Hokage and gaining more power. If he had to kill the man, then so be it.

Danzo however stood up interrupting everyone's thoughts. "You think I will simply surrender like this…how foolish!" He exclaimed as two figures appeared in front of him, "Fu, Torune. Cover me; I'm going to release the seal on my arm." He slipped of his bandages to reveal a cast of some kind on his arm. _'It's a good thing I recalled these two when Pein attacked, with my _**_Sharingan_**_ and _**_Mokuton_**_ I will control the Kyuubi!'_

"I knew this would happen." Naruto said sadly shaking his head. Naruto held his hand out, which was shimmering with wind, at the two ROOT members and said. **"Fūton: Tenran!"** (Wind Release: Orchid Sky) A widening tornado-like blast was fired towards both ANBU before they could even move and were sent flying through the wall to the village centre where everyone was located.

"I apologize for the disturbance Daimyō-sama but I must make sure the peace in Konoha is maintained at any cost," Naruto said as he smiled at the now stiff elders and Danzo. "ANBU!" Straight away a couple ANBU shown up beside Naruto as if already seeing him as their leader which made the Daimyō secretly smile at. "Take those two to the cells underground, I have a worm to dispose of." Both ANBU grabbed the elders roughly who started to shout in outrage before the ANBU vanished along with them. Naruto then turned to Shikaku. "Shikaku-san, make sure the villagers and shinobi are away from this battle, and make sure Daimyō-sama is safe." Shikaku gave a nod before some loyal shinobi appeared and escorted everyone away. Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Inform my friends about everything and to stay out of it unless I'm in danger." He ordered since he didn't know if the changes to him and added knowledge would now affect him, though he supposed if it did affect him, it would be in a good way. Kakashi gave a nod and vanished. "Konan-san." He said getting her attention. "I need you to be my back-up; you could say this is a trial partnership." He finished with a smirk while she gave a nod and a small smile.

Danzo threw down the metal cast and revealed his right arm, covered in numerous **Sharingan**. Implanted **Sharingan**.

"You sick son of a bitch, you order them to be murdered and then you dissected their bodies?" Naruto asked him with a look of disgust

"It was for the greater good." Danzo replied casually.

"You and your 'greater good' has brought nothing but murder to Konoha, even other countries have been affected because of you and your bullshit." Naruto vanished before appearing with his fist in Danzo's jaw sending him through the wall crashing in to the centre of the village as the council chamber was close by.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Konoha Crater<span>_**

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped through the wall followed by Konan and started walking towards Danzo who was standing up. Looking around he noticed how every single living person was circled around the massive crater to see the battle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Side-line<span>_**

* * *

><p>"What's Naruto doing now?" Tenten exclaimed with a bit of exasperation at seeing the start of another battle.<p>

Kakashi then just appeared in front of everyone and explained everything about what happened in the council chambers, about how Danzo and Hanzo both attacked Nagato leading him to creating Akatsuki and about delaying Naruto's arrival, he left the part of the Uchiha Massacre out though as it was sensitive information. But everyone knew that Danzo was a complete traitor so they just watched Naruto kick ass.

"Is Naruto fit for battle?" Ino asked with a slightly worried look.

"I don't know…but Konan is with him right now so he should be safe." Kakashi said willing to trust her.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Shino asked Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced at him and noted most were looking at him. "Naruto trusts her and that's all I need to believe in her." He answered. Everyone gave slight nods of acknowledgement at that and looked down at the crater once more.

All the civilians were a bit excited at seeing their hero fight as they were unable to the first time, it was also better when they knew he was getting rid of a traitor, they always felt something dark coming from Danzo whenever they had walked past him or simply had a meeting with the man.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Battle Field<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just give up now Danzo?" Naruto asked, he knew a battle with Danzo would be dangerous as he was a tricky man.<p>

"HA! You think after everything I've accomplished that I would just give up like that? You're just like that fool of a father of yours and the Sandaime!" Danzo sneered in disgust.

Naruto chuckled at that confusing Danzo. "You say I'm like my father…then good, my father fought for his home, he sacrificed his life to make sure that we all go on to prosper, the Sandaime was a great man as well, he protected his home for many years. And what did you accomplish, some freak experiments? You're nothing but a second Orochimaru!" Naruto exclaimed as his face was turning in to more of a frown each time.

"Everything I have done was to ensure the survival of Konoha!" Danzo said resolutely, believing every experiment, every failure and new addition to his body was for Konoha's future.

"NO! EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE IS THE CAUSE OF AKATSUKI, THIS INVASION, EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT AND YOU SAY IT WAS FOR THE SURVIVAL OF KONOHA? EVERYTHING YOU DID WAS FOR YOUR OWN SAKE, FOR POWER, FOR THE TITLE OF HOKAGE. THE SHODAIME AND NIDAIME ENTRUSTED KONOHA TO US, TO PROTECT AND HELP MAKE IT PROSPER IN TO SOMETHING ONLY THEY COULD DREAM OF. AND YOU SPIT ON THEIR GRAVES WITH EVERY ACTION YOU COMMIT!" Naruto yelled showing anger even Danzo didn't know he had never mind the entire crowd that was impressed with what he said. "The title of Hokage is earned, there are no shortcuts to that title, and earning it by making people feel fear…it's pathetic."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Side-line<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Wow! I've never heard him so angry before." Anko said as Naruto's anger actually sent a shiver down her spine.<p>

"It's because of how loyal he is to Konoha." Inoichi said who was stood next Ino.

"And the title of Hokage." Kakashi said who had his book no-where to be seen as he wanted to see how strong Naruto had become

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"The title of Hokage is something Naruto had dreamt off his whole life, the fact that someone uses unethical means and uses fear to gain the Hokage position." Sakura said as she had come to see the commotion while Shizune stayed with Tsunade.

"Well…remind me not to get him angry." Ino said as she was slightly freaked when Naruto's anger could be felt.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Battle Field<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Enough talk Uzumaki!" Danzo shouted before going through hand seals with such speed that Naruto doubted he would have made them out if not for the training he had been through. <strong>"Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!"<strong> (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere) Five balls of wind shot out of Danzo's mouth at Naruto at high velocity.

Naruto shifted his feet as the balls of wind came at him and quickly utilized his **Shunpo** to flash step between each orb of wind leaving them to crash into the ground, ripping it up and leaving craters. Naruto however landed past all of the craters on one foot before suddenly vanishing again and before Danzo could react, the blonde was in front of him, punching forward. **"Ikkotsu!"** (Single Bone) Naruto's fist slammed into Danzo's mid-section getting globs of blood spat out of the man before the ground was ripped up and Danzo was thrown across the field while spitting up blood with each bounce. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he started thinking that was too easy when his instincts suddenly kicked in and he ducked a kick aimed for his head. Seeing it was Danzo he jumped back to a safe distance

"There's no way you could be unarmed from that punch. I created that while I was with Ero-sennin and it has literally ripped bandits and the in two!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked to where he saw Danzo land only for there to be nothing wrong with him. _'What are your tricks?' _He thought while everyone who heard realised he had killed long before he had even returned to the village, though if it was his first kill they didn't know but it was still shocking seeing this new side of Naruto.

"You can't hope to defeat me!" Danzo exclaimed. _'That strength was just like Tsunade-hime's only…that was pure physical strength. What else are you hiding Naruto?'_

Naruto charged at Danzo with incredible speed with a spinning ball of chakra in hand. **"Rasengan!"** Driving the jutsu into Danzo's gut he was happy to see the man get blasted along the ground surrounded by the chakra of his jutsu before coming to a stop in an explosion.

Naruto who was completely focused on Danzo did not see the fist that impacted with his face sending him tumbling across the ground. Gripping the floor on a tumble he eventually stopped and flipped up to his feet and looked up to Danzo stood there, not even a hair out of place.

Konan seeing Naruto could be in trouble jumped in to the air where her legs started turning in to paper before they attached to her back creating large wings, flapping them slightly she aimed them at Danzo before unleashing a barrage of shuriken from them. **"Kami Shuriken!"** (Paper Shuriken) Thousands upon thousands of paper shuriken rained down on Danzo which started kicking up dust while destroying the ground in the process.

Stopping the assault she flew close to Naruto as he simply stared intently at Danzo's figure that started showing through the dust. The dust eventually dispersed revealing a completely unharmed Danzo. _'That's not possible…what's his secret?'_ Were both shinobi thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Side-line<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Is he invincible?" Kiba asked wide-eyed at the fact that Danzo was alive.<p>

"I didn't see anything strange happen." Kakashi said as he had his Sharingan out watching the match.

Yamato who had come just in case Naruto lost control also looked bewildered, he had never heard of such a thing that made someone practically intangible to allow attacks pass through them. "Danzo had more up his sleeves than any of us realised."

"I can't sense any Genjutsu coming off of him either." Kurenai said with a frown, she only hoped Naruto could figure it out before he got in to any more trouble. She may not have been close to the young man, but Asuma had spoken highly of him. That was all she needed to know he was a good person despite his past reputation. A gurgle caught her attention and she looked down to the three months old child in her arms. Her and Asuma's son. Kurenai had been three months pregnant before Naruto had arrived back in the village. By the time he'd left to train in Senjutsu, she'd just had the baby and when he'd returned he'd been three months old. She smiled as she combed his black hair back; glad he hadn't been hurt in the invasion.

"All we can do I hope that Naruto can figure it out." Gai said with rare seriousness.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Battle Field<span>_**

* * *

><p>Naruto activated his <strong>Sennin Mōdo<strong> which had been able to be replenished, however he had no clones to store it up once it ran out. Jumping as high as the Hokage Mountain he put his hands in a familiar hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** (Shadow Clone Technique) A single clone popped up beside him. He then held out his hand and charged a regular **Rasengan** in his hand before his clone moved his hands above the ball and started pumping **Fūton** chakra in to it.

Danzo looked up as he saw the **Rasengan** start to change to more of a bright blue with white in the centre. Forming around it was what resembled an Fūma-Shuriken, only this one was extremely large, and then came the bell-like screech that echoed over the entire village. Suddenly all of the wind started to pick up around Naruto creating a mini tornado that cut through the air like blades of wind.

"Is that the next stage of the **Rasengan**?" Danzo asked in wonder.

Naruto looked down at Danzo with an amused expression. "It's one of them." He said making Danzo's eyebrows raise. _'One of them? What does that mean?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Side-line<span>_**

* * *

><p>"There is no way Danzo could avoid that!" Ino said as she eyed the amazing jutsu. The very same one she saw completely cut Kakuzu up like he was nothing.<p>

"We can only hope he doesn't, if he survives that without a scratch…it may be incredibly hard to actually hit him." Shikamaru said as he observed the jutsu and knew such a jutsu that causes wide-spread destruction should hurt Danzo as they had all seen the damage it could do.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Battle Field<span>_**

* * *

><p>It was at that moment Naruto's clone grabbed the real one and spun him around before launching him at Danzo. As Naruto soared at Danzo he shouted out. <strong>"Fūton: Rasenshuriken!"<strong> (Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken) With a thrust of his arm, the spinning ball of chakra left Naruto's hand sending it soaring at Danzo who stood there unmoving whatsoever.

_'He threw it...I have no choice but to use _**_Izanagi_**_ again.'_ Danzo thought as the jutsu eventually hit Danzo head on creating a bombardment of light as the ball exploded creating a massive dome of wind and chakra that covered a good portion of land. The dome, just like the jutsu itself started spinning around tearing the ground apart before it started to shrink in on itself before blowing up sending rock, smoke, wind and even chakra everywhere. When the rocks and dust cleared, there stood a perfect Danzo in the centre of a crater not harmed in the least. "It's no use Uzumaki. Even with all of your abilities and Kyuubi you cannot hope to defeat me here, surrender and I will not punish you."

Naruto stood there in shock at the fact that he survived such a jutsu with no problem at all. It was then that by using his **Sage Mode** he noticed how every time he landed a hit there would be a distortion in the air, looking at Danzo closely he noticed a **Sharingan **eye on his arm shut, looking even closer he saw there were four shut. "I see it…every time I land an attack on you, one of those eyes shut, indicating you're using some sort of Genjutsu to escape, up to now I've killed you four times, only seven more too go…be prepared!"

"Well done, it seems you're not as stupid as I thought. **Izanagi** is capable of turning injuries and even death inflicted upon me into mere illusions. Whenever I receive a fatal injury, I can make my body fade away as a Genjutsu. I can then allow my body to return back to reality, unscathed and physically real. It was deemed a forbidden jutsu because when someone uses it they go automatically blind…hence my arm." He said mockingly, internally however he was a bit worried. _'If he could figure that out…then I have to be careful…he could kill me.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Side-line<span>_**

* * *

><p>"To think the Uchiha had such a jutsu." Kakashi said in awe of the ability.<p>

"Yes but the repercussions of using it are dangerous." Neji said, he was glad he had the Byakugan as with that they never had any problems like he Uchiha.

"So now Naruto-kun knows the theory of it, it shouldn't be that hard, given his destructive jutsu and enormous chakra reserves, he could last awhile." Hinata said, hoping that Naruto would defeat this man.

"We can only hope it will be easy, we still don't everything about him." Shino said using his intelligence with the fact that Danzo was a crafty man.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Battle Field<span>_**

* * *

><p>Naruto then realised he only had to kill him seven more times before he could finish him off for good, all he had to do was conserve his chakra. "Konan, I need some wind." He told his new comrade. He received a nod as she landed back down next to Naruto. <em>'It's time I used some of the new jutsu I now know.' <em>Both Naruto and Konan started going through hand seals.

**"Katon: Dai Endan!"** (Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet) Out of Naruto's mouth came an extreme amount of fire that spread out across the land, those in the crowd could feel the intensity and Danzo had to squint his eye so to not get the heat to affect his eye.

**"Fūton: Atsugai!"** (Wind Release: Pressure Damage) Konan spat out a large tornado that started to expand rapidly before it merged with Naruto's jutsu causing the flame to become so intense that it enveloped the entire area around where the two were fighting.

The fire spread completely over Danzo, however instead of staying in the same place as always he used **Izanagi** and appeared behind Naruto which the young man had noticed and was about to attack but was too slow as Danzo already had his jutsu as the ready. **"Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku!"** (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere)

The ball of wind slammed in to Naruto's gut sending him flying along the crater while hitting the ground every so often. He eventually came to a stop and stood up slowly; looking at his top he noticed it was torn to shreds so without further ado he ripped it off revealing his new toned body, though even before the change he was toned

Naruto then looked at Danzo's arm and saw five eyes now shut. "Only six to go, you sure you can last that long old man." Naruto taunted. It was at that moment Naruto's Sage Mode deactivated as he had used all of his natural chakra, now he was stuck with his normal chakra. _'Anytime now would be perfect for the _**_Rinnegan_**_ to activate!'_ He thought with a hopeful plea

"You should be more worried about yourself Kyuubi…or more about your new friend here." Danzo spoke with a gleam as he pulled out his blade that was hidden in his cane and went for a stab at Konan as he appeared behind her.

It never pierced however as another blade blocked it, looking at it he saw how the sword was a work of beauty; it looked like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which was in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-coloured star. Its hilt was light blue. Looking up the sword he saw Naruto holding it with a frown.

"Sorry, not gonna happen." Naruto said as he swung his new Zanpakuto, parrying the attack which caused Danzo to stumble at the sudden power. The old Shinobi then saw a glint of metal coming down at him which he quickly rolled out of the way of, barely missing it.

Naruto turned to Konan. "Are you okay?" He asked with a worried look.

Konan gave him a smile for caring even though it was her mistake. "Yeah…sorry, I slipped up."

Naruto just grinned at her. "Don't worry about it." He turned back to Danzo while placing his sword back in its sheath safely. "You're gonna pay for that, using cheap tricks and attacking someone else when you're meant to be fighting me."

Danzo snorted at the accusation. "We're Shinobi; we do what we have to, to win. If it meant attacking her to get to you then so be it. If I had to, I'd attack any of your friends if it forced you to finally show me your true power." Seeing Naruto's eyes flash a light violet for a second, he smirked though he wondered why it wasn't red. "What will it be Naruto Uzumaki? Will you allow your friends to be hurt simply because you wouldn't reveal what you could really do? Or will you continue to play this child's game?"

Something within Naruto seemed to snap at the very idea of Danzo hurting another one of his friends. As if a switch had been turned on inside of his head, information suddenly assaulted him. And finally, the lock that had been holding his new abilities away had finally been unlocked from his powerful emotions. Closing his eyes as wisps of chakra leaked out of him, he accessed all of the information in barely a second. Everything he needed to finally use Nagato's gift. **"Rinnegan!"** His eyes snapped opened as a burst of _silver_ chakra exploded out of him. Every single pair of eyes went wide in shock, awe, bewilderment, amazement and so many more emotions ranging from person to person. Even Danzo couldn't but step back in shock at Naruto's new eyes. He had been expecting the Kyuubi's powers when he taunted him, hell, he had hoped, but now…he didn't know if his **Sharingan** would be enough to go up against the eyes of Rikudō Sennin.

His bright blue eyes had been replaced by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera that seem to glow. Looking down at his hands, he was slightly surprised to find sliver chakra swirling around his fingers. _'Silver chakra? I didn't know such a thing was possible…it was blue a moment ago…is this an effect of the _**_Rinnegan_**_? This is my first time using it obviously but I don't remember Nagato having silver chakra.'_ He shook his head. _'Í can't think about that right now, maybe later but at the moment…I need to kill Danzo.'_

"Impossible." Danzo muttered as Naruto looked him in eye with those rippled eyes that seemed to glow an ethereal purple. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE THOSE EYES!" Danzo shouted, losing his composure.

"You're correct." Naruto admitted. "I shouldn't have these eyes, but I do. You can say they're a gift from a friend." He smirked as he stopped exuding chakra and pulled it all back in. Bending down slightly he pushed up, jumping high while doing a couple flips before he came back to the ground and slammed his fist down upon it, nothing happened for a second before the ground exploded sending rocks and stone in to the air.

Seeing that the rocks were in front of him he held out his hand to use his new knowledge and eyes. **"Shinra Tensei!"** (Almighty Push) Every rock and stone flew at Danzo at such speed he was forced to use **Izanagi** again which kind of annoyed him as this match was getting to close.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Side-line<span>_**

* * *

><p>"How does Naruto…have those eyes?" Ino asked with wide-eyes as she looked at Naruto's rippled ones.<p>

Kakashi glanced at her and sighed. "He agreed to have them transplanted into his own eyes." Seeing the alarmed and horror-stricken faces he held up a hand to stop them from saying anything. "His unique healing managed to…reform, I guess you could say, his regular blue eyes. However, within those eyes is the **Rinnegan** merged with his chakra network, body and even mind. He's still all Naruto don't worry…only now he's stronger than he has ever been." He looked back at the blonde. _'Then again I don't know just how strong you were in the first place…well not personally.'_

Sakura smiled as she saw Naruto's new eyes. _'You've really gone far Naruto.'_ She sighed slightly knowing she too would have to become stronger if she wanted to keep up with him.

"Hmm…an interesting strategy." Shikamaru said with an approving nod while ignoring the reason for Naruto's new eyes for the moment.

"How so?" Chouji asked.

Kakashi decided to explain instead. "By kicking up all of the rocks, it blocks Danzo view of Naruto, allowing him to surprise Danzo with any jutsu; it is more a surprise act if anything."

"Naruto is surely picking through all of the **Sharingan** on that fossils arm!" Kiba grinned as Akamaru barked in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Battle Field<span>_**

* * *

><p>"And that's six, just five left." Naruto said mockingly as he saw Danzo scowl.<p>

"Don't be so arrogant boy; I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He said with a smirk as Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"You do know you won't make it out of this village alive?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"I am the only one who can save this village; I will do whatever I have to do to acquire peace. Even if I die, there will be others like me, I am not doing this for me, and I'm doing this to help save the entire world!" Danzo exclaimed.

"NO! The way you treat human life, someone like you could never obtain peace the right way, you would only inspire fear in people's hearts to do your lowly bidding. You may call the Sandaime's ideals along with every other past Hokage's ideals foolish but it was those same ideals that have made this nation so strong, it is what has made this village what it is; it is what has made us able to prosper and to be able to rise from the ashes time and time again. I don't care if I die…I've been ready for it ever since I learnt of Kyuubi, if I have to die to stop you then so be it, I'll gladly welcome it knowing I am doing the world some good!" Naruto exclaimed which made everyone's respect for him go up at hearing his declaration, especially all of the civilians who ever thought of him as a demon, they couldn't believe there foolishness in believing such a thing.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Side-line<span>_**

* * *

><p>"He sounded just like a Hokage." Kurenai mused, shifting her son in her arms.<p>

"Well it is his goal in life." Kakashi said.

"Who knows…maybe he will achieve that goal." Yamato said who had appeared a couple minutes ago as he had been helping with securing the Daimyo from and hostile forces.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>With the Daimyo<span>_**

* * *

><p>Shikaku and the ANBU had moved the Daimyo to a secure location near the Hokage Mountain but in clear view of watching the battle and they couldn't help but admire Naruto's strength thought out the whole battle. His speech had made them all gain a lot of respect for him as he seemed like the best choice for Hokage if he ever had the opportunity.<p>

The Daimyo himself was very impressed with the young man, never before had he met someone with such a strong will, or in this case a 'Will of Fire'. "I think I know the best candidate for Hokage." He mused while Shikaku who heard it smiled, happy Naruto may get his chance.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Battle Field<span>_**

* * *

><p>Danzo himself felt a bit of respect for the man, but he had to do this his own way, in his mind only his ideals will truly work. "I see…then I expect a good battle from you!"<p>

Danzo then went through some hand seals that Naruto knew thanks to Nagato, but Danzo couldn't do it…could he? **"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!"** (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique) Thrusting his arm forward a massive tree shot from it which continued to grow rapidly heading straight for Naruto who was too shocked at the moment to speak so it surprised him when he was hit in the chest and sent sliding back. The wood was about to wrap around Naruto until paper flew at the tree and tore it apart leaving nothing but the part that was attached to Danzo.

Konan landed next to Naruto and helped him stand up properly. "Impossible…you shouldn't have the **Mokuton** element; you're not even a Senju." Naruto said as he stood up while rubbing his chest as it hurt from the attack.

"That's right I'm not a Senju, there are other means to gain the element, you should know that." Danzo said with a smirk as realization dawned on Naruto's face before it turned in to a scowl.

"You…YOU BASTRAD…YOU SICK BASTARD!" Naruto screamed startling quite a few people not understanding what was going on. "HOW COULD YOU? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MORALS?"

"Like I said before, it was all needed in order to bring peace to this tainted world." Danzo said calmly.

"YOU CALL DIGGING UP GRAVES AND EXPERIMENTING WITH BODIES THE WAY YOU INTEND TO GAIN PEACE?" Some in the crowd especially the shinobi realised what it was Danzo had done and couldn't believe someone would do that.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Side-line<span>_**

* * *

><p>"What does Naruto mean by 'digging up graves'?" Ino asked.<p>

"He means that Danzo had defiled the Shodaime's grave and stolen his genes to acquire the **Mokuton** element." Yamato explained, no-one could believe that someone would do such a thing, Yamato however was aware people would stoop to that level; Orochimaru was a prime example since he was an experiment.

"But, I didn't think you could extract someone's bloodline and implant it in to someone else?" Chouji asked as he was a bit confused.

"It's possible." Yamato said as he thought to what had been done to him. "Orochimaru experimented on me when I was a child with the Shodaime's bloodline, I was one out of fifty children, the only one to survive and accept the bloodline as part of me…transferring of a bloodline is one of the most dangerous experiment people can do." Everyone was again shocked that such a thing had happened to him when he was just a child, Anko though didn't seem surprised when he mentioned Orochimaru as that was something he would do.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Battle Field<span>_**

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't understand, you haven't seen the evils of this world, desperate times call for desperate measures."<p>

Naruto growled in the back of his throat at the audacity this man and thinking he could do anything and get away with it. "I'm seriously getting pissed off with you, enough talk, the more I hear the more I feel disgusted with you." Flipping through hand seals he called out a jutsu that he'd once seen before and now knew how to do it. **"Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!"** (Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard) Punching forward a black ether-like dragon emerged from it and soared to the heavens before it flew down at Danzo hitting the ground causing ice to spread out everywhere while parts of the dragon left ice spikes sticking out of the ground.

Danzo reappeared to the right of Naruto and thrust his tanto forward at Naruto's waist; it would have hit had Naruto not twisted out of the way and kicked Danzo in the face causing him to back-up slightly. "And that's a 7." Naruto said with a smirk as he jumped back in mid-air and held out his hand whilst remembering Guren and accessing his mind to gain the information of one of her jutsu in all but a second. **"Kesshō: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken!"** (Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken) A giant crystal shuriken, resembling a snowflake materialized in front of Naruto's hand and started spinning rapidly before it shot off at such speed that the ground beneath it gained cuts just from the force cast from it.

The giant crystal shuriken struck Danzo cutting him in half before it hit the ground behind him shattering upon impact, the two halves of Danzo faded away before they hit the ground. Naruto was slightly surprised when he heard a voice behind him. **"Fūton: Shinkū Renpa!"** (Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves) A blast of wind struck his back as several blades of wind struck him before he struck the ground hard while bleeding from numerous cuts.

Standing up everyone could see he had blood coming out of many areas of his body; however it didn't seem to affect him as most of the cuts started to heal themselves up. _'That's eight now, I'm close…but my chakra is running low.' _Naruto thought, since it was his first time using the **Rinnegan** and all of the new elements that seemed to be popping into his head more frequently since the activation, his chakra had been draining much quicker.

"That healing of yours is quite annoying and…tiring." Danzo said as he saw how Naruto's wounds would heal up like he was grazed.

"Perks of being a Sage and a Jinchuriki."

Danzo then pulled out a kunai and said. **"Fukunaikiri!"** (Wind Kunai Blade) Taking a deep breathe he blew wind on the Kunai making a blade appear that resembled a scimitar, despite its addition it still weighed the exact same.

Naruto flew through hand seals. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"** (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) A water dragon formed out of thin air in front of Naruto as he took advantage of his original **Suiton** affinity. The dragon let out a roar before it flew at Danzo hitting him dead on, showering the immediate area in water. Danzo though, used one more **Izanagi** to appear behind Naruto and stab him through the chest just missing his heart.

Everyone looked on in shock at what happened, Naruto had a blade pierced through his chest while the blood dripped off the end of the blade. Konan looked murderous at Danzo for managing to fatally injure the legacy of Yahiko, Nagato and Jiraiya-sensei while everyone had wide-eyes.

Naruto himself was simply too shocked to do anything except look down at the blade as it jutted through his chest, blood dripping on the end. He couldn't believe he'd been struck though, he hadn't even seen the old man move, let alone appear behind. Danzo pulled the blade out releasing a torrent of blood as it poured out of the blondes' chest. Snorting to himself, he kicked Naruto in the back sending him across the ground until the blonde came to the point when he just stopped…unmoving, everyone's heart stopped though thinking he was dead.

Konan paper **shunshined** to Naruto's body and rolled him over revealing he was still alive as his chest was heaving but blood dribbled down his chin. "Naruto, we have to get you out of here." She told him noticing he was losing blood quickly.

Naruto however just stood up on shaky legs and shook his head. "No…you need…to get…away…I'm going to…kill him."

Konan grabbed his chin in worry making him face her. "Do NOT be reckless, you need medical attention." She couldn't believe how alike he was to Yahiko _and_ Nagato the more time she spent with him. It was getting frustrating.

Naruto smiled and glanced over to Danzo. "No…I need to do this now…otherwise we may never…get another chance." He told her firmly.

Konan sighed and let go of him. "Don't die. I've already lost everyone else." She practically demanded before she vanished only to reappear with everyone else on the side-lines.

As soon as she was gone Naruto stumbled and gripped his chest. Looking down, he winced seeing a blade-size hole through his chest and back. _'Damn, didn't think I'd get this injured…I would've been able to deflect him with _**_Shinra Tensei_**_ but, I don't know if I have the chakra right now, especially since I have some new silver chakra that I don't know the capabilities of.'_ He grit his teeth as he looked up only to have his eyes widen as everything around froze as if time stopped. "What the…?"

His eyes went wider though when he saw snow falling from the sky and an icy chill drifting through the air. Feeling a loss of weight at his side, he looked down at his waist to find his sword dissolving into ice particles and floating to the area in front of him where some kind of creature began to form before his very eyes. "What…is this?" He asked himself, confused at what was going on.

"**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.**" Naruto looked ahead of him and his jaw dropped. Before his eyes, gigantic, icy blue, serpentine dragon with large wings floated and looked down at him with bluish-white eyes. "**You are the first person in many generations to have ever impressed me. More importantly, you're the only person in many generations that could use me to their fullest.**"

Naruto still stared in shock at the dragon before finally responding. ""Y-You're…Hyōrinmaru?" He asked, since his sword has just turned into a dragon it was the only possible excuse.

"**Yes.**" The dragon answered. "**I show myself now because I can heal you and I don't wish to have the first person able to wield me in many years to die.** **I would have usually allowed you to use my powers, however at the moment my powers may cause your body too much harm.**" The dragon blew out a cool air from its large mouth onto Naruto before speaking again. "**Healing is all I can do right now. I have just transferred my own chakra into you to replenish your reserves, this may be classed as cheating to some but I wish for you to live.**" The dragon started to slowly break away. "**When its time, I will appear once again, until then I wish to see some good things from you**." And just like that Hyōrinmaru was gone, returning into his sword that found its way back at his side.

Naruto blinked at what he was told before looking back down at his injury to find it perfectly healed. Closing his eyes, he was surprised to actually find his chakra reserves filled up making him feel more alive than he had in a while, especially from the feel of the **Rinnegan's** silver chakra. Opening his eyes, he was once more surprised to find Danzo and everyone else stood unfrozen and staring at him in shock and awe.

"How…?" Danzo questioned with a look of disbelief. "HOW DO YOU NOT HAVE A SCRATCH ON YOU?"

Naruto grinned as he gripped Hyōrinmaru's handle making Konan quirk an eyebrow from where she stood. "You could say I had inside help." He answered cryptically.

"Kyuubi…" Danzo muttered believing the beast healed him instantly; he never paid attention to the snow that was still on the ground and simply believed it was from Naruto's earlier jutsu.

"Your time is up Danzo…you have two **Izanagi** left…what can you possibly achieve?" Naruto asked as he moved himself into a stance,

Danzo though just laughed. "Hahaha…this is perfect…didn't you ever think of what would happen when you used Kyuubi's chakra when I have the **Sharingan** and **Mokuton** that can control the Kyuubi?" He shouted since he still believed Naruto sued the Kyuubi's chakra to heal himself.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the delusional man. "Even if I did use Kyuubi's chakra…do you honestly believe that you can control me? A person with the **Rinnegan**? The very Dojutsu that the **Sharingan** was born from?" Naruto asked, accessing the little knowledge that Nagato had known about the Dojutsu he now owned.

"Enough, I will finally control you." Danzo said as he went though he hand seals that will allow him to use the jutsu will finally have Naruto under his thumb. **"Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu!"** (Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-bringing Hands) Slamming his hands on the ground wooden poles shot up from the ground that looked like totem poles with mouths on them like an animal. A blue chakra string then attached itself from Danzo's hands to Naruto's chest where he wore Tsunade's necklace.

As Danzo was trying to pull the Kyuubi's chakra he found that nothing was happening, looking at Naruto he saw a feral smirk that nearly made him piss himself. "I told you!" Naruto exclaimed before unleashing an invisible blast of chakra that sent Danzo skidding and breaking the wooden pillars.

Naruto looked down at Danzo with a smile. "On my training trip with Jiraiya, I did much more than what was recorded. Whereas you probably believe all we did was focus on my basic training, taijutsu and improving my **Rasengan** with a bit of controlling Kyuubi's chakra on the side, we did much more than that." Naruto held up his hand that now lit up with lightning and thrust it to the sky sending an orb of lightning into the sky which gathered clouds almost immediately. Everyone looked up to see the clouds gather and lightning streak across them, gathering at a certain point. "On our first year away, we discovered I had three affinities, I know, it's shocking, the dead last having three element affinities." He grinned at Danzo's and everyone else's shocked looks. "Wind, water and lightning were the elements I had an affinity for. We knew we didn't have much time to master each element with the time limit we had so we worked on my **Raiton** and **Suiton** the most. I'll admit that mastering those two elements was no walk in the park, it was hard, extremely so, but I did it. In the end at least. In those three years I learnt, created and mastered jutsu for each element. I was even capable of combining the two elements to form the **Ranton **(Storm Release) element. I'd figured that this element was a Kekkai Genkai but Ero-sennin explained that some sub-elements can be created if the person's chakra nature was strong enough. As I'm sure you know Danzo, **Ranton** allows a person to basically control the weather if the user has enough control over the element." He looked up to the cloudy sky that was practically glowing with lightning. "This is one of my **Raiton** jutsu that I created. By using **Ranton** I can form storm clouds above us."

Danzo grit his teeth as the lightning got even more powerful in the sky. "Why would you hide such abilities?" Danzo questioned.

"So that the Akatsuki and people like you wouldn't know my true strength. I pretended to be dumb, most of time, so I didn't give away just how much I'd improved because I knew someone like you would hurt my precious people to get to me for whatever reasons." Naruto explained as he looked back up at the lightning that was ready to burst. He closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he used the jutsu.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>A fourteen year old Naruto Uzumaki stared ahead of him at a large bandit camp that contained at least forty to fifty bandits, each and everyone one of them had been pillaging and destroying villages. That wasn't all though, they had been kidnapping women of all ages, be it a mere ten year old child or eighty year old woman. It was times like these or to be more precise, people like this that made him want to say fuck it and let the Kyuubi take over for a while just to make sure they all die painfully, because no way in hell could these people have any humanity in them. <em>

_He had sent a couple squads of clones into the large camp to retrieve all of the prisoners whilst the bandits were asleep or elsewhere. A minute ago he had received confirmation from one of the clones that all of the prisoners had been retrieved and now he was simply standing there, preparing himself for what he was about to do._

_Closing his eyes, he pumped _**_Raiton_**_ chakra into his right hand which soon sparked alight almost like _**_Chidori_**_ before he snapped his eyes open and flung his hand into the sky, sending the gathered lightning to the night sky where it suddenly just stopped. After a moment, clouds began to be pulled towards the lightning he'd thrown up and began swarming it. As a large amount of clouds gathered together above the camp, lightning flickered and thunder roared with each passing second._

_It seemed the bandits had heard the commotion in the sky because they began appearing from their many tents and structures to see the sky above them, littered with storm clouds and a build-up of lightning in the centre of it, flickering with its natural energy as if it was going to pop. _

"_Huh? What the hell is that?"_

"_What the fuck is goin' on?"_

"_Holy shit! Is that lightnin' buildin' up?"_

"_OI! THE WOMEN ARE GONE!"_

"_WHAT? SHIT! ONE PROBLEM AFTER ANOTHER, NOW WHAT'RE WE GONNA FUCK?"_

"_Oi! Oi! There's a kid up there! He must be the cause!"_

"_What? Kill the little fucker then! I want me a women to enjoy tonight!"_

"_You heard the man! Kill that kid!"_

"_Fools." Naruto muttered shaking his head as he looked up at the lightning ready to burst. "The last thing you monsters will see…is the light." With a swipe of his hand down to the ground he uttered. _**_"Raiton: Soraochi!" _**_(Lightning Release: Skyfall) All the bandits stopped their charge when they heard the sound of a 'boom' and a flash of light. They barely had time to look up before the lightning struck the centre of the bandits and enveloped the area in a blinding light with lightning arcing all around it. The blast continued to grow, vaporizing the buildings and tents before the blast even touched them and reducing the bandits to ash in the wind._

_A minute later when the light died down and only smoke remained, there was no camp, nor any sign of anything being left. In fact it was all just was one massive smoking crater with lightning residue zipping along it. With a sigh and closed eyes, Naruto turned around and walked away, hoping to never meet anyone like them again._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback End<span>_**

* * *

><p>Coming out of his memories, Naruto held his hand out towards Danzo. <strong>"Raiton: Soraochi!"<strong> (Lightning Release: Skyfall) With a slash of his hand, the jutsu Jiraiya had dubbed S-Rank, was sent soaring towards the Earth in the blink of an eye and struck down on Danzo's position destroying the entire area in a bright flash of light that sent a column of smoke and lightning into the sky. Naruto had to utilize several quick **Shunpo's** to avoid getting struck by the blast as it enveloped a good portion of the crater. Normally it would've managed to wipe out a good percentage of the village had the village still been standing but since they were in the crater and away from most of the tents and structure that had been built he'd decided to use if only to show he wasn't the weak person he once was.

The entire crowd watching had to cover their eyes as chakra, wind, dust, lightning and stone blew in their direction blocking their view. The dust cloud eventually settled down revealing a slightly panting Danzo as he was now down to one Sharingan eye in his arm and the one in his eye. Using all his jutsu's had also tired him out as he was low on chakra.

"And then there were two. Are you ready to give up yet?" Naruto asked with a slight growl, as he counted the one his eye now as a possible candidate for **Izanagi**.

Danzo growled at Naruto at having been beaten this far, further than anyone had ever gotten. "You think you've beaten me child…you haven't even come close…I WILL NOT DIE HERE TODAY!" Danzo shouted, flipping through hand seals. **"Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku!"** (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere) An incredible amount of wind compressed in to a ball was shot at Naruto who simply used his **Rinnegan's** telekinesis ability to knock it away with a wave of his hand before it could even reach him sending the compressed orb of wind to another part of the crater where it exploded on contact.

Naruto then jumped up high while using his powers over gravity to stay afloat longer before holding out his hand which started to gather chakra together making it a silver chakra ball instead of blue. Dropping down he charged down at Danzo. **"Rikudō Rasengan!"** (Six Paths Rasengan) The shining silver ball of chakra impacted where Danzo stood causing one more explosion that blew the Earth away before Naruto leapt back to safety.

Once again Danzo was panting, only now he had no eyes open on his arm. Danzo pulled his hand up to the bandages on his face and tore them off revealing the **Sharingan** which was in its **Mangekyō** form in the shape of a three-sided pin-wheel.

Naruto seeing he got to where he wanted sighed as he got ready for whatever else Danzo had up his sleeve. "You've lost Danzo, face it!"

"NO! I WILL NOT DIE HERE…I WILL NOT BE KILLED BY A CHILD SUCH AS YOU!"

Naruto sighed and held out his left hand which started to gather **Raiton** to it forming a yellow orb of lightning unlike the normal blue lightning, holding his right hand out he formed a perfect **Rasengan**. With those two done he slammed them together making the orb of lightning merge with **Rasengan**. It now looked just like a ball of chakra with lightning surrounding it while shooting off of it every now and then, however everyone could tell it was powerful. Placing a foot behind him, he shot off towards Danzo like a bullet and before the old man could react Naruto slammed his hands in Danzo's stoma. **"Raiton: Rasengan!"** (Lightning Release: Spiralling Sphere) The attack sent lightning through his body causing him to grit his teeth as he was blown off of his feet and straight in to a slab of rock that was stuck up from the ground. "So I see you can't use **Izanagi** with that eye seeing as it's different from the others in your arm."

Danzo chuckled as he stood up again with a burnt hole in his stomach while his robe was ripped to bits. "Oh I can…but that would mean I don't have this eye to use, it would be a bit of a waste now wouldn't it?" He asked rhetorically. Danzo knowing he won't make it out alive pulled back his robe and tore it off. "I won't let you live…for the sake of Konoha."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that. "I'm the one saving it while you bring nothing but destruction and you say you're saving it?" Naruto asked astonished at Danzo's comment.

Danzo ignored the foolish boy and put his hands in a seal and four diagrams appeared on his body before he shouted. **"Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu!"** (Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique) Not a second later did his back explode as a black substance flew out in all directions before it started to wrap around Danzo. As this was happening Danzo was starting to think back of his friendship with Sarutobi Hiruzen and how he failed to become Hokage like he always dreamed. Looking at Naruto between the small gaps in the black mass he chuckled. "With this you will die!"

Naruto noticing the chakra levels rising highly, realised that this was not going to end good if he was close, jumped back far he held up his hands in a triangle where a black ball of gravity formed. **"Chibaku Tensei!"** (Planetary Devastation) With a mental command, he threw the ball in the air where it stopped above Danzo. He knew he was pushing it using such a jutsu when he'd only just activated the **Rinnegan** but it was the only thing he could think of so quickly and since he knew just what it did, it was probably the best action he could take. With another mental command, the orb of gravity began pulling parts of the Earth towards it, Danzo included.

"I guess this is it…" Danzo said with a sigh prepared for what was to come.

Everyone looked up at the giant ball of rock when all of a sudden black threads came out of the cracks before exploding sending Naruto skidding back while everyone had to cover their eyes from the bits of rock and dust that was blew in their direction. When Naruto got up still a little dazed he looked to where Danzo had been stood before he was lifted up only to see the Commander of Root lying on his back with blood all over him and dead. "Well…that's that taken care of." Naruto said with a sigh, everyone hearing that started to cheer loudly for their hero of Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Outside the Village<span>_**

* * *

><p>About 10 miles away a big plant like creature came out of the ground. "To think Pein would be defeated." The white side of Zetsu said. They had been hovering around Konoha for the past two days ever since Pein had been defeated. "Danzo was also killed…<strong>along with that Sharingan of his<strong>." The black side of Zetsu finished. "Tobi won't be pleased with all this." Zetsu said as he faded back in to the tree.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Council Room<span>_**

**_A Couple Hours Later_**

* * *

><p>In the council room all the Clan Heads and Daimyō sat around the table ready to discuss the new Hokage, many were hoping for Naruto to become the new Hokage, but anything could happen in politics. It had been a couple hours since Naruto had killed Danzo and since then they'd been sorting everything out whilst Naruto was healed by Sakura Haruno. It was at this time Naruto, Kakashi and Konan walked in to the council room as they had been requested to show up as there were still things to discuss.<p>

"Good you're here, we have things to discuss." Hiashi said, he too would like Naruto as Hokage as he had to admit that he was the strongest in the village right now.

"What did you need us for?" Kakashi asked who for once didn't have his book out.

"We have called you here to discuss the position of the new Hokage." Shibi said, as he too found it logical for Naruto take his rightful place.

"We as a whole would like to offer you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the position you so rightfully deserve." The Fire Daimyō said much to the shock of the three.

"W-What?" Naruto asked in shock.

"You're the best choice for Hokage pup!" Tsume said with a smirk, she knew how much Naruto wanted to be Hokage so this was probably a shock to him.

"You have the power for the position." Choza commented.

"And the heritage, no-one will disregard you." Inoichi said.

"Never mind that everyone is practically in love with you, the villagers are cheering your very name right now." Shikaku said. "You are the student of Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi Hatake, you defeated the one responsible for destroying the village, you managed to bring everyone back to life by changing Nagato's heart and most of all you managed to uncover the rat that had been in this village corrupting it."

Naruto sighed and sat down in an empty seat to let his mind run through everything that was being offered to him. "What about Tsunade?" He asked the council.

The Fire Daimyō waved his fan in his face. "Should she wake up from her condition then you would still be Hokage. I, as well as everyone else here understand the strength you truly hold. After seeing your battle with Danzo Shimura, displaying the **Rinnegan** a Dojutsu that the leader of Akatsuki has gifted you with and your other amazing feats, you are the right person for the seat of Hokage." He said since Naruto had explained a shortened version of how he gained the **Rinnegan**.

"I see." Naruto gave a nod as he closed his now blue-eyes. It was true after all; he could activate and de-activate the **Rinnegan** at any time.

"We understand your reluctance since you are a Jinchuriki and with being so young that this may feel like you are being tied down." Hiashi spoke up catching Naruto's attention. "This village has made many mistakes and I am ashamed to admit that I share some of the blame, but out of everything, you are the one thing that will save this village. Being Hokage has always been your dream, I think I can speak for everyone that right now, that this is the perfect time for you to follow in your father's footsteps and become the man we all know you can be."

Naruto gave a nod in understanding. "I know that being Hokage has always been my dream and I gained this strength so that I can protect my precious people and this village from people like Akatsuki and Orochimaru, but…I never imagined it would all be handed to me in a situation like this one." Naruto commented with a sigh. "But…I still need to train. I haven't mastered half of the jutsu I know now, as you know I'm new to my **Rinnegan** and I still don't understand everything there is to it." Naruto as he looked down at his sword tied to his waist. _'I still need to find some way of contacting Hyōrinmaru.'_

"My Lord, you are giving a job of great importance to a child? But this is unheard off!" One of the Daimyō's advisors asked shocked.

"Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind) has done the same in Sunagakure no Sato, has it not? There were also rumours that this young man is responsible for the countless allegiances we have been receiving as of late, not to mention he is the child of Minato Namikaze. It would be great for Uzumaki-san to rise in this world as a political figure head. He's already on a level that rivals Jiraiya; an S-Rank warrior of one so young is hard to come by." The Fire Daimyō countered in a sagely manner, most of the members seemed to nod at this. Even Naruto slightly. "Will you accept, Naruto Uzumaki? Or should we call you, Hokage-sama?" Asked the Fire Daimyō, standing up from his seat to walk over to Naruto.

Naruto still at, and contemplated the situation. The moment he would stand up and extend his arm, he would become Hokage, the strongest of Konohagakure, the ideal figure of a shinobi. But if this was what was needed to protect the people, then so be it. This was what Yahiko, Nagato, Asuma-sensei, Ero-sennin, Hokage-ojiisan and even Tsunade had fought for in their own way. This was his path to peace.

With a small sigh he stood up and looked the Daimyō in the eye. "I just want one thing… In five days, announce my succession in five days, I still have unfinished business to take care of." He requested of him. Meanwhile Kakashi and Konan who had been stood at the back smiled at the fact Naruto was one step closer to his dream.

The Daimyō smiled and gave a nod of acceptance. "I understand and I accept your request. In five days, you will officially be the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto gave a nod and was about to leave when Shikaku stood up catching his attention.

"Hokage-sama, with the time needed for reconstruction and repairs, we need your authorization to allow a construction company and the emergency provisions…"

Naruto nodded in understanding and quickly thought of what to do. "There's a friend of mine from Nami no Kuni that happens to own a construction company, send for them, emergency provisions should be easy enough to obtain from Haru no Kuni, just mention to them my name and they will comply." Naruto answered as he went out followed by Kakashi and Konan, the Fire Daimyō smiled further.

"A great Hokage indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued in the Next Chapter - Chapter 3: Reminiscence, Meetings and Training – Part 1 <strong>

**There will be or is a poll on my profile about the Harem, the Harem itself will only have a maximum of 4 girls, Temari will be one of those girls so I'll allow three votes to be cast to get it done quicker. Please vote.**

**R&R…let me know what you think, questions, comments. Be sure to let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3: RMT  Part 1

**Joshnaruto back again with the new chapter**

**To those who are either wondering about the size of the harem or complaining about it, I made it small so it seemed more realistic rather than make him out to be someone who sleeps around, especially with him already being in a relationship with Temari. **

**The harem is as follows:**

**Temari**

**Mei Terumi**

**Samui**

**Konan**

**I doubt I will be adding anyone later on, but if I do, I will make a poll for it. **

**For those asking about his strength etc. Naruto isn't strong or weak at the moment. He is slowly coming into his new abilities and is simply getting used to them. Also, he will not be god-like, while he may have Kyuubi, Sage Mode, Rinnegan and a Zanpakuto plus whatever else later on, he can only really use one at a time so his strength will change depending what he's using. **

**Like I said in the previous chapter, some parts may be similar to my old story so just go along with it for now, it will be worth it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of the Sanninme no Rikudō<span>**

**Chapter 3: Reminiscence, Meetings and Training – Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Previously<span>_**

**_Hi no Kuni_**

**_Konohagakure no Sato_**

**_Council Room_**

* * *

><p>With a small sigh he stood up and looked the Daimyō in the eye. "I just want one thing… In five days, announce my succession in five days, I still have unfinished business to take care of." He requested of him. Meanwhile Kakashi and Konan who had been stood at the back smiled at the fact Naruto was one step closer to his dream.<p>

The Daimyō smiled and gave a nod of acceptance. "I understand and I accept your request. In five days, you will officially be the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto gave a nod and was about to leave when Shikaku stood up catching his attention.

"Hokage-sama, with the time needed for reconstruction and repairs, we need your authorization to allow a construction company and the emergency provisions…"

Naruto nodded in understanding and quickly thought of what to do. "There's a friend of mine from Nami no Kuni that happens to own a construction company, send for them, emergency provisions should be easy enough to obtain from Haru no Kuni, just mention to them my name and they will comply." Naruto answered as he went out followed by Kakashi and Konan, the Fire Daimyō smiled further.

"A great Hokage indeed."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Now<span>_**

**_Hi no Kuni_**

**_Konohagakure no Sato_**

* * *

><p>Outside, Kakashi stepped back and kneeled in front of Naruto; the blonde had a sweat drop at the back of his head and sighed while Konan actually smirked slightly. "Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered with a slight grin Naruto couldn't see.<p>

Naruto seemed uncomfortable with the title yet. "Kakashi-sensei, I'll be going out for five days as you know, I want you to oversee the construction and repairs with Yamato-taichou. I won't be here; I'll be going back to training with Fukasaku-sensei in Myōbokuzan. Also, I trust the two of you, the advisors may have a trick up their sleeve, make sure you guard the summoning frog that will be left here. I don't want things like Pein's invasion happening again." Naruto turned to look at Konan. "Konan, I want you to go back to Amegakure, make sure your forces are strong and if there's ever any trouble contact me immediately, I don't trust Madara to leave you alone after betraying him."

Konan gave a nod, even if he wasn't her master or boss or whatever, she'd follow his orders. "Understand…Hokage-sama." Naruto groaned at the title, especially at the fact that someone _not_ of the village called him it. "I'll leave immediately." Just as Konan was about to turn into paper, Naruto grasped her shoulder.

"I mean it, contact me immediately. You may have been my enemy a few days ago but now you're my friend." Konan smiled at Naruto and with a nod turned herself into paper before blowing away in the wind.

Naruto turned back to Kakashi and sighed. "Kakashi-sensei, stand up." Kakashi chuckled as he stood up from his bow. "I want to know something…who was my mother?" He asked as they began walking around the village crater.

"Your mother?" Kakashi asked surprised yet understanding. "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki; I don't know much about her past since it was kept secret by your father. But, what I do know is that Kushina was a talkative and tomboyish woman and if what Jiraiya-sama had said was true then much of your personality, as well as style of ninjutsu, was inherited from her." Kakashi told Naruto who smiled at what he was hearing, glad he got something from his mother. "Like I said, I never knew much about her past but I can tell you that she would be extremely proud of the man her son has become. She was an amazing woman, someone I know you would love." Kakashi sighed as he finished his explanation, reliving his past memories.

Naruto smiled as he thought of what it would've been like to have been raised his mother. He was definitely happy at what he'd heard though and glad his mother didn't turn out to be the exact opposite. "Was she…killed in the Kyuubi attack?" He asked, wanting to know if he had been abandoned or not despite what he'd heard.

Kakashi glanced at him and sighed once again. "Yes. She died protecting you from the Kyuubi in its rampage. Most of that night is still unknown to many that actually witnessed the events. Even Sandaime-sama didn't know what had gone on completley."

"I see." Naruto said with a sad sigh. "Thank you, for telling me." He thanked his sensei as they walked past many villagers and Shinobi rebuilding the village already. "That reminds me, how's Kurenai-sensei? I heard she had her baby before I left the village to train at Mt. Myōbokuzan."

Kakashi eyed him over one of his books he had taken out after the moment's silence. "She's fine and so is her son. She hasn't gotten over Asuma's death which isn't expected of anytime soon but she's holding up for her new family." He glanced over at Naruto now he was the same height. "Why?" He asked wondering what the blonde would ask for.

Naruto glanced back at his sensei. "Now that I'm Hokage, unofficially, I have to look out for my people." He answered before giving him a small wave. "I'll see you later Kakashi-sensei. There's…something I have to do before I go to train." Without waiting for Kakashi to reply he was gone in a burst of speed.

Kakashi watched him go with a raised eyebrow. "Checking up on your people huh? You shouldn't lie…Hokage-sama." With a slight shake of his head and a smile he carried on reading as he walked to wherever his feet carried him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Outside of Konoha<span>_**

* * *

><p>In the forest just outside of the village's walls were three Kumo shinobi, Karui, Samui and Omoi. The three were on their way to Konoha to give a letter from the Raikage to the Hokage explaining everything about Sasuke Uchiha attacking their village and kidnapping the Hachibi Jinchuriki and the summit of the Five Kages.<p>

"Sigh…what should I do…?" Omoi mumbled, but loud enough for his teammates to hear.

"Huh?" Questioned Karui with a raised brow at her strange friend.

"Oh…I was just wondering what I should do…if there are a ton of cute girls in the Konoha and they all fall for me." He paused as he was sucking on a lollypop.

"Oh yeah…that'd be a problem! Why don't you just date them then? So…whoever asks you out first!" Karui said annoyed.

"…Yeah but what should I do if when I have to leave Konoha she says she loves me so much she can't bear to be apart…? I'm scared she might want us to commit suicide together." Omoi rambled on annoying Karui.

"HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU PLAYING THESE SCENARIOS OUT?" Karui yelled while pointing at Omoi. "WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOT TO KONOHA YET! YOU'RE GROSSING ME OUT!"

"Some guy who looks really hot might come on to you too." Omoi pointed out.

"Just use the word hottie!" Karui said annoyed while a blush started to form on her face. "Anyway…now that you mention it, some rich, tall popular hottie might come on to me, you never know!"

Omoi though just shook his head with his hands on his chin thinking. "Nah, you're just overthinking things!" He said to the annoyance of both Karui _and_ Samui, although only Karui shown it when she bent down to pick a rock up.

"WHO'RE YOU TO TALK!" She shouted throwing the rock at him which he dodged causing the rock fly over the trees.

"What if that rock had hit a boulder and the boulder crumbled…and then the pieces of boulder caused another boulder to crumble…and then it caused a huge avalanche and totally buried Konoha…?" Omoi asked repeatedly, pointing in the direction of where the rock had been thrown to.

"YOU'RE THE ONE OVERTHINKING THINGS!"

A few minutes later all three were stood on the village walls looking over at what was just a crater, not a building in site to be seen, each had shocked looks and a guilty look on Karui's face as she thought it was her fault from throwing that rock before.

"No way! I didn't do that on purpose! Did that little pebble really cause all this damage?" Karui cried hysterically.

"K-Karui…what have you done? Omoi exclaimed in horror.

Samui smacked her head at their antics while rubbing her shoulders. "Don't be ridiculous; let's go find someone to talk to." She said leading them away towards a tent.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Elsewhere within the Village<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Think we can still use this wood?" Kotetsu asked the shinobi with him as he knelt by a massive plank of wood.<p>

"Yeah probably." His partner Izumo answered.

"Man…" Kotetsu started as he looked at the damage all over. "Everything our forefathers built has been destroyed. I can't believe there's nothing left."

"The village isn't all they left us." Genma said as he chewed on a senbon.

"We're still here." Yamato finished as he immediately went through hand seals. **"Mokuton: Renchūka no Jutsu!"** (Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique) Houses started popping out of the ground in a long line as Yamato slammed his palm on the ground.

"WHOA!" A shinobi cried.

"At this rate Konoha will be rebuilt in no time!" Another said in excitement.

Yamato however was sweating profusely. "You make it sound so easy."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unknown Location<span>_**

* * *

><p>Sasuke had informed his team to get all of their supplies read as they were going to head to Konoha to destroy it. Upon exiting the cave they had started to run as fast as they could through the forest as they started to tree hop making their way to Konoha faster. Sasuke had told his team that Taka would no longer have a use for Akatsuki, as they had delivered the Hachibi; therefore they were going after their own goals now.<p>

Not far from Sasuke on a tree branch a distortion in space rippled across the area before a spiral started to open as if it was a rip in space before a man with an orange spiralled mask appeared, this was Tobi or better known as Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke was jumping from branch to branch, when suddenly he was met with the man that had blocked their path. Suigetsu, who was following Sasuke, stopped and turned to the leader of their group. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke paid no mind to his white haired partner as he was staring at Madara in shock._ 'I didn't even sense him, where did he come from?'_

Karin too seemed astonished by the appearance of the ancient Uchiha as he just seemed to pop up from nowhere without a warning. A sensor such as her would've normally have sensed someone approaching but Madara just seemed to appear with no warning.

"Hey, Sasuke." Madara said with a wave.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him before he asked the man. "How did you know where I was?"

Madara only leaned in closer. "Don't underestimate me…this technique is well within my powers." The ancient Uchiha said.

"What do you want with me now? Taka is no longer part of Akatsuki; we have no further use for you." Sasuke demanded.

"I said I'd have to kill you if you betray Akatsuki and you broke your promise to me." The man's single visible **Sharingan** narrowed as it looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised a single eyebrow at that in confusion as they had no problem capturing the man. "What are you talking about?"

"The Hachibi no Kyogyū… You failed to capture it Sasuke." Madara informed him with a disapproving look.

Karin too looked confused as she said, "But I thought we captured it! We even gave it to you!"

Madara stared at them not saying a word which made Suigetsu agitated by the man as well as Juugo. "It was a fake… The Hachibi pulled a fast one on you… I'm really disappointed in you guys." The man said with displeasure in his voice.

Sasuke seemed to realize his mistake; even he failed to notice that the tentacle that he severed during the fight with the Hachibi could have contained Killer Bee. His musings were cut off when Suigetsu shouted. "What do you want us to do about it? It's not our business anymore; since we did our part of the bargain you do it yourselves!"

"No…you will finish your last job as part of Akatsuki. Forget about the Hachibi, I already sent someone to capture him…there's something else I want all of you to do." Madara told them.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man, **Sharingan** blazing. "What if I said no?"

"Then you'll have to fight me to get to Konoha. I won't let you pass." Madara replied in a casual manner.

Sasuke's hand flickered with lightning as it crackled loudly and held it close to his chest, the **Chidori** coming to life. "I'll force my way through!" With a flash, Sasuke immediately closed in on Madara, with his hand already extended to Madara's chest. But just when Sasuke had thought that he had speared the ancient Uchiha with the **Chidori**, he soon saw himself, actually phasing through the man.

"It's a little too late to go to Konoha now." Madara said, unfazed as Sasuke jumped back. "You're goal is futile now…too bad…Konohagakure no longer exists…my minion, Pein destroyed it."

Sasuke looked surprised as his eyes went wide. This bastard! He took away his goal! He could feel his anger welling up, rising like tides smashing against the shore. The Uchiha slowly inched his hand towards Kusanagi, about to go all out on Madara, until he saw a green plant with jagged patterns in the middle rise from the branch that Madara stood on. "Who's that?" Asked Suigetsu, who seemed surprised.

"Calm down…he's with me." Madara reassured them before turning to Zetsu "So who's the new Hokage?" Asked Madara,

"Well, surprisingly enough…Naruto Uzumaki." Zetsu informed them which certainly caught Sasuke's interest.

Madara looked at Sasuke for a moment; he could feel the sudden rise of killing intent coming from young avenger. If one could see past Madara's mask they would have seen him at the situation. "I always thought Danzo would be Hokage." Madara mused but was surprised by what Zetsu black side said next.

"**Naruto killed Danzo**." Sasuke's killer intent shot up at that while Madara seemed curious at what transpired.

"What happened?" Madara demanded.

Zetsu sighed and told them everything that had transpired in the past couple of days, from the start of the invasion, to Naruto's appearance, defeating the Path's bodies before going after Nagato. He then told them all Nagato's betrayal as he returned the life of everyone in the village and especially about gifting Naruto with the **Rinnegan**. Then came the part about Danzo and Naruto's fight, the more Madara heard the more he became disgusted with Danzo at how he fused Sharingan eyes in to his arm. When he heard the end, Madara was silently thanking Naruto for killing such a pest and corrupt old man while Sasuke was seething in rage, Naruto the dead-last had grown strong, that much was obvious now, add to the fact he killed the main person he had his eyes on, he would not let this go.

"So this Naruto…killed Pein and Danzo…seems strong." Suigetsu said with a toothy grin.

"Yes he is…probably stronger than you…Sasuke." Madara said causing Sasuke to growl in anger. "Because of you and Pein have made such a high commotion, the Five Kages have begun to move. They are having a meeting." He looked doff into the direction of Konoha. _'Naruto has the _**_Rinnegan_**_ now huh? I had planned on taking Nagato's eyes for myself but it looks like I'll have to find another means to gain those eyes.'_

"…The Five Kages…" Sasuke said curious, this could mean he could kill Naruto.

"What will you do Sasuke? Naruto's your new target, right? Konoha is pretty much decimated. If Naruto is going to the meeting, shouldn't we just go over there by ourselves?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke seemed to contemplate at this, considering the almost near impossible chance of not having a head on collision with any of the Kages.

Karin however, seemed doubtful about the whole thing, for one, it was the freaking Five Kages, there was no way that Sasuke could even hope to fight them all at once! Only a madman would dare do so!

"First I need Itachi's eyes, if I want to kill Naruto. If what you say is true, I need all the help I can get. After that is done we'll go to the meeting and kill the Five Kages, our plans have changed." Sasuke said, without as much as a speck of hesitation in his voice.

Madara smirked at that, it seemed the boy wasn't such an idiot after all. "Very well we will go back to the base and transplant those eyes, while Zetsu will take the others to the base until the meeting."

"So where is this meeting?" Karin asked, resigning herself to her fate.

Madara motioned for Zetsu to lead them and Zetsu did so. The jagged pattern of the leaf separated, seeing figure of a man, whose body and face was separated in black and white, and it kept separating, tearing himself down in the middle. To the rest that were not used to this, they were utterly disgusted when they saw Zetsu, fully severing himself in two, as his white half lead the way with the remaining three members of Taka following behind.

Madara then looked at Sasuke for a second. "Well then let's go get you your new powers." He said as he grabbed on to Sasuke and Zetsu and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>With the Kumo Team<span>_**

* * *

><p>Samui's team walked around the ruins until they came across a Hyūga who was standing guard by a tent. "There are no guards and the village is in ruins…what happened?" Samui asked the Hyūga, curious at what or who could cause such damage to Konohagakure.<p>

"It was Akatsuki…we'll soon be on alert and strengthening our guard." He replied while Karui breathed out a sigh of relief knowing it wasn't her fault.

"Anyway I need an audience with the Hokage. I have a letter for her from the Raikage." Samui said with a bored look.

The Hyūga gave her a nod before leading the small group to the Hokage's tent where Tsunade lay unconscious, completely unresponsive to the world with Shizune stood beside her sensei. "She's unconscious?" Samui asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." Shizune said walking over to them. "What can I help you with?"

"I have a letter from Raikage-sama that I must give to the Hokage, but…" Samui shook her head. "I…I must speak with the person in charge."

Shizune sighed and thought of who would be the best person at the moment. "ANBU!" She called out and immediately received one as a purple haired ANBU appeared. "Go and find Kakashi Hatake and bring him here. Tell him it's of the utmost urgency, and if he doesn't listen…tell him I'll burn each and _every_ one of his books." The Kumo found the threat to be strange, but when they heard the ANBU gasp and chuckle evilly, it was obvious the threat actually meant something important. Either way the female looking ANBU was off in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Konoha Cemetery<span>_**

* * *

><p>As Naruto arrived at one of the places that had managed to survive at the edge of the village, he sighed as he looked around at the many graves and started walking forward to the main Memorial Stone that held all the names of the Shinobi that had died in battle. Now that he knew his mother had been killed, he could hopefully find her name on the large slab that held the names. This was his first time ever coming to see the slab of names in his sixteen years of life. Mostly because he had never had anyone to go there for but after the Sandaime had died he had simply been afraid of going because he was ashamed of himself, for not being powerful enough to do anything.<p>

But now, with losing more people that meant more to him than anything else could, he had to see them, and hope that wherever they were, they were proud of him. Especially with becoming Hokage at such an early point in his life. Reaching the Memorial Stone, he looked at the names until he found his father by the top, 'Minato Namikaze', just looking at the name reminded him of seeing him in his mindscape when he lost it with Kyuubi's chakra.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto looked up wide-eyed as he was whisked away by a figure as he had just been about to tear the seal off that would unleash the Kyuubi. Standing directly in front of Naruto was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, with a small smile on his face. "Hey there, son." Minato said with a small smile.<em>

_Naruto's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, unsure of what to say. He'd always had his suspicions since he'd come back to the village since no-one had blonde spiky hair, well the Yamanaka's had blonde hair but their hair was simply to light for the colour he and the Yondaime had. Now though, everything was so clear to him. "Hey there…dad." He eventually replied, finding the word 'dad' strange on the tip of his tongue. "I sometimes had my suspicions but…Hokage-ojiisan would never tell me the truth, I just didn't bother asking Ero-sennin or Baa-chan in case they lied too." Naruto admitted._

_Minato grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "I guess Sarutobi didn't tell you after all, huh? Sarutobi wanted as little information about the Kyuubi as possible to be given out to the public." He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders. "If anyone had known you were my son, Iwagakure would be after you. You would be in constant danger."_

_Naruto looked up to his father and sighed and before Minato could react, Naruto had punched him in the stomach, and he wasn't holding back anymore. Drops of blood were forced from Minato's mouth due to the completely unexpected punch. He looked through squinted eyes up at his son who was staring at him with a neutral expression, one from what Minato knew he only used when he was being completley serious and joking just simply wasn't on his list of things to do. "Why did you seal the Kyuubi in me?" Naruto questioned, with a voice empty of emotion._

_Minato sighed as he righted himself. "I sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra in you Naruto because I knew someday you would use it as your own. You're my son after all." He smiled slightly as Naruto started to relax. I know I've caused you a lot of grief and pain, it makes me the worst father out there, but all I can do is apologize and I know even that's never enough but…"_

"_Dad." Naruto interrupted his father's rambling with a small smile. _

"_Right." Minato grinned sheepishly. "I had a good reason for doing what I did. Years ago when the Kyuubi first attacked the village, I learned something. Someone was hiding in the shadows, controlling the Kyuubi's every move."_

"_So, the Kyuubi didn't mean to attack?" Naruto asked in shock. _

"_No." Minato shook his head. "There was a Shinobi of unfathomable power. No-one could ever face him without a very unique set of abilities. I'm sure he'll attack again." Minato informed his son._

_Naruto looked down. "But…the village has been obliterated." He said with a bitter chuckle. _

"_Right…I saw from inside here." Minato acknowledged. "I know what happened to Jiraiya-sensei, too."_

"_Was Pein the one that sent the Kyuubi to attack when I was a baby?" Naruto asked his father._

"_No, it wasn't him." Minato shook his head before sighing. "It was that man with the orange mask, from the Akatsuki. On that night…he saw through every move I tried to make. I don't know who he is exactly, but he is no ordinary man that I'm positive of. I'm almost positive he's the one giving orders to Pein as well." _

"_That doesn't make sense. Pein already hates everything Konoha stands for. When he was just a kid his village was destroyed, his parents were killed, by Konoha. In the end he would've attacked Konoha anyway." Naruto explained with a tilted head, trying to think of everything. _

"_I see…" Minato muttered. "Then that's all the more reason this man would use Pein." He lowered his eyes. "As long as the current Shinobi system remains in place, we may very well never have peace. He asked you for your solution earlier…" He looked Naruto in the eye who looked at him with a sort of lost look. "…Figuring out the answer will be long and hard. War breeds from our desire to protect those dear to us. As long as there is love, there will be hate, hate used to and directed by Shinobi. While this remains unchallenged, hatred, that monstrous hatred, will eventually give rise to a new Pein. Pein may be Jiraiya-sensei's killer, but if you think long and hard, you'll realize that he was created by the chaos and strife of our world. To be a Shinobi is to be at constant war against hate. It holds true for all of us. Jiraiya-sensei made it his mission to end all hate once and for all, a mission he left to you."_

"_I can't let Pein go." Naruto muttered before looking at his father in the eye, eyes blazing. "I can't let him get away with this! Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-chan and many others are dead because of him!"_

"_Right…" Minato muttered, with his eyes downcast._

"_Dad, what am I supposed to do?" Naruto gave his father a look, pleading for answers. He was smarter and more powerful than people knew, but even so, he was still young._

"_You'll have to find the answer yourself." The Yondaime Hokage spoke softly. "I don't know either." _

_Naruto grit his teeth at that. "How the hell am I supposed to figure out something Ero-sennin and you, the Yondaime Hokage, couldn't? Stop dumping all this shit on me!" He shouted getting frustrated that he was being shoved with so many responsibilities._

_Minato smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's head, brushing his hair. "You'll figure it out someday." He said with a smile. "I know you can do it." Naruto just looked up at him with mouth agape at how his further could have so much confidence in him. "Hey, a parent always believes their kids can do anything, no matter what. Now, its almost time for me to go…my chakra's running out." Minato looked down at the seal on Naruto's stomach that was just a black hole; lowering his hand he placed his hand so his fingers were pressed around it. "I'll redo the seal…but this will be the last time." With a twist of his wrist the seal was back to how it was meant to look. Naruto looked up from the seal to his father fading away. "Konoha will rebuild…it's all in your hands now, Naruto."_

_Naruto gave Minato a confident nod of his head. "Thank you…dad." Just as his father was leaving his mind, he heard one last thing._

"_Tell Temari hi! You wouldn't believe how proud I am you found someone like her in your life!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback End<span>_**

* * *

><p>Smiling to himself in remembrance, he looked beside his father's name and found his mother there that read, 'Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze'. That kind of surprised him since he wasn't sure if their marriage was a secret or not. But it kind of annoyed him that if he had grown some balls a few years ago he would've eventually figured out who his parents were before having to find out when he either loses control of Kyuubi or forced to ask someone else.<p>

Looking along the large slab of Shinobi names he came upon someone who had raised him for a good while and trained him to be the man he was today. 'Jiraiya' was clearly written into the slab, well more chiselled into it but either way the name was there, though something occurred to him, didn't Jiraiya have a last name? Shrugging, he closed his eyes as memories assaulted him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted, causing a 14 year old Naruto to stop what he was doing to look back at his sensei who was walking towards him where he sat on a rock. "What are you doing?"<em>

"_Huh?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow before looking down at the makings of a book in his hands. "I was thinking of writing my own book. Not to publish or anything but…something to do and keep me preoccupied." He shut the book and held it up to show the title to Jiraiya. "What do you think?"_

_Jiraiya plucked the book from his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Loveless?" He questioned before shrugging and opening it up. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end… The goddess descends from the sky… Wings of light and dark spread afar… She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." He read from the book. He lifted his head to look at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "And here I was expecting some love story, an epic tale of the poor lonely villager who becomes a hero by saving a princess and makes sweet, sweet love at the end." He grinned as his nose bled slightly at the image._

_Naruto rolled his eyes at his sensei. "Ero-sennin, I've done that already, or do you not remember Koyuki Kazahana?" A small blush formed on his cheeks. "Well, done the saving bit, not the, um, second part." He shook his head to get rid of such images. _'Temari would freakin' kill me if I wrote a romance book about a princess. Especially since she knows I've met and saved Koyuki.'

"_Don't remember her?" Jiraiya asked with an air of disbelief. "How the hell do you expect me to forget?" He grew a dreamy look. "That wonderful body, those luscious lip, she had curves in all the right places, but those breasts…" A drop of blood ran from his nose making Naruto sigh._

"_Ero-sennin, can you for one minute stop thinking about women naked, especially those that are my friends?" He growled as stood up to face his sensei._

"_Hmph, you wouldn't know a nice body if it slapped you in the face." Jiraiya grinned before looking down at the book. "Either way, it's not bad, for an amateur, I didn't realise you had your way with words." He praised, giving the book back to his student. "So you started writing just to keep you busy?"_

_Naruto shrugged as he placed the book in his pocket. "It helps keep to keep me calm I guess. And after yesterday…it keeps my mind occupied." He avoided Jiraiya's eyes as he walked past him._

_Jiraiya sighed as he grasped Naruto's shoulders. "You shouldn't feel guilty about what you did. Those bandits were going to rape, murder and god only knows what else to those villagers…killing may not feel right to you, and I'll admit it doesn't to me even after the wars I've been in. But sometimes we have to do the things we hate to protect others." He explained. "I'm proud of what you've been able to do at such a young age Naruto, using such a jutsu that you used yesterday, using _**_Ranton_**_ to actually bring your jutsu to life is something many shinobi can't even dream of. _**_Raiton: Soraochi,_**_ (Lightning Release: Skyfall) is an S-Rank jutsu Naruto, your only fourteen and you was able to create a feared jutsu such as that from scratch, the Sandaime would be proud of what you're capable of now."_

_Naruto sighed as Jiraiya dropped his hand. "It doesn't make it any better about killing those bandits." He smiled up at his sensei a second later. "But…thanks about that jutsu. That was the first time I'd even tried to use it. it was freakin' awesome!" He grinned with a pump of his fist making Jiraiya laugh._

"_Come on squirt, we still have your _**_Suiton_**_ training to get through. You may have mastered _**_Raiton_**_, created a bunch of jutsu in such a short time, but there's still more to do." He looked down at Naruto. _'This kid…he's a quicker learner than Minato was. That village doesn't realise just what kind of diamond they have.' He shook his head as he followed Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback End<span>_**

* * *

><p>He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard soft footsteps behind him. Standing up, he turned around to find Kurenai Yuhi, her red eyes shining as she stared at him in a slightly surprised manner. Most likely because those familiar with had been informed that he wouldn't be awake for 3- 4 days, obviously they didn't account for his healing abilities.<p>

"Naruto, I didn't realise you had awoken." Kurenai spoke softly, like she had always done whenever they'd met.

Naruto smiled at the older woman. "I've been…kinda hiding away for a bit. All of this attention is…new to me so I'm not really comfortable with it just yet." He explained with a sheepish smile.

Kurenai giggled lightly, placing a hand over her mouth. "I see. I guess having the attention of every villager and Shinobi can be a bit overwhelming, especially given your…history with them." She said understandingly.

Naruto gave a nod before noticing the little bundle in Kurenai's arms. "So, you really did have the baby just before I left to train, huh?" He asked softly and a small smile as Kurenai adjusted her son in her arms.

Kurenai smiled down at her son before looking up. "Yes." She said before moving closer to the Memorial Stone. "He's 3 months now, and well, I can't seem to let him out of my site." Naruto turned around to face the Memorial Stone like Kurenai and looked at the name 'Asuma Sarutobi'. "I had always planned that when the baby came…Asuma would always be here, to see his son grow. I never expected that on _that_ mission that he would…" She let a tear roll down her face while Naruto closed his eyes at the painful memory of hearing from Yamato that Asuma had been killed.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said startling Kurenai from her thoughts. "Akatsuki have taken so much from this village and its people…because of the monster that I hold." He clenched his fists in anger at the organization he now knew was led by Madara. "If this…beasts wasn't inside of me then-" He was cut off as Kurenai placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed to get his attention.

"It isn't your fault. Maybe years ago…when all anyone knew was rumours, I may have blamed you but now…I just can't, if it wasn't you the Kyuubi was sealed into then it may have been someone who would eventually use its power for evil or selfish reasons." She smiled at him as she dropped her hand. "You were the best person to hold the Kyuubi, people may have not realised it in the past but even I and the other jōnin know you could have let it take control at any time and take revenge on the villagers…but you didn't. We may have only spoken in the past due to your relationship to Asuma but I can speak for everyone else when I tell you that we chose to fight Akatsuki, because they wish to take away someone that's important to us all." She smiled at him and she absently noticed he was now taller than her by a couple inches. "You're our friend, and we protect our friends, even if it's from Akatsuki." Naruto smiled back at her, slightly surprised at her words since other than speaking to her when she'd been with Asuma, they never really spoke otherwise.

"Thank you." Naruto gave a nod before looking at her son. "What's his name?"

Kurenai gave another small smile as she looked down at her and Asuma's son. "It may not be original but since he looks so much like his father, I named him Asuma Jr." She raked a hand through her sons' short black hair.

Naruto smiled at the name and could definitely agree with her on looking like Asuma already. _'I promise Asuma-sensei, I'll protect your kid, even if it means sacrificing myself, just like you did against Akatsuki.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

**_Ichiraku Ramen_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto! How's your <em>**_Fūton_**_ jutsu coming along?" Naruto looked up from where he was slurping on some ramen noodles to see Asuma-sensei sit beside him. _

_Taking a gulp he swallowed the noodles. "Asuma-sensei!" Naruto greeted with a smile. "Pretty good, I just finished going through that last scroll you gave me of C-Rank jutsu. Using my _**_Kage Bunshin_**_ to learn and master them all is coming in pretty handy. If I had known about using this way while I was away with Ero-sennin I'd be much stronger by now." He answered Asuma._

"_You're already strong Naruto." Asuma chuckled as he ordered a bowl of Ramen himself. Looking at Naruto he almost laughed seeing the wide-eyed stare of Naruto. "You don't think I've noticed? When you've been a Shinobi as long as I have it doesn't take much to see things others don't. Don't worry I won't tell anyone what you can really do but…" Here he turned serious. "…How long are you going to hide your true strength?"_

_Naruto sighed as he raked a hand through his hair and frowned. "I don't know. I've been doing so to not attract attention from Akatsuki or…inside forces but, all it's done it prevented me from helping anyone. I couldn't even help Sora from his pain, or stop that Kazuma or hell, even that freaky woman that kept trying to kiss me." Naruto sighed as he twirled his chopsticks through his fingers. _

"_Naruto, no matter how strong you are or what powers you hold, you can't always defeat your enemies or save everyone." Asuma told him as he slurped up some noodles. "If that was the case, we'd never have long lasting wars and no one would ever die. The most you can do is simply do what you can and give it your all."_

_Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a nod. "I…understand it's just…hard."_

_Asuma chuckled as he plucked a scroll from a pocket and placed it in front of Naruto. "That is the rest of the _**_Fūton_**_ jutsu that I know of, it may not be as much as Suna could give you but they will help make you stronger. I know you haven't completed your new technique that you've been working on with Kakashi but even so, someone like you would be able to get these jutsu's learnt and mastered in a couple of days." Asuma placed his chopsticks in his bowl and stood up, clasping Naruto's shoulder. "There's something I want to ask of you as well."_

_Naruto grasped the scroll and looked up in confusion. "What is it?"_

"_Should something happen to me on my next mission…" Asuma paused for a moment to think about the mission he was being given to go look for the sighted Akatsuki members. "…I would appreciate it if you look out for my kid when its born."_

"_Huh?" Naruto asked in shock before shaking his head. "Kid? So…Kurenai-sensei is…?"_

"_Yup." Asuma grinned proudly. _

_Naruto looked at him for a moment before giving a resolute nod. "While I doubt anything will happen, I'll protect him…or her, no matter what. Kurenai-sensei as well." He vowed._

_Asuma grinned and patted his shoulder before pulling out his cigarettes. "Thank you Naruto. Good luck on your new jutsu by the way." With a wave Asuma left the stand._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback End<span>_**

* * *

><p>"He'll become a great Shinobi one day." Naruto commented softly as he looked at the child he had sworn to protect. "Just like his father."<p>

Kurenai smiled at her son fondly before looking at Naruto. "Yes, in a world like this one, I hope he does become strong." Sighing she looked back at the Memorial Stone. "Who did you come to see?"

"Hmm?" Naruto asked before noticing where she was looking. "Ah, my parents." He didn't see her eyes widen. "I thought that before I go anywhere, that I should at least see them once…well, now that I know who they are at least." He glanced at Jiraiya's name. "Ero-sennin was also placed down on here and I never got the chance to visit here since I had to train straight away."

"I see, but what do you mean by…'go anywhere'?" Kurenai asked with a slight frown. "Are you leaving?"

Just as Naruto went to open his mouth a female ANBU with purple hair and a cat mask appeared at his side in a small explosion of smoke. "Hokage-sama!" The ANBU acknowledged, bowing her head. "There is a team from Kumogakure that has requested to meet with you. I understand you have arranged with the Fire Daimyō to be leaving for five days, but this is of the utmost importance."

'_Hokage…-sama?'_ Kurenai thought in shock, her mouth agape. _'Is he the new…Hokage? With Danzo killed by Naruto then the only other logical choice would've been Kakashi, he's too lazy to even consider such a position and with Naruto's power and abilities, he is more than suited for being Hokage…power-wise and politically considering all the lands he has saved in some way. But I never once considered that the Fire Daimyō would allow someone so young take the position.'_

"Understood." Naruto gave a nod. "And Yugao, you've looked over me since I was a kid, you don't have to call me Hokage-sama." He scolded lightly, but with a small grin.

The now identified Yugao lifted her mask slight to show her grinning. "Can't do that, Hokage-sama. You may have not officially been crowned Hokage yet, but to the ANBU and the rest of the Shinobi, villagers included, you _are_ the Hokage." She set her mask back down as Naruto sighed.

"Whatever." He waved his hand in a dismissive motion though he had to smile at how he was seen by the people, _his_ people. "How did you even know of my new…change of status?"

"I was asked by Shizune-san to get Kakashi-san but he pointed me your way after telling me of your new position. So here I am, Hokage-sama." He could hear the amusement in her voice as she called him that.

"Fine, go back to what you were doing then. I'll go see Shizune-chan. I presume she's still in Tsunade's tent?" He asked for conformation.

"Yea, Hokage-sama." With that she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed before looking at Kurenai who was still gaping. "Sorry about that Kurenai-sensei, I hadn't planned on anyone finding out just yet. I'm leaving the village for five days to get better control of my **Rinnegan** and jutsu before I can properly protect the village like I'm supposed to."

"…I see." Kurenai muttered before a smile grew on her face. "You finally achieved your dream after all." She said with some amount of pride for such a young man to gain the position of Hokage. "I take it that when you get back it will be made official then and you want me to keep quiet?"

"Yes, I don't want people to find out now, not when I'll be leaving soon. Thank you." He turned to leave but stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder. "One more thing, with Asuma Jr. I'll always be there for him and yourself, always remember that. I may be Hokage now, but, I still look out for my precious people."

"Why would you care so much? We never really got to know each other like you did with Asuma." She asked despite feeling touched by his statement.

"Asuma-sensei was like…like an uncle to me, he taught me, and when I was a scrawny kid, before even becoming a genin he would sometimes take me to Ichiraku when Hokage-Ojiisan was too busy. He was my family in a sense, and now you two are, he may be dead physically, but he'll always be in our hearts. Especially the little squirt." He confessed with a little grin.

Kurenai, deeply touched by his statement, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek making him blush. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Don't be a stranger…_Hokage-sama_." She giggled lightly at his mild glare that held nothing but amusement. With a shake and a light laugh, Naruto vanished from his spot.

Kurenai smiled as she stared at where he'd just been stood. _'You've already become a fine Shinobi and a Hokage Naruto-kun; I hope you gain the strength you wish. The near future isn't going to be pretty and we will all need you.' _She was broken from her thoughts by the sound of rapid footsteps.

"OI! NAI-CHAN!" Giving a roll of her eyes, Kurenai turned her head to see Anko running up to her, her trench coat flapping in the wind. "Huh?" Anko muttered seeing a weird look on her friend as she stopped in front of her. "What's with that strange smile thing you got going, huh?" Anko asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Kurenai smiled at her friend and tilted her head. "I just realised I wasn't alone anymore after all." The statement confused Anko but the purple-haired woman just shrugged before plucking baby Asuma from Kurenai's arms and started making faces at the now awake baby who giggled and clapped like any baby would.

Kurenai smiled at the scene before looking at Asuma's name on the Memorial Stone. _'Thank you for giving me so much, I just wish you were here to share it all with me. I love you Asuma.'_ Sighing she looked over to where she could see Tsunade-sama's tent and Naruto entering it in different clothing. _'Thank you Naruto-kun, for being here for me and Asuma.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tsunade's Tent<span>_**

* * *

><p>"I heard you were looking for the Hokage." Everyone turned to the opening of the tent to see in the Kumo females' opinion, an Adonis, Shizune also thought so before reminding herself that this was Naruto Uzumaki, the young man that was like a brother to her. Omoi though, he sighed, especially when he saw Karui's eyes glaze over and a little drool leave her mouth that she barely caught with her tongue.<p>

"Um, isn't Kakashi Hatake supposed to be older, with one eye and silver hair?" Omoi asked with a raised eyebrow, taking his lollypop out to ask.

Naruto laughed lightly. "Where are my manners?" He asked rhetorically before shaking his head and holding his hand out to Samui, turning serious. "Naruto Uzumaki…Rokudaime Hokage." He introduced shocking everyone in the tent, Shizune included.

Samui got over her shock quickly and shook his hand although a little hesitantly, especially after hearing his name. She had heard him being spoken of by many villagers and Shinobi as they had had been lead to the tent.

"_I can't believe what Naruto did!"_

"_He's a true hero…he should be Hokage!"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki saved us all again!"_

"_Did you see his _**_Rinnegan_**_ when he fought Danzo?"_

"_Wasn't the _**_Rinnegan_**_ what Pein, the leader of Akatsuki had? Did he give it to Naruto for defeating him?"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki…he's lost so much, and yet he keeps doing everything he can to protect this village. What would we do without him?"_

"Samui." The apparent leader greeted before pointing at her teammates. "These are Karui and Omoi, my teammates." Naruto gave a nod as he looked them each over.

Samui was a blond short haired woman with a massive chest and stood lazily with one hand on her back as if leaning on it. To her right stood another woman only this one was dark skinned in standard kunoichi Kumo shinobi attire with her headband in the form of a bandana; she also had a sword strapped to her back. She had a long mane of red hair flowing down her back, and she had some of the most beautiful topaz eyes. That was obviously Karui.

Omoi was a dark skinned male who was stood in a manner that he could've sworn it was Kakashi wearing standard Kumo attire with his head band tied around his forehead. He had short spiky white hair with black eyes and sucking on a lollypop, he also wore a sword strapped to his back.

"Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked, coming out of her shock. "You're the Hokage now?"

Naruto shrugged with a small smile. "Nobody was supposed to know until the time was right. I was supposed to be leaving but every time I go to, something pops up." Letting out a sigh when Shizune just nodded in slight shock, he looked at the Kumo Shinobi. Naruto walked up to them so he was standing directly in front of the team. "I'm the Rokudaime Hokage, I'll take that letter."

Samui and her team finally got a good look at the man and were shocked to say the least. _'He must be around our age or younger!'_ Was the same thought that ran through all three heads.

Stood before them all was the new Naruto Uzumaki, his sparkling blue eyes staring at them all with amusement, especially Shizune. He wore the standard attire which was a standard Konoha-nin uniform only instead of the usual blue this was black with two bands each on both of his sleeves along with a dark green flak jacket; now that he was Hokage he wore a black short-sleeve long trench coat with crimson flame licking the edges with lightning sparks arching around the flame, he also had the kanji 'Rokudaime Hokage' written vertically down on the back. His necklace that used to belong to Tsunade was around his neck. On both of his legs were kunai holsters for easier use. On his hands he wore a pair of fingerless gloves which seemed perfect for fighting as they had metal plating fitted in. He wore his headband on his left bicep instead of his forehead to let his blonde-red highlighted hair run down freely passing over his right eye slightly. His sword was strapped to his back hidden underneath his coat allowing it to only show the guard, which was in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-coloured star and its handle which was light blue by his right shoulder.

To Shizune and anyone else that would see him; they would say he was the spitting image of his father. Though his clothes were a different colour, they couldn't deny it.

He hadn't been dressed in his current clothing when speaking to Kurenai but since he was meeting Shinobi from a different village he had decided to change into something more appropriate leading him to quickly change into a new outfit and find the trench coat he'd secretly made whilst away with Jiraiya, for 'just in case' purposes.

Shizune was still in shock at the fact Naruto was Hokage now since no-one had been told, rightfully so though since Naruto had yet to even leave for his training. The different wardrobe change certainly shocked her also but had to admit she liked it and it suited Naruto extremely well. The Kumo nin were also in shock as this person was only about their age which was quite shocking to say the least, besides that Samui and Karui couldn't keep the blush that appeared on their faces.

Samui just gave the letter over still in shock at this young man in front of them. Naruto looked down at the letter and activated his **Rinnegan** to check for any hidden message or such in the letter, unconcerned that they would know about it. Samui looked in shock as she noticed his hypnotizing eyes, she knew it was the legendary **Rinnegan**; she was just curious how he gained it. Though it proved the villagers she'd overheard were not lying.

After Naruto read the letter he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's name before rubbing his temple feeling a headache coming on. "Sasuke…I was wondering when it would come down to this…"

"What's your answer?" Samui asked curiously, she saw the look of anger pass over his face and was curious over it.

"I'm sorry but…" He never got to finish as Karui had unsheathed her sword and struck at him out of anger.

"How dare you!" She shouted as Naruto side-stepped the attack letting her go past him, she turned around in time for him to make a palm thrust at her chest forcing her backwards. Karui then swung her leg at Naruto which he ducked under, letting the leg pass over his head. Holding his hand forward he called out. **"Shinra Tensei!"** (Almighty Push) To the surprise of everyone besides Shizune, Karui was sent flying back along the ground by an invisible force.

Naruto looked down at her with a cold stare. "Just because I'm young doesn't mean I am weak, I was chosen by the Fire Daimyō for this position for a reason." He said sending chills through them all especially Karui at how foolish she was to attack the Hokage.

Samui throughout it all had wide-eyes, first at Karui's stupidity, then the Hokage's speed at dodging the attacks without moving much and then the attack he used to send her flying. Getting out of her shock she ran over to Karui and smacked her head. "You stupid idiot, do you have any idea what you could've caused!" She hissed at the red head who lowered her head in shame.

Naruto chuckled at their actions before grinning, confusing the Kumo Nin. "Don't worry about it, I understand your feelings."

Karui arched an eyebrow at that. "How would you know what it's like to have Akatsuki kidnap your sensei?"

Naruto's smile disappeared instantly. "See all this?" He said spreading his arms out to the village. "This was my fault." He said confusing the three while Shizune looked like she wanted to protest before Naruto raised a hand stopping her. "I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Akatsuki attacked the village in order to search for me, and this is the result." All three stood in shock at the fact that he was a Jinchuriki and also taking the blame for everything.

Karui lowered her head in shame again. "I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head and walked over to Karui and helped her up causing her to blush at the softness of his hands. "You didn't let me finish before. I was about to say, I'm sorry but I can't do anything until I meet with the council to discuss the issues."

The three stared in shock again as they expected him to shoot them down. "Thank you." Samui said bowing.

Naruto just waved her off. "Don't worry about it; either way no matter what happens…Sasuke will have to die." He finally admitted, knowing that with what his former friend had done, there was no hope.

Once again shocked and confused looks aimed at him while Shizune who was stood close lowered her head sadly.

"What do you mean?" Karui asked.

"Sasuke was my teammate, just over three years ago he betrayed us to go to Orochimaru…we fought and he almost killed me by stabbing my chest close to my heart…he wants me dead to prove he's stronger…or some stupid Uchiha shit…and I also know he's going to want to destroy Konoha…and being the protector of this village…I'll stop him no matter what." The three stared in awe at the man who had taken the mantle of having to kill his teammate.

Naruto then turned to Shizune who gulped under his hardened gaze. "Shizune, call a council meeting in twenty minutes…oh and have Sakura look after Tsunade, you can't be too careful around here at the moment." She gave him a nod before she set off to do her duties. He then turned to the three Kumo nin. "Why don't we have a seat now and speak privately?" He asked and motioned to the desk and chairs around it. Getting nods the three walked over to the desk he had pointed at and sat down in the three chairs on one side as the new Hokage sat on the other side.

Naruto sighed and looked up as he brushed his longer blonde hair back, well it wasn't long but it reached past his shoulder blades. "So you're sensei held the Hachibi?" He asked them casually getting wide-eyed looks from them both.

"Yeah…how do you know?" Omoi asked confused.

Naruto sighed as he realised he couldn't come out and tell them the truth, calling for a white-lie he answered. "Let's just say I have inside information of what Biju's they've captured recently. Only the Kyuubi and Hachibi were left unaccounted for and since I hold the Kyuubi and Sasuke attacked Kumo and took your sensei, Killer Bee?" Getting a nod from the question he carried on. "Since Sasuke kidnapped Killer Bee then everything points to him holding the Hachibi."

"I see." Samui nodded.

"There's something else, Killer Bee may still be alive, if he was recently kidnapped."

"Really? You're sure?" Karui asked with wide-eyes.

"Yes, but with the low members they now have…it will take a while for the extraction especially with the strength of the Hachibi." Naruto then noticed Samui sigh in what looked like relief; standing up from his seat he walked over to her and squeezed her shoulder in comfort making her blush a bit. "Don't worry, he will be alright."

Just then Shizune popped in the tent. "Hokage-sama, the council is ready." She said with a grin.

Naruto groaned and stood up. "Shizune how many times do I have to tell you…call me Naruto….troublesome woman." He muttered the end resembling a Nara. Without saying anything else they headed off.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Council Chambers<span>_**

* * *

><p>All of the Clan Heads were seated in their rightful paces, unfortunately Naruto had no advisors right now as Homura and Koharu were in a jail cell underground, in a way right now he couldn't wait until he got back and assigned his personal advisors, it would make everything easier.<p>

The doors eventually opened and Naruto walked in, alongside Shizune who was at his side, the Kumo-nin were behind him and were honestly quite nervous a how this would go, they knew Naruto viewed Sasuke as a threat now so hopefully it all went ok.

"Why has a meeting been called so quickly?" Shikaku asked as he eyed the Kumo Nin in curiosity. "Weren't you supposed to leaving?

Naruto sat down in the Hokage's seat while Shizune stood behind him and the Kumo Nin stood of to the side. "Yes, I will be leaving shortly but something has come up." He looked around and closed his eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke." Everyone was suddenly on alert at his name knowing nothing good could come out of it. Naruto could of swore he heard troublesome echo through the room.

"What did the little bastard do now?" Tsume growled out. The Kumo-nin were quite shocked at how casual the Clan Head spoke, and thought it was more relaxing compared to what they thought was going to happen.

"He has joined Akatsuki along with three other people that he partnered up with…he has also captured the Hachibi Jinchuriki who is the Raikage's brother. The Raikage wants all information on Sasuke…to deal with him himself." He explained to them all.

"What do you plan to do?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temple wondering if he was only sixteen years of age since he felt old. "Honestly…we have to put him in to the bingo book, I heard the only reason we didn't is because of Danzo and the other two voting against it." He said with a raised eyebrow. "What would you suggest?" He asked wanting their opinion on this matter as he was new to all of this.

Choza looked at Naruto with a smile on his face. "What you decided is the best decision right now."

"I too agree." Shibi said.

Naruto nodded before turning to the Hyūga head. "Hiashi, I need any available Hyuuga to guard Konoha's walls, at this moment in time we are lax on security, any small village could use this moment in time to their advantage." Hiashi gave a nod in approval glad that Naruto could take control of situations.

Naruto then turned to Choza. "Choza, all available Akimichi's will be needed in the repairs for heavy lifting etc. I'm sure you already had your clan on it but I need to make sure." Choza have a small smile and nod return.

"Shikaku, I need you to go through all information we have gathered on the Akatsuki and Uchiha Sasuke, his group included and figure a way to combat them as best as you can, I know we are limited…but right now anything is good." Shikaku gave a lazy salute in acknowledgement, silently proud of how Naruto was taking charge of the situation.

"Inoichi…Ibiki, you are both needed to interrogate Komura and Koharu and get any information they have been withholding, I don't have any doubt that they have been going behind the past Hokage's backs…also any available Yamanaka are needed to help in the rebuilding." Inoichi gave a nod pleased with how their new Hokage was handling the situation despite the amount of pressure he was under.

"Tsume, I need you and your clan to help in the rebuilding as well, the same goes for you Shibi, right now rebuilding of Konoha is the most important job." Both gave a nod, although Tsume grinned which kind of scared him at the feral quality.

"As you know from earlier Kakashi will have people contact Yukigakure no Sato, the Princess has most likely heard of what's happened and she will send help in the rebuilding, The same goes for Tazuna the bridge builder from Nami no Kuni."

The Kumo-nin had to admit, the Hokage despite being new could take charge of the situation quickly, this was the kind of man all Kage's should be in their books, of course they loved their Raikage but he was a bit…eccentric and easy to anger.

"Very well…" Naruto then looked at the Kumo-Nin with a small smile. "…you have my permission to use the library and look up Sasuke's file, all known information will be in that…but…we only met him once in the last few years so we have no idea what he's capable of right now."

The Kumo-nin bowed their head and smiled. "Thank you Hokage-Sama." Samui said before holding up a second later. "There is also this, Raikage-sama has requested a Kage Summit in a week at Tetsu no Kuni (The Land of Iron), he wishes to discuss what to do about Akatsuki."

"…I see." Naruto muttered. _'A Kage meeting now of all times? So, the Raikage's brother gets kidnapped and _now_ he decides to do something about it? I have the nerve to just say fuck off and handle your own problems, because I know Tsunade had requested help from other villages and got nothing in return whatsoever. And yet the Raikage expects us to just go along with what he wants?'_

"Hokage-sama? What will you do?" Hiashi asked the question they all wanted to know once they saw him scowl.

"Shizune…" Naruto spoke up getting her attention. "…Did Tsunade ever send for help against the threat of Akatsuki?" He knew they did but he wanted the Kumo Shinobi to understand some stuff.

"Yes Hokage-sama, but the requests were denied by both Tsuchi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni several times, forcing her to create the Niju Shoutai." (Twenty Platoons) Shizune answered her new Hokage and watched as the Kumo Shinobi went pale at the possible repercussion of the Raikage's actions.

'_Raikage-sama said no to helping against Akatsuki? Why?'_ Samui thought in shock as she watched Naruto interlock his fingers in front of his face.

"I see. And yet the Raikage expects us to simply do as he says, huh?" He asked rhetorically. The Clan Heads could Naruto was clearly agitated if not angry about the Raikage's actions and they couldn't blame him. Especially with the fact the Raikage only took action _after_ his brother was kidnapped. "Well then, let's give him what he wants." Naruto finished with a grin.

"W-What?" Karui asked as her mouth tried to form more words, she could see the same happening with her two teammates.

Naruto simply smiled. "What can I say? A meeting of the Five Kages sounds like a good thing. Besides…I'd like to see what, or rather _hear_ what the other Kages have been doing whilst every Jinchuriki has been kidnapped and had the Biju extracted." His face darkened. "I'm sure they have a _very_ good explanation."

Most of the people there shivered as his voice turned ice cold at the end when referring to the Kages unwillingness to act against the actions of the Akatsuki. It wasn't like they could blame him, each and every Akatsuki member had been killed by them, except Deidara and Itachi Uchiha though who had been killed by Sasuke Uchiha, but even so, a missing-nin had done more damage to that organization than the Kages have.

Naruto glanced at the Kumo Shinobi. "As I said before, you have permission to access all the information we currently have on Sasuke Uchiha; Kakashi Hatake will be in charge of things here once I'm gone so should there be anything else, you'll have to speak with him. Once you go back to your Raikage, tell him the Hokage will certainly be at the Summit of the Five Kages." All three Kumo Shinobi gave a nods before Naruto waved them out which they certainly did just in case they angered him even more.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the Clan Heads and was surprised and relieved the approving and proud looks he could see in their eyes and expressions. "Are you sure it will be wise for you to be going to such a meeting?" Shibi Aburame asked. "Iwagakure will most likely attack you when they see the resemblance between yourself and your father, the Yondaime Hokage."

"If it happens, it happens." Naruto shrugged. "Truth be told, if it does happen then it will just prove that they don't realise the threat the Shinobi world is in with Akatsuki out there. As you all know I have the memories and the knowledge that Pein possessed..." He decided to call him Pein so they knew who exactly he was referring to. "…I know the threat that Akatsuki posed better than any other Kage, and if I can't get them to see that then, we'd be better off on our own."

"Would that be wise?" Hiashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Truthfully? I would rather have the backing support of the other four countries, I have confidence that Gaara, the Kazekage will help us against Akatsuki but as going by facts, Konoha has killed or incapacitated four Akatsuki members, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori and Pein. Sasuke Uchiha has killed two, Deidara and Itachi Uchiha. While the other Kages have done nothing but sit on their arse and basically hand their Jinchuriki over to the Akatsuki and to be frank, they make me sick." He shook his head as everyone listened to his passionate speech with awe. "Anyway, enough about them or the meeting." He stood up and bit his thumb. "I'll be returning in five days to take the official mantle of the Hokage." He informed them as he went through the required hand seals. _'Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Ram, Ram.' _Lifting his hand at the last one he brought it down on the desk in front of him. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** (Summoning Technique) A small puff of smoke emanated from his hand and as he lifted it swiped the smoke away, it revealed his new sensei. "Fukasaku-sensei." Naruto greeted with a small bow.

"Naruto-chan? What's…wrong…?" Fukasaku trailed off when he saw the **Rinnegan** still active in his eyes. "The **Rinnegan**? But how?"

Naruto chuckled lightly. "I can explain all of that later, but I was wondering if I could come back to Mt. Myōbokuzan to finish my training in five days. If that's acceptable that is?" He asked.

"Five days?" Fukasaku asked, choosing to discuss his eyes later. "Well…I guess with you it could be possible, with your **Tajū Kage Bunshin** it should be possible and now that you bear the **Rinnegan** it could almost be certain it will be done."

"Good." Naruto nodded before turning to Shizune. "Shizune-chan, make sure Kakashi-sensei actually keeps the village in check and also…it would be best if you don't tell anyone where I am, it would only cause more questions." Turning to the Clan Heads he carried on. "You guys already know your orders, follow them and remember, Kakashi will be Hokage when I'm gone."

"Understood." They all chorused.

"Good." Naruto looked down at Fukasaku. "Well then, let's go, I have everything I need on me now."

"Very well Naruto-chan." Fukasaku nodded before grasping Naruto's hand and leaving in a larger puff of smoke.

Shikaku chuckled when the room got quiet. "That young man is going to shake the very foundations of this world when he returns." All everyone else could do was smile and nod, knowing full well he would change the world.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mt. Myōbokuzan<span>_**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Fukasaku appeared in an explosion of smoke at the teleportation hole that the toads use to travel around the Elemental Countries. As Naruto stepped out of the smoke that enveloped them, his now blue eyes looked around still in awe with the beauty of the place. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and took a moment to savour the fresh scent of nature in the atmosphere. There was where he truly felt at peace, where he could pretend that there were no S-Rank missing-nin after him or those like him, or that when he goes back he will have to meet with the other Kages and Kami only knows how that's going to end.<p>

Probably not exactly in a peaceful manner that was for sure.

"Naruto-chan." Fukasaku spoke up, getting the teens attention. "The Great Toad Sage wishes to meet with you." The old toad then noticed Naruto's eyes had reverted back to the usual blue. "And once he has spoken, you will explain how you got those eyes."

Naruto sighed and gave a nod. "Let's go see him then. The quicker I start my training, the better." He nodded at his sensei. '_I also need to find out how I can access the Kyuubi's chakra without the repercussions I usually get. I'm no fool, I may have the _**_Rinnegan_**_ now but there's no telling what Madara has up his sleeve.'_

They eventually made their way to a large room with drawing of many battles, all legendary, folklore and mythical battles engraved along the walls. At the end of the room was a gigantic old toad, larger than Gamabunta and looking at least a few millennia years old. "I've brought Naruto Uzumaki here like you asked." Fukasaku bowed before the ancient toad, as much as he could.

"Good, good." The wheezy voice of the old toad echoed throughout the room. "Now, the reason I called you here…um…who are you again?" Naruto _and _Fukasaku sweat dropped at the 'wise' elder toads' fragile mind.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered with a sigh. "When are you going to remember my name Ōgama Sennin?"

"Ah! That's right! That's right! Naruto…I have seen your future." The Great Toad Sage opened its eyes a little but so they could the whites of the sclera. "You will meet an octopus."

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the wise toad, wondering if he'd finally snapped. Fukasaku like-wise was in the same mind and barely held in the urge to sigh out of weariness. "An octopus?" Naruto asked, picturing a basic octopus in his mind and wondering what the hell he'd meet one for.

"It isn't clear but I have definitely seen octopus tentacles. And…you will fight a boy with power in his eyes and then…"

"Yeah, I figured that one." Naruto interrupted with a sigh.

"Do you…know who he is?" The Great Toad Sage asked.

"Yeah…I have a pretty good idea." Naruto replied, not giving any names away.

"Hmm…." The old toad mused before carrying on. "Gamatora, I too, have seen a future where you are with Naruto. Give him the key to the Yondaime's seal." Gamatora that had been beside the large toad grunted.

"Very well." Before Naruto's eyes, Gamatora's body seemed to lengthen beyond normal means and then just like a scroll would, its body unravelled revealing a long sheet of paper with a very complex seal design printed on it.

"What is that?" Naruto asked in shock. He could tell it was a very complex seal, something way out of his league. That was one area he had to polish up on, Fūinjutsu, not only was it used for many purposes, but it was also a very important factor for his father's **Hiraishin**.

"It's the key to unlocking the seal the Yondaime Hokage placed on your stomach!" Gamatora answered, arms folded. "With this you can free the Kyuubi if you want. Just place your hand on that square." He pointed to a part of the scroll that had a square box around a blank area. "This is the final step to completing the jutsu Jiraiya spoke of."

Naruto looked at the scroll for a moment, somewhat hesitant to touch it. "What are you waiting for?" Fukasaku asked with a frown. "Hurry up and touch the seal."

"Gamatora…" Naruto received the toads' attention. "If I touch the seal, what will come from it?"

Gamatora seemed slightly surprised before grunting. "Right, well, the Kyuubi's power is made up of two parts, its chakra and its will. In order to control the Kyuubi, you would need to draw only on the Kyuubi's chakra and make it your own. But it's not that easy, if you draw on the chakra, then the Kyuubi's will comes with it. The Kyuubi's will is a mass of hatred and clings strongly to the chakra. No matter how strongly you brace yourself it will try to take over your heart by clinging to the shreds of hatred inside. In other words, in order to control the Kyuubi's chakra, your own will must be strong and free of hatred. In order to separate the two completley. Your father, Minato, made sure that seal would allow a small amount of the Kyuubi's chakra would leak out and naturally mix with your chakra. Once you use the key to unlock the seal, you will be able to draw on the Kyuubi's full chakra, but…if the Kyuubi's will is stronger than your own…it will take over you, simple as that. The Kyuubi will once more walk the Earth."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought for a moment. He knew he had to use the key if he wanted to gain the Kyuubi's chakra as his own. He had to confront the Kyuubi; he had to gain its chakra somehow. He knew he didn't really have hate anymore, not like he did before the **Rinnegan**, the one thing that had seemed to [urge him of all hate. Of course h got angry, sad, annoyed and maybe he wants a little revenge against Akatsuki but, hate? It all seemed like a foreign concept to him now; he had…kind of hated the villages…how they used to be. Judging him as if he wasn't even human, like he shouldn't exist. The only people who could understand that hate was the Jinchuriki, and Sora from the Fire Temple. And yet, it was gone.

"Let's do it." Without another word, he pressed his hand into the square seal where his fingers lit up with chakra. "I don't know may happen when I face the Kyuubi, but I can't be afraid of it any longer. I have tricks up my sleeve now anyway." Fukasaku smiled from behind Naruto, silently proud of the young man who had surpassed Jiraiya and will one day surpass his father.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mt. Myōbokuzan<span>_**

**_Secret Shrine _**

* * *

><p>Naruto was seated in a meditative position within a large oval room; in front of him was a waterfall of the special oil that had helped him learn to use Senjutsu chakra. Around him were several poles with candles atop them alight, giving the dark room some light as the fire from the candles flickered around the room.<p>

After he had placed his hand on the seal and activated the key, Gamatora had then been shoved into his mouth and inside of him. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever done, if he had known he had to that he would've said 'fuck it' to Kyuubi's power. The very thought of having something as large as Gamatora shoved down his throat almost made him gag.

After that, he had asked Fukasaku if there was a place he could go to access his mindscape with no outside interference. The old toad had actually answered him with a positive which had made him sigh in relief at the time. He had then led the young man to what looked an ancient ritual room deep within Mt. Myōbokuzan. Fukasaku had told him that he would wait outside the room just in case something went wrong. Naruto had obviously accepted that and had sealed himself within the room, and now here he was. Trying to communicate with the Kyuubi. Closing his eyes, he focused on the sewer-like mindscape; the large golden gate with the seal sticker attached to it and the Kyuubi no Yoko behind those bars.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mindscape<span>_**

* * *

><p>The feeling of falling into water startled Naruto and his eyes snapped open immediately. Looking around he found himself sat within what looked like a small river with the water just passing over his knees. Looking up, he found the very same golden gates he had been picturing moments before. Smiling and letting lose a breath, he picked himself up from the water so only his feet were below the water level. <em>'So I'm here then. Now what?'<em> He looked around for a moment before looking up at the a piece of paper stuck to the opening of the bars with the kanji for 'seal' inscribed on it.

Looking past the bars, he could now see clear as day, as if the darkness had been washed from his soul. Walking closer, he could see the large form of the Kyuubi no Yoko lying down with its head on its large paws and looking at through the gate. "Hey." Naruto waved slightly before rolling his eyes. "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me…"

"**Hmph, that's putting it mildly.**" The Kyuubi growled as its eyes narrowed wondering where his container was going with this.

"…Whatever. My point is, we hate each other, I get it. yo hate me for being stuck inside of me and restricted, I get that, hell, I understand that. I hate you because, well, when I was a kid whenever people looked at me they saw you instead; I got called 'The Kyuubi's Reincarnation' for crying out loud." Naruto snorted while Kyuubi looked at him incuriosity. "I used to hate the fact that you was sealed inside of me, I sued to blame you for ruining my life and everything else. But, I could easily blame my father for sealing you in me, in the end, blame, hate and anger is useless because all it does is create more pain, for me or you. My father sealed you inside of me, because he believed I could use your powers as my own to protect this world from…Madara Uchiha."

Kyuubi growled in anger at that foul name. "**Where are you going with this?**" The Kyuubi asked, curious and intrigued at the sudden change in character of his host. Though he suspected it was something to do with the **Rinnegan** and the knowledge he now knew, more importantly, the knowledge that Madara was alive and kicking, though he was still blind to some facts.

"Gamatora believes your just a beast full of hate, or rather a beast made of hate. I don't believe that, while yes given the facts and what everybody knows they would come to that conclusion. But if that was true, I would feel hate from you now, but instead I just sense, anger, frustration, annoyance and I don't blame you for that. I accepted the key to give you your will to make you whole again, because whether you like it or not, were in this together." Naruto stood in front of the bars, arms crossed, blue eyes shimmering with power and determination the Kyuubi hadn't seen since the Yondaime.

"**HA! Your hilarious, Naruto. You're weak compared to my power. _Working_ with _you_ would be nothing but a hindrance, you may have the Rinnegan at your disposal but even that wouldn't be enough to subdue my power.**" Kyuubi snorted with amusement.

"I see, you're going to be a bigger pain than I thought you would be." With a small leap, Naruto jumped up to the seal and hovered before it. grasping the edge, he tore it off in front of a wide-eyed Kyuubi. Looking at where the seal had been, there was now some sort of hexagonal indentation and patterns on it. Lifting his flak-jacket and t-shirt to, he revealed his seal printed on his stomach clear as day. Holding his right arm up, the same seal that had been on Gamatora appeared on his arm up to the palm of his hand. Lighting his finger tips with chakra, he slammed his hand into his gut and twisted it making him wince as the seal began changing into what looked like a black hole while the hexagonal shape on the bar doors began unwinding itself until it became hollow. A large gust of wind blew Naruto back slightly as the heavy doors were swung open to reveal the full might of the Kyuubi.

"**You broke the seal.**" The Kyuubi said with some surprise. "**Ah, you want to control my power.**" It continued in sudden realization.

"Yes, I want to use your chakra without the usual backlash, but that wasn't why I unsealed you. This way, we can really talk." Naruto said, lowering himself down to the ground. "Madara Uchiha is still alive, I don't know how strong he is right now, to be more precise, Nagato didn't know how strong he currently is. He's going to be coming after me and that could only lead to two things, he manages to capture, extracts you, killing me and once more he gains control over you like he once has when he first fought the Shodaime Hokage. Or, we were together, fight as one and we defeat him with our combined power. I know you wouldn't lower yourself to cooperating with a human, especially one that's the son of the man that sealed you inside of me. But we can't dwell on petty reasons like that. Madara…may go after my friends, loved ones and god forbid he found out about Temari…he would most likely kill her just to get me to make a mistake. I need your power to protect my precious people and while I now have power and once I've trained I'll be stronger…I can't count on that and expect it all to be enough." He pleaded his case to the large beast in front of him who simply looked down at him.

The Kyuubi let loose a large breath as it looked at its container. "**Not many have gained my respect before. Three people have, or to be more specific, three humans are the most I have ever felt respect for. That humans could progress so far in skills, chakra and even jutsu to the point that they could seal a being of power like myself. Minato Namikaze, yourself and…Kushina Uzumaki.**" It said, shocking Naruto.

"My…mother…?" Naruto asked confused.

"Maybe I can answer that question." Naruto and Kyuubi looked over to another section of his mindscape to see a woman at the height of 5'4" with long bright-red hair that reached down to her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face, with the left one being parted by a hair clip. She also wore a kimono-like plain blouse with loose sleeves, dark skirt and tight dark stockings.

"…**Kushina…Uzumaki…**" The Kyuubi growled out making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Mom?" He asked with a gulp, completley shocked by this turnaround of events.

Kushina smiled wide at her son who could be considered a younger clone of his father. "Naruto!" Before Naruto could react, she'd appeared in front of him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing her head into his chest, the smile still stuck on her face.

All Naruto could do was return the embrace while thinking. _'What's…going on…?'_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued in the Next Chapter - Chapter 4: Reminiscence, Meetings and Training – Part 2<strong>

**R&R…let me know what you think, questions, comments. Be sure to let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4: RMT Part 2

**Joshnaruto back again with the new chapter**

**This chapter would've been up earlier had the site not been messing about giving those stupid messages, but anyway, it's here now…at last.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and actually reading this story, I hope more come and I hope you're enjoying what I'm actually writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of the Sanninme no Rikudō<span>**

**Chapter 4: Reminiscence, Meetings and Training – Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Previously<span>_**

* * *

><p>The Kyuubi let loose a large breath as it looked at its container. "<strong>Not many have gained my respect before. Three people have, or to be more specific, three humans are the most I have ever felt respect for. That humans could progress so far in skills, chakra and even jutsu to the point that they could seal a being of power like myself. Minato Namikaze, yourself and…Kushina Uzumaki.<strong>" It said, shocking Naruto.

"My…mother…?" Naruto asked confused.

"Maybe I can answer that question." Naruto and Kyuubi looked over to another section of his mindscape to see a woman at the height of 5'4" with long bright-red hair that reached down to her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face, with the left one being parted by a hair clip. She also wore kimono-like plain blouse with loose sleeves, dark skirt and tight dark stockings.

"…**Kushina…Uzumaki…**" The Kyuubi growled out making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Mom?" He asked with a gulp, completley shocked by this turnaround of events.

Kushina smiled wide at her son who could be considered a younger clone of his father. "Naruto!" Before Naruto could react, she appeared in front of him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing her head into his chest, the smile still stuck on her face.

All Naruto could do was return the embrace while thinking. _'What's…going on…?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Now<span>_**

**_Mindscape_**

* * *

><p>Kushina pulled back with a wide smile and looked him up and down. "You look just like Minato used to." She commented, ruffling his hair though she had to reach up to do so. But to her, it was worth it.<p>

"How…are you here?" Naruto asked, feeling tears prick at his eyes. Hey, he might have insane power now and more mature, but having never seen, spoken or even heard of your mother all your life, could break any man.

Kushina tilted her head, smile still on her face. "Minato included my chakra in the sealing ceremony for the time when you would learn to control the Kyuubi. He wanted me to be a help to you…though there are things about the Kyuubi that only Minato and I was aware of." She said, indicating with her hand to the monstrous beast still by the gates of where it had been sealed. "But, before we talk about that, I want to spend what time I have with my son, if that's not a problem Kyuubi?" She raised an eyebrow in question at the demon.

Kyuubi just growled and if Naruto was seeing correctly, it rolled its eyes before grunting. "**Whatever. Don't forget what must happen now your son has undone the seal. I said I respected him, for his power and the potential he holds, but if I'm going to have my power used by someone, they will have to earn it.**" The Kyuubi explained to Kushina who grew serious and nodded her head before she clicked her fingers, changing the area to a large white room. No Kyuubi to interfere with them.

Meanwhile, Naruto looked confused, he had a pretty good idea about what the beast meant but decided to do what his mother wanted, and talk while they could, it wasn't like he'd get another chance. "Come on Naru-chan, sit down." Kushina told her son as she sat down on the pristine white floor.

Naruto sighed at the little nickname, but a smile grew on his face at the affectionate nicknaming and the way she said. Sitting down across from his mother he couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman, it made him even sadder that she had died at such a young age, his father too. "I never thought that I'd ever see you." Naruto said softly. "I mean, dad, well he has pictures all over the place so it wasn't hard to know what he looked like and recently Konoha was destroyed so I doubt Baa-chan would have any pictures of you anymore." He chuckled, shaking his head. "What I'm trying to say is…I'm glad I got this moment just to see you…even if it's only for a short while."

Kushina rubbed tears away as she listened to her son, she could never know what it was like growing up to 16 years of age and go through everything her son had and never know what her parents looked like. Reaching over, she grasped his hands tightly, wanting to just savour the moment of being with her son. "We can take our time and talk Naru-chan." She giggled at his eye roll. "I'll call you Naru-chan as much as I want because I want to. So don't try and convince me not to. It's a mother's privilege to embarrass her son." She nodded her head as if it reinforced her words.

"Heh, I suppose so." Naruto responded with a smile as his mother grinned.

"I can't believe how much you look like Minato." Kushina said as she brushed his hair back with a smile. "And you've even gotten some red hair from me."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused before realizing. "Oh, that's because I, well, I changed, my hair, my body…everything was changed because of the **Rinnegan**."

"Silly." Kushina said with a shake. "This is what you were supposed to look like. Because you had the Kyuubi in you since you was just a baby, its chakra merged with yours too much and it stopped certain…genes from appearing. Certain parts of Minato and my genes were blocked off. It stopped you from getting tall; you looked more like me but had your fathers' hair. While I think you were still handsome then, you're even more handsome now. When you gained the **Rinnegan** any restrictions were cancelled when its chakra fused with your chakra network and flushed out all the toxic chakra that the Kyuubi left over time." She explained.

"So…I would never have become…this, if I didn't get the **Rinnegan**?" He waved to himself to indicate his entire body.

"Eventually you would've. If you hadn't received the **Rinnegan** then when you gain the Kyuubi's chakra as your own, your entire chakra network would change to accommodate the new chakra you would be receiving from the Kyuubi and you would…change still." Kushina explained with a shrug. "I don't really understand it completley, or how Kyuubi's chakra could block certain genes, it just does. But either way, you're complete now, so to speak."

"I suppose so. I'm happy with the way things have gone now, and I like the red in my hair as well…" Naruto grinned as he looked at his mother's hair. "I…I actually have something from you after all." Kushina smiled as she stroked her own hair, loving the feeling of the silk-like feeling between her fingers.

"So, how did you and dad fall in love?" Naruto asked, wanting to know more of his parents' past.

"Oh, um, that's kinda embarrassing, dattebane." Kushina said scratching the back of her head with a nervous laugh before she realized what she said and her eyes grew wide, horrified. Looking at her son, she found him biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Dattebane?" Naruto asked, and Kushina could see his mouth trembling as if to stop from bursting out laughing.

Which he did a moment later. And to make it worse for her, he had the nerve to fall backwards from the laugh. Naruto feeling a glare on him, stopped laughing, pushed himself back up and looked at his mother whose hair was like fire behind her as she glared at him for laughing. "Sorry it's just that…I used to have a verbal tick like that." He admitted with another short laugh.

Kushina's deadly aura vanished instantly as she looked at her son in surprise and awe. "You did?" Getting a nod she almost bowed at his feet. "How did you…GET RID OF IT?" She shouted at the end almost making Naruto laugh. "I've been trying to get rid of it, well, my entire life but it just keeps popping out whenever I get excited or flustered."

"Hehe, I guess I just grew out of it, with everything going on in my life…I had to grow up fast." He shrugged though he still held a smile despite the mention of his hard life.

Kushina decided to not mention her sons' hard life since she wanted this to be a happy meeting. "What did you used to say?" She asked eagerly wanting to know just how much he took after her.

Naruto sighed as he answered her. "Dattebayo." Kushina went wide-eyed before giggling like mad.

"Hehehe, you really do take after me, huh?" She said fondly and wistfully as she stared at her son. Sighing she stared in another direction as she began talking about meeting Minato and falling in love with said man. "I moved to Konoha from another village when I was a genin and I didn't know anyone…we were both so young when we first met. My first impression of your dad…of Minato was that he looked kind of like a sissy, not very reliable. On my very first day at the academy, we had to talk about what we wanted to be when we grew up. And I wanted to impress everyone so… I ended up shouting, 'I'm going to be the first female Hokage!'" She giggled to herself while Naruto also chuckled.

"I take after you more than I ever realised." Seeing his mother's slightly confused look he elaborated. "My first day of the academy, I shouted, 'I'm going to be the greatest Hokage'." Naruto chuckled to himself as his mother giggled along with him, pleased to see they shared more than just blood.

Kushina calmed herself down from the giggling before carrying on. "They thought I was a brat for coming in from another village and saying I was going to be Hokage. So the boys would always tease me…my nickname became tomato!" She exclaimed with a slight pout.

"Tomato?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow. "How come?"

"I was chubby with my round face and red hair…I looked just like a tomato." Naruto suddenly got the image of a chibi Kushina's head in front of a large tomato and being almost identical, it nearly set him off laughing again. "Even I could see the resemblance, so it really was perfect!" Kushina finished with a small giggle. Kushina suddenly got a feral smile on her face. "Your father never did anything to protect in case that was what you was thinking. Instead, I beat up anyone who would ever call me that. With my long read hair flying about as I beat them to death, I gained yet another nickname… Akai Chishio no Habanero." (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero)

Naruto looked at his mother as she grinned evilly making him sweat drop. _'Kiba and Shikamaru always said their moms were scary…I never believed them…I was a fool.' _He thought and he was sure his own mom was going to start cackling from reliving the memories. He could see it in his mind, chibi Kushina, hair on fire, beating the living shit out of young boys. He shivered in fear. He was strong now, had the **Rinnegan**, shit load of jutsu, but he wasn't brave enough to face a woman's anger. Hell, he was whipped by Temari and he knew it! But what the fuck could he do when the woman held all the cards.

Nevertheless though, he didn't care, he loved her and that was all that mattered, if he had to do something for her to make her happy, so be it. It was as simple as that. People could call him whipped if they wanted and he would just smile and shrug dismissively. Granted he and Temari never had time to actually spend time together, what with being in different villagers, but they knew each other better than they knew themselves, and he would go as far as to say he would give her the moon if it made her happy. Then again, with the **Rinnegan** it could be possible… Nah. Shaking his head he looked at his mom and wondered if it had been the same with his parents. His dad being whipped by his mom. The idea was simply too funny to imagine.

"So, what did say he wanted to do when he grew up?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"He said…'I want to be a great Hokage that everyone in the village will respect'…" Kushina answered with a fond smile.

"A Hokage…that everyone will respect, huh?" Naruto murmured with a small smile.

"The first time I heard that, I made fun of him because he seemed too unreliable I thought there was no way he could ever be Hokage." Naruto looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow and slightly shocked since he was now a legend among Shinobi. Kushina seeing her sons look shrugged helplessly before carrying on. "Now I know he was strong but…back then I was young and I didn't know anything so I look down on him. Until a certain incident that is."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his mother. "…A certain incident?"

"I always hated my red hair." Kushina said, pulling on the hair in question. "But after that incident, I came to love it…thanks to Minato."

"What happened?" Naruto asked, interest showing on his face as he found out more and more about his parents past.

"…I have special chakra." Kushina answered, turning to look at her son. "And some people from Kumogakure kidnapped me because of that. In order to leave a trail when they took me, I pulled out my own red hair and dropped it on the ground. I made sure they didn't notice…"

The more Naruto heard about Kumogakure the more his distaste for them grew. First he heard they tried to kidnap Hinata for her eyes, now his mother for her chakra, and now with the Akatsuki business. To him, the country seemed too arrogant and power hungry.

"…Konoha immediately put together a Special Task Force to search for me, but no one could find me." Kushina carried on. "I was taken all the way to the border…and had pretty much given up hope." She smiled fondly at the memory as she carried on with her tale. "Minato was the only one to find me and rescue me. When I'd asked how he found me he said, 'I noticed your red hair right away because it's so pretty'. He looked like a splendid Shinobi then, and he made me believe he could make his dream come true. And more importantly, he changed me….this plain red hair that I'd always hated brought me my soul mate… It became the 'red thread of destiny' to me. Ever since then I've liked my hair…and that was when I fell in love with Minato." She looked back at her son with a brilliant smile. "I have special words reserved for the man who would complement my red hair…Naruto will you hear them?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow but nonetheless nodded his head. "…Yeah."

"I love you." Kushina said simply, and it was those three words the stumped Naruto. He wiped at his eyes as he felt tears leak from them, his throat felt constricted from unknown emotions, emotions normal children get when told such things from their parents. To Naruto, they were foreign feelings. Naruto, to the surprise of Kushina leant forward and hugged her with everything he had, just too simply feel and acknowledge his mom was really there. Kushina smiled and let herself relax in his grip as she hugged him back just as tightly, wishing the feeling never had to end and that she could stay with her son forever.

Naruto pulled back from the embrace with a large grin on his face and he stood with determination blazing in his eyes. "We should go see the Kyuubi, I doubt you have much time left here, and I want you to be there when this is all finished."

Kushina smiled up at her son before standing up herself. "Right, I suppose it is time, huh?" She asked before clicking her fingers and returning to the Kyuubi's area of his mind. Though now it seemed to be a large room with low level water, still looking sort of like a sewer though.

"**So you're back then.**" They both looked over to the source of the voice to see the Kyuubi lounging in a apart of the large, spacious room. "**Good, now it's time I began explaining some things. Now that I have my…will back, I am complete, in simple terms.**"

"Complete?" Naruto questioned.

"**Yes, before you used the key, I was nothing but a wild beast, wanting nothing but destruction. That was because without my will, my chakra had a mind of its own and was simply following what it had last known before my chakra and will was split.**" Kyuubi explained in a bored-like manner.

"The last thing it knew?" Naruto asked before his eyes widened. "You mean from when Madara controlled you and made you attack Konoha?"

"**Kushina…**" Kushina looked up at the Kyuubi and sighed as it spoke. "**…It's time you told him the truth of his birth before we can continue any more. If he is to…bring peace as he calls it. He needs to understand more than just my power.**"

"Your right." Kushina turned to her son with a sigh. "The only people who really know the truth about what happened sixteen years ago are Minato, Kyuubi and me."

"The truth?" Naruto questioned, confused. What he did know from Nagato's memories was that Madara had somehow brought the Kyuubi into the world and with his **Sharingan** got the demon to attack Konoha, but obviously his father stopped it.

Kushina sighed as she looked her son in the eyes. "I was the Kyuubi's previous host…let's start there." All Naruto could do was stare at his mother in pure shock. His mother was a Jinchuriki? What the fuck?

"I should start from the very beginning…" Kushina started. "The Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure no Sato and the Senju Clan of Kumogakure no Sato are distantly related… We were all very long-lived so Uzushio was sometimes called Chōju no Sato." (The Village of Longevity) Kushina stopped to let Naruto process that before carrying on. "Our Clan specialized in seals…though we were a little rough. The seal on your stomach was based on our village's jutsu. And I am the one who taught Minato…your father, Fūinjutsu. The spiral mark that is on the back of Konoha's flak jackets and the one you're currently wearing….that is the mark of the village of Uzushiogakure. That mark has been used in Konoha as a symbol of friendship. My country no longer exists…our Fūinjutsu were feared during the war…and eventually our village was attacked and destroyed. The survivors apparently all scattered to other lands and went into hiding." She sighed. "Nagato, the man who called himself Pein, was an Uzumaki as you know, his parents were most likely survivors from Uzushiogakure so his pain and grief most likely stretches further than just Amegakure."

"I see." Naruto nodded understanding, "But…why did you go to Konoha?"

"I was born with very strong chakra, even for Uzushio standard, strong enough to control the Kyuubi and contain it. My predecessor was also a Kunoichi from Uzushio…so it was also a custom. Her name was Mito Uzumaki and she was the Shodai Hokage's wife. So I decided I would be the wife of the Yondaime." She grinned a little. "Do you know about the battle between the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…I got it all up here, thanks to my new eyes, although I already knew bits and pieces." Naruto said, tapping his temples.

"In that battle, Hashirama-sama gained control of the Kyuubi and in order to harness its power, Mito-sama used her Fūinjutsu to seal the Kyuubi within herself and become its first Jinchuriki." Kushina explained. "Konoha was always in possession of the Kyuubi after that…but when Mito-sama neared the end of her life, I was brought to be the new vessel for the Kyuubi."

Naruto clenched his fist at that piece of information. "So they just used you?" He asked, barely containing his anger.

"…I wasn't told why I was brought there at first…and it was true, it was a shock when I first found out. It was all top secret. Only three people knew…the Sandaime and a couple of the villager elders. I was almost crushed by the pressure and loneliness of being the host…but then Mito-sama told me something. 'We were brought here to be the Kyuubi's vessels…but first…the vessel must be filled with love…to beat back the hatred.'" Kushina smiled as she thought of Minato. "That way, even though I would have to live as the Kyuubi's host, I could still be happy."

"Then you were the host, but you were still happy?" Naruto asked with a slight frown before turning to Kyuubi who had its eyes closed. "I thought you said…that with your will, which you would've had in my mom and Mito-san, that you wasn't a wild beast or demon or whatever?" Naruto shrugged towards the end, not sure what to call it.

The Kyuubi sighed, but it came out a large rumble. "**All of the Biju have a certain aspect about them, ranging from the seven deadly sins or just something they represent. The Ichibi no Shukaku, insanity as I'm sure you remember. Nibi no Bakeneko's aspect was death.** **Sanbi no Kyodaigame, sloth, you should remember from having fought it alongside that Shōton user.** **They all lead up to me, hate. I am a being of hate, I exude hate. Those toads were right when they said I am the epitome of hate, however, that doesn't mean I live to destroy, or kill, hate is simply an emotion, it's what drives us to do something, human, animal and Biju alike. An emotion, the opposite of hate is love and with that emotion, it can be strong enough to push the hate I give off, back.**" Kyuubi explained with a sigh, annoyed it had to say _that_ much to the third person in existence it had come to respect.

"From Nagato's memories…Yugito Ni of Kumogakure, she had full control over the Nibi and most of the other Jinchuriki did as well, how could they have control?" Naruto asked, though he was still a bit put off at having the memories of his fellow Jinchuriki being killed, almost like he'd done the deed.

Instead of Kyuubi answered, his mother did. "Most Biju will make a compromise with their hosts to see if they are worthy of their power. Sometimes, even the host could have such control over their Biju that they can instantly use its chakra as their own."

Naruto nodded in acceptance, wondering what he would have to do for Kyuubi's chakra. "Since Kyuubi was inside of you…how did Madara control the Kyuubi to attack Konoha?" He asked, getting back on track.

"…I guess your father didn't tell you the details, huh?" She asked rhetorically, grinning slightly. "I'm not surprised…he spent most of his time on me…and didn't have much left for himself. But it's true. When the Kyuubi attacked the village sixteen years ago, it was under control of a masked man, who you now know is Madara. But up until then, the Kyuubi was sealed within me." Her face scrunched up as if reliving a bad memory before carrying on. "That masked man…Madara Uchiha…I don't know how, but he knew that child birth was the one moment when a host's seal weakens, he planned the attack…and stole the Kyuubi." From where the Kyuubi laid, they heard it growl in anger, obviously remembering Madara and being under his control. "During the 10 months of pregnancy that lead up to giving birth…a female host must direct the energy that had been used on the seal, towards the child in her belly. And so the Biju's sea weakens in proportion."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

**_Konohagakure no Sato_**

**_Minato and Kushina's Home_**

* * *

><p>"<em>There's the seal to worry about…" Minato said with a grave face. His wife, Kushina was sat beside him, showing signs of being near the end of pregnancy. Across from the happily married couple sat another married couple, Hiruzen Sarutobi and his wife Biwako Sarutobi. "…So we'd better prepare for the birth. I'll go get everything ready."<em>

"_When your predecessor Mito-sama gave birth…it is said the seal nearly broke." Hiruzen said to Kushina. "I hate to ask this of you, but just in case something happens, you'll have to give birth away from the village and within a barrier. Minato and my wife Biwako and Taji of the ANBU will go with you. It will be kept top secret. Of course you will have bodyguards as well, but they will all be ANBU, under direct control…"_

"_I will lead you to the appointed spot. We should leave soon." Biwako informed Kushina._

"_All right…thank you." Kushina nodded. _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Village Street<span>_**

**_Some Time Later_**

* * *

><p><em>Kushina looked down at a new-born child in her friends arm. "Huh? Was it a girl?"<em>

_Her friend laughed and shook her head. "No…a boy."_

"_What did you name him, Mikoto?" Kushina asked, clasping her hands together, excited about holding her own baby. _

"_Sasuke." Mikoto said, looking down at her son._

"_Oh, the same name as Sandaime's father." Biwako said with surprise._

"_Yes…so that he will become a fine, strong Shinobi." Mikoto smiled before looking at Kushina's large stomach. "…You're due soon too, aren't you? You should decide on a name ahead of time."_

_Kushina giggled. "I already have…I'm going to call him Naruto. He'll be the same age as Sasuke-kun, so I hope they'll be friends." Suddenly Kushina leaned over to Mikoto, her hand by her mouth as if telling a secret. "..By the way…does it hurt as much as they say?"_

_Mikoto laughed at her friend. "Wow…so there are things you're afraid of…I'm surprised…"_

_Biwako sighed and grabbed Kushina's hand, pulling her away. "Come on, let's go Kushina!"_

_Kushina smiled and waved at her friend. "Oh…all right. Bye!"_

"_See you later!" Mikoto called back with a smile, before smiling down at her son._

_As they got a good distance away, Biwako turned to Kushina. "This is all top secret, just in case. If you see any other friends on your way, try to avoid them."_

"_Right…sorry." Kushina apologized, scratching the back of her head. _

"_And…even once we're away from the village, it's still top secret! So even if you have labour pains, try not to be too loud!" Biwako warned with a stern look._

"_Oh…all right…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Outside the Village<span>_**

**_Some Time Later_**

* * *

><p><em>In a secret cave were Kushina, Minato, Biwako and an ANBU medical Shinobi. In the centre of the cave was Kushina, laid down on what looked to be a bed, with four torches alight all around her. Her clothing had been pulled up to just under her breasts, revealing the seal holding the Kyuubi on her large stomach. Minato's was beside her, his hand on the seal concentrating on it to make sure it didn't break. At the end of the bed was Biwako, crouched down in front of Kushina's spread legs with a blanket covering them, ready to give birth.<em>

_Kushina had decided to ignore Biwako's warning before and proceeded to scream. "WAHHHHHH! IT HUUUUUUUURTS!" Her scream echoed throughout the cave and even outside it where several ANBU were standing guard. "OOOOOOH!"_

_Minato, beside his wife, looked at her in worry. "I've never seen her cry out in pain like this before…do you really think she'll be ok?" He asked, worried for his wife._

"_Of course! Just keep an eye on the Kyuubi's seal!" Biwako ordered._

"_But…this is…"_

"_You are the Yondaime Hokage! Don't just gape at me like that! This much pain would kill a man! But women are strong!" Biwako shouted, making Minato gulp at the 'righteous fury'. _

_Kushina grit her teeth as she felt the Kyuubi trying to break through the seal. _'She strong! The Kyuubi is struggling to get free!'_ Minato thought, amazed by his wife's determination and will to stop the Kyuubi from breaking free. "You can do it Kushina! You can do it Naruto!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Outside the Cave<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>A tall man dressed in a black cloak that covered his entire body with an orange face-mask with flames on the left side and only one eyehole on the right, released his grip on the ANBU's throat that he had just crushed. All around him laid half a dozen dead bodies of the bodyguards that had been there to ensure the safety of the birthing. <em>

_The masked man looked up at the cave entrance and promptly vanished._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Inside the Cave<span>_**

* * *

><p>"<em>OOOOOOOOOOOH!" Kushina screamed as she pushed the baby, soon to be Naruto, out of her.<em>

"_I can see the head! Just a little more, Kushina!" Biwako reported and encouraged the red headed woman._

"_You can do it, Kushina-san!" The ANBU medical Shinobi encouraged as she watched sweat and tears pour down Kushina's face._

_Minato closed his eyes tightly as he reinforced the seal on Kushina's stomach as he felt it weakening even more. "Naruto! Come out! Kyuubi, you stay in!" He shouted as beads of sweat dripped down his face._

_It wasn't long before the wailing of a baby was heard. Minato looked up from concentrating and focused on the crying. "He's…here…" He said amazed. Kushina who was now panting like she'd ran from Konoha to Suna non-stop, rolled her head to the side to see Biwako wrap her baby boy in a blanket. "Haha… I'm a father!" He exclaimed in excitement, brushing tears away. _

_Baby Naruto was placed next to Kushina's head, allowing the new mother to see the crying baby's face that held three whiskers marks on each side and a good amount of blonde hair on his head. "Naruto…I finally get to see you…" She whispered in awe of what they'd created. _

"_All right Kushina!" Minato spoke up, placing both hands on the seal on Kushina's stomach. "I know you're exhausted from just giving birth but you need to exert full control over the Kyuubi now!"_

_Kushina panted, a smile lit up on her face. "Right…" Just as she was about to, the both of them heard gurgling as if a throat had been slashed and then two 'thumps' of bodies hitting the ground. They both looked over to see Biwako and the ANBU on the floor, blood pooling from under them. Looking up their eyes widened in horror at the scene before them. The same cloaked man from outside, held their baby Naruto in his arms._

"_Yondaime Hokage Minato…step away from the host…if you don't, this child won't live a minute longer." The masked man said as he held Naruto in his right arm with his left hand like a claw above the baby's face in a threating manner._

'How did he slip through the barrier? Who on Earth is he?' _Minato wondered in worry. He was about to step forward when a cry from Kushina caused him to look down and see black energy or substance trying to force its way out of the seal. "Kushina!" He shouted in worry. _'The Kyuubi's seal is still weak.'

"_Get away from the host…" The man said once more. "Or do you not care what happens to the brat?"_

"_C-Calm down!" Minato shouted in worry for both baby and Kushina_

"_You're the one who needs to calm down Minato. I myself am perfectly calm." The man said just before he threw Naruto in the air._

"_Naruto!" Kushina shouted in panic. _

_Minato though, narrowed his eyes. Before the masked man could do anything, Minato vanished from his spot using his Kekkei Genkai and appeared on a wall behind the man with Naruto in his arms. The masked man chuckled. "I expected nothing less of the Kiiroi Senkō…but what about the next one?"_

_Minato looked down in alarm when he saw explosive notes attached to the bottom of Naruto's blanket. Minato acted fast and shifted the baby in his arms so he could slide his hand inside the blanket and pick Naruto out. Just as the explosive notes exploded, he had vanished in a yellow flash, appearing in a small house not far away, in time as the house blew up and Minato threw himself out just in time, crashing into the ground outside. Looking down in his arms he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…Naruto's ok." He winced as he felt a stab in his leg and looked down to see a stick of wood from the house stabbed in his leg. Yanking it out, he threw it away and winced as he picked up his three-pronged kunai._ 'He forced me to use **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. He's after Kushina. And now I'm not with her! I've got to hurry.'

_Minato flashed away again and appeared in a room in his safe house that held a large three-pronged kunai hanging from the ceiling. Bending down to the carpet on the floor he placed his new-born son down. _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Elsewhere<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>The masked man had moved Kushina to a different location, placing her on a large rock with four even larger rocks around her with seals and chains latching onto her. The seal on her stomach had even been growing, up to her face and around her body. In front of her stood the masked, cloaked stranger who was just looking up at her. <em>

"_What…do you want?" Kushina demanded, feeling drained, exhausted and extremely tired._

"_To release the Kyuubi and destroy Konoha." The masked man said simply. _

"_What…?" Kushina asked in shock. _

_The man however noticed extra seals on her stomach. "Hmm, the markings for Minato's _**_Hiraishin no Jutsu_**_, that allows a person to travel from one place to another instantaneously. He seems to have added them to the seal." He commented, some respect in his voice for managing such a thing. The man looked up at Kushina and now she could see him clearly, she could see a _**_Sharingan_**_ eye through the eyehole making her wide-eyed. "Minato is always protecting you. But now I've gotten him away from you. And furthermore the seal is weakened after you gave birth…do you know how long I've waited for this brief moment?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Minato's Safe House<span>_**

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll be safe here." Minato said placing baby Naruto in a small bed and placing the blanket over him, up to his chin. "Just wait here a little bit, Naruto. I have to go save your mom right now…" And with that he was off in a flash.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>With Kushina and the Masked Man<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>The masked man stared at Kushina, in the eye and somehow, from inside the seal the Kyuubi was able to see as the man's eye changed from the ordinary <em>**_Sharingan_**_ into something else entirely. From inside the seal, the Kyuubi roared as it broke free from the chains that held it down, secure. Outside the seal however, Kushina screamed as violent red bubbles of chakra exploded from her body, feeling like she was being burned alive as the Kyuubi was ejected from her body._

"_NOW… COME OUT OF THERE, KYUUBI!" The masked man shouted as he placed his hands in a seal. _

_With an Earth-shaking roar, the Kyuubi appeared in the real world, its monstrous chakra turning the land and trees around them to dust. "GRRRRRRRRR!" The Kyuubi roared, making its appearance known as Kushina blearily looked up in horror from where she now laid on a large rock, almost dead to the world._

_The masked man looked up at the Kyuubi. "Alright, now head for Konohagakure."_

"_Ugh…" The man turned around to see Kushina still alive, though having the beast extracted should've killed her. "…Wait." She pleaded weakly. _

"_The Uzumaki clan really is amazing…still alive after having the Biju ripped from you, eh?" The man once again looked at the Kyuubi. "Kill her." The Kyuubi, unable to control its body, lifted one of its large claws and slashed down, intending to kill its former host. However, as its large paw crushed the rock she was on, a yellow flash streaked along and picked Kushina up before she could be damaged and landed on a tree._

"_You still have the Kiiroi Senkō…but it's too late." The man muttered, looking up at where Minato had landed with Kushina in his arms._

"_Minato…Naruto…is Naruto…all right?" Kushina wheezed out, her eyes red from crying out in pain as sweat dripped from her face. Bags had gathered under her eyes and mix that with the sweating and weary look on her face…it made her look a damn site older than the young beautiful woman she was._

"_Yeah…he's alright; he's in a safe place now." Minato answered, trying to keep a brave face on as he looked down at his wife. _

"_Thank goodness… Minato, you have to stop that man and the Kyuubi…he's heading for Konoha." Kushina warned him; while thankful her son was fine._

_Minato looked at his wife for a second before teleporting again. The man who had been watching raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "…He jumped again…well, it doesn't matter… We will head for Konoha now." He shrugged. _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Minato's Safe House<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Minato appeared in the same room he had with Naruto only now with a tired Kushina in his arms. "Why?" Kushina questioned with a confused look.<em>

"_It's fine…" He set her down on the bed beside Naruto who was fast asleep. "You're with Naruto now…" He placed her so she was facing her son and he smiled when she hugged him to her with a brilliant smile despite the situation. He had a bad feeling about tonight, and he prayed his family made it. _

"_Naruto…" Kushina whispered, hugging her son to her and crying slightly. "Minato…thank you…go now…they need you." She whispered getting weaker. Minato tightened his hand into fists and stood. Going over to the wall where a coat was hung up he grabbed it and swung it on. Kushina looked over slightly to the back of his white trench coat that had red flames licking the bottom and the Kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage' vertically stitched on the back. _

"_I'll be back soon." Minato promised before he flashed away._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Konohagakure no Sato<span>_**

**_Hokage Mountain_**

* * *

><p><em>Minato appeared on the top of his head that was carved into the mountain. Looking around from his perch he could clearly see the Kyuubi had just been summoned in the centre of the village. It wasn't hard to miss a colossal beast towering over everything. Thankfully though he wasn't too late seeing as there was no damage, well apart from the place where the Kyuubi had actually landed. Suddenly, the Kyuubi's eyes locked with his own, somehow sensing him. <em>'How has that man gained control over you? You wouldn't lower yourself to attack humans this way, especially if they haven't provoked you. Even Kushina explained that you weren't the monster everyone figured…so why did you try and break out of the seal so much…especially with the pact you had with her.'_ He frowned to himself in thought. Looking back at the Kyuubi as it roared he sighed. "So, you noticed me, huh?"_

_The Kyuubi answered by rearing its head back slightly as a large orb of chakra began forming just in front of its giant maw. Placing his hand together in the 'Ram' seal, he glared at the demon. "I won't let you do this here." As the large orb of chakra was fired from the Kyuubi giant mouth, Minato spread his hands out with one of his special kunai spread lengthways and called out. _**_"Jikūkan Kekkai!"_**_ (Space-Time Barrier) An invisible barrier formed in front of him and absorbed the attack until there was nothing left. In the forest not far from them, the same barrier opened up and set off an explosion that rocked the village from the distance and decimated the forest caught in the blast._

_Minato noticed the same man from before stood near the position of where he had sent the blast and vanished in a flash._

_Below in the village, the Sandaime dressed in his battle attire and his Adamantine Staff with Shinobi behind, stared up at the demon that was the Kyuubi. "Let's go!" Hiruzen shouted, prepared to lay down his life to save the village. He received a round of affirmatives as they all charged._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Minato and the Masked Man<span>_**

* * *

><p>'I have to warn Sandaime-sama about what's happening.'<em> Minato grunted as he dodged an attack from his opponent and slashed with his special kunai, however as the kunai struck the man's head, it went through him along with his hand making his eyes widen.<em>

"_You'll have to fight me and…it's over." The masked man said as he grabbed Minato's wrist, the one that had gone through his head. Suddenly Minato's form started to become distorted and began to be sucked into what looked like some sort of vortex that had opened up from the masked man's eyehole. Before he could be sucked in though, he had flashed away causing a growl to emanate from the masked man's throat. "Hmm…he used the _**_Hiraishin no Jutsu_**_ again? He's fast; I'll have to suck him in quicker next time…as soon as I touch him."_

"_Oof!" Minato landed in a crash at a different section of the forest with one of his kunai stabbing into the ground beside him. _'He dodged my attack…but then solidified and tried to such me in…what was that jutsu?'_ He thought before a swirling vortex appeared in front of him and a moment later the same masked man appeared._

"_I won't let you get away." The man said as Minato began to stand up. _

'Can he use **Jikūkan** ninjutsu too? So that's how he was able to move Kushina so quickly! He was able to get past the ANBU under Sandaime's direct control and get through the top secret barrier. And he knew that the Kyuubi's seal would be weakened when she was giving birth…not only that, but he knew how to break the seal and tame the Kyuubi. And he was able to get through the barrier around Konoha…there's only one Shinobi I know…who could do all that.' _Minato summarized to himself, deep in thought before looking up at the man. "Are you Madara Uchiha?" He asked as the man pulled his hood back to reveal short spiky black hair. "…No, you can't be…he's dead." Minato rationalized._

"…_Well…who knows?" The masked man shrugged._

"_At this point, it's not important who you are….but why are you attacking Konoha?" Minato asked._

"_I guess you could say…it's both a whim…and a plan. It's both for war…and for peace." The man answered._

_Minato narrowed his eyes at the masked man. _'Either way he's no ordinary Shinobi! He can control the Kyuubi and is better at **Jikūkan** than me or Nidaime…combined with his dangerous ideology. I have to put a stop to him here or else he may unleash something even worse than the Kyuubi. If I jump to the village…he'll follow me and make the battlefield even more chaotic…but like Madara, his **Kuchiyose** probably can't keep the Kyuubi here for long. I'll just have to trust Sandaime to take care of the village…I have to stop this guy here!'

_Suddenly the masked man charged forward. "There is no hope for you!" He shouted as he unleashed a chain from both of his wrists that connected and hung behind him. As Minato charged at him, the man became intangible again allowing Minato to phase through. The masked man spun around once Minato was behind him and pulled on the chain and wrapped Minato around the chest with it. _

_Minato however chucked his kunai to a section of the forest and flashed to it letting the chain to simply float in the air. The masked man's eyes widened slightly though someone wouldn't be able to notice. As Minato landed by his kunai, he looked back at the man. _'His body…my physical attacks don't work on him. He only solidifies when he's about to attack. In other words, I'll have to try attacking when he attacks me. But tis risky for him to attack and with the Kyuubi's **Kuchiyose** in mind, he probably wants to get this over as quickly as possible.' _Minato spun around and charged. _'It's all down to whose attack is a split second faster!'

_As they both ran at each other, Minato threw one of his special kunai at the man who let it phase through him. As they got even closer to each other, the kunai's end was almost all the way out the back of the man's head as the same man went to grab Minato at the shoulder. Minato at the same time had already formed a large _**_Rasengan_**_ and just as the man was about to touch him the kunai slipped all the way out of his head allowing him to vanish in a yellow flash causing the man's eyes to widen as Minato appeared behind him and slammed the _**_Rasengan_**_ down into his back just as he caught the kunai. "Gah!" The man shouted as he was crushed into the ground. _'Shit…he jumped to that kunai!'_ He thought in realisation. _

"_That's _**_Hiraishin_**_ level 2." Minato spoke as he looked down on the man. His eyes narrowed just as the _**_Rasengan_**_ exploded literally destroying the ground just after the man had somehow teleported away. The masked man appeared on a slab of rock nearby and noticed blood leaking down his arm but before he could do anything about it, Minato had appeared in front him and stabbed him in stomach with a kunai causing him to spit blood into his mask. _'He must've marked me…somehow.'_ Minato then placed his hand on the man's chest where markings suddenly sprouted from looking like the markings fit for a seal._

"_A _**_Keiyaku Fūin_**_!(Contract Seal) Are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?" The masked man asked in slight wonder at how fast the seal was implemented, though he should expect no less from the Yondaime._

"_Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control!" Minato exclaimed as, in the distance where the Kyuubi was wreaking havoc, its eyes that held the _**_Sharingan_**_ due to its mind being under a genjutsu, reverted by to its red-slit eyes. However, being tricked in such a way only caused its anger to grow. _

_The masked man jumped upwards out of Minato's range. "You're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you were able to wound me and wrest the Kyuubi from me…but the Kyuubi will be mine once more. I am the ruler of the world…I have many means at my disposal." Before Minato could so much as blink, the man had vanished into a vortex._

'That feeling…' _Minato thought grimly. _'He's not lying.' _He shook his head of such thoughts before using _**_Hiraishin no Jutsu_**_ to arrive back at the village where the Kyuubi was destroying most of the surrounding forest in a rampage. Though he was glad to see the Sandaime had gotten the Kyuubi from the village somehow. Biting his thumb to draw blood, he slammed it down on the ground. _**_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_**_ (Summoning Technique) There was a large puff of smoke that soon revealed Gamabunta in all his glory. _

_Minato looked over at the Kyuubi and clenched his eyes shut as he realised, or rather he simply just knew what had to do. _'Kushina…I'm sorry…'_ Looking down at the large toad he told it. "Hold back the Kyuubi for a little while!"_

"**_Even I can't hold him back for long!_**_" Gamabunta shouted back up to the man on his head._

"_I'll need a lot of chakra to send away something big like this!" Minato shouted back as the Kyuubi prepared another large _**_Bijūdama_**_. (Tailed Beast Ball) Minato suddenly flew through some hand seals and a moment later the Kyuubi had vanished._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi who had been below them all had seen as Gamabunta was summoned and then as Kyuubi vanished. "Minato…where did you send the Kyuubi?" He asked himself before seeing a part of the forest a good distance away explode in a dome of light, most likely from the Kyuubi's attack. "Over there!"_

_At the point where the Kyuubi had been teleported, Minato appeared by it with an exhausted Kushina in his arms, looking ready to just pass out at any moment. "…I have to set up a barrier as soon possible…" Minato said through gasping breathes of air. _'My chakra is almost gone…'

"…_I can still fight…" Kushina said as Minato placed her down on the grass. Suddenly chakra chains shot from her back and wrapped around the Kyuubi's tail and body, pulling it down to the ground. How she had enough chakra and strength to do such a thing amazed Minato._

"_WAAAAH! WAAAH!" Minato looked down at the bundle in his left arm as his son cried. Looking up as his wife was knelt on the ground, blood dribbling from her mouth, red rimmed eyes from crying and now chains erupted from her back. He couldn't believe such a happy day had turned out to be such a nightmare. "Kushina!" He exclaimed as he saw cough up blood._

"_I…guess…we woke him up…" Kushina said with a sad smile as she stared at her new born son. "Sorry…Naruto…"_

"_Kushina…" Minato whispered._

"_I'm going to draw the Kyuubi in and…kill myself…" Kushina said with a weary look. "That way…I can put off the Kyuubi's resurrection. That's the only way the last of my remaining chakra can be of help to you." Suddenly a smile blossomed on her face. "Thank you…for everything." She said with closed eyes, not seeing Minato shocked or horrified look, not that she wanted to. That was the last thing she wanted to see at the moment. _

"_Kushina…" Minato whispered pain laced in his tone. "You made me the Yondaime Hokage! You made me a man! And you made me this child's father! And yet…" He closed his eyes in agony._

"_Minato…" Kushina said so low that if he was anyone else he may not have heard her. "Don't look at me like that. I'm happy…you…lave me and…" She looked down at her crying son in her husband's arms. "It's…his birthday today… And most importantly when…I think about…what our life would be like…if I lived…I can only picture happiness…" Tears streaked down Minato's face as she continued to speak. "If there's one thing…I regret…it's that I won't…get to see…Naruto grow up."_

_Minato looked down so his hair shadowed his eyes. "Kushina…there's no need for you to die with the Kyuubi. Use your remaining chakra so you can be reunited with Naruto…"_

"_Huh…?" Kushina asked with a confused look. _

"_I'll seal your remaining your remaining chakra inside Naruto with a _**_Hakke no Fūin Shiki_**_. (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) Since I'm not the host…I can use the _**_Shiki Fūjin_**_." (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)_

_Kushina eyes went wide. "But…with that seal you'll…"_

"_There's one more thing…I can only seal half the Kyuubi's power. It's just not physically possible to seal it completley…it's not strategically feasible either. If you take the Kyuubi down with you there won't be a host until the Kyuubi is revived, and the Biju balance will be thrown out of whack. With _**_Shiki Fūjin_**_, (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) I can seal half the Kyuubi's power forever. And the other half…" He paused as he remembered Jiraiya-sensei's words and looked down at Naruto. '_And the Child of Prophecy will be our saviour…' _He looked back up and finished his sentence off. "..I will seal within Naruto, with _**_Hakke no Fūin Shiki._**_" (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) Kushina looked at him with even wider eyes as blood continued to dribble dour of her mouth. "I know what you want to say…but Jiraiya-sensei talked about the coming revolution…and the catastrophes that will come with it! Today…I realized two things. The masked man attacked you…he will bring catastrophes upon us. And this child is the one who will stop him. As the host, he will clear the way to the future. For some reason, I just know." _

"…_Minato…but…" Kushina mumbled, unable to say anything as Minato began to go through hand seals._

'Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake.' _After the final seal, he clasped his hand together._**_ "Shiki Fūjin!"_**_ (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) Behind Minato the translucent figure of the Death God appeared. It looked like a horned demon with a very long white hair practically covering its back; its ribs were shown to make it look extremely skinny whilst the figure of a man was hung around its chest area by two long strands of hair. A large knife, most likely a tanto, was held between its teeth. It also seemed to wear a large white cloak of sorts as it held its arms out wide. Minato looked Kushina in the eyes as she stared at the Death God I horror. "Have faith in this child! After all, he is our son!"_

"_Minato…" Kushina whispered as tears streaked down her face. This had meant to be the best day of her life, becoming a parent so she could spoil her son with all kinds of stuff and teach him how to be a strong Shinobi like his dad. Instead, it had become a nightmare that will end with Naruto becoming an orphan and never knowing his parents until he's much older. _

"_After I use the _**_Shiki Fūin_**_…I'll seal your chakra inside Naruto. You won't get to see him for very long, once he's grown up…but I want to help him out when he tries to control Kyuubi as its host." Minato explained._

"_But he's our son!" Kushina exclaimed. "And I don't want him to bear that burden! Especially when he doesn't have a choice! And why the _**_Shiki Fūin_**_? Just so I can see him when he's grown up? And it won't even be for that long…there's no reason for you to die that for that! I wanted you…to stay with Naruto and watch over him as he grows up! So why…? To preserve the balance between the Biju's…? For our country…? Our village…? There's no reason to sacrifice Naruto for that! You shouldn't sacrifice yourself for me!" Kushina demanded, becoming more distraught with each passing second. _

"…_Abandoning one's country…abandoning one's village…that's the same as abandoning one's child. As someone whose country was destroyed, you should understand that best, shouldn't you? You know the harsh life that awaits those without a country…besides; we are a family…of Shinobi!" Minato said, looking down at his wife. "And…even if I were to live, I could never compare to you. Even if just for a short time…there is something you can give him as his mother that I never could. That is a mother's role. I'm not doing this for you…im doing it for Naruto!" Minato crouched to pick up Naruto whilst a stream of chakra attached to his back from the Death God. "I am willing to die for my son. That is the role of the father." The Death God wrapped its left arm with prayer beads and thrust it forward, through Minato back and out of his stomach where it carried on until it grabbed the Kyuubi. _

_As it did, Minato said only one word. _**_"Fūin!"_**_ (Seal) A large amount of chakra was forcefully ripped from Kyuubi and shoved into Minato's stomach, tearing a hole in his uniform until the last bit was sealed leaving behind a similar design seal to the _**_Hakke no Fūin Shiki_**_.(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) _'I'm paralysed…I didn't realise holding this chakra…would be so heavy.'_ Minato thought as he panted. Though as he looked at the Kyuubi he was glad to see it had shrunk. "Ok, now for the _**_Hakke no Fūin Shiki_**_…I'll seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto!"_

_The Kyuubi however in its rampaged state didn't like what Minato was about to do and slashed downwards at baby Naruto with one of its clawed paws. However, somehow Kushina had managed to stand up and intercept the attack, by standing in front of it. she wasn't the only one though as Minato had been just a bit slow and had made it in time to appear behind Kushina just as the very, incredibly sharp nail of its paw, pierced both persons and jutted out of Kushina's chest where it came to a stop just a couple inches from Naruto's own chest, but close enough for blood to drop onto him. _

"_Ugh…I told you…this is something even a father can do…" Minato gasped out as blood ran from his mouth and down his chin._

_Kushina smiled down at her son despite the rather long nail jutting from her chest. "…Then a mother…would be even better, right…?" She asked with a small grin, trying to hide how much it hurt. Kushina glanced back at her husband who was stood right behind her, connected by the nail. "All right…this is the first time…I've ever lost an argument with you…that's how I know…you must be serious."_

"_Thanks…Kushina…" Minato whispered with a grin as he wiped blood on his hand and held it out to the side. _**_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_**_ In a puff of smoke, Gamatora popped into existence, its scowl on its face and arms crossed as usual. _

"_Whoa! The Kyuubi!" Gamatora shouted in shock as he saw the situation. "Yondaime! What are you doing?"_

"_Gamatora, I'm giving you…the key to the seal. I want you to take it to Jiraiya-sensei…and immediately…store it inside him…" Minato said as he created the seal on Gamatora._

"_I have the key! So now…I will go!" And with that, Gamatora vanished in another puff of smoke._

"_That's a relief." Kushina said with a sigh as the Death God behind them pulled its dagger from its mouth. The figure hovering in front of it looked like Minato with part of the Kyuubi merged with him._

"…_Kushina…you're not going to last much longer…I'll give you the _**_Hakke no Fūin Shiki _**_now_**_. _**_I want…to seal a little of my chakra inside Naruto as well. You won't see him for a while…so…tell him anything you want to say now…" Minato advised._

_Kushina gave a short nod before smiling at her sleeping son. "Naruto…don't be a picky eater…but healthy…so grow bug and strong! Take a bath…every day…and keep warm…and don't stay up late…get…enough sleep!" Kushina panted as she felt her life force leaving her with every word. "And…make friends…you don't need a lot but…just a few true friends…you can really trust. And…I was never good at it myself…but study hard and practice your ninjutsu. But…everyone has things they're good at and things they're not…so if…you have a hard time…don't let it get you down. Respect your senseis and senpais at the Academy. Oh…and one more important thing…about the three Shinobi vices…be especially careful…when lending or borrowing money…and save…the money you earn…from missions. And…don't drink until you're twenty…and drinking too much is bad for you…so take it easy!" She closed her as more tears and sweat poured down her face. "And…as for women…I'm a woman…so I don't really understand, but anyway…there are only men and women…so you will find yourself interested in women…but, just don't…fall for a strange one. Find a woman like your mom!" Behind her Minato smiled as his wife spoke. "And, speaking of vices…one more thing…watch out for Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato could not help that small chuckle that left his lips despite the stabbing pain it caused. The same went for Kushina. "Naruto…you will face many painful times…and hard time…but just be yourself! And have your dreams! And…the confidence…to make those dreams come true!" Her eyes shut as even more tears and sobs racked her body for not being able to watch her son grow up or be there when he needed her. "I really, really, really, really…wish I could be there…to teach you so many more things…I really wish I could be with you longer… I love you!" She cried some more before turning to Minato. "I'm sorry Minato, for talking so much…"_

"_Noo…" Minato said, shaking his head with a teary smile. "It's alright…Naruto, as your father…I'll just second everything your chatty mom said." Both parents laughed from there tears knowing this would be the only time they got to speak to their son until many years later. _**_"Hakke no Fūin Shiki!"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback End<span>_**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Kushina apologized after finishing her tale and wiping her tears. "I'm sorry for making you the Kyuubi's vessel, and for burdening you with this. I wasn't able to live with you…or to full you with my love."<p>

Naruto who was now stood across from her just smiled. He had always held doubts, sort of like a nagging voice telling him that his parents had punished him or some crap like that. But after hearing the whole truth, he felt relief and funnily enough, love. "Don't apologize." Naruto said shaking his head with a dismissive shrug. "I went through a lot because I was the Jinchuriki… but I never hated you or dad. And, well…I don't really know what all a parents love involves because you guys were never there…so I can only guess…but I know now…you and dad sacrificed your lives for me…and while I wish you and dad had brought me up, just these moments are enough, knowing you guys loved me." Kushina began tearing up as her son continued speaking. "I'm happy though…" He said, a big grin working its way on his face and to Kushina he looked just like his father. "…I'm glad you were my parents!"

Kushina smiled as tears ran down her face and sobs racked her body from simply being overjoyed at being accepted as his mother. _'Did you hear that Minato? Our love reached him!'_ Reaching over to him she hugged him tightly with him returning the embrace as she cried into his shoulder making Naruto chuckle as he closed his eyes, feeling at peace with everything. "Thank you for making me your mother…thank you for making Minato your father…" Naruto opened his eyes to see his mother fading away, her chakra becoming too low for her to maintain her existence anymore. "Thank you for being born to us. Also, I'm so proud of you, so very proud you became Hokage…you're just like your father…thank you so much!" And with, Naruto could no longer feel anything or anyone pressed against him.

He closed his eyes as his mom's words echoed through him. _'From now on I'm gonna eat veggies too, instead of just ramen. And I like baths, so don't worry about that…I go to them a lot, too. And I get plenty of sleep…actually you could say I sleep too much! As for my friends, they're great…all great guys. Even though being Hokage may change some things, I would never give those guys up. I wish you could have met them…as for studying…well, you can guess how well that's going, though with everything I know now, I won't have a problem. I got in trouble with my senseis and senpai at the Academy…but I have nothing but respect for them now. Jiraiya-sensei taught me all about the three vice…he's just like you said! But, he also taught me how to be a Shinobi and he was a great one himself. I am Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime Hokage, I achieved my dream…but now I have a new one…to bring peace to this world, so that no one will have to sacrifice themselves anymore, so families don't have to live in fear of being torn a apart.'_ He thought with a large smile. For the first time in many weeks, months and even years, he felt truly at peace.

"**I imagine you have questions.**" Kyuubi's rough and deep voice broke him from his musings causing him to sigh. Damn, he had almost forgotten about the gigantic beast not far from him.

Naruto tuned to Kyuubi with a sigh and a raised eyebrow before nodding. "Actually I do, mom, in telling me everything, she said that you had a…pact with her or something, what did that mean? And why did you continue attacking? Especially killing my parents!"

The Kyuubi sighed, or maybe he growled? Naruto couldn't tell. "**From having Madara Uchiha once more…controlling me…and then being free, I became enraged from being treated as a _pet_. Therefore, I was more or less…unable to control my actions, just like how you would be when you go four tails or above. The pact I made with your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was my way of compromise. The pact was that we battle, her against me, one on one. At the time I hadn't accounted for her Chakra Chains made from her special chakra or her skill in Fūinjutsu and I…loath to admit that she had managed to defeat me.**" The Kyuubi growled, angered it had been tricked so easily, by a human monkey no less.

"I don't understand, well not completely." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "I take it that the conditions were if my mom won then she gained control, but what would you gain if you won?"

The Kyuubi chuckled, its deep voice echoing across the empty space between them sounding like an earthquake. "**I would gain my freedom, or, I would take possession of her body and take over. I am a Demon Lord so I must abide by my vows, whether I like it or not.** **However, should she win, then I would allow her to use my chakra without the usual dangers. However, because I allow her to use such a large portion of my chakra, then I would be able to see, hear, touch, smell and taste from her point of view when I desired. I usually just did so whenever she was in battle; the feel of killing has always felt appealing, especially the smell of blood.**" The Kyuubi seemed to grin as it bared all its teeth.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "I take it we must fight with the same conditions, huh?" He asked for conformation.

"**Yes. However, you are different from your mother or father. Now that the 'key' has been sealed within you, you would be given all of my Yang chakra and you would then take on a new form, rather than be using the tail forms.**" The Kyuubi held up a paw to stop questions. "**I do not know what this form would be; I only know it is different because normally you would be accessing my Yin chakra due to not having the 'key'. I believe this is most likely what your father had planned after all**."

"My dad planned this?" Naruto questioned, staring up at the behemoth of a creature. "I don't understand."

"**Should you win, then my Yang chakra will merge with you and become yours only. You would be able to access that without going through me any longer. It would be just like your Sage Mode, Rinnegan and like any jutsu. I do not fully understand why this is, I only that it _is_. The fact that I must give you so much chakra if you win disgusts me, but we do what we do in order to survive.**"

"I have to ask, why are you suggesting such a compromise anyway?" Naruto asked. "I mean, why would you give my so much of your chakra should I win?"

The Kyuubi looked down at him as if judging him before letting out a growl "**If I am going to be stuck in this damn seal, inside of you, then I have no choice but to give you my chakra to finally rid this detestable world of Madara Uchiha. I won't allow my vessel or myself to be controlled or pushed around by that damn Uchiha.**" Kyuubi explained, though its thoughts were different. _'_**_If you can prove your worthy of my chakra, then you must defeat me in your mind. I won't accept a weakling as my vessel. You may have the Rinnegan, Sennin Mōdo and that new sword…but Madara is known as a legend for a reason. He is capable of controlling me with those damnable eyes…and while I prefer to be free in the outside world…it is much safer and peaceful in here…even for a demon of hate like myself._**_'_ It thought with an internal sigh. _'_**_Only Kushina Uzumaki has ever taken the time to learn about me, not even her husband or Mito Uzumaki…they don't know who I really am, or what I am. Naruto…even though I respect your power and growth at such a young age…if it hadn't been from the strange kindness your family had shown a being such as me, I might not have even bothered giving you the chance to prove yourself._**_'_

Unaware of Kyuubi's personal thoughts, Naruto gripped his hands into fists. "I see." Naruto nodded as he shifted into a stance, looking around the large empty white space that seemed never ending along with the water that ran through the space like a lake. "I guess we fight now then, huh?" He got his answer as one of the Kyuubi's large, sharp tail stabbed at him at amazing speed.

Jumping to the side, he ran forward at high speed along the water knowing he couldn't underestimate the Kyuubi whatsoever. The only problem was though; he doubted jutsu would even affect the thing. Like the Kyuubi had said earlier…

"**_The pact was that we battle, her against me, one on one. At the time I hadn't accounted for her Chakra Chains made from her special chakra or her skill in Fūinjutsu and I…loath to admit that she had managed to defeat me._**_"_

…If jutsu could've worked, then he doubted someone like his mother would have to resort to her **Chakra Chains** or Fūinjutsu otherwise. She must've known only they would've worked or she simply found using them was faster. The problem for him though was that he couldn't use either, okay, maybe some minor sealing thanks to Jiraiya-sensei teaching him the basics and Nagato's knowledge, but apart from that, he needed experience to use such jutsu to its full affect.

From what he now knew, those from the Uzumaki Clan or Uzushiogakure focused mainly on **Suiton** jutsu. He supposed they were like the Uchiha since they focused mainly on **Katon** as it seemed to be in their blood so to speak. He also knew the Kyuubi was a **Katon** and **Fūton** based Biju, as well as being able to use chakra-based attacks. All he could count on was his **Rinnegan**, **Sennin Mōdo** and jutsu for distractions. He wasn't foolish enough to believe this would be easy.

Jumping to the side during his run, he just dodged another tail as it tried to spear him. He knew that when he had gone up to eight tails against the Deva Path that all eight tails, weakened, had broken through the moon-like orb Nagato had created. He did not want to be struck full on by one that was currently at its maximum strength. He may have a ton of guts, but he wasn't suicidal.

Shaking his head of such he thoughts, he focused on his mission right now. He needed the Kyuubi's chakra and by Kami he was going to claim it no matter what. For his friends, family, hell the entire world, but most of all…for Temari. He had to live past Madara, Akatsuki and whoever the hell wanted him dead, because he wanted a life with Temari, one where he doesn't have to fear for his life with every breathe he took, but one where he could hopefully settle down, have kids and just enjoy life like never before. It was just another reason why Madara couldn't go through with whatever plan he had.

Closing his eyes, he channelled chakra into them and almost at once he could feel the silver chakra filling him, if he was correct, it was the chakra of the Rikudō Sennin which meant only one thing. He was the true bearer of the **Rinnegan**, the one…destined to bring peace to a hateful world. Like his predecessor before him, the Rikudō Sennin. **"Rinnegan!"** He uttered, snapping his eyes open to reveal the ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera.

Jumping away from another tail, he bent down on his knees and pushed upwards, throwing himself in the air so he was eye-level with the Kyuubi and held out both hands. **"Shinra Tensei!"** (Almighty Push) The invisible blast struck Kyuubi whose head was pushed back though it was fighting it back with some struggle as it planted all nine of its tails into the ground to hold it in place. Pushing more chakra into the blast, he sent the Kyuubi skidding along the water as the technique overpowered it.

Kyuubi roared as it righted itself and snapped its head to Naruto who was still holding his hands out. Opening its mouth wide, chakra began to gather inches away from its mouth and began to merge into a black orb of chakra before shrinking, condensing, into an even stronger orb of chakra. "Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as the blast was fired from Kyuubi blast, zipping along the distance at insane speed, especially for the size of it.

Using his **Shunpo**, he barely flash-stepped away as the beam of raw chakra enveloped his previous spot and carried on to good knows where. Reappearing a good distance from where he previously stood, he sigh. _'So, _**_Shinra Tensei_**_ only pushing it back slightly, though I didn't do a full-powered one_ _but I doubt even that would do much more than annoy it. I'm just gonna have to go with a new plan…to simply beat the living shit out of it with everything I can. This would be _so_ much easier if I had trained beforehand!'_

Placing his hands in a very familiar seal, even to Kyuubi, by crossing his fingers, he called out. **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) Over a thousand clones popped into life all around him, each bearing the **Rinnegan** which also made him realize that like Nagato's Paths, he could also see through all of the clones' eyes. _'Oh crap, I am never going to get use this…from now on; I'm only summoning a few clones when I have the _**_Rinnegan_**_ active.'_ He thought as he looked at them all and could see that they were having the same dilemma as him.

Mentally ordering all but two clones, he sent them at Kyuubi to deliver all the damage they could while he did his thing. As all the clones got near, they split up in to pairs of two, each pair had one clone holding its hand out while the other gathered a lot of chakra in the open hands to create _very_ big **Rasengan's** in each hand. At once, 499 clones jumped up high, higher than Kyuubi's massive frame as it looked up at the 499 large **Rasengan's** with some level hesitancy. **"Rasen Chō Tarengan!"** (Spiralling Super Large Group Spheres) All the clones shouted as they came down at Kyuubi, their hands held out with the large spheres of chakra held in them.

Kyuubi decided it didn't fancy being struck by 499 spheres of pure chakra since, Demon Lord or not, that would hurt. So that was why he tried to bring all nine tails up to simply get rid of the weak clones, when he found his tails just wouldn't move from their position. Looking down, Kyuubi saw the rest of the clones that had helped create the **Rasengan's** had decided to keep his tails unmovable by simply holding them down with their bare hands, around 55 on each tail. While Kyuubi knew it could send out a pulse of chakra or simply use its strength to pull its tails free since at the moment Naruto wasn't strong enough to hold him down without using **Sennin Mōdo**, he also knew that he wouldn't have time as every **Rasengan** smashed into him where an explosion followed soon after in the form of a vortex of chakra spinning around the Kyuubi's frame and eventually throwing the Kyuubi across the large space, crashing into the water. If it hadn't been for its opposable thumbs on its clawed hands gripping into the ground beneath the water, then it most likely would've been thrown further by the mass of chakra.

Flaring its tails out as it stood at its full height, it roared sending out a blast of chakra that decimated the clones immediately. However, the sound of a screeching bell caught its attention as it looked down at the real Naruto that held one fearsome technique that even a being like him, a Biju, was unsure how it would affect it.

From below, Naruto grinned as he finished forming his jutsu. Bending his knees, he shot off at the Kyuubi, his jutsu in hand, wind spinning around it, tearing the very air apart from its ferocity. He almost grinned like a predator after its prey when he saw the Kyuubi's wide-eyed state and its slit eyes dilate. **"Fūton: Rasenshuriken!" **(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken) With a great shout, Naruto thrust his arm out, smashing the destructive jutsu into Kyuubi's side as it moved to somehow block the attack…but was too slow for Naruto.

Kyuubi let out of a roar, from either anger or pain Naruto wasn't sure, as the one-hit kill jutsu tore into its side and enveloped it in a dome of chakra and wind and threw it across the expanse. As the Kyuubi was pushed along the water, Naruto jumped back to land on the water as his remaining two clones dispelled leaving him alone. Placing his hands in the familiar seal, he called out. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Clone Technique) Two clones puffed into existence, one on either side.

Holding both hands out, he immediately created a **Rasengan** in both. Both clones placed their hands over each **Rasengan**, the right one began to spark with electricity while the left one began to form a bubble of water around it. Soon enough both jutsu were completed allowing him to dispel both clones. **"Suiton: Rasengan!"** (Water Release: Spiralling Sphere) The **Rasengan** on his left looked like an ordinary Rasengan surrounded in a bubble of highly condensed water. **"Raiton: Rasengan!" **(Lightning Release: Spiralling Sphere) His Rasengan in his right hand now looked just like a ball of chakra with lightning surrounding it while shooting off of it every now and then against the water.

Holding them both out to his side, he ran at the Kyuubi as his previous jutsu began to power down revealing a smoking, burnt and angry Kyuubi as it huffed out a wisp of chakra. Its slit eyes bore down on him as he shot along the water, splitting it in two as he sped along. Both jutsu were held out either side of him as he jumped up to the Kyuubi. At the same time though, another ball of pure black chakra began forming at the edge of Kyuubi's mouth intending to wipe Naruto away for ever. Suddenly Kyuubi reared its head back as it shouted. **"Bijūdama!"** (Tailed Beast Ball) The black ball or chakra fired from Kyuubi's mouth in the form of a beam.

As the beam came at him, Naruto held out both of his jutsu and slammed them into the beam. **"Ōarashi Rasengan!" **(Raging Storm Spiralling Sphere) As Naruto's jutsu struck, a tornado of chakra, water and lightning was the result as both of his jutsu seemed to merge and expand, pushing against the beam of chakra with everything it had. As the vortex grew and fought against the beam, Naruto stayed behind it pumping chakra into it to try and break through Kyuubi's attack, but it failed as there was a flash of white light before the conjoining of the opposing attacks detonated like a bomb, blowing Naruto down to the ground and skimming along the water with every bounce. Kyuubi on the other hand, dug its claw into the ground and used its tails to block any backlash from the explosion.

Naruto sick and tired of skipping along the water from the force of the explosion, gripped his katana on his back and unsheathed, swinging it into the ground in a single movement, stopping him from skipping any more. Pulling the blade from the ground, he looked up just in time to see one of the Kyuubi's clawed paws, or hand, coming at him from the side. Bringing his katana up just in time as the claws clashed against the blade which somehow managed to stay unscathed from the ferocious looking claws.

Blocking the large claw did nothing to help though when a tail stabbed at his side, slicing his clothing and cutting into his bare skin, drawing blood that splashed into the water. Naruto grit his teeth from the stinging sensation that shot up his left side from the slash mark from the tail. Pushing the claw away with his inhuman strength, he flipped backwards, dodging another swipe of a tail and crouching on the water as he placed his free hand on his wound and immediately winced as his fingers brushed against it. _'Damn it! This must've been what Sakura felt when I slashed her in my four-tail form…I never imagined it would hurt this much…it feels like poison eating away at me. The only reason I'm not even more injured from this like I should be is because of my Uzumaki lineage, just like mom said. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that the _**_Rinnegan_**_ is trying to purge the poisonous chakra from my body with that silver chakra. That's probably why I couldn't hurt the Deva Path whenever I touched it when I went berserk. This _**_Rinnegan_**_…I need to learn more about it. But not now, I need to win this, no matter what.'_

Standing up, he quickly accessed his **Rinnegan's **knowledge base and thought of one of Guren's jutsu. Within that ne second, he knew how to use the jutsu, not to its full potential, but enough to actually use it. Stabbing Hyōrinmaru into the ground, splashing the water as it dug into the hard floor, he immediately began weaving hand seals. _'Rat, Dog, Horse, Ram, Boar, Dragon, Rat, Ram…Boar!' _He thought, going through each hand seal before pausing on the last one. **"Shōton: Suishōheki Hachi no Jin!" **(Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation) Violet-coloured crystals shot up from beneath Kyuubi, startling it as it felt crystal growing up its legs and tails.

Kyuubi looked down, into Naruto's eyes as he grinned. "**You can use the Shōton element? Bah, of course you can, that cursed Rinnegan!**" It shouted at the end, using its tails to smash the crystals, however, it made no difference as the crystals continued to grow even faster until the Kyuubi was completley enveloped in a crystallised structure. Frozen in the structure but with its eyes still on Naruto, the Kyuubi couldn't help but be impressed with the puny human. _'_**_He can use jutsu of a very rare element he's only seen once by simply remembering it and recreating it with the Rinnegan… it's almost like he's somehow mastered those eyes in such a short time. Maybe in those days the Rinnegan changed his body and merged with him…it gave Naruto complete and utter control over all elements just like the Rikudō Sennin. Maybe…this young man is the true bearer of the Rinnegan after all, the one to bring peace in this hare-filled world.'_** The Kyuubi thought, its respect growing for the child of Minato Namikaze and its former host, Kushina Uzumaki. _'_**_If you pass my test…I will grant you the full use of my chakra…and show you who I really am._**_'_

Naruto unaware of Kyuubi's personal thoughts, had stood perfectly still, eyes closed and hands turned upside with his back of his fingers touching each other, gathering Senjutsu chakra. Feeling it gathered inside of him his eyes snapped open revealing that his eyes were different, the pupil was a horizontal slits while the Rinnegan circle patterns overlapped it. The outermost circle at the edge of his eyes was red while the innermost circle was yellow and the rest was the standard purple-grey. _'Holy crap! I didn't expect _**_Sage Mode_**_ to work with the _**_Rinnegan_**_ but…the power is amazing! Aside from the increase in speed, strength and resilience, I have to make sure that I only use natural energy for my Senjutsu and my silver chakra for my regular element and _**_Rinnegan_**_ jutsu.'_ Looking up, he watched as cracks began to appear in the crystal structure and immediately got ready, grabbing his sword from the ground and placing himself into a stance.

With a great roar, Kyuubi shattered the crystal prison around it turning it to dust in the wind as its chakra exploded out of it, pushing the water beneath it away. "**I see, you imprisoned me so you had the time to access you Sennin Mōdo, hm?**" Kyuubi asked, waving its tail about behind it to get rid of any remaining crystal dust that may still be attached to it. "**Do you really think that will make a difference? Everything you have done has been futile!**"

"Has it?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "I know you were and most likely still am injured from my **Rasenshuriken **before. You should know about my eyes. Like the **Sharingan** and **Byakugan** I can see the chakra in anything, be it a person, animal, barrier…and even Biju like you." His fused eyes bore into Kyuubi's red-slit ones. "When I struck you earlier, the chakra network in your side was torn to the shreds, though even now it's repairing itself. Your chakra is truly impressive, being able to repair your chakra network. However, your chakra will only heal you so much!" Suddenly Naruto vanished from his spot slightly shocking Kyuubi at his sudden boost in speed.

The Kyuubi sensing movement on its left swung a tail in that direction which revealed Naruto as he appeared…on top of the tail. With a grin, Naruto pushed off the tail, dodging a couple more before appeared at the Kyuubi's side, planting both fists in its ribcage. **"Sōkotsu!"** (Double Bone) Against its own will, the Kyuubi spat out blood as it felt its ribs being crushed before the force of the technique, or whatever the hell Naruto had just done, threw the Kyuubi across the expanse, crashing against the water while gritting its teeth.

"I'm done playing around Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted, landing back on the water. "I don't have time to be playing around any longer. I need to train, to finally defeat Akatsuki, save this world from hatred and protect everyone I hold dear. If beating you to death is the only way for me to use to your chakra, then so be it!"

The Kyuubi grunted as it pushed itself up and internally wincing as it felt its ribs crack from the tremendous force of Naruto's double punch. _'Is that what his _**_Sage Mode_**_ does to his physical strength? Increase it to the point that he can punch me this far? I admit, I hadn't been able to prepare myself for it…but even so, his strength is nothing short of amazing.'_ Eventually the Kyuubi stood up on all fours, appearing to be unharmed.

Naruto held up his hand, the very air vibrating around it. **"Shinra Tensei!"** (Almighty Push) The same invisible blast blew all water away from Naruto, heading for Kyuubi. Kyuubi seeing what was going to happen, placed all nine tails in front if itself just as the invisible blast struck, pushing it back along the floor despite digging its claws into the ground beneath it. Naruto growled as the Kyuubi was able to hold up against the same attack that destroyed his village. _'I still don't have the necessary strength or had enough training with these eyes abilities.'_

Kyuubi brought down its tails and opened its mouth, emitting a stream of fire, so hot that the water underneath them evaporated, even the water that wasn't even close to them. Naruto looked on in shock as the fire shot at him and quickly held up his hands. **"Fūjutsu Kyūin!"** (Blocking Technique Absorption Seal) As soon as the stream of fire reached him, the same sort of barrier that the Preta Path used appeared over him, absorbing most of the fire that struck him. However, since he had no prior experience or even trained in the powers of the **Rinnegan** he could not use it to its full effectiveness, so it wasn't a surprise when the wisps of the fire began to break through the absorption barrier. _'Shit! What the hell can I do now? I should've just escaped in the first place instead of trying to use the _**_Rinnegan's _**_powers. Then again, I'm against the Kyuubi, I doubt that I could've escaped…not easily at least.'_

'**_Use me…_**_'_

'_Huh? Who's that?' _Naruto thought, as he winced, feeling a wisp of flame pass by his face, scorching his skin. Deciding that he couldn't stay there for much longer, he called out. **"Shinra Tensei!"** (Almighty Push) The invisible blast knocked the fire long enough for him to use **Shunpo** and flash step away to Kyuubi's left where the fire couldn't reach at the moment.

'**_You know who it is Naruto…_**_'_

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he heard the voice again echoing through his mind which was confusing since he was actually _in_ his mind, fighting Kyuubi at the moment. Glancing down at the sword in his hand, his eyes grew wide. _'Hyōrinmaru?' _

'**_Yes… Now use my power, it's time. You have been able to stand against the Kyuubi in your weakened state. You knew once you had woken up you was not at full health. Due to the changes your body had gone through and your chakra network changing to suit the Rinnegan's needs, you had been adjusting to your new body…and still are. Because of this you couldn't use the Rinnegan's jutsu or your element jutsu to their full capable. The only reason you could use Rasengan and its variations was because that is simply pure chakra. However, despite all of this, you have been capable of standing toe-to-toe with the Kyuubi._**_'_

'_Not really…I don't even think the Kyuubi has been going all out.'_ Naruto thought back with a frown.

'**_Maybe not, but it is only testing you. It doesn't want you dead as it would also die, and perhaps it is waiting for you to use me as well. Right now, you cannot defeat the Kyuubi any other way, not with your low chakra that you didn't allow to replenish._**_' _Naruto grimaced at that, Hyōrinmaru wasn't lying when it said that Naruto hadn't let himself recover completley, he had been too focused on training and learning how to control Kyuubi's chakra to waste time by healing up and letting his chakra replenish.

'…_How do I use your power?'_ He asked knowing blasting Kyuubi with **Shinra Tensei** repeatedly was a waste of chakra, considering he had yet to master it yet.

'**_Just call out my name and it will it release my Shikai._**_'_

'_Shikai? What is that? And how does calling out your name help me use your powers? That doesn't make sense!'_

'**_Shikai, in other words, Initial Release, is the name given to my second form. My current form is simply my Sealed state. To use my Shikai, you must call out my name within a release phrase. Subconsciously you already know this, you knew the moment you heard my name. By using my Shikai you will be able to use multiple techniques, in other words, it will bring out my powers. Though not to its fullest, but that is for another time._**_'_

'…_I see.' _Naruto thought as he held Hyōrinmaru in front of him, closing his eyes at the same as Kyuubi turned its head to where he had moved.

'**_Has he done it? Is he going to be using that sentient sword from Uzushiogakure? Naruto…you must use it if you want to defeat me. I knew the moment you entered your mindscape you were weak…otherwise you would've been able to injure me more than just with that Rasenshuriken. Unless Madara manages to extract me from here then I am bound here for eternity, or as long as you live…and I have grown fond of you…I am a mass of hatred, created from the separation of the Jūbi, but that does not mean that hatred is all I am. In my long life, being sealed within Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki…they have taught me one thing. Humans can surprise even me, the most intelligent of the Biju and you only seem to back that fact up. You need all the power you can get if you want to protect your friends and loved ones…and if I have to beat you to death in order for you to finally access that power, then so be it…because I will not have you die!' _**With a quick intake of breathe, it spewed a stream of fire, enhanced by wind, at the motionless Naruto.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, the fusion of **Rinnegan **and **Sennin Mōdo began to **glow an ethereal blue as an icy wind drifted through the empty wish space. The water beneath Naruto began to turn to ice as his silver chakra began to surround to him and the katana's blade. **"Sōten ni Zase, Hyōrinmaru!" **(Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Ice Ring) An icy ferocious wind exploded from Naruto's body and sword as soon as the words left his mouth. All water within fifty feet froze over instantly from the arctic wind. The fire that was streaming towards Naruto began to freeze over but due to the mix of both fire and wind, the ice would melt.

Naruto looked up at the fire coming towards him with new-found confidence. He may not have fully grasped the power of the **Rinnegan** or even mastered the many elements, sub-elements and so much more that his brain was currently filled with. But feeling the rush of power from his sentient sword, he knew that he could defeat the Kyuubi, especially since it wasn't even fighting to kill him, meaning it wasn't fighting at its full strength. Though it was by no means 'playing' with him. On multiple occasions, such as when he had been struck with its tail in his side, that most likely would've killed a normal person. Looking down at the blade, he instantly noted the changes to it, Hyōrinmaru had extended slightly in length, and gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain.

Looking back up at the Kyuubi, he was surprised to see some sort of pride in its eyes as well a smirk pulling at its lips slightly, still maintaining the stream of fire. Holding his sword up with his right hand, he slashed down at the stream of fire. A tremendous amount of chakra overflowed from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The ice dragon struck the stream of fire and instantly flowed over it, freezing it, the water and even the ground beneath it forming some sort of platform.

The Kyuubi having seen the ice travel up the fire at incredible speed had already jumped back to not get caught in it. "**Well done Naruto!**" It called over the ice as Naruto jumped up on to it, wielding his sword in his right hand and holding the extended chain in his left letting the crescent blade at the end dangle. "**You managed to use the ancient sword of Uzushiogakure. I was right about you all along.**"

"I don't understand you Kyuubi." Naruto commented, stopping his walk at the peak of the frozen stream of fire, staring into Kyuubi's slit eyes. "You said earlier that I had to defeat you, that the only way to gain control over your Yang chakra was to defeat in combat, like my mother before me. Yet, you haven't been trying to kill me. You haven't been using your full powers. I know I'm not at my strongest now, I'm low on chakra and I'm still getting used to my new body. But what is the point in all of this?"

Kyuubi seemed to assess Naruto before letting out a growl. "**It was mostly to unlock the abilities of that sword in your hand. Not only would you need my chakras but the sooner you unlock that sword then the more you can train with it. I wasn't lying when I said that we would fight for you to claim my chakra. Now if you haven't noticed but accessing that sword has refreshed your chakra and healed you of any wounds.**" True to its words, Naruto could feel his body pumped up with silver chakra and a separate part that belonged to his natural chakra was at the same point as earlier, which was a good thing to be honest. "**That was what I wanted before I show you my other form and fight you seriously.**"

"Other form?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and before his very eyes, Kyuubi began to glow before shrinking more and more until just the shape of a human being remained, still covered in a glowing red chakra that acted like a sort of armour.

"**Naruto, the only person to have ever seen this form has been Kushina Uzumaki, not even Mito Uzumaki had gained my respect enough for me to reveal this.**" A voice that sounded oddly female spoke though the chakra that began to evaporate. "**From now on, I will be fighting with everything I have…because in this form, I have no limits. In my Kitsune form I am simply too big to fight one on one.**"

And then the chakra cloak vanished revealing something Naruto never expected. "K-Kyuubi?" He asked shocked because right in front of him, the giant form of a nine-tailed fox had been replaced by a very, entrancing woman. She had tanned skin, similar to him. High cheek bones gave her a regal look, yet at the same time they were softer than the more rigid and cold look most nobility, Hyūga, seemed to possess. A small button nose fit her face perfectly, along with her thin yet full red lips and a startling pair of ruby red-slit eyes. Her hair was a dark red that trailed down to her lower back, with two bangs framing her face.

Her body likewise spoke of absolute perfection. She was wearing a dark crimson kimono that hugged her frame to reveal a perfect hourglass figure and had slits running along the side of her legs up to mid-thigh that revealed perfectly smooth looking skin; also perfect allowing her to kick. The front of her kimono also had a V cut to it, revealing a generous amount of her cleavage, which seemed to fit her slender frame perfectly. Behind her were nine, thin, red tails that swished about in a calming manner.

"**Hello…Naruto-kun.**" Kyuubi said with a grin, revealing some very sharp fangs.

"EH?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued in the Next Chapter - Chapter 5: Reminiscence, Meetings and Training – Part 3<strong>

**I never meant for this arc to last this long to be honest and I'm sorry to those who want the Kage meeting here and now but this is essential to Naruto's character development. Next chapter, meeting the Rikudō Sennin, training and much more.**

**With Kyuubi being female, she may be in the Harem but I am going to make her be blunt, kind of honest to some things and she will flirt with Naruto. I hate the stories where Kyuubi is a sobbing mess or shy to talk to Naruto because come on, this is the KYUUBI, probably one of the most confident beings out there. **

**Also, Kyuubi's true motives will be told next chapter, you may have noticed I changed the reason of how Naruto can defeat Kyuubi and such it will be explained next chapter. **

**R&R…let me know what you think, questions, comments. Be sure to let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5: RMT Part 3

**Joshnaruto back again with the new chapter**

**Ok, I feel I should explain a few things about how this story will be going, so here I go…**

**In the next few chapters, the Five Kage summit will finally be happening and this chapter will be the end of the current arc. After the Kage Summit arc, there will be a war like the Manga, however, there will not be full out battles straight away. Unlike Kishimoto, I will be treating it like a real war, skirmishes here and there, places conquered, destroyed you name it. How Kishimoto got the war to start off the bat I will never know, because wars take time, countries need to build their forces, diplomatic meetings, and simple preparations.**

**Even Madara Uchiha would need time to build his forces from other minor villages because really? An army of Zetsu that get taken out in a single shot is going to help? As if. I will most likely have him recruit villages through fear since he has the seven tailed beasts under his command. More will happen of course during the war, some of these things will be big, as well as develop Naruto's small harem, which won't happen straight away. **

**If I had to guess right now, I would say the war preparations and skirmishes will last 2 years, tops. I will be doing skips of course at some stages since I don't want to drag it out. In this time, Konoha will be rebuilt and such, everyone will get stronger and a true alliance will be built.**

**I hope you guys like the way I'm going with this since by using this I can expand on the story, develop characters and even relationships. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and actually reading this story, I hope more come and I hope you're enjoying what I'm actually writing. If you had asked a question in the reviews then I'm sorry for not answering them at the moment, my internet has been screwing up or the site has and its stopping me from accessing certain parts of the site, kind of annoying but I can deal at the moment. Anyway, keep the reviews coming, the more the merrier since they help me actually want to carry on writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of the Sanninme no Rikudō<span>**

**Chapter 5: Reminiscence, Meetings and Training – Part 3**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Previously<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Other form?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and before his very eyes, Kyuubi began to glow before shrinking more and more until just the shape of a human being remained, still covered in a glowing red chakra that acted like a sort of armour.<p>

"**Naruto, the only person to have ever seen this form has been Kushina Uzumaki, not even Mito Uzumaki had gained my respect enough for me to reveal this.**" A voice that sounded oddly female spoke though the chakra that began to evaporate. "**From now on, I will be fighting with everything I have…because in this form, I have no limits. In my Kitsune form I am simply too big to fight one on one.**"

And then the chakra cloak vanished revealing something Naruto never expected. "K-Kyuubi?" He asked shocked because right in front of him, the giant form of a nine-tailed fox had been replaced by a very, entrancing woman. She had tanned skin, similar to him. High cheek bones gave her a regal look, yet at the same time they were softer than the more rigid and cold look most nobility, Hyūga, seemed to possess. A small button nose fit her face perfectly, along with her thin yet full red lips and a startling pair of ruby red-slit eyes. Her hair was a dark red that trailed down to her lower back, with two bangs framing her face.

Her body likewise spoke of absolute perfection. She was wearing a dark crimson kimono that hugged her frame to reveal a perfect hourglass figure and had slits running along the side of her legs up to mid-thigh that revealed perfectly smooth looking skin; also perfect allowing her to kick. The front of her kimono also had a V cut to it, revealing a generous amount of her cleavage, which seemed to fit her slender frame perfectly. Behind her were nine, thin, red tails that swished about in a calming manner.

"**Hello…Naruto-kun.**" Kyuubi said with a grin, revealing some very sharp fangs.

"EH?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Now<span>_**

**_Mindscape_**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You seem surprised.<strong>" Kyuubi commented with a tilt of her head.

Naruto shook his head to snap himself from his stupor before pointing out the obvious. "You're a girl, well, woman, but female nonetheless. Hell you have a human form! I didn't think Biju's had genders!"

The Kyuubi raised a delicate eyebrow. "**Is it the fact that I, the Kyuubi no Yoko is a female that you find incredulous?**" She asked dangerously, wondering if she would have to make the man before her a female, her claws extended just in case she would be forced to rid Naruto of his manhood, rendering him from giving Temari anymore pleasurable orgasms. '_Not that I have lowered myself to watch the pair of monkeys have sexual intercourse.' _She thought innocently.

Naruto had no clue why the female Kyuubi suddenly blushed, but having spent time with Temari and Sakura, two violent Kunoichi, he knew the question…was a very dangerous one, especially if answered wrong. Luckily, as mentioned he had spent time with violent women so he was safe. "No, most women I know are strong. It's that fact you have a gender. All everyone has ever known was that the Biju were a mass of chakra. Genderless." He pointed, making sure to keep his **Rinnegan** and **Sennin Mōdo** fusion active, as well as his sword.

Kyuubi relaxed and gave a nod of her head. "**I see. Well, I can't disagree with you on that fact, though it wasn't until I had met Kushina that I created this human form, and become a woman.**" Seeing Naruto's raised eyebrows she carried on. "**I have always been mass of pure chakra, full of hatred, I loved to kill, the taste of flesh and blood. When I was sealed into Mito Uzumaki, it was at the time of wars and fighting, she never got to know or even bothered me. She sealed me inside of her just to save her husband, Hashirama Senju from me killing him or anyone in the village. However, when I was sealed away inside Kushina, your mother, she was kind, wanted to get to know me. If I was the epitome of hate then she was the epitome of love. Even her chakra was filled with love, she was kindest person I have met, though anyone else I'd ever met had been killed by me.**" Kyuubi shook her head before carrying on, noticing she had Naruto's full attention. "**Over time as Kushina being my jailor, she began to influence me, whether it was her visits to the seal or her chakra I don't know but along the way, her love reached me, it affected me…it made me want what she had, to be peaceful, live without war. Though I do still contain my hatred, my lust for battle and blood but they are like two separate sides of my. Eventually I created a human form, so that I could be like Kushina. When I did create this human form I somehow managed to replicate some of Kushina's traits, I began to feel emotions, anger, sadness, love, guilt. I became part human, part demon in a sense. And now here I am, a female Demon Lord with emotions.**" Kyuubi finished explaining.

Naruto gave nods along the way of the explanation understanding it all, in a way at least. "So…why show your human form now?" He asked. "Why never before?"

The Kyuubi sighed and she brushed her hair back. "**Because of the seal your father, the Yondaime Hokage created. When he split my chakra and my will from each other, he sealed nothing but a hateful monster in you. But when you completed the seal by giving back my will, I became complete, like I explained earlier. And I've shown my human to you now because…well, because I respect you even more than I have Kushina, and believe it or not I've grown fond of you despite the fact I still have hatred for most humans.**"

Naruto looked at her wide-eyed. "Grown…fond of me?"

Kyuubi gave him a lecherous grin. "**I'm female; I'm also a Kitsune, in and out. I know lust, love and even I'm not immune to hormones or being aroused in the presence of a handsome and powerful male specimen. Kitsune are also known for being attracted to the strongest or alpha male. You fit that category.**" Seeing Naruto's bewildered look, she laughed, placing a hand on her hip. "**You're still oblivious to the way women look at you, huh? Even when you're in a relationship with that Temari girl, and giving her mind blowing orgasms you're still oblivious to how women see you. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that my Kitsune part was honourable, I'd have at least tried to mate with you as soon I turned into this form.**" She explained without any shame, though the itch between her legs _did_ get worse when she gave herself the image of being fucked from behind by Naruto. Originally it had been a memory of Naruto and Temari but she replaced the blonde female with herself. Just for her own personal fun, or pleasure.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Though he was flattered and kinda aroused when she mentioned 'Temari' and 'orgasms' he wasn't fazed as much as he would've been about her admittance. After being with Temari for two years, he had gotten used to such blunt speaking especially with the way that Temari liked to speak her mind when they had sex. Not that he complained. "You're blunt aren't you?" Naruto commented and asked.

Kyuubi shrugged, not ashamed. "**Nothing to be ashamed about when admitting such things. Sex is natural to all beings, especially Kitsune's since they go into heat. Anyway, I'm not here now to talk about sex or being dominated sexually by you.**" She winked at Naruto with a lecherous grin. Naruto rolled his eyes though he had a smile, glad she wasn't the bloodthirsty Demon Lord he had always met.

"Ero-Kitsune." Naruto muttered but loud enough for her to hear.

Kyuubi laughed softly before sighing. "**Another reason I chose this form now, is because I can fight much better in it. Now that you're fully replenished and healed by releasing that Zanpakuto, we can fight seriously. However, the conditions are different now.**" At Naruto narrowed eyes she held up a hand calmly, her face becoming much serious, gone was the lecherous looks she had been giving him. "**If you defeat me in anyway, I will allow you to have complete control of my chakra and as you know from earlier, it will grant you a different form because of the seal. However, should you lose, I will still be locked within this seal but you will not receive my chakra.**" She explained cracking her knuckles, much Sakura would.

"How about option 3?" Naruto grinned as Kyuubi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I defeat you, you grant me usage of your chakra and I give you freedom within the seal. You won't be locked up in some dingy cage anymore."

"**You sound sure of yourself.**" Kyuubi commented. "**But why would you allow me freedom, I am still a Biju, a Demon Lord, I may be part human now but I still hate most humans out there. So why would you do such a thing when I have done nothing but bring you pain and misery in your life?**" She asked truly confused at why he would do such a thing.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "You did nothing wrong, Madara released you from the seal, my parents died saving the village, me and even you from Madara. The villagers caused me pain when I was younger, you may have been the reason but it wasn't your fault." He shrugged. "Shit happens is all I can say to be honest. It's how we fight past it that matters, dwelling on such useless crap will only be a waste of time and honestly it's pointless." Seeing Kyuubi give him a curious looked he shrugged. "Anyway, shouldn't we be fighting instead of talking?" He asked with a grin, his **Rinnegan **and **Sennin Mōdo** glowing as he held Hyōrinmaru with wisps of ice coming from the blade.

His answer was a grin from the Kyuubi before she suddenly vanished from her spot. Suddenly she appeared at his side with a kick heading for ribs. Naruto blocked the kick with his arm and winced slightly from the strength the Kyuubi kicked with. Though he was sure that if it wasn't for his **Sennin Mōdo **and Uzumaki regeneration then his arm would either be torn off or every bone would be broke.

"You're right being in your human form is easier." Naruto grinned as he looked her in the eye. **"Shinra Tensei!"** (Almighty Push) Due to being in her human form, she couldn't use her size to push against the blast and was thrown back along the water about 20 feet from Naruto. Though she couldn't use her large form to protect her, she was still powerful enough to fight against it.

Kyuubi looked up just in time to see Naruto had turned to face her and slashed his sword at her letting lose a dragon that froze the water beneath it as it shot towards her. Kyuubi pulled her head back as she called out. **"Yokai Mahō: Kitsune Bi!"** (Demon Magic: Fox Fire) Jerking her head forward a large blast of fire shot from her mouth and met the dragon exactly halfway between the two and exploded on contact, blowing Naruto away just from the shockwave.

In mid-flip, Naruto placed a hand on the water and flipped himself upright, landing in a crouch and stabbing Hyōrinmaru into the ground, freezing the water upon contact. _'So she can use…Demon Magic? Hmm…and it's powerful, that much is obvious. I can't dissuade the fact she may know jutsu as well. If she was as close to my mother as she said then she's bound to have picked up some stuff along the way.' I'd better just stick with _**_Fūton_**_, _**_Raiton_**_ and _**_Suiton_**_ for now. I've mastered those elements but the other elements I now know to use are simply too new to even attempt in a fight like this.' _Placing his hand on the top of the water, lightning sparked along the water as his hand began releasing lightning from his fingertips. **"Raiton: Jibashi!" **(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder) A stream of lightning zipped along the face of the water straight for Kyuubi.

Kyuubi knowing that while the lightning won't hurt her as much; it would definitely screw with her nervous system, so without a second thought she jumped up just as the lightning shot past where she had just stood. In the meantime, Naruto had jumped up as soon as Kyuubi did and had aimed his fisted hand at her. **"Fūton: Senpūken!"** (Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist) With a jab of his fist, he sent a giant, adaptable whirlwind at the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi having seen what Naruto had planned, had already brought her tails in front of her and with a flick of them a wave of pressurized wind was unleashed that struck the whirlwind and disrupted its flight path, but Kyuubi's wave of wind carried on towards Naruto who quickly held out his one free hand. **"Shinra Tensei!"** (Almighty Push) The gravitational blast erupted from his hand and blew the wind away without trouble. Dropping down to the ground, Naruto gave another swing of his Zanpakuto, this time sending out three large dragons of ice, red eyes gleaming and mouths wide baring their teeth.

Kyuubi had dropped down to the water just as Naruto sent the dragons at her and quickly jumped up the three dragons crashed into the water turning everything close-by into an ice structure with the tails of the dragons looking like large pikes from the ground. Before Kyuubi could react, Naruto had thrown the chain with the crescent blade at the end of it at her which wrapped around her ankles. If it wasn't for the fact her chakra protected her skin, then she was sure her legs would've turned to ice.

"Get over here!" Naruto shouted, yanking the chain back with a grin as he stabbed his sword into the ground and holding his hand out gathering chakra. As Kyuubi was pulled down to Naruto she tried to break the chain but found it to be too strong for even her, the Kyuubi no Yoko to break. She was surprised a small bit that her strength couldn't break it. While in the human form she wasn't as strong as she would be in her Kitsune form. If she had to guess she would say was a high-level Kage and maybe stronger than even that if she was furious, or taken over with bloodlust. However, what prevented her from breaking the chain must have something to do with Naruto, since the blade was sentient it would've bound itself to Naruto and therefore the blonde's chakra must be the thing keeping the blade and chain in one piece. _'_**_Damn, if I wasn't bound to follow honour and that crap I would let my urges control me and fuck him stupid. But noooo, he just had to be in love with that Temari. Lucky bitch!_**_'_ She grumbled to herself, in a mixture of annoyance at her honour, arousal at his strength and even pride that he could match her at the moment. Though they hadn't fought for long, she still wanted to see how far he could go against her.

Naruto, unaware of Kyuubi's internal complaints about his love life, had formed a fully powered **Rasengan** just in time as Kyuubi was pulled in front of him. Without another word, he slammed it straight into her stomach getting a grunt from the vixen. **"Rasengan!"** Kyuubi was pushed back along the ground from the ball of chakra until she dug her tails into the ground and gripped the **Rasengan** with her clawed hands and threw it upwards where it dissipated. Looking down at her stomach she saw a hole in her kimono but her skin was unscathed. Looking up at Naruto she noticed she had only been knocked back about ten feet or so. "**Damn bastard shredding my clothes!**" Kyuubi shouted at a shocked Naruto.

'_My _**_Rasengan_**_ had no effect on her whatsoever.'_ He shook his head clear though when she shouted at him. "You're more bothered about your clothes? Wow, now I've heard everything." He said loud enough for her to hear.

"**I highly doubt that.**" Kyuubi whispered into Naruto's ear, appearing behind him. Against his will, Naruto shivered as he felt her hot breathe on his neck.

"You're becoming a pain in the ass Kyuubi." Naruto muttered, spinning around and kicking at Kyuubi. Kyuubi blocked the kick with her forearm with a smirk on her face. Though her smirk was wiped off as Naruto grew one and she was sent tumbling along the water, like a pebble being skipped along the surface. "Maybe you've forgotten but I also have **Sennin Mōdo **active, as well as the **Rinnegan**." He said Kyuubi picked herself up with a growl, her fanged teeth jutting over her ruby lips.

'**_Ihaven't been hit like that since…well…since he punched me before with that Sōkotsu._**_' _She though with a grimace as the bone in her arm popped back into place from being broken by the kick. She hadn't expected his strength to affect her so much, obviously natural energy and attacks powered by it was her weakness since her chakra was in a sense, poisonous and vile to life. _'_**_I wonder…does he even know how to defeat me yet. Then again defeat isn't the correct term…I should say…_**_'_ She looked up into Naruto's fused eyes. "**Do you realise yet that you can't defeat me?**" She asked all seriousness in place and jokes aside. "**Do you realise yet that while we're in your mindscape I can't be defeated for good, yes you may be able to overpower me at some point, hurt me, and even imprison me. But what makes you think that I can be truly defeated in here?**"

Naruto closed his eyes before he chuckled. "I know I can't defeat you here. Not physically at least." He opened his eyes. "When you said before, I had to defeat you in order for me to use your chakra, there was a hidden meaning behind it wasn't there? Defeat could mean so many things but people just assume it means, beat that person in battle physically." As he said that he sheathed his sword, bringing it back to its sealed form. "Ever since I learnt I held you inside of me, I was always afraid, afraid you would take over me and kill everyone, or that I would willingly give myself over to your power out of need. Of course now I know that wasn't you completley, but it doesn't change the facts." His eyes changed back to the **Rinnegan** eye as he deactivated his **Sage Mode**. "But now, I know who you really are. Your just like any other person, you have feelings, emotions, you care, love, lust, get angry, become sad, and of course you still hate humans to some extent, which I can understand on some level, but…" His eyes reverted from the **Rinnegan** and became his shimmering blue. _'I never accepted you, it's time to change that.'_

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes the more Naruto spoke, wondering if he understood and on some level a flicker of fear passed through her eyes and emotions as she wondered if he understood what he needed to if he wanted her power and she feared he wouldn't do what he had to do. She then watched as he shot off from his spot, water picking up either side of him as he sped at her, staring her in the eyes the entire time until he appeared in front of her. Unconsciously she closed her eyes fearing the outcome, but she became startled when she felt arms encircle her and a head on her shoulder, breathe on her neck. Opening her eyes she found herself being hugged, freakin' _hugged_ by the taller man. "I accept you Kyuubi." He whispered causing her eyes to go wide as an explosion of power erupted around them; water was blown away as the maelstrom of chakra and pure power built up around them.

Inside the maelstrom of power, Kyuubi smiled and hugged him back, closing her eyes in doing so. "**Thank you.**" She whispered with a pleased smile. At once the chakra that had built-up died down and Kyuubi stepped out of his arms as they both pulled back and she gasped as she looked at him.

"Whoa." Naruto muttered as he looked down at himself in awe, shock and confusion. His eyes had turned orange in colour as a series of strange markings formed and expanded from his stomach across his torso starting at a spiral on his navel, the Uzumaki spiral. A yellow shroud completely engulfed Naruto's body, releasing energy in flickers of flame, taking on an appearance resembling the Rikudō Sennin with similar markings of the Sage's necklace around his neck, almost like tattoo's.

"**The Rikudō Sennin…you…you're the…my god.**" Kyuubi babbled, not really knowing what say as she felt her Yang chakra fill Naruto completley and yet, because he accepted her and her power, she didn't even feel the difference in her own power which brought a smile to her face.

"Is this…the form you spoke of before?" Naruto asked, lifting his hand up and the shroud flickered from it like flames. It felt amazing and powerful being consumed in the chakra. It felt peaceful even.

"**Yes.**" Kyuubi answered, snapping out of her stupor. "**That's my Yang chakra, the life-giving chakra. Although I didn't know what form it would take, but I do know it isn't anything like the old forms you used to go through so it isn't harmful to you. It'll most likely have the same abilities as the other chakra cloaks though; in fact you'll probably have my abilities in that form.**"

"Got it." Naruto said as the cloak dissipated into thin air leaving him as he usually was.

Kyuubi sighed as she rubbed her stomach where Naruto had burnt a hole in her clothing. "**How did you know how to 'defeat' me and get my chakra?**" She asked with curiosity.

Naruto shrugged almost making Kyuubi sweat drop. "Accepting your chakra and power was just like accepting any other kind of power. I had to accept my **Rinnegan** before I could use it, same with Hyōrinmaru and after fighting you I realised that you was the same. Except you have feelings, like I said before accepting means more than just accepting the power, it means accepting you as a person, or whatever you would class yourself as at the moment." Naruto explained with another shrug.

Kyuubi chuckled and shook her head though she had a smile on her face. "**I suggest you use the first day of your training to get the hang of using the cloak. Also, now that you've accepted me and my power, our senses will combine, so I will be able to see through your eyes, hear what you hear and I think you get where I'm going with this.**" She suddenly grinned lecherously. "**I always wondered how sex would feel; I guess I'll find out soon when you see Temari again, hm?**"

Naruto sighed and palmed his face. "Great, I'm stuck with an Ero-Kitsune for the rest of my life. Then again…Temari's just as bad." He sighed again before looking back up at Kyuubi who just grinned and winked. "Anyway, I'll stick to what I said earlier and I'll give you free reign in my mindscape, make it how you want it to be. We're going to be together for a long time so you deserve to be in a familiar place at the very least."

"**You're serious?**" Kyuubi asked looking quite stunned.

"Of course." Naruto confirmed with a nod. "It's the least I can do; especially now I know who and what you really are. After all you're allowing me to use your chakra, it's only fair." Kyuubi gave him a small smile in appreciation as Naruto sighed. "Well, I should get going. I have much training to get done in the next few days. See ya, Kyuubi" With a small wave goodbye, Naruto vanished from the seal leaving Kyuubi on her own.

Closing her eyes she placed an image in her head and opened them open and almost gasped as she looked around the giant forest she had changed Naruto's mindscape to. "Ok yeah, this is much better. Much better than that sewer place anyway." With a grin, she leapt onto a tree branch feeling full of energy at being accepted by her vessel and being able to live and do all sorts in this forest. For the first time in many, many years, she felt peaceful, no more hatred.

'**_Now I just have to help Naruto-kun defeat Madara and rid the world of Akatsuki.'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mt. Myōbokuzan<span>_**

**_Secret Shrine _**

* * *

><p>Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked to get his eyesight in focus as he looked around the dimly lit room with lit candles situated on the walls. Closing his eyes and focusing on his chakra he noticed how he felt much stronger and even more pure as if the hate and vile chakra he sued to feel from Kyuubi was gone.<p>

Opening his eyes, he held his hand out and summoned chakra to it. Instead of the usual blue, silver appeared flickering on his palm even though he didn't have the **Rinnegan** activated. _'I'll have to find out why I suddenly have silver chakra eventually.' _Closing his fist, the silver chakra was put out like fire as he stood up and stretched cracking his bones into place from being sat down or so long.

"Well, it's been a long day and I'm tired. I better get some sleep before I train properly in the next few days." He spoke to himself as he left the room with a yawn.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ancient Temple<span>_******

**_That Night_**

* * *

><p>'<em>Where the hell am I?'<em> Naruto wondered as he looked around what looked like some sort of temple that looked like it was about to crumble. Large columns that held the place up had cracks in them with the rubble formed around them. Some columns didn't even fully reach the ceiling they had deteriorated that much.

He remembered going to sleep after reaching the house that Fukasaku-sensei and Shima stayed in and explained what had happened in the seal. To say the least they were shocked and hadn't believed him but when he'd shown the cloak they had no choice but to believe him. Now though, he had woken up lying down in the middle of some old temple with lit candles hooked along the walls and even on the floors by the walls.

At the moment though he was standing in the middle of a very large room with paintings and carvings up along the walls of ancient battles between man and beast, almost looking like they were telling some sort of story. "Am I even awake or is this a dream? I have to stop waking up in strange places because this is getting ridiculous." He muttered to himself.

"More of an out of body experience." Spinning around to the voice, his jaw dropped. In front of him stood a man around the same height as him with long, black spiky hair flowing backwards, in a style similar to Madara Uchiha's. He wore what appeared to be a cloak with a high open collar and armour similar to that worn by Hashirama Senju, showing his necklace with six red magatama, similar to the black necklace of the same design worn by Nagato's Deva Path. His hair had been styled to look like two horns on his head, though it wasn't any of that he was looking at, it was the nice and shiny pair of **Rinnegan** eyes the man had. "Nice to finally meet you, Naruto Uzumaki-Senju-Uchiha-Namikaze." He greeted confusing Naruto even more.

"What? And who are you? And where the hell am I?" He asked growing even more confused.

The man laughed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I suppose introducing myself would help, huh? I am the Rikudō Sennin." The man introduced himself causing Naruto's mouth to drop and eyes to nearly pop out.

"You're shitting me." Naruto said bluntly.

"I shit you not." The old Sage replied with a shrug. With a sigh the sage waved his hand beside them where two chairs immediately appeared. "Why don't we sit down and I'll explain everything?"

Naruto could do nothing but nod as they two sat. "Ok, so you're the Rikudō Sennin and those eyes are proof of that. I can't prove otherwise so…why did you call me an Uchiha and Senju, when I'm neither? And why am I here, in this place?"

"You have the blood of the Senju." The Sage told him, deciding to explain it all. "As you know the Uzumaki are distant relatives of the Senju but you was born from a special line, a pure line, like your mother. That was how she had that 'special chakra'. Anyway, everything changed when Itachi Uchiha gave you some of his power when you last met him, which I'm sure you remember. However, when Nagato gave you the **Rinnegan** it mutated those powers and integrated them into your chakra network. In essence it made you an Uchiha, by chakra and even blood."

Naruto sat looking contemplative, understanding it as the Sage spoke. "Ok, that's the first question answered. So why am I here?" He asked, deciding to go with glow, he would think on what he'd learnt later on when he was awake and had time to fully process everything.

"Because you need to understand what it means to have the blood and chakra of the Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha. All lines that originated from me." The Sage said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. Nagato's knowledge knew none of this. The old Sage sighed. "I should start from the beginning I guess. I lived a long life, longer than normal humans. Along the way I fought and defeated the strongest of the demons that brought nothing but death and destruction upon the world. The Jūbi."

"The Jūbi?" Naruto asked wide-eyed. "I thought there was only nine Biju's."

"Now there is." The Sage answered. "In my time there was one, only The Jūbi. I defeated and sealed it within myself, making me the very first Jinchuriki to walk the Earth. Unlike nowadays, I was treated as a god by defeating and containing the monster that wreaked havoc on the world. I soon realised near my death though that the demon would be unleashed on the world and used a special ability called **Banbutsu Sōzō** (Creation of All Things) to divide the Jūbis' chakra into nine parts, which would become known as the tailed beasts. I then used **Chibaku Tense**i to seal the Jūbis' body inside a gigantic stone prison in the sky, thus creating the moon." He explained.

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "You expect me to believe all of that? Creating the Biju and moon?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Rikudō Sennin sighed. "I left a tablet behind for my descendants, detailing my history with the Jūbi. Only those who possess the **Rinnegan** can fully decipher what is written on the tablet. Currently it is residing in the Naka Shrine (Shintō Shrine of Southern Joy) in Konoha, in the main hall, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at how specific he told him. "How do you know the exact location and even stuff about me?"

"I just do." The Sage answered with a shrug. "If you don't believe me then it's up to you, I'm just here to tell you what you need to know. I'm not here to make you believe me."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temple feeling a headache. "Ok then, carry on."

"Thank you." The Sage nodded. "I had two sons. My eldest was born with eyes similar to mine instead they looked more like the Uzumaki spiral; he also had my powerful chakra and spiritual energy. He believed that force and strength was the key to peace. My youngest however was born with my body, the willpower and physical energy, and believed that love was the key to peace. On my deathbed I had to choose a successor. I chose my youngest son, believing he was the one who would lead us to peace. My eldest didn't like my suggestion and challenged my youngest to fight. As the years went by, this carried on, their own descendants fought for years and so those from my youngest son's line became known as Senju and my eldest son's descendants became known as the Uchiha."

"…I understand now." Naruto said with eyes closed and hands held in front of him, fingers laced together as he rested his elbows on his legs. He opened his eyes revealing the **Rinnegan** identical to the Rikudō Sennin. "With the power Itachi gave me, my Uzumaki and Senju blood…the **Rinnegan **merged it all into one thing while I was in that coma making me…I don't know the phrasing but I'd say, it made me exactly like you, huh?" He asked with a sigh as the ancient man nodded his in confirmation. "So, does that mean if Itachi hadn't given me some power, then I would never have been able to use the **Rinnegan**?"

"I don't completely know." The Sage answered with a grimace. "It was possible you could but it may have been difficult to unlock it. But with Itachi Uchiha's chakra running through you, the **Rinnegan** recognized it and merged the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki chakra and blood together giving you my powerful chakra and spiritual energy, the willpower and physical energy."

"So that's what that silver chakra was?" Naruto asked in realization.

"Yes. The moment you activated the **Rinnegan** it was like a door had been unlocked so to speak. Then when you gained the usage of Kyuubi's chakra you became 'whole'." The Rikudō Sennin confirmed.

"So what is the power Itachi gave me?" Naruto asked.

The Sage laughed slightly. "I can't give you the answers to everything. All I've done is explained who you are now and what you are. You'll have to find out that answer by yourself. Like all powers, they will come through at the time they are needed." He sobered up immediately and stood up with Naruto doing the same. "As of now though, you are the Sanninme no Rikudō Sennin. You are my true descendant. The true bearer of the **Rinnegan** and the Yogen no Ko (Child of Prophecy), the one destined to bring peace to this cursed land once and for all. Of course you could ignore all of this and go on with life…but, that is entirely your choice. So what will you do, Naruto Uzumaki-Senju-Uchiha-Namikaze? Will you follow my path, and complete my goal to bring peace to the world once and for all?"

Naruto sighed as he realised that he _had_ to say yes. How could he not. He had the powers of the Rikudō Sennin for crying out loud. And not just a fragment either, he had the blood, the chakra, the eyes; hell the only difference was the hair colour. "Don't have much of a choice when you say it like that but, I guess I can't say no to an old man can i?" He grinned as the Sage rolled his eyes with a smile. "Of course I'll do it. I decided that the moment I accepted these eyes. I know the responsibility of gaining them and i accepted them."

"Good." The Sage nodded, pleased. "Remember though, the battles ahead of you will be hard and bloody. Hard times are coming and you will be the key piece. Despite all of that, don't neglect your friends, loved ones or even the women you love, they will help you along the way in more ways than one. You must become stronger because Madara Uchiha is a menace that will bring nothing but destruction to the world if he continues on his path."

"Understood." Naruto nodded taking a deep breathe, god damn it he was only sixteen.

"I know that you're only young and you may feel pressured but just live your life as you usually would." He tapped his fingers against Naruto's forehead and kept them there. "You have the potential to become as strong as me one day, but, beware of Sasuke Uchiha; he will be just as much of a menace as Madara one day." Naruto gave a grave nod at that. "Good, then I've done my work here. Good luck." With that the Rikudō Sennin flicked him in the forehead and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hi no Kuni<span>_**

**_Konohagakure_**

**_Two Days Later_**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Naruto had left to polish his skills so he would be suited for Hokage and ne able to protect everyone. It had also been five days since Pein had attacked and in the process utterly destroyed Konoha leaving it as a giant crater with only the Hokage Mountain intact and proving that it was in fact Konoha. Thanks to the Shinobi and villagers love and determination towards the village, it had begun rebuilding itself from scratch once again. Of course having Yamato, a <strong>Mokuton<strong> user at hand was also helpful.

In Naruto's absence people had been asking where he was and who the Hokage was or was going to be. As for Kakashi who was currently sat in the newly built Hokage Tower that Yamato had built knowing it was needed, he had sent emissaries to Nami no Kuni and Haru no Kuni. The Hokage Tower looked more modern, relatively the same in all aspects though but spotless, brand new.

Kakashi sighed as he looked out of the window in the Hokage's office with a small tear running down his cheek. The reason for this tear was that he had lost all of Icha-Icha in the destruction even the one he always kept on his person. This meant he had to leave the village to get a new book at least. But of course his _student_ just _had_ to assign him as acting Hokage, preventing him from reading his beloved. _'I swear to Kami Naruto, I will get you back for this punishment!'_ With a grumble he turned back to the desk where a pile of papers suddenly seemed to appear. "How…there shouldn't be papers…there's nothing for there to be papers for!" With a sob, the elite jōnin broke down into a sobbing mess as his head hit the desk, without his precious book, it was all too much for him.

One of those emissaries' was currently in Nami now.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nami no Kuni<span>_**

**_The Great Naruto Bridge_**

* * *

><p>Currently, the ones assigned for the mission to Nami, a group of four, looked up at the gigantic sign that had greeted them at the entrance of the gigantic bridge that would grant them passage onto the island.<p>

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." Konohamaru muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Technically, you're a monkey summoner not an uncle." Udon corrected, sniffing as snot hung from his right nostril.

Konohamaru glared daggers at his snot dripping teammate. "It was an expression, jackass!" He shouted making Moegi on the other side of him sigh and palm her face.

Indeed, after training hard under Ebisu's watch, Konohamaru, after learning of Naruto's summons, earned the right to sign the contract with the Monkey summons like his grandfather before him. Although not as monstrous as Naruto's Toad summons, the monkeys were strong. The monkeys excelled in close to mid-range combat. Konohamaru had to learn how to handle a Bo staff. His first summon, happened to be the son of Monkey King, Enma. A young Monkey in training that could transform into a three quartered staff. And although he could have used that against Pein in their fight, he wasn't very skilled in using Roku at the moment, which was a pre-requisite in earning the right to use Enma. Much to his never ending frustration about it, Konohamaru persevered, if only to catch up to Naruto who could summon the boss frog, Gamabunta, in battle.

Moegi merely stared up at the name of the bridge and seemed awed with their boss and brother figure. "The Great Naruto Bridge… Wow…I can't believe they named a bridge after the boss. Hey, Konohamaru-kun, how strong do you think Naruto-niichan has gotten?"

Konohamaru shrugged, still in awe of the bridges name. "Don't know really, if he fought that freaky Pein guy and won, he's gotten so much stronger. I wish I could have seen their fight closer!" He pouted.

"Speaking of niichan, I haven't seen him in the past few days. Where do you think he went?" Udon asked his teammates.

Konohamaru huffed and smacked Udon's head lightly. "Training, of course! He's off to do more epic things! Like saving a princess…"

"He's done that." Moegi cut off, absently with a wave of her hand.

Konohamaru's eyes bugged out. "What?" He cried out. How could _he _not here about his niichan save a freakin' princess?

"You haven't heard Konohamaru-kun?" Udon asked with surprise. "Bozu was in a movie, a few years ago. He saved Yukie Fujikaze, the actress, who turned out to be a real life princess."

Ebisu, who fixed his shades, grew somewhat turning into a green eyed monster because of the rumoured ending of the said film, nodded. "It's true, Konohamaru-kun. Naruto-kun did save Koyuki-hime." He confirmed.

"You've got to be kidding me! Niichan already did that?" Konohamaru cried out again in greater shock. All three of his travelling companions nodded at the same time. Mostly out of pity.

Ebisu though began to look worried. "I'm worried about the rumours spreading about… They say that the council has already assigned a new Hokage, when Tsunade-sama is still alive but critically injured. Danzo can no longer be a problem after Naruto-kun…killed him. Kakashi-san said that we need to disperse the rumours and information on the new Hokage was being kept quiet."

Konohamaru looked at his sensei before shrugging. "Nah, I bet it's the boss who became Hokage!" He proclaimed with a massive grin.

Ebisu laughed at that remark. "Konohamaru-kun, while indeed Naruto-kun has shown great potential and that fight with Pein and Danzo has indeed shown that Naruto-kun has improved, he is still far too young to become Hokage, for one, he still needs experience in leading, the rumours said he hasn't lead a team before, so I doubt he's eligible at the moment." He dismissed the idea completely stupid. Oh, how Ebisu would eat those words right out of his mouth when the announcement came in the three days.

Konohamaru just shrugged, it was just a suggestion.

As they approached the house that Kakashi had instructed them, Ebisu knocked on the door and coughed a little clearing his voice, fixing his glasses and straightening his back to look professional in front of the family. He had heard from Kakashi that the lady of the house was an unmarried mother who had looks of a twenty year old model. Ebisu was naturally sold on the mission! He wanted to have a big first impression after all!

Adjusting his glasses for a cool effect, Ebisu's suave and coolness of the situation had him met with a frying pan to his face as soon as the door opened.

_WHAM!_

"Mom! It's another stalker! Honestly, why don't you just marry someone, mom? That way these guys won't be bothering us anymore!" An older Inari shouted back into the house.

Konohamaru then glared at the boy who looked to be in his pre-teen with short spiky black hair. "Hey, why'd you hit sensei like that? Sure he's a closet pervert but he's completely harmless!" He asked, insulting and defending his sensei all in one sentence, earning raised eyebrows from Moegi and Udon.

Ebisu struggled to get up and clutch his nose in pain, that brat had some powerful arm swing!

Moegi smiled at the boy with the fisherman's hat, somewhat feeling satisfaction at seeing a pervert get hit, sensei or not. "Actually, we're just emissaries from Konoha; we're here on account of the acting Hokage requesting someone by the name of Tazuna-san to assist us in some rebuilding." She explained with a pleasant smile.

Inari raised an eyebrow at that but when he heard the word Konoha, his eyes immediately sparked to life. "Oh, from Konoha! I'm sorry; mom has a lot of guy problems actually. Just this week, I almost fired the crossbow on the guy that was spying on mom by the tree outside. So I'm a bit careful." He explained his actions, though he wielded the pan and looked at Ebisu with narrowed eyes. A warning sign if Ebisu had ever seen anything. Moegi smiled at the action feeling some female retribution run through her as she saw her sensei flinch,.

"Great detection skills." Ebisu commented, grabbing his first aid kid and an antiseptic.

"Anyway, you're looking for my grandpa; he's in the main town, why don't you guys just wait for him here? He'll be back soon." Inari said as he gestured for the guests to come in, that the four politely agreed, and went inside.

Inari was ecstatic as they all sat down. "Hey, have you heard someone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked, the three genins looked at each other and nodded.

"You mean niichan? Yeah, he's pretty well known in our place, he just saved us from destruction just five days ago!" Konohamaru mentioned, grinning.

"You don't say? Tell me what niichan did!" Inari demanded, as his mother stepped out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Now, now Inari, it's not nice to demand something from our guests this early." Tsunami said, pleasant smile still in place.

Ebisu looked at the motherly figure that appeared before him, absolutely stunned by her earthly beauty- no, her goddess like features. "Ah, I'm sorry for barging in Miss…"

"Tsunami." Tsunami answered the unsaid question.

"I'm sorry for barging in Mrs Tsunami, but we're here to ask for Tazuna-san's help in some repairs in the village." Ebisu explained shortly while Inari gripped the pan and narrowed his eyes.

Tsunami nodded with a smile. "Oh? What happened?"

"Like we said, this guy almost destroyed us if it weren't for Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru grinned from his spot.

Tsunami raised an eyebrow at that before sitting down. "Naruto-kun? What happened?" Konohamaru then proceeded to explain Naruto's fight against Pein. All in exaggerated detail. Ebisu meanwhile, couldn't really correct Konohamaru on that one. After all, it was a close interpretation on what happened; sure it was a bit exaggerated in some areas like Konohamaru mentioning his… "Super-awesome-**Rasengan** blasting one body to chunks and bits." But it was close, as close as a twelve year old's interpretation anyway.

A knock on the door was heard and Inari was about to grab his weapon of choice for the day, the frying pan, until he had heard the man slurred and shouted incoherently from the other side of the door. "Let me in! It'sh me! Grampa! BLEAGH!" The sound of hurling and a few chunks of liquid splashing on the ground were heard outside causing all to shudder and grimace, especially Tsunami who palmed her face with a sigh.

"Uh-oh." Konohamaru uttered, with a cringed look.

Moegi voiced her concern. "Did he just throw up?"

Ebisu sighed; Kakashi didn't tell him that the person they were searching for was a drunkard, this was going to be a long explanation.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mt. Myōbokuzan<span>_**

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently stood in a large open field perfect for his training. Like Kyuubi had suggested, he had trained in his new Kyuubi Cloak and could now bring it out almost as easy as using a simple jutsu. Of course he'd had more interactions with Kyuubi since their last time. He had realised she really was an Ero-Kitsune; she was blunt, incredibly so, thankfully, he didn't blush…not as much. It was probably a good thing he had gotten use to dirty talking from listening to Temari whenever they would make love or as she would sometime call it, 'fuck like bunnies', he had never seen bunnies fuck nor had the desire to but hell, he went with the moment. What was he going to do? Deny her? HA! He was no fool.<p>

Anyway, Kyuubi had helped him somewhat in how to use the cloak and so, from having a full day of simply training in that, getting used to it and such. It was now the second day, and he was going to train in everything, **Raiton, Fūton,** **Suiton**, **Katon, Doton, Mokuton, Ranton, Hyōton, Shōton, Inton **(Yin Release)** Yōton **(Yang Release)**, Onmyōton **(Yin-Yang Release), **Rinnegan** and even the Namikaze Kekkei Genkai he knew would help him learn the **Hiraishin**.

Had someone heard his plan for the next three days, that someone would laugh at the idea of someone completing such a schedule. Especially if that someone was sixteen years old. However, with **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** at his disposal and being able to summon thousands of them, never mind the **Rinnegan** which was pretty much like the **Sharingan** in regards to being able to master and learn jutsu faster., he would be able to complete it all _and_ rest.

With a grin he placed his hands in a familiar seal and called out. **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) A thousand puffs of smoke showered the large field covering it completely in identical clones of Naruto as the smoke was blown was blown away.

Naruto looked around at the clones and gave a nod, pleased with the number whilst noticing he barely felt the chakra split from him. "Ok I want you all to split in to ten groups of one hundred." He ordered them all. After a minute ten groups stood before him awaiting orders, for once they weren't rebelling against him. "Ok, that's great." He nodded before pointing at the first group. "Group one, you will learn and master **Katon** jutsu." Group one all saluted, almost mockingly at him as they gave off a round of acknowledgments causing his eyes to slightly twitch. "Group two, you will learn and master **Doton** jutsu. Group three, you will learn and master **Suiton** jutsu, one we didn't know before we got the **Rinnegan**. The same goes for group four who will learn and master **Fūton** jutsu and group five will learn and master more **Raiton** jutsu. Group six, you will learn and master **Ranton** jutsu. Group seven, you will learn and master **Mokuton** jutsu. Group eight, you will learn and master **Hyōton** jutsu. Group nine will learn and master **Shōton** jutsu and finally group ten you will master the **Rinnegan's** abilities, which includes **Onmyōton** jutsu." He explained/ordered, pacing back and forth like a General ordering his soldiers.

"Yes sir!" They all saluted with matching grins.

"Good." Naruto nodded pleased, stopping in front of them. "Remember, that with the **Rinnegan** activated you should learn and master everything even quicker and for the next three days, we will be training exactly like his. Also every two hours I want you all to dispel group by group with a five minute interval in-between each group so I don't pass out of brain damage from receiving everything at once." Getting nods from them all, he nodded back pleased.

"What will you be doing boss?" One of the clones asked.

"Me?2 Naruto asked, pointing to himself. With a grin he pulled out a scroll from his back pocket, on said scroll the kanji for 'Namikaze' was printed on the side. "I received this scroll from Fukasaku-sensei and Shima-san yesterday…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fukasaku-sensei?" Naruto asked, entering the home of the elder toads, a bit tired from using the <em>**_Kyuubi Cloak_**_. "You wanted to speak to me?" He asked with a curious look. _

"_Since you can now access Kyuubi's chakra, it's time we gave you something." Fukasaku said to the young man as held a scroll in his small hands while still not completely use to the fact that Kyuubi was a female, or kind of good. _

"_What is that?" Naruto asked, indicating to the scroll. _

"_This…" Fukasaku held up the scroll and Naruto could see the kanji for 'Namikaze' written on the side. "…This is the Namikaze's clan scroll on their Kekkei Genkai that your father, Minato Namikaze had planned to give to you one day. He had given it to use before he died for safe keeping. It is sealed by a blood seal, that only you can open."_

_Naruto, almost reverently, took the scroll from Fukasaku with a gulp, realising that this was another thing to link him to his father. "Also in the scroll is the secrets to the _**_Hiraishin no Jutsu_**_, the jutsu that made your father famous." Shima added in. "With that scroll and your current training you will become a legend, more so than either Jiraiya-chan or Minato-chan."_

_Naruto nodded absently as he stared down at the scroll in awe. Tightening his grip on it he grinned as he realised that this one scroll could make all the difference. "Thank you, Fukasaku-sensei, Shima-san. By the time I need to leave, I will have definitely learnt everything." He vowed making the two toads smile. _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback End<span>_**

* * *

><p>"With this scroll, I can learn all about my Kekkei Genkai and hopefully activate it. hopefully I'll get around to learning <strong>Hiraishin<strong> but I can worry about that later." Naruto explained before looking them all over. "Now get to work! Don't stop until we know everything, we only three days left to learn and master what we need to before we go back to the village to be Hokage and then meet with the other Kage. If we want to defeat Madara Uchiha once and for all, we must gain his level of strength." He told them as if they were a separate person since in a way, they were. Either way it was just easier to talk to them like that.

"Hai taicho!" All the clones chorused making Naruto roll his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Close-by<span>_**

* * *

><p>Fukasaku and Shima were seated on one of the many large leaves in Mt. Myōbokuzan, looking over Naruto's training as they all began to go through man jutsu, some they had never even heard of before. Behind them was the large form that was Gamabunta, though he was not on a leaf but rather just sat on the ground, also looking over Naruto's training with interest and pride of being the kid's summon, especially with the fact he was Hokage now.<p>

"Pa, do you really think he can master so many elements in just three days?" Shima asked her husband with some doubt. No matter how strong she knew Naruto was or could be, mastering so many elements and jutsu in just three days seemed impossible.

Fukasaku chuckled and nodded. "Naruto-chan will do it." He said with complete confidence. "With his **Kage Bunshin **and **Rinnegan** he will able to do it. With a thousand clones, in three days he will have gone through a maximum of seventy-two thousand hours, or in other words three thousand days or to be even _more_ precise, eight years work. Even though the work is split up into groups of ten, it will go much quicker every time they dispel and the knowledge and experience goes straight to Naruto and repeat process." He explained.

"Hmm…well, when you say it like that…he could end up going back to Konoha stronger than Minato-chan." Shima said in awe of the amount of work that could be achieved in just three days.

Gamabunta chuckled behind them with a loud rumble. "The gaki sure is impressive ain't he, nothing like the scrawny kid I met nearly four years ago." He blew a puff of smoke out of his large pipe, accidently blowing it onto the two elder toads that coughed harshly and glared at the sheepish looking giant.

Clearing his throat, Fukasaku looked back at Naruto with a smile full of pride. _'You are the truly the Child of Prophecy. Grow strong, because I get the feeling you will be having hard battles in the future.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unknown Location<span>_**

* * *

><p>Madara Uchiha stared down at the younger Uchiha after having just transplanted his eyes with Itachi's, they would've done it sooner but it seemed Sasuke still needed healing and Madara was not going to risk screwing up the operation if the avenger was injured. But now, Sasuke currently had bandages wrapped around his eyes with a smile on his face.<p>

"How's it feel?" Madara asked.

"It feels great." Sasuke smirked. "I can feel Itachi's power running through me, with this I can kill Naruto and Konoha."

"You'll need to rest for a while." Madara advised. "It'll be a while before you can fully use the **Eien Mangekyō Sharingan **to its full capabilities."

Sasuke just grunted as he sat on the operation table in Madara's lab. _'Just wait Naruto, I'll kill you at the summit and then Konoha will burn once and for all.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mt. Myōbokuzan<span>_**

**_Three Days Later_**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki stood in the very same empty field he had been when he had started training with his <strong>Rinnegan<strong> active since it barely took any chakra to use anymore. He stood at the full height of 6'1" with blonde hair and red highlights running through it and reaching just past his shoulders while parts of his fringe shadowed his eyes and two tuffs hung at the side of his face. His whisker marks were more prominent now since they had been a natural part of him and looked like how they always had. He had a muscular but lean body like his father and on both of his ears, he had three cylinder like piercings in each as a memento to Nagato and Yahiko.

He wore the standard attire which was a standard Konoha-nin uniform only instead of the usual blue this was black with two bands each on both of his sleeves along with a dark green flak jacket; now that he was Hokage he wore a black short-sleeve long trench coat with crimson flame licking the edges with lightning sparks arching around the flame, he also had the kanji 'Rokudaime Hokage' written vertically down on the back and closed on the front by a thin orange rope. The trench coat's collar stood up covering his neck. Around his neck was also a beautiful necklace that he had received from Tsunade Senju, the necklace that once belonged to the Shodai Hokage and passed down through the Senju line. On both of his legs he wore kunai holsters for easier use and steel toed black combat boot on his feet. On his hands he wore a pair of fingerless gloves which seemed perfect for fighting as they had metal plating fitted in. He wore his headband on his left bicep instead of his forehead to let his blonde-red highlighted hair run down freely passing over his right eye slightly. His sword was strapped to his back hidden underneath his coat allowing it to only show the hilt and handle by his right shoulder.

Anyone who saw him now would immediately think he was Minato Namikaze with a different colour trench coat.

In front of him was a single specialized clone that he had created to be able to spar with him much better and didn't pop out of existence after a single hit. Needless to say, his training had gone the way he had planned and probably better than he expected if he thought about it. He had mastered many jutsu, probably more than even Kakashi if he thought long and hard about, then again he hadn't exactly counted so it was merely guess work.

Obviously he had mastered the elements as well, the **Rinnegan** certainly helped in that aspect since the more it saw a jutsu the more and quicker it could analyse it and figure out how to make it better etc. Either way, he was certainly ready to show himself to the world from now on, take his rightful place as Hokage and lead his people.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, he placed his hand in the 'Ram' seal and gathered **Raiton** chakra to his hands before thrusting them out. **"Raiton: Rai Kou no Jutsu!"** (Lightning Release: Lightning Ray Technique) A large amount of lightning shot from both palms, looking like rays of lightning, at the clone who grinned and vanished just as the lightning struck the ground he had stood at, causing a minor explosion but leaving a crater nonetheless.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan!"** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile) He heard a shout from behind, moving fast he used spun around and with a single hand seal, called out. **"Suiton: Suijinheki!" **(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) The moisture from the air collected in front of him creating a large wall of water as white hot flames struck it with such intensity that it would've broken through had Naruto not held his hands out and called out. **"Hyōton: Hyōga Seiran!" **(Ice Release: Glacier Vapour Storm) A massive wave of ice fired from his hand, covering the wall of water, freezing it in the process and swallowing up the stream of white fire, turning that into ice as well.

Clone Naruto inhaled as he called out. **"Rai Bakuha!"** (Lightning Blast) Rearing his head forward at the ice structure he opened his mouth and fired a spear of lightning from his mouth that pierced the ice structure, shooting all the way through it and striking the real Naruto's position which exploded in a shower of lightning and dirt as the ice structure collapsed.

Naruto appeared behind the clone of him and went through three hand seals, ox ram and dragon before inhaling. **"Fūton: Tadai Fūdan!"** (Wind Release: Heavy Wind Bullet) Just as the clone spun around, Naruto exhaled an incredibly forceful sphere of wind almost like a bullet, striking the clone in the chest and blowing him down to the ground in a crash as it struck the collapsed ice structure. Naruto grinned as he dropped back to the ground and narrowed his rippled-eyes as he stared through the cloud of dust that had picked up from the collision.

"**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!"** (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique) He heard the shout before a large amount of wood burst from the smoke straight at him at an intense speed. Holding his hand out as it approached him he uttered. **"Shinra Tensei!"** (Almighty Push) The usual invisible blast struck the wood, blowing it to pieces sending all of the wood all over the field. Now that he had trained in his **Rinnegan** jutsu, he could target a specific place to blow away or pull in now instead of sending out a blast. It was very helpful, though he still liked sending out blasts of it.

Suddenly his clone appeared in front of him with a fist heading for his head. Parrying the fist away with his own fist, he entered a taijutsu match with his clone, ducking, blocking, and hitting at a moderate pace. Flipping backwards from a kick that almost hit him, he landed not far back before pushing off and heading for his clone and punching it in the stomach getting a short gasp before delivering a couple more and an uppercut sending the clone flying upwards. Not giving the clone a chance, he held his hand up at it. **"Banshō Ten'in!"** (Universal Pull) Immediately, the clone was yanked down towards him as he unsheathed Hyōrinmaru, spun the blade around and stabbed upwards, piercing the clones back as it came within reach. To his slight disappointment, the clone exploded in a cloud of smoke making him sigh as he sheathed his sword.

"Damn, I thought it would've lasted longer than that." He muttered before shrugging. "Oh well, I'll use more chakra next time."

"Naruto-chan!" Naruto turned around to face Fukasaku as he hopped towards him. "It's time for you to head back, do you have everything you need to take with you?"

The blonde gave a nod to small toad. "Yeah, I made sure this morning before I came out here to do a little sparring with a clone." He replied patting his flak jacket where he had prepared for the Kage meeting just in case.

"Good, we'll have to send you outside of the village since we know you don't want to make a big appearance just yet." Fukasaku informed him as he began walking towards the summoning portal. Fukasaku looked at Naruto for a moment before speaking. "Did you contact Kakashi Hatake and the friend you mentioned with Nagato's special jutsu?"

Naruto looked down at the toad and gave a nod. "Yeah, using the **Gentōshin no Jutsu** (Magic Lantern Body Technique) was a bit weird but it worked in the end." He answered, thinking back to the night before.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

**_Night Before_**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto with his hands in the 'Ram' seal stood in the Secret Shrine he had used to interact with Kyuubi, now though he was using it for a different reason. <em>**_"Gentōshin no Jutsu!"_**_ (Magic Lantern Body Technique) As soon as he said the jutsu, two figures flickered into view as multi-coloured transparent images. The first looked feminine judging by the persons figure and the only noticeable features was spiky hair at the top and two long strands down the side of the woman's face as well as black pupils. The second figure was a male with the only noticeable features being the slanted spiky hair and one lazy open, almost looking bored. _

"_Good, you both showed up." Naruto said with a pleased tone._

_The female scoffed and he could see her roll her eyes. "After what you've done for me, I'd feel too guilty for not helping you out." The woman said with a sigh. _

_Naruto smiled at her and tilted his head. "How is Yūkimaru anyway? Last time I'd seen him he was pretty bad, well until you took him and gave him a home anyway." _

_The woman chuckled lightly before answering. "He's good in fact, much better than he's ever been and it turns out he has an affinity for _**_Doton _**_so I've been training him." _

_Naruto smiled at the woman. "That's good to here and…thank you for helping me Guren, despite our past." He thanked the now identified Guren._

_The _**_Shōton_**_ user just shook her head. "I owe you anyway for helping me realising my past mistakes with Orochimaru, I should be thanking you, Naruto." He could see her shrug. "Besides, becoming Hokage and gaining those pretty eyes, you've come a long way since the last time I met you." She laughed lightly as she stared into his currently _**_Rinnegan _**_activated eyes. _

_Naruto shook his head at the woman. He had contacted her before he'd left the village about speaking with her and if she would speak with him then follow certain instructions for the jutsu to work. He had had received a reply on the same day he been training with the Kyuubi Cloak agreeing to a talk and when he'd first used this jutsu he told Guren of what had recently happened and that he needed her help. She'd told him that she need to think about it which he understood since she was now taking care of Yūkimaru. _

_He looked towards the male figure to see him looking down and he sighed. "I swear to god Kakashi-sensei if your reading Icha-Icha right now I'm gonna burn them all when I get back home." Quicker than even his _**_Rinnegan_**_ could see, the now identified Kakashi was now looking at him as if he had never been doing anything, in fact it looked like he had never looked away though the slight fear in the man's lone eye proved otherwise. "Seriously Kakashi-sensei you need to get laid." He said almost looking at him in pity._

_Kakashi sighed as he rolled his eye. "Not all of us are as lucky as you with women Hokage-sama." Kakashi deadpanned._

"_Whatever." Naruto waved dismissively. "How's the village anyway?"_

"_It's doing good. Tazuna-san and Inari-kun came to help rebuild the village and Koyuki-hime has also accepted our request for help. Apparently as soon as she heard your name she signed everything without a problem." Kakashi said closing his eyes, most likely in the usual eye-smile he does._

"_That's good." Naruto nodded. "Now, I assume you're wondering why exactly I need your help Guren." _

_Guren sighed and nodded, though with her being transparent and just being able to see her eyes clearly it wasn't easy to see. "That would be a big help." She said with some sarcasm._

_Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Well, you already know about becoming Hokage, the _**_Rinnegan_**_ and killing Danzo, however, I don't know if Danzo is truly dead." He said with a sigh as Kakashi's eye went wide._

"_Why do you believe that?" Kakashi asked praying to god Naruto was actually wrong._

"_Danzo had a _**_Sharingan_**_ eye left in his right eye, he said that if he used that then he could control the Kyuubi in me, which didn't work anyway. So, he had no real reason to not use it when he 'killed himself' with those seals." He explained his reason. "I may just be paranoid and nervous and admittedly scared of my new position in the village…but I just have a gut feeling that Danzo isn't dead. That's why I need you Guren."_

"_Huh?" The woman in question asked._

"_I need you to be my trump card, so to speak, at the Five Kage summit. With your _**_Shōton _**_jutsu you can watch everything from a long distance so you wouldn't be caught there. But there is too much that could go wrong and I'm wanted by the Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha no less, then I might be wanted by the Tsuchikage when he finds out I'm the Yondaime's Hokage's son. And if Danzo is still alive then he will most likely attack me at the summit or sometime after leaving the village. While I have faith in Kakashi-sensei and Neji as my bodyguards and even my own strength now, there are too many variables that could change the outcome of the meeting and well, the entire journey to be honest." He looked his old enemy in the eyes. "I understand if you feel this is too dangerous, you're not a part of Konoha so you have no obligation to so much as think of helping me and I can't order you to so, I'll ask you one final time…will you help me?"_

"_Yes." She answered without hesitation. _

"_Thank you." Naruto smiled gratefully, feeling a weight leave him. While he could replicate her jutsu via _**_Rinnegan _**_he was nowhere near her level when it came to her element, being able to use the moisture in the air and turn them into crystals, chakra included. In most fights she could walk all over her opponents, unless it came to people like Maito Gai who don't really use chakra but pure physical strength, then she would have trouble. _

"_Hokage-sama, should I warn people in the village about the possibility of Danzo being alive?" Kakashi asked becoming serious with the information he had received. _

"_No. That will cause panic and right now the village need assurance, this will top-secret. When I'm back I'll have Shizune run an autopsy on Danzo's body but I don't want a word of this leaving the three of us. I hate the secrecy thing but I have to give the villagers confidence and telling them Danzo might be alive is like throwing oil onto a fire." Naruto reasoned, not bothered about being called Hokage-sama now, since well, it felt good to be recognized in such a way. "Oh, I forgot to ask, Guren, what about Yūkimaru? I don't want you just abandoning him."_

"_Oh, where were staying no one will be able to find and if they do for some reason I'll leave a clone with him. Besides he's gotten stronger and I trust him." Guren answered getting a nod from the Hokage._

"_Right, since that's all sorted out, here's what's going to happen…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback End<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Everything's been sorted and hopefully when I get back to the village, everything will be fine." Naruto told his sensei.<p>

Fukasaku nodded his head, trusting the young man. "Alright, but if there's any trouble just summon me and Ma." He told Naruto who gave a nod in acknowledgement. "Well, let's get you home then, you've got a bust few days ahead of you."

"Hmm…home…sounds nice…" Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hi no Kuni <span>_**

**_Konohagakure_**

**_Third Training Ground_**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru had gathered just brought Sakura to the training ground that Team Seven had been created and the place Kakashi had first taught her, Naruto and Sasuke. Thankfully this training ground was just outside of the village so it was pretty much spotless. Also at the training ground was everyone else Shikamaru had gathered together which included the current Rookie Nine and Team Gai, excluding Naruto and Sasuke.<p>

"Shikamaru, it isn't like you to call all of us out here and have a discussion." Kiba said, looking serious with Akamaru whining in agreement. It wasn't common for Shikamaru to make an effort for something, but when he did it meant some serious was happening.

"Indeed, your behaviour suggests that you are going to speak about something that could change our very perception of what is to come." Shino agreed with his canine friend.

'_Ever the observant Aburame.'_ Shikamaru thought with a sigh as he lazily scratched the back of his neck.

"C-Can we please start? I-I need to tend to my clansmen and the compound, the damages are quite severe after that attack." Hinata said, while Sakura looked at the shy girl with a downcast look. After seeing how far she'd gone to save Naruto, willing to die, she hadn't been sure what to feel at that moment or better yet, why was it someone else who tried to save him and not her, his teammate, especially when he was her best friend.

"My dad is helping with the repairs downtown; I need to go out there as well. My God, I don't know what would have happened if Naruto hadn't arrived later." Chōji mentioned with a small shiver, remembering his dad lying down on the ground dead to the world. It was only Tsunade telling her he was alive that gave him hope though. Well until Pein turned the village into a crater.

"Alright, alright. I got it, just let me say it first…" Shikamaru muttered as he walked over to the centre erected stump and leaned on it, the less he stood the better. "Have any of you…felt something close to mortifying when we were out there, fighting against that monster, Pein?" He asked them, looking around. He hadn't gotten the full story of what had happened out there between Naruto and the real Pein except he had given Naruto his eyes, but that didn't make the fact the man had killed so many people in front of their eyes. "Pein managed to kill more than half of our population when that jutsu was used on the village, I saw a lot of people die in just a flash, in just a moment, I saw people dying left and right, children crying or dead… I never felt so horrible…if you were near the decryption department, close to downtown you could have seen the very effect of the epicentre of that jutsu…" Shikamaru felt a shiver crawl down his spine, holding his formerly injured leg, all those horrified souls that were dead just mere days ago. "Then a few days after the attack, I was down by the records section since it was close to our home. I overheard this conversation from three foreign nin that came, they were Kumo-nin…"

"Kumo-nin?" Neji asked with narrowed eyes, finding it odd for those people to be in their village.

"Yeah, while we had our trouble, they had their own and also, I heard that Sasuke became part of Akatsuki." He informed them, a slight grimace twisting his features.

Everyone gasped at that in disbelief and horror. "What the hell is going on…?" Kiba shouted, too confused to form coherent sentences. "What on earth…what on earth possessed Sasuke to join that organization?"

"I don't know, but based on the reports from Intel, Akatsuki had managed to capture the Hachibi Jinchuriki. You can already see where this is going." Shikamaru answered, with a sigh wondering if he should take up smoking like Asuma-sensei had for the stress he was currently feeling.

"But that can't be right! Sasuke joined the same organization as his brother? The same organization that killed Asuma-sensei?" Ino shouted with wide, confused eyes.

Shikamaru sighed and carried on. "It wasn't the fact that Sasuke captured the Hachibi Jinchuriki that served as the breaking point for a foreign village to move out. It was the fact that the Hachibi Jinchuriki was the brother of the Raikage. You understand now? Sasuke caused such an international uproar that the way I see it, whoever the new Hokage is, he or she has no choice but to place Sasuke on the Bingo book, lest he or she wants our village to go to war. Besides, I'd be damned if they take Naruto." This time, Shikamaru's expression turned grim.

"So it comes to this…then…" Kiba muttered, fists shaking. "Do we have a choice? Sasuke was our friend, but I'm not going to let him take Naruto."

"If persuasion through words cannot reach Sasuke anymore, then there's no helping it. I'd rather kill Sasuke than lose Naruto." Shino replied, in his monotone.

"Wait! How can you be sure that the new Hokage would just let this stand by!" Sakura asked, hoping there was something that wouldn't lead to either Sasuke or Naruto dying.

"Sakura, no one who is not a ninja of Konoha is allowed to go the records department, you understand, right? That's where they store info on ANBU profiles, Shinobi profiles and most of all, Jutsu and Konoha techs. You think that the Hokage will allow three foreign Nin to just casually walk in there? They need permission and supervision, and I happen to see Yamato-sensei there." Shikamaru explained.

"W-What's going to happen?" Ino looked at Shikamaru in worry.

Shikamaru grabbed one of his teacher's trench knives and gripped the handle as tight as he could. "We're going to take care of Sasuke, with or without Naruto's approval. It's bad enough that he carries the burden for all of us; we can't rely on him forever. We need to grow up as well." Shikamaru said, it was then that Ino and Sakura started breaking down while Tenten and Hinata remained silent in the whole ordeal. "I wanted to tell this to Naruto, but he isn't here, I've tried finding him everywhere, the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, the training fields, the tent he had been staying in even the goddamn monument, he isn't anywhere." Shikamaru said frustrated.

"You haven't looked hard enough Shikamaru." They looked over to the lake beside the training ground to see the new and improved Naruto stood there, looking just like his father as the wind blew his trench coat and hair. Ino gawked whilst drooling, Sakura even gaped, and Tenten despite not really having spoken to the blonde couldn't even help but stare as the sun in the background seemed to outline him, making him look more 'godly'. Though it could've been the sword on his back that drew her attention. Hinata…well…Hinata had fainted, with a nosebleed no-less. Which was why Neji currently held her up so she didn't hit the ground.

"Wow…" Ino whispered with a gulp. Who knew the scrawny little kid would become so…hot!

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered in relief at having him back. However she scowled a moment later. "…Where the hell have you been?" She growled.

Naruto just smiled and stepped forward, making sure no one could see the stitching on the back of his trench coat. "I went away to train. You guys know I got the **Rinnegan**, well I needed to make sure I mastered all of my jutsu before coming back. I've finished my training now though and I came back because I'm needed in the village because changes are on the horizon." He said cryptically getting raised eyebrows from them all.

Everyone was a bit weirded out about his strange way of talking. "What's with the cryptic talking?" Ino asked with a raised brow and hand on hip.

Naruto chuckled at their looks before Shikamaru coughed getting his attention. "What do you know about Sasuke being in Akatsuki and attacking the Hachibi Jinchuriki?" The Nara asked the blonde with his usual bluntness

Naruto sighed and gave a nod. "It's all true. Sasuke's an official missing-nin and a member of Akatsuki. I can't say too much now but I will after the announcement." Without waiting for a reply, he placed his foot forward and whispered one word. **"Jinton!"** (Swift Release) Not even a second later and he was simply gone from his spot, leaving just a gust of wind that blew past them.

Everyone looked on in confusion wondering what else Naruto and how he knew. Though Tenten asked the question everyone was wondering once he went. "What announcement?"

"…Troublesome…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hokage Tent<span>_**

* * *

><p>As Naruto entered the tent quietly he saw what he had expected. Kakashi Hatake with his nose buried in one if his books, rocking back in a chair with his feet up on the desk. <em>'I swear to god if he doesn't get laid soon he's going to become a second Jiraiya.'<em> Shaking his head at his teacher, he grinned knowing Kakashi hadn't noticed him yet. "Icha-Icha Tactics, hmm?" He questioned.

Kakashi, despite being a jōnin and most likely Kage level Shinobi with S-Rank status, gracefully jumped dropping the book in the process and then fell back on the chair he had been rocking on. All the time Naruto watched in simple amusement as his sensei, or former sensei depending on how you look at it, feel to the ground with nice 'thud'.

Within seconds, Kakashi was back up on in the chair and trying to look like he hadn't just lost his dignity. However he did eye smile at Naruto when he saw him. "Not my greatest of moments." He muttered before sobering up as Naruto turned serious. "Is it time?" He asked, already standing up, book forgotten.

"Yes." Naruto answered with a sigh. "Time to make it official."

Kakashi gave him a nod as they began to leave the tent. "The Daimyō came to the village today and many villagers are wondering what's going on." He informed the blonde who nodded. "Oh, how's Konan-san doing in Ame?" He asked, curious about Naruto's new ally.

"She contacted me the other day." Naruto told him as they beginning to walk to the Daimyō's tent. "She informed me everything is fine with the village and that it will take some time before everything is back on track. Though…she believes she might not be able to stay in Ame for long since it was used and probably still is sued as Akatsuki base. I told her she was welcome here should anything happen though."

"Wouldn't it be safer to bring Konan here?" Kakashi asked his Hokage, wondering what his motive was. While he wouldn't say it out loud, but his student had surprised him majorly by taking the role of Hokage so well and, easy. Just like his father had when he became Hokage. Naruto didn't even bother getting annoyed or uncomfortable when he called him Hokage-sama now, instead the blonde just went with the flow.

Naruto gave a nod in agreement though he sighed. "That's what I told Konan but she wouldn't hear it, she said that if she stayed in Ame then she could find out if Akatsuki would be after her, or more precise, to see if Madara is after her. She said she had a plan if Madara did come after her so I gave her a…seal, which she can activate which will notify me and I'll head off to her. I don't like it since I'm basically using her as bait but, it's the closest thing we have right now." He sighed once more.

"I see." Kakashi nodded. Nothing else was said as they made their way to the Daimyō's current tent since they hadn't gotten to many buildings put up yet.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Village Crater Centre<span>_**

**_Two Hours Later_**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Ino called, jogging up to the rest of her friends and sensei's. In the centre of what remained of the village was a stand or rather a podium. "Do you guys know what's going on?"<p>

Sakura looked over as her friend joined her and the large group of friends. "No, just some big announcement." She shrugged with a frown.

"Maybe it's about the new Hokage." Chōji suggested, eating some potato chips from a bag.

Shikamaru looked up at the podium and the large tent behind it for the Daimyō. _'It's about time you became Hokage Naruto…'_ He thought with a small grin, proud and happy his friend got his dream. _'It can be a good thing that dad is so whipped by my mom that he ends up telling her about Naruto…thought its damn troublesome when she asks me questions.' _

"Did Naruto not mention an announcement earlier?" Shino asked, hands in his jacket pocket.

"You think Naruto has something to do with this?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura looked around and noticed Naruto wasn't there with them, or Kakashi-sensei, hell even Yamato wasn't. that led to only one possibility and that was that Naruto was in that tent with the Daimyō, meaning either he or Kakashi was the new Hokage, though Kakashi had been saying he was simply acting Hokage until the person fit for it came back. At the time she'd thought he meant Tsunade returning from her coma, so to speak but after Naruto returned earlier she was simply confused. _'Did you order Sasuke to be killed Naruto? What the hell is going on? I need to speak to you about all of this for Kami sake.'_

"Did you say that blonde sex god was back?" They all turned to see Anko Mitarashi with a wide grin and a stick of dango, nothing unusual, except the comment about Naruto.

"Anko, please." Kurenai moaned, palming her face from beside her friend. "He's sixteen for crying out loud, and you're too old for him." She reasoned, moving her son in a comfortable position in her arms.

Anko looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So you're telling me if Naruto Uzumaki, the very same man who looks like a freakin' Adonis, offered to pleasure you in ways you couldn't describe, give you mind numbing orgasms that would paralyze you from the waist down for days…you would say no?" She snorted. "As if, if it was me-"

"Anko!" Kurenai snapped with a blush, willing her friend to stop as the group of shinobi that she and her fellow jōnin taught looked at the two of them with gaping mouths, most likely at Anko admission of wanting Naruto and her own blush that wouldn't go away. Anko though just grinned at her before taking a big bite out of her dango. Kurenai shook her head at her friends' behaviour, though she knew Naruto and Anko were in fact friends from having similar pasts and such, but she didn't want her own students and the others to hear Anko speak like that, especially when it was about their friend, of the same age. _'Then again, she wouldn't be Anko if she didn't.' _She thought fondly.

"Um, is Anko saying she wants to have sex with Naruto and…is Kurenai-sensei…blushing?" Kiba asked the group, confused, shocked and partially jealous of his blonde friend, not in a bad way though, more a 'lucky bastard' way.

"I…I believe so." Neji answered with a raised eyebrow at the two older women before he shook his ehad.

"You guys should pay attention." Kakashi said as he appeared beside them with an eye smile.

"Kakashi?" Gai asked, wondering where his wayward friend had been. "Where have you been?" He asked, choosing to be serious for the moment since he was curious about his friends' actions, especially since he had been the acting Hokage.

Kakashi simply eye smiled before they all heard someone walking onto the podium. Everyone looked over to see that it was the Fire Daimyō with two samurai guards either side. "Hello people of Konohagakure, I know you have all had a hard time in the last week and rumours have been spreading about, people have been worried, even curious about what all the talk was about a new Hokage replacing Tsunade Senju." He said to them getting some nods all around the enormous crowd. "In some way those rumours are true, due to Tsunade Senju's condition we have been forced to choose a new Hokage as the situation with Akatsuki has gotten too sever to simply wait until she awakens. I understand she has done great work as Hokage but times are changing, so without further ado, allow me to introduce to you the son of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the Rokudaime Hokage!" As soon as the name was spoken, pandemonium broke out as every single person cheered, clapped, screamed, whistled, hell, you name it they did it.

Beside the Daimyō there was a gust of wind as a figure appeared by him with the red and white hat that held the symbol of fire placed at the tip forward on the person's head. As the person stepped forward they grasped the tip of the hat and pushed it back so that it hung at his back revealing it to be actually Naruto or to some of the older villager and Shinobi, a younger Minato. The black trench coat fluttered in the way as well as his hair as he grinned down at everyone with amazement at how far he had come in just being a Shinobi for over four years.

"Holy crap." Kiba muttered in shock and awe.

"He…he actually did it!" Ino exclaimed with a grin.

"Mmmm…I could just eat him up." Anko grinned as she licked her lips, thoughts no one under eighteen should see or hear running through her mind. Kurenai beside her would've berated her friend had she not been gaping, of course she knew Naruto was Hokage from the incident at the cemetery, but seeing it made official and actually seeing him standing up there, it was like seeing it from a different perspective.

Sakura smiled up at Naruto as said man looked over everyone and winked at her discreetly with a grin almost making her laugh out of sheer joy for her friend. Thought it was a moment later when she realised that it must've been Naruto that had placed the order for Sasuke as a missing-nin. She didn't know what to think except for her heart and mind that told her to be happy for her friend. No, her best friend.

The rest of Naruto's friends snapped out of their shock and began to cheer for their friends, though people like Neji and Shino merely smiled while others Tenten, Lee, Kiba, and Ino cheered, shouted and whistled.

Finally, Naruto took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm sorry it took this long in announcing my ascension to the position. I had some personal things to take care of before I could trust myself to protect anyone. Can you believe it? Me, a genin, not yet even reaching jōnin or even chunin, and already, I took the seat, Ibiki-san must be laughing his ass off right now."

Ibiki himself actually grinned from where he stood as he remembered Naruto's words at the chunin exam. _'Even if I'm a genin for life, I'll still become Hokage, watch me! I'm not scared of you!' _He shook his head as he looked up at the young man. _'That you did brat, Anko was right about you, you're full of surprises.''_

On the podium, Naruto sighed. "I won't go and say everything will be peaceful from now on because it will be a lie." He said tightening his hands around the railings as he leant forward. "Sixteen years ago we lost one of the greatest heroes of Konoha, Minato Namikaze, my father when he sealed the Kyuubi inside of me while countless other Shinobi and villagers died on that night. Three years ago we lost the Sandaime Hokage by Orochimaru's hands and recently Asuma Sarutobi and Jiraiya of the Sannin were killed by the Akatsuki. And right now Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage is in a coma from saving everyone she could in this latest attack by Akatsuki that also destroyed our home. I don't know about you guys but to be frank…I am sick and tired of losing people to these bastards that think they can do what they want. Our homes are destroyed, lives ruined and nothing but a crater is left in place of the village!" He closed his eyes as everyone listened. His eyes shot open, **Rinnegan** blazing, everyone was struck by the confidence and determination burning in those rippled eyes. "But we are still here! We can rebuild our village! Every time Konoha has been attacked, we carry on, we never give up! We come back stronger and defeat those that dare attack us, time and time again! This time is no different! We will rebuild Konoha! The people of the village are Konoha!"

Everyone shouted in agreement, roars of approval went around the large crowd of Shinobi and villager alike.

Naruto smiled as he looked over everyone. "I know I'm young, not even seventeen yet and some of you may not like the idea of following someone younger than you. But even so, we don't have time to worry and fuss over such things with the state the Shinobi world is currently in. But no matter what, I promise that I will protect this new Konoha with everything I have like the Hokage's before me! From now on, we will fight back! No longer will we allow Akatsuki to walk all over us! The new Konoha will come back even stronger than before!" He shouted, getting roars of approval from everyone. All of his people. He smiled to himself as everyone cheered for him, feeling more confident now than the nervous wreck he had been waiting in the tent to show up.

"Heh…everyone's so hyped up, huh Shino?" Kiba grinned at his teammate as he whistled, pumped up himself with renewed rigor just by Naruto's words.

"That is why I and everyone else will do everything to stop Akatsuki from getting Naruto." Shino answered, hand in his pockets and a smile behind his collar.

"Who would've thought, eh?" Tenten grinned as she also clapped and cheered for one of her friends, even if they hadn't spoken much or spent time together, they were still comrades no matter what.

Neji gave a small smile as he watched Naruto seem to relax from hearing the cheering. "He's come a long way, further than anyone else. It's only fair we catch up to him, so we can be beside him in his battles." He said softly getting a grin and nod from his female teammate that stood beside him, now whistling.

Ino, beside Sakura licked her lips as she looked up at Naruto, standing before everyone like a pillar of strength, reigniting the fires of hope that had died down in everyone after the attack. "He looks _so _hot up there." She grinned, missing the dark look Sakura shot her at for what she said the blonde.

Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling the soft wind brush past his face and listening to his people as they cheered for him. _'I did it, I finally made it here and everyone accepts me. I'll make you proud Jiraiya-sensei…'_

_"Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it...but I don't know what...but I believe…that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!"_

'_Dad…' _

_"You will find the answer... I believe in you."_

'_Mom…'_

"_Thank you for being born to us. Also, I'm so proud of you, so very proud you became Hokage…you're just like your father…thank you so much!"_

'_Asuma-sensei…' _

"_Should something happen to me on my next mission…I would appreciate it if you look out for my kid when its born."_

'_Hokage-ojiisan…' _

_"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."_

'_Tsunade…' _

_"I am the Fifth Hokage... You've trampled on our ancestors' treasure... their dream... And you will pay the price! As the Hokage, I will put a stop to you here and now!"_

'_Most of all though, I hope you'll be proud of me, Temari. And I hope you agree with my decision of actually being Hokage…because it's your opinion I want to hear the most.'_ He looked up as the sun shined down on everyone and just had to smile as he thought of rebuilding his village and making it even stronger than before.

'_I promise…no one will have to die again…not if I can help it…not with the power I now possess.'_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued in the Next Chapter - Chapter 6: The Five Kage Summit – Part 1<strong>

**I hope you guys liked how I portrayed the Kyuubi since it is hard to write her when she has a human form. Obviously I've decided to have her be blunt, a pervert but also ruthless in true battle. You probably also think that the fight didn't end how you wanted it to but I wanted to go for an ending similar to the one on Bleach with Ichigo fighting Tensa Zangetsu to gain the Final Getsuga Tenshō. **

**I know some of you may be pissed about the Danzo bit but it's simply something to leave an opening for later on, I may or may not bring him back but my reasons of how he could've survived are right so you'll just have to see if he does come back. If he does, he'll most likely attack Naruto at the summit.**

**I also hope the way I have portrayed Anko is correct as well as her interaction with Kurenai. Also I hope that Naruto's speech was good, not an easy thing to do when you actually get to that point of writing it. **

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**R&R…let me know what you think, questions, comments. Be sure to let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Five Kage Summit – Part 1

**Joshnaruto back again with the new chapter**

**First off, I'd like to say sorry to all my readers and to those who have asked and waited for this chapter. I know it's been two months since the last update but I've been swamped by other stuff and for a while I had gained more interest in my other stories, bad me, I know. Either way, the chapter is here.**

**Thank you for the many reviews that keep coming, they really do motivate an author to carry on writing, I'm sure any other author can attest to that, so I hope they keep on coming.**

**At the moment this is one of the most loved stories of mine with the current stats…**

**Reviews: 304**

**Hits: 63,485**

**C2s: 35**

**Favs: 664**

**Alerts: 543**

…**Now I'm not positive whats high or low but I'm pretty damn sure that's good numbers so keep them coming. Please!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter since it's been a while since I worked on this and a thank you to pokemaster12 for going over my chapter, your help is much appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of the Sanninme no Rikudō<span>**

**Chapter 6: The Five Kage Summit – Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Previously<span>_**

**_Village Crater Centre_**

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling the soft wind brush past his face and listening to his people as they cheered for him. <em>'I did it, I finally made it here and everyone accepts me. I'll make you proud Jiraiya-sensei…'<em>

_"Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it...but I don't know what...but I believe…that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!"_

'_Dad…' _

_"You will find the answer... I believe in you."_

'_Mom…'_

"_Thank you for being born to us. Also, I'm so proud of you, so very proud you became Hokage…you're just like your father…thank you so much!"_

'_Asuma-sensei…' _

"_Should something happen to me on my next mission…I would appreciate it if you look out for my kid when its born."_

'_Hokage-ojiisan…' _

_"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."_

'_Tsunade…' _

_"I am the Fifth Hokage... You've trampled on our ancestors' treasure... their dream... And you will pay the price! As the Hokage, I will put a stop to you here and now!"_

'_Most of all though, I hope you'll be proud of me, Temari. And I hope you agree with my decision of actually being Hokage…because it's your opinion I want to hear the most.'_ He looked up as the sun shined down on everyone and just had to smile as he thought of rebuilding his village and making it even stronger than before.

'_I promise…no one will have to die again…not if I can help it…not with the power I now possess.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Now<span>_**

**_Konohagakure_**

**_Hokage Residence_**

**_Hokage's Office_**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat behind his desk in his new outfit he had decided was going to be his 'Hokage Attire' since it matched his fathers, plus he personally thought it looked awesome. No matter what others thought. He sighed, which he had been doing a lot of lately, as he looked in front of him where his friends and senseis stood. After his announcement he had ordered for his friends and his sensei's which consisted of Kakashi, Gai, Yamato and Kurenai even though the woman was currently off duty, she was still important to the group of them. Shizune who was acting as an assistant since that was her job, or position in the first place, was stood behind him off to the side with Tonton in her arms. He had Yugao and her team looking after Tsunade at the moment in the building since they were loyal to the Hokage and wouldn't allow anything to happen to Tsunade.<p>

As he looked around his new office he couldn't help but keep a grin on his face. This was his office. The pictures of the previous five Hokage's were put up on the wall, each one with a deadly serious expression, expressions fit for a Kage. The office was pretty much the same one Tsunade had but much cleaner and well, new, obviously. He had never noticed it before but the office from the other of the desk gave him a completely different perspective of how things went.

"So, Hokage, huh?" Kiba grinned at his friend who he still couldn't believe had changed so much from the loud mouth brat to the powerful, serious and respectable man behind the desk, the Hokage's desk just like every past Hokage before. _'And here I once said he would never become Hokage.' _Kiba shook his head at his thoughts.

Naruto turned to Kiba and chuckled as he leant back. "Believe me; I never expected to be here. But, with the trouble we're facing…I couldn't see myself being in any other position." He shrugged.

"Naruto-kun! I was absolutely taken by your speech earlier! Your passion has ignited a fire in my spirit! Already you show the sign of being a great leader!" Lee shouted in the 'nice guy' pose almost blinding people by his bright teeth that just sparkled.

Tenten sighed and slapped the back of her teammates head. "Ignore him, blondie, he's just a little emotional after that little speech you gave." She shrugged helplessly.

"Tenten, it's not courteous to call the Hokage names, I'm sorry Rokudaime-sama…my team is a little…" Neji apologized and bowed, though Naruto just laughed.

"Neji, its fine, I'm still getting used to everything right now so it's not a big deal at the moment." He shrugged getting a sigh of relief from Neji, making him shake his head in amusement.

"Um, Naru…I mean Hokage-sama…" Sakura stuttered, unsure of what to call her teammate, or in this case, former teammate.

"Sakura, just call me Naruto." He said with a grin. "I don't mind being called Hokage-sama anymore but it's still a bit weird having my best and closest friends calling me such s title"

Sakura smiled slightly and gave a nod. "Naruto…is it true about Sasuke…?" She asked, not using the usual –kun on the end of the Uchiha's name since she had let go of her feelings during her training with Tsunade after doing much, much thinking. Yes, she wanted him back to be Team Seven again but, even now she could see it would never happen or work out. The best she could do now was make sure she still kept her friendship with Naruto, her true best friend and if she was honest with herself, the man she saw as a brother to her and person she looked up to.

Naruto sighed heavily as he leant forward, elbows on the desk and fingers interlaced. "Five days ago before I left for my training, we had an emissary from Kumogakure with a letter to the Hokage. I was informed of it just after being named Hokage. The letter was to tell us, the village, that Sasuke Uchiha had attacked and abducted the Raikage's brother, Killer Bee the Hachibi Jinchuriki, whilst wearing the cloak of Akatsuki." He sighed as everyone looked down or away knowing what that would mean. "In order to stop a national incident, such as war, I had no other choice than to label Sasuke Uchiha as a S-Rank missing-nin. Before you say anything, any of you, Sasuke was a national criminal before I made it official here, it can't be changed. I can't let the Sasuke situation go on any longer, should any of you see him again…treat him like you would any other Akatsuki member." He told them with authority in his voice, a tone none of them had ever heard but still gulped at.

Sakura looked down as she realised they would never be a team again. She wanted to rage at Naruto for doing such a thing but the more rational side of her made her realise that should they try and protect Sasuke, they would draw the attention of Kumogakure and god only knows what other villages, most likely starting a war as Naruto had said. Her fists tightened as she looked down. _'Why…why did it have to…come to this?'_

Naruto sighed as he looked at Sakura's downcast expression. _'I'm going to have to talk to her soon, make her realise the situation or at least explain everything to her. She's like a sister to me, I don't want her doing something foolish and going after Sasuke for answers.'_ He thought before looking around them all, noticing some had sad looks but understanding ones too.

"Anyway, there is other important business right now." Naruto carried on, gaining their attention. "The Raikage has called for a summit of the Five Kages, I'll be leaving in the next few hours." He scowled as his eyes went cold. "I'm curious about what the fuck the other Kages have been doing while every Jinchuriki has been captured and the Akatsuki have been running about."

Everyone there gulped as they saw and practically felt the iciness in his voice when he said that. Then again, they couldn't blame him, he was the last remaining Jinchuriki, they had their home destroyed, they had killed more Akatsuki members than anyone, no, they had been the only ones to even _fight_ Akatsuki. They had lost so much while the other villages, minus Sunagakure, had been sitting on their arses doing fuck all.

"I presume you're supposed to take bodyguards?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto nodded and Shikamaru carried on. "Who are you taking with you?"

Naruto smirked as he eyed them all. "Kakashi Hatake and Neji Hyūga." He told them. Neji's eyes widened slightly for a second at being chosen before he closed his eyes and gave a nod in acceptance. "Before you ask, I'll tell you why them. Neji is the best sensor, he is able to see an enemy before they even reach us with the **Byakugan** and is able to neutralize an enemy with the **Jūken** (Gentle Fist) effectively, without killing them, then again it doesn't take much to do that either. Kakashi I chose simply because he is one of the strongest jōnin, famous amongst the other villages and because I'm only sixteen, so I still don't know everything there is to know about politics but Kakashi does." Kakashi gave an understanding nod while happy and proud of the man Naruto had become. Neji too gave a nod in understanding while happy he was trusted by Naruto in such a way.

"Is that everything, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked with a smile and Naruto noted she didn't have her son with her. Most likely Anko looking after him since he knew Kurenai didn't trust anyone else to leave her son with.

"Actually no, while I'm away I need to make sure everything is fine here." He turned to his pale teammate. "Sai, I need you watch over Tsunade like a hawk. While I'm away I don't know who will try and attack Tsunade, well, that is if someone actually doesn't, but I have a bad feeling about the remnants of Root."

Sai looked at his former teammate, now Hokage with a stoic look before raising an eyebrow. "Why me? Even though you know I am, or, was a part of Root?" He asked, confused and honestly bewildered.

Naruto simply smiled at his friend. "Because I trust you with my life Sai. Since you've joined Team Seven you've saved my ass multiple times and you could've rated me out to Danzo at any time about the Kyuubi, but you didn't. I don't care if you were once Root, that's in the past now, this is the present." He explained shocking his pale friend.

Sai just looked at him for a moment before closing his eyes and smiling. "Very well, Hokage-sama." He replied, the title coming to his tongue on reflex.

Naruto nodded with a smile before turning to his other teammate, Sakura. "Sakura I want you to stay with Tsunade as well and keep watch over her. You're also strong enough to protect both Sai and Tsunade especially with your healing." He told her while she looked shocked by the praise and confidence he had in her but she smiled nonetheless.

"Um, Hokage-sama…" Shizune spoke up from beside Naruto getting his attention. "Shouldn't I be watching over Tsunade-sama as well?" She asked confused since that's all she had been doing.

"No…I need you for a more important assignment." Naruto said with a sigh, looking at everyone as they all seem confused. "I need you to do a full body autopsy on Danzo's body." They all looked at him in a confused, shocked manner. "I don't care if you have to cut him up, dissect him down to the miniscule amount; I just want to know everything is as it should be."

"I-I don't understand." Shizune said, shaking her head in confusion.

"You…think Danzo is still alive?" Yamato asked with wide-eyes.

"I don't know." Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples and to everyone else they could picture Tsunade doing the same thing. "It just seems too…planned in a sense, I don't know, maybe I'm paranoid…but if I've learnt anything over the years it's that in the Shinobi world, paranoia can save a person more than any training could accomplish."

"W-Wait a minute…are you saying Danzo is alive?" Tenten asked with shocked eyes.

Naruto sighed as he drummed his fingers along the desk. "I'm not sure. Like I said, it could just be paranoia but…I explained to Kakashi-sensei what I thought, but I'll explain again." He looked up at them all. "Danzo saved the last **Sharingan **in his eye to hope to control the Kyuubi inside of me…"

'**_Hah! Like I'd let that old crone control me!_**_'_ Kyuubi exclaimed from inside Naruto's mind. After Naruto had accepted the Kyuubi and being granted use of her chakra, they had found she could now talk to him through a mind link which didn't bother him _too_ much, except when she would be the perverted fox she was. However, the fact that it was the **Rinnegan** that stopped the **Sharingan** from even having a chance of working was ignored by Kyuubi. _'_**_You on the other hand, you can control me anyway you want…'_** She leered at him.

Naruto almost slapped his face in annoyance as he stopped talking while a blush adorned his cheeks with images popping up in his head of his and Temari's…sexual escapades. Shaking his head and ignoring Kyuubi he carried on. "…However when that failed, he began to use a 'last hope' and activated those seals on his back."

"**Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu** (Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique) a technique that releases four symbols from the user's body that then form a large, black sphere around them. Anything caught inside the sphere's area is then drawn in and sealed within the user's corpse." Kakashi explained for the group, looking up from his book. "It's a last ditch jutsu for someone that knows they're going to die."

Naruto nodded his thanks to Kakashi since he hadn't been too sure about what the hell they were except for one thing, they were bad news. "Right. But Danzo could've escaped the effects by using **Izanagi** and fighting another day. Because I don't know about you guys but Danzo wouldn't simply give in like that. But, like I said I may be paranoid and even so, Shizune, I need that autopsy to identify whether or not it really is Danzo and not some stranger."

Shizune gulped slightly and gave a nod. "Understood Hokage-sama." She accepted her mission.

Naruto nodded at her and sighed. "I don't know what may happen if Danzo is still alive but I need every one of you to be on alert at all time while I'm gone. If Danzo is alive, he may have gathered his most loyal Root and is simply lying in wait to attack. I'll have Tsunade's personal bodyguards, Yugao Uzuki and her team to protect Tsunade from the shadows of course. At the moment, we're weak, our village is gone and anyone may take this opportunity to attack so it isn't just Danzo to watch out for. I've already given commands to the Clan Heads and they are still in order from what Shikaku-san told me so hopefully there won't be much disturbance, but nevertheless, don't let your guard down. We've already lost so much, the last thing we need is for one of us to be next." He told them, standing up from his seat and walking around it to lean back on it, right in front of his friends.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted, pumping his fist with fire burning in his eyes. "Naruto-kun! I will protect the village with every fibre of my being! If I cannot, I will run 2000 laps around the village! And if I cannot do that-"

"Lee!" Tenten shouted, slapping her teammates head with a weary sigh while Naruto chuckled at the sight.

"I know you will Lee." Naruto nodded to his eccentric friend whilst Gai just behind Lee almost had tears running down his face from his students' determination. "Kurenai, do you know where Anko is?" He asked the red eyed woman.

Kurenai raised an elegant eyebrow as everyone looked at her and Naruto in confusion of why he would ask that. "I have her watching Asuma Jr. right now. She said she only had a short time left before her mission." She answered, sounding quite confused while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Mission? Did she say what mission this was?" Naruto asked pushing up from the desk he was leaning against.

Kurenai frowned and was about answer when Yamato stepped forward. "It may have something to do with the mission we had been on just before the village had been attacked, Hokage-sama." He informed Naruto, finding it weird to call the person who just last week had been under his command the Hokage. "In the middle of the mission I had to leave when I received notice you had tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra, at six tails at the time. However, you defeated Pein, or Nagato and arrived back, Danzo had ordered Sai to return to him leaving Anko alone."

Naruto frowned hearing that. "What was this mission?" He asked.

"Tsunade-sama ordered Anko-san, Sai and myself to track down Kabuto Yakushi." Yamato told Naruto who scowled.

"I see." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So Danzo ordered Sai to come back, why was that Sai?" He turned to the pale young man in question.

Sai frowned as he thought back. "When I returned to the village, Danzo ordered me to keep an eye on you, Hokage-sama." He answered, calling Naruto Hokage as if he had always done so. Then again, calling people by their titles and with respect had practically been imbedded into his brain.

Naruto chuckled bitterly. "I see, two birds with one stone, eh?" He asked nobody.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked, a small frown marring his face at seeing Naruto's eyes turn cold as he asked the question.

Naruto sighed, but Kakashi answered. "The three elders have always had some hate towards Anko-san because she was once the student or apprentice of Orochimaru. They didn't trust her and treated her as a liability. When the Sandaime had been in power they had tried to send her on suicide missions but Sandaime-sama would always find out about them and send either myself or some other jōnin with her."

"Right, and leaving Anko on her own to trail after Kabuto will surely get her killed, whilst also having me under his watchful eye while hoping to gain control of me. He would be sacrificing a _nuisance_ in order to gain a weapon." Naruto explained shaking his head. "Now I do hope Danzo is dead because if I see his face one more time I'll reduce him to ash." He growled.

"Hokage-sama…" Kurenai started, about to ask why he asked about Anko, but he seemed to already know as he nodded his head.

"Right. Could you ask her to come see me as soon as possible? There's no way in hell I'm letting her carry on that mission." Naruto asked and many in front of him were confused at how concerned and protective he sounded.

Kurenai simply smiled at him and gave a nod. "Of course Hokage-sama."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded. He looked them over once more before sighing. "For now you're all dismissed. Remember, Kakashi-sensei, Neji, be at the northern gate in three hours to leave for the summit…and make sure you're prepared as if for war."

"Hai!" They all saluted, like the true Shinobi they were. Neji and Kakashi also nodded at their instructions as everyone began to leave.

"Sakura…" Naruto called stopping the pink haired girl in her tracks whilst everyone left, some looking back for a brief moment knowing whatever was going to be said would be personal. Shizune walked past Sakura and gave her shoulder a squeeze in reassurance already knowing the two best friends needed to talk after everything that had happened. "Stay back." Sakura gulped and nodded, slightly intimated by his tone and the look in his eyes.

When the door shut Sakura gulped as Naruto sighed. "I know this isn't easy Sakura but Sasuke isn't same person we once knew, he's gone dark now and I can't risk this village and its people over delusions any longer. I need to know…when or if you ever meet Sasuke, can you do what you have to? Or will I be forced to watch one of my closest friends die? Sasuke is no longer the person that we had befriended during our time as team seven. Can I trust you to do what is needed should we ever meet him again?" He asked, making sure she knew Sasuke was unreachable now, no matter what.

When no words left her mouth and she looked down sniffing, he realised that she hadn't had time to fully absorb what had happened, considering he had confirmed not more than thirty minutes ago, it was no surprise. With a sigh, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and at the same time, Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest, her pink hair flailed about. If it wasn't for his almost super strength and resilience to damage, he swore she would've crushed him with that hug she was giving him, though he could feel his bones straining under the strength which made him wonder, how strong was she really?

Hearing tears hit the floor with his enhanced ears, he hugged her tighter and bent his head down so his forehead was touching the top of her head which was just below his chin. Anyone looking in on the scene would say it was an intimate hug between lovers consoling one another, but to the two it was simply consoling between close friends on what could have been, or what they had lost.

"Sakura, I don't how you still feel about Sasuke but-" He never finished as Sakura stepped back slight, arms still around him but looking at him with a perplexed expression though the red-rimmed eyes from crying made her look a wreak.

"Feel about him?" She asked before releasing Naruto, lingering slight, and wiping her eyes of any tears making the red around them even more pronounced. "Naruto I…I let go of my feelings for Sasuke." She said, biting her lip as she wondered how to explain it to him whilst he noticed the lack of '–kun' at the end of Sasuke's name for the first time. "I grew out of my feelings for Sasuke when you were away. I did a lot of thinking and realised I'd been a bitch to you most of the time, and I realised that Sasuke was cold; he never paid attention to anyone unless they helped him get stronger. The only reason I ever did like him was because he gave off that mysterious, dark thing that most little girls like and when Ino began to like him and we stopped being friends…continuing a rivalry with Ino over Sasuke was the only way I could think of keeping some sort of connection with Ino. I know it may sound shallow and everything and I admit I did have a crush on Sasuke…it wasn't until after he had left and I'd seen your condition after going after him that I realised he brought nothing but sadness and agony." She babbled hoping to explain how she felt over the situation.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her proclamation. "Then why did you want to bring him back so much?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Because of the promise you gave me." She answered, sighing. "I knew you wanted to bring him back, I don't know if it was because you never wanted to break a promise or if you wanted to bring him back yourself. I wanted to bring him back because of the promise and also I wanted to bring Team Seven back again, just to return things to normal but…I realised in the last few months that I've never been happier with it just being us. Yeah, I wanted him back because we did have some good memories and I thought we could have made newer better memories now that Itachi is dead but…" She hugged herself as Naruto listened on. "…Now Sasuke has joined Akatsuki and your Hokage, nothing's going to be the same again and everything's changing around me and I'm afraid of losing my best friend that keeps me grounded." At his confused look, she shook her head with a rueful smile. "You, you idiot."

Naruto sighed and chuckled a moment later. "Sakura, I'm not going anywhere. I may be Hokage now but I'm still here, I may not be able to go out on missions like we did on Team Seven but, I'll always be there and hell for all I know I may _have_ to go out on missions, being what and who I am, I can't stay in Konoha all the time." He grasped her shoulders. "I'm not going to leave you ok? You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. Besides, do really believe I would've made it this far without having you to knock sense into me when I needed it?"

Sakura giggled at that, feeling more at ease in the presence of her friend and though he was professional before, more than she had ever seen him, he was still the same Naruto albeit mature. "I guess you're right." She sighed as she realised she hadn't answered his original question. "Naruto, about Sasuke…I'll do what needs to do be done, if only for our friends and…you." She said with a small smile though her eyes still held pain.

Naruto gave a nod in acceptance knowing it was more painful for her than him. "How's Tsunade? I haven't had the chance to see her since I got back." He asked, deciding a change of subject was best for now.

Once again she smiled sadly. "There's been no change, it is surprising with the strain she put on herself, but, it would be nice to have something happen." She told him making him sigh. "I should go back now, if that's everything Hokage-sama?" She grinned, testing the term on her tongue and finding it actually suited her blonde friend.

"Actually, I have something for you." He said, reaching back under his coat and plucking a scroll from his belt. He held it out to her and she took it from him looking confused.

"What is it?" She asked, turning it around in her hands.

"A scroll of genjutsu." He answered causing her head to snap up at him with wide-eyes. "Baa-chan once told me you were and always have been genjutsu oriented because of your perfect chakra control. I was able to look through Nagato's knowledge and Jiraiya-sensei's own jutsu scrolls and pick out some useful genjutsu which are now all in that scroll, for you to use." He explained with a grin.

"W-Why are you giving me this?" She asked with a confused look since the only one to really teach her hand been Tsunade and being giving such jutsu almost seemed alien to her.

Naruto just grinned and shrugged. "Sakura, you're already a powerful Kunoichi and you're already getting even stronger but, if you add genjutsu to your arsenal of medical ninjutsu and your enhanced strength, well, you would become a force to be reckoned with."

Sakura just grinned wildly as he explained and wrapped him in a hug elated to be trusted with such jutsu. "Thank you so much." She said with a grin while Naruto laughed at her behaviour never seeing her so happy before.

"Go on then and make sure Baa-chan's fine." Naruto said as Sakura pulled away.

The pink haired Kunoichi smiled at him and gave a nod turning to leave. When she reached the door and grasped the handle she looked back over to Naruto. "Thank you for everything you've done and…Tsunade-sama _will_ wake up, I know you need her in your life so I'll make sure she wakes up." She promised.

Naruto chuckled and tilted his head. "And how do you know I need her?" He asked with a smile. Truth be told, he did need her. She was like the mother he never had and while he had actually met his mother and instantly fell in love with her, in a mother and son way, he still viewed Tsunade as his mother figure. Seeing her in such a defeated state almost made him breakdown but he held himself up just like she would've wanted, he just hoped when she did wake up that she would be proud of him at what he had achieved. Besides, he doubted he could properly be Hokage without her help.

Sakura just smiled. "Because sisters always know what their brother want and need…Naruto-otōto." She said, calling him her brother and hoping it was the right thing to say. Of course she knew of how he had felt for her but since he had come back she had noticed he didn't look at her like he wanted to be with her with did hurt at first since her feelings were screwed up but after thinking it over she realised he may have moved on and that she simply lost her chance of there ever being something between them. Also, calling him her brother just felt…right. Like that was what she wanted him to be to her.

Naruto grinned at her making her let out a sigh at seeing happiness in his eyes. "I guess your right then…Sakura-imōto." He replied, calling her his sister and getting a grin in return. "I'll see you later, hopefully you'll be seeing me off." He grinned.

Sakura giggled as she opened the door. "Of course I will baka." She shook her head walking out leaving a happy and relieved Naruto at confirming where they stood. As soon as she did go though, he sat back onto his desk feeling emotionally drained from just a few hours of being in the village as Hokage.

_'You better wake up soon Baa-chan because I don't know if I can do this without guidance.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Village Crater<span>_**

* * *

><p>Kurenai after leaving the Hokage's office had gone straight to looking for her son and Anko to tell her friend that the Hokage wanted to see her. Knowing he was leaving in a few hours to go to the Five Kage summit she knew that the sooner she informed Anko the better. Especially if what they had been told was true about the mission being a suicide mission in order to get rid of Orochimaru's former student.<p>

It didn't take long to find the pair though as the violet haired woman was seated ona couple large planks of wood with her son on her knee and making silly faces at him. She found it funny seeing the usual crazy and sadistic woman be playful and actually get along with a baby so well. Then again maybe it was the innocence of a baby that made Anko want to in such a way. Beside Anko was another friend of theirs, Yugao Uzuki and in normal Shinobi attire instead of the usual ANBU outfit. Yugao had royal purple violet, straight hair reaching down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes. She also wore reddish-purple lipstick with the ANBU traditional tattoo on her right shoulder.

Seeing Yugao in ordinary Shinobi attire she assumed her friend must be currently off-duty from ANBU work and helping rebuild the village. As of now the village had been able to be rebuilt by about a tenth due to Yamato's **Mokuton** and simply everyone's dedication. The buildings that had been built though were just houses for people to live in though since making homes for people was essential.

Yugao apparently noticed her walking towards them as she gave a nod. "Hello Kurenai." Yugao greeted with a smile getting the attention of Anko and Asuma Jr.

"Yugao." Kurenai nodded back before looking down at her son and crouching down to eye level. "Hello honey, you having fun auntie Anko?" She asked with a wide smile while her son smiled wide and held his arms. With small laugh she picked up her son from Anko and situated him into her arms to get more comfortable.

"So what did Hokage-sama have to say?" Yugao asked as Anko stood up, dusting herself down.

"Well, the rumours were true that Sasuke Uchiha is now an S-Rank missing nin. Naruto made it official himself." Kurenai told them deciding to not mention the part about the possibility of Danzo still being alive. She then turned to her other friend. "Anko, Naruto wanted to speak to you about something." She informed her friend who suddenly grinned.

"Does he now?" Anko grinned, lecherously of course. "Well then, I wouldn't want to keep him waiting. I think it's about time that desk of his got christened." She cackled as she skipped off with a wave to her friends who shook their heads at her.

"I worry for her sometimes." Yugao chuckled, shaking her head at her friends' antics.

Kurenai laughed lightly at that but couldn't help the nod of agreement. "She wouldn't be Anko otherwise." She chuckled as she watched Anko jump up to the window of the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hokage Residence<span>_**

**_Hokage's Office_**

* * *

><p>Anko appeared on the windowsill behind Naruto without a sound. Looking at Naruto, she found him reading a book at his desk, a book she had never seen before. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." Naruto read aloud, acting like he hadn't detected Anko the moment she appeared.<p>

Interested, Anko dropped down on to the ground and leaned over his shoulder to peer at the book as she let her chin rest on his shoulder. "Hmm, what's that ya got there?" She asked with a gleam of interest.

Naruto glanced back at her, not even fazed she was there. "Just something I've been working on whilst I was away with Ero-sennin. It helped me get through those years and still does even now." He smiled down at the book.

"Ooo, can I read it?" She asked with eagerness reminiscent of a child.

Naruto chuckled at her but shook his head as he placed the book in his pocket. "Maybe later." He said with a teasing grin, causing the purplette to pout. "I didn't call you here for that. I called you here about the mission the el-former elders had assigned you." He said, his tone and expression turning deadly serious.

"Yeah, what about it?" Anko asked with a shrug. "I was supposed to be leaving later, we found trails from Kabuto that we-"

"It's cancelled." Naruto interrupted, holding his hand up to get her attention. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the window to stare out at the villagers and Shinobi rebuilding.

Anko, still behind him, scowled at that. "You can't do that! This will help us to find Kabuto and actually kill him. We haven't had a better opportunity!" She exclaimed in anger at losing her chance of destroying any remains of Orochimaru.

Naruto turned from the window to look at her. "Can you kill Kabuto, Anko?" He asked casually. "By himself, Kabuto was a very dangerous opponent, but now, he's mutated himself with Orochimaru's genes and become something even fiercer than before, even stronger than Orochimaru himself I'd say. So answer me, can you kill him?"

Anko grit her teeth at that. "…It could be our only chance to allow someone to kill him." She answered, willing to die if it meant Kabuto would be killed eventually.

"You're willing to die for a _chance_?" Naruto asked, putting emphasize on 'chance'. "What about Kurenai? Her son? Yugao? You're other friends? You're willing to die on a maybe and leave them behind?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I figured from everything you've seen in the past few years that you would've become smarter, but I see you're just an idiot." Naruto shook his head and turned away from Anko to stare outside.

Anko bristled with anger and hurt at his harsh words but was also confused by what he meant. "What do you mean?" She asked with a cold edge.

"…Revenge." Naruto answered simply. "I thought after seeing what had happened to Sasuke and what he's become that you would've seen past this petty revenge that you keep hold of." He explained. "Is that what you want to become? A person driven by revenge so much that it's all you can hold onto. That you look for anything just to have revenge on someone. You'd kill anyone who'd get in your way?" He asked the multiple questions before facing her one more. "You do all of that and in the end it's up to me to hunt you down and kill you. Is that what you want? To be another Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked harshly, letting lose some of his own frustration along the way.

"Then why did the council order me to trail Kabuto?" Anko asked, seeing no other way to answer Naruto even though it was clear to herself that all of that were the last things she wanted.

Naruto sighed at that. "It was a suicide mission, most likely. With Danzo coming into power at the time it was clear they wanted things there way. That meant getting rid of any annoyances that they just didn't need." He answered honestly, never liking the fact that past Hokage's had lied to their people just to keep things hidden. Sandaime being a prime example.

Anko's mouth dropped open in shock and horror, though a part of her wasn't surprised. Closing her eyes to gather her wits, she opened them to look at Naruto with lost eyes. "What am I supposed to then?" She asked, understanding she wasn't going on the 'suicide mission' anymore.

"That's simple." Naruto smiled as he pointed out the window to the village. "You'll help around the village by rebuilding like everyone else since it's a priority." He grinned all of a sudden making her confused. "You were one of the first, if not _the_ first to truly understand me and I'm not going to let you risk your life needlessly." He informed her out of the blue.

Anko predictably smirked at him and licked her lips. "Mhmm, people like us have to stick together. How about we do that in an entirely different way?" She suggested with a wink.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her but a small grin made its way onto his face, "As much as I'm sure I'd love that, I need to prepare to leave the village…again." He explained, taking some notice he had left the village a lot lately.

Anko sighed in feign dismay and made her way to the door, understanding it was time to leave. "Well Hokage-sama, you know where to find me." She gave one last wink before opening the door and leaving with an extra sway in her hips from the warm feeling of having someone care so much about her.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Two Hours Later<span>_**

**_North Gate_**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed to himself as he looked up at the large gates of Konohagakure that had managed to stay standing during Pein's attack. As soon as he stepped past those gates, he would be telling the world he was Hokage. Or rather once they reached Tetsu no Kuni that is. Beside him were his chosen bodyguards, Neji and Kakashi, dressed in their usual attire but looking equally anxious and nervous, Neji more so which was reasonable considering his age.<p>

They were finally ready to leave for the Kage's meeting, all of the villagers and shinobi were in two lines either side of the gate waving goodbye and cheering them on hoping their Hokage will be safe. All of their friends were also there, naturally.

Naruto wore his now usual attire, which was a standard Leaf ninja uniform only instead of the usual blue this was black along with a dark green flak jacket; now that he was Hokage he wore a black short-sleeve long trench coat with crimson flame licking the edges with lightning sparks arching around the flame, he also had the kanji 'Rokudaime Hokage' written vertically down on the back. The trench coat's collar stood up covering his neck. Around his neck was also a beautiful necklace that he had received from Tsunade Senju, the necklace that once belonged to the Shodai Hokage and passed down through the Senju line. On both of his legs were Kunai holsters for easier use and steel toed black combat boot on his feet. On his hands he wore a pair of fingerless gloves which seemed perfect for fighting as they had metal plating fitted in. He wore his head band on his left bicep instead of his forehead to let his blonde-red highlighted hair run down freely passing over his right eye slightly. His sword was strapped to his back hidden underneath his coat allowing it to only show the hilt and handle by his right shoulder. A new addition though was the Hokage's hat which Shizune had pressured Naruto to wear since it was formal for such a meeting.

Turning around Naruto faced his friends who were watching him with pride. "Sakura, Shizune, look after Tsunade while I'm gone and don't forget what I said earlier." He told them, reminding them about his words of Danzo and Root.

"Hai." They both nodded with smiles at how different Naruto looked and behaved.

He then turned to Shikamaru whose back was straighter and a serious expression on his face. "Take care of the place Shikamaru, there's no one else I trust to be able to look after the village, even if you are lazy." He said with a grin while Shikamaru rolled his eyes good-naturally.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Shikamaru said with a small grin and salute.

Naruto let go another sigh. "Good, well we better be off then." As he turned around to walk off.

Just then a familiar voice broke through the crowd. "Naruto-niichan!"

Naruto turned around to see Konohamaru. "Hey Konohamaru, what's up?" He said as he knelt down slightly to face his adoptive little brother.

Konohamaru scratched the back of his head which oddly reminded everyone of Naruto. "I was …uh…wondering…" He stammered with a blush as his head dipped downwards.

Naruto chuckled and patted him on the head. "I heard you used **Rasengan** on Pein, I'm proud of you, when get back I'll teach you a bigger version of it." He grinned at Konohamaru's wide-eyed look. The villagers and Shinobi were equally shocked that their new Hokage had been and would be carrying on training Konohamaru. The fact that Konohamaru could use such a technique easily spoke of the potential the young boy held.

"Really?" Konohamaru asked excited.

Naruto chuckled and stood up. "Of course, it's only fair I help my rival." He said grinning while Konohamaru let out a cry of joy. "Look after the village while we're gone will ya?" Konohamaru looked up at the imposing figure of Naruto nodded his vigorously causing Naruto to smile softly. "Well I'll be seeing ya." And just like that the Hokage and his bodyguards left to go to a meeting of the Kages.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Iwagakure no Sato<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Akatsuchi! Kurotsuchi! Please take good care of Tsuchikage-sama!"<p>

"Tsuchikage, show them what you got!"

"It's a pain going to a meeting at me age." The Tsuchikage complained, rubbing his hip. The Tsuchikage was an old man with a size of one and half times his head piece. His facial features included a triangular beard and a moustache with angular corners. He had a big red nose and thick rectangular-shaped eyebrows. The top of his head was completely bald, although, he had some white hair at the back and sides of his head, the back of which was tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wore a unique green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wore an Iwagakure flak jacket. "You youngsters don't understand how your hip becomes a virtual time bomb!"

The female of the group, wearing the standard uniform of Iwa Jōnin grinned at him. "Why don't retire you then gramps? You can't really rely on your former glory forever." She suggested with a teasing smile.

The biggest of the three, a plump man towering over the two, gave a laugh and leaned down while laughing. "I'll carry your luggage of your shoulders, Tsuchikage-sama."

The old man lashed out at the man, stubborn to carry his own luggage. "Don't touch, Akatsuchi! I don't need your help!" He shouted up as the old man then placed the saddles to his shoulders and lifted but…a loud sickening crack was heard that both escorts flinched at and then… "OOOOOOOOHHHH! My hips!" The old man shouted in agony shaking from the sudden gush of unpleasant nerves signalling he sit this one out. But what remained him standing on his feet and preventing him to fall down was his pride as the Tsuchikage.

Kurotsuchi, trying hard to contain her laughter, placed her hands on her hips almost mockingly. "What do you say? Should you send someone else in your place?" She asked, grinning.

The old man glanced up at her, trying not to fall over as sweat ran down his face. "D-Don't be ridiculous! Who do you think I am? I'm the Tsuchikage! Fearsome leader of Iwagakure! I'll carry my own luggage!"

Kurotsuchi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Good grief, what stubborn old goat."

Akatsuchi then lifted the old man onto his back with the luggage on the Tsuchikage's back. "Alright, carry your own luggage then, let's go!" He exclaimed with a large smile.

The old man couldn't really deny that request, besides; a free ride is all that this old man needs to ease the pain on his back! Beside them, Kurotsuchi shook her head at her Kage's behaviour.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirigakure no Sato<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Now please take good care of yourself." An old man then handed the hat of the Mizukage to the rightful wearer, the man's hand wavering and shaking due to his Parkinson's. The others were simply amazed of this man's dedication to the village. "Don't let anything go wrong." The old man continued holding the snake ornamented staff that he held.<p>

The Mizukage, a woman, now holding the hat on her hand smiled. "I swear in my honour as Mizukage, I will fulfil my duty in the best of my ability." She was a slender woman in her thirties. She had ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes were light green.

She dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip, and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stopped short of covering her shoulders and still left a sizeable cleavage. She also wore tight shorts in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

Finishing the look, she wore high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wore dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and was also wearing dark blue lipstick

The old man then turned to her escorts. "Chōjirō, as one of the Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, you must protect the Mizukage." One of the Shinobi told a younger looking boy that was clearly the Mizukage's body guard.

"I-I think…I'll be fine…probably." Chōjirō said, with nervousness in his voice.

"Have faith in yourself, Chōjirō, you're strong." The Mizukage praised her bodyguard with a smile. "That is the reason you were chosen to be one of my guards, ok Chōjirō?" The Mizukage crouched on the boy's eye level and smiled; Chōjirō blushed and nodded with a smile.

"Bah, you kids today… Why can't you just say 'Yes, ma'am!'? We don't need you spouting on about, 'I'll do my best!' be a man, Chōjirō! Grow a damn spine!" Ao exclaimed with a shake of his head.

The Mizukage fell silent at that as the older man ranted about his generation and then Chōjirō's generation. The Mizukage suddenly had that urge to behead the spouting old goat for reminding her that she needed a man in her life since she was almost half past the prime age of marriage. "Shut up Ao or I'll kill you!" She said that with venom laced in her voice

Ao looked puzzled at that and remained silent, sometimes the Mizukage always said that to him, even when he barely said anything. Then again it is usually when he mentions something about a man, but hell it wasn't like he mentioned marriage, which even he knew she was sensitive to. How she never found a man he would never know, especially when it's someone as beautiful as her, and then she had her personality which was a very kind and caring woman…with another side that can scare the shit out of any male.

The Mizukage could feel the cold air all around her as she thought about her male troubles, for some reason she could just never find the right man for her, they were either afraid of her, a complete pervert, something even she despised. With a dejected sigh, the Mizukage walked with her escorts slouching down in depression. She had hoped at least, that she might find someone in Iron Country that will likely sweep her off her feet!

If only she knew…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kumogakure no Sato<span>_**

* * *

><p>A, the Raikage, was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his white hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His top lip also had a darker hue than the bottom one and he had a mole over his right eyebrow; traits he inherited from his father. Unlike other Kage, A seemed to wear his Kage cloak and hat on a regular basis without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He had black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders; he had gold bangle bracelets on each wrist which had protrusions. He also wore a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre. All of these aspects combined gave him the appearance of a professional wrestler.<p>

"Still no news from Samui's team?" The Raikage asked his secretary.

"No, but I think we'll hear from them soon." His secretary answered. "Besides, Samui knows the route to the meeting place. You'll probably meet up with her or at least intercept her on the road."

"Alright, everything's set… Let's do this!" He looked at his two personal body guards beside him. "Shi! Darui!" The Raikage shouted, slapping himself with both his hands and jumping through the glass stained window, sending glass and wood everywhere.

Shi sighed at the Raikage. "Not again… Hey, how much do you think the property damage that the Raikage will have to pay now?" He asked his partner.

Darui scratched the back of his head and looked up, thinking of something. "Well considering how fired up he is and where we are going, I'd probably say about a hundred thousand ryo." He answered in a bored-like manner.

Shi shrugged and approached the broken window. "So, you coming?" He asked Darui.

Darui shook his head, "Nah, I think I'll use the door instead, It's safer for me and my wallet. I'll catch up with you soon enough." He said moving towards the door as Shi jumped through the large hole.

When they were gone, the Raikage's assistant sighed as she viewed the destruction.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sunagakure no Sato<span>_**

* * *

><p>Gaara looked up, the desert wind caressing his face, as he looked back to his people who were there to see him off. Young and old, men and women. His people.<p>

"Please take care of yourself, Gaara-sama…"

"Temari-San, Kankurō-San, please take good care of Kazekage-sama."

Temari waved her hand to the townspeople flapping her cloak as she said, "We will." She promised with a grin. _'I wonder, what are you doing Naruto-kun? A meeting this big, I doubt you'll miss it for the world.'_

Kankurō however, rolled his eyes. "Not like he needs bodyguards anyway." He chuckled, knowing few people could actually strike Gaara without being killed.

"All right…" Gaara looked back to the open desert. "…Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Next Day<span>_**

**_With the Hokage and His Guards_**

* * *

><p>They were currently on their way to the summit when they felt chakra sources close by, familiar chakra sources that Naruto knew all too well. Neji who'd been using <strong>Byakugan<strong> on and off to make sure there were no surprises, held his up his hand to stop Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hokage-Sama." Neji spoke softly, alerting him of the people closing in on them.

Naruto glanced at Neji and gave a nod. "I know." He said as she looked at a tree line. "Nice to see you, Gaara." Naruto called out with a smile as three shadows emerged from the tree lines revealing Gaara, Kankurō and Temari.

"Naruto." Gaara replied with a slight smile, before looking him over and noticing his attire changed completely as well as the hat that was resting on his back. "Or should I be calling you Hokage-dono?" He asked, surprising his siblings.

"Hokage?" Temari asked with wide-eyes, unknowingly licking her lips as she eyed Naruto's new attire.

Naruto looked over at the question as a smile came to him at once. "Temari…" He whispered softly as their eyes met.

Temari gulped as she stared into his eyes, secretly pleased to see love clouding them though she was sure her own was doing the same. It had been a while since they had last been together or even seen each other. Even now, as she longed to kiss him, hold him, make love to him or just a simple wild fuck, she couldn't believe she had ended up with him. She had always believed he was meant to be great and knew that no matter what, she would, always be by his side. It wasn't how she usually was, since she was never really that type, but Naruto brought that side out and she couldn't be more thankful.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto stood on the roof of the hotel Temari and her siblings were staying at. He looked over the land that he hoped to one day rule like Gaara had managed. Gaara went from being despised and feared to loved by all and that pushed Naruto towards his goal with renewed vigour. As he thought about Gaara's change in life, a figure dropped onto the roof behind Naruto, but with Naruto contemplating Gaara's dream and his own, he didn't notice. The person stalked up behind him and slid their arms around him, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. <em>

_Naruto sighed as he looked down at the hand circling his waist. "We'll have to be quick, you see I have this girlfriend at the moment, I think I'm in love with her and I don't want her to catch us up here." He said it so seriously that the person paused for a second before lowering their head to Naruto's neck to bite him. _

_"It's me." Temari whispered in his ear as Naruto winced from the sharp bite. "So, what's this about a girl you love?"_

_Naruto chuckled and turned in her arms to gaze into her beautiful eyes as she bit her lip almost shyly which was new to him. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and placed his hands on the small of her back, grazing the top of her very soft cheeks. "Hmm, you look just like her." He commented with a growing grin. "You see, there's this girl, we made love many, many times back at her home and ever since then I just can't get her out of my head. But, there's a problem…"_

"_Hmm?" Temari tilted her head questionably, playing along with what he was doing. _

"_We never talked about what would happen next. We said we'd see each other again and such but, there was no assurance of anything permanent, I want to change that." He said, lifting a hand up to trace her cheek with a warm smile. "I love you Temari, I know we've not spent a lot of time with each other but I want us to be together, I don't know ho-"_

_He was shut up as Temari pressed her lips into his, wrapping her arms around his neck giving him nowhere to run, and he slowly started to give into her. As he tightened his arms around her waist, she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair .He pressed her into him, their body's grinding against each other as she brought a leg up to hook around his hips to grind her now wet entrance against her fellow blonds increasing bulge as she felt a desperate need to be filled by him._

_She broke the kiss, breathing heavily from the emotions stirring inside of her as Naruto looked at her with love, licking his lips to savour her taste. "I love you too. I can't expect you to be here forever. I can't expect you to leave your village for me, and I can't leave my village. But I want this night to mark us as something more." _

_Naruto smiled, a smile that increased as he felt her breasts press up against his chest, amazingly he could feel her stiff nipples through her clothing as she grinding against him and realized with some surprise that she wasn't wearing a bra. If he didn't move this elsewhere, they'd be fucking like wild animals on top of the building and waking Konoha up in process. "Temari…"He whispered softly. _

_"Let's go somewhere more private..." She whispered into his ear as she placed her leg back on the ground._

_Naruto smiled at that and tightened his grip on her. "As you wish." With nothing but his natural speed, they vanished from their spot on the roof._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback End<span>_**

* * *

><p>Temari bit her lip as she remembered that night. She barely slept that night and it was because of that that he had been slow at getting back to the village, fortunately though she had eventually met up with Naruto and his team who were on their way to save Gaara. In the end it all worked out.<p>

Except for one thing, she didn't want hide anymore. "Oh screw it." She muttered catching her siblings attention as she stalked up to a surprised Naruto, grabbed him by the head and crushed their lips together.

All everybody else could do was to simply stare in complete and utter shock. All that is except for Gaara who'd had the…unfortunate knowledge and memory of finding out.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Gaara walked through his home, ready for bed after the long and exhausting day. That mainly consisted of him being brought back to life, arranging Elder Chiyo's funeral and finding a place for the teams from Konoha to stay. Having to pass Temari's room, he instantly stopped when he heard the grunts and moaning.<em>

_Gaara frowned at the noise and began moving towards it to make sure his sister was ok. He froze as his hand made it to the handle though. "Faster!" He heard Temari moan in the room. He scowled and went to grab the handle, trying to keep the shock out of his eyes. "Oh Naruto!"_

_Gaara instantly stopped dead in their tracks. Gaara had a difficult time trying to decide what was the appropriate reaction. On one hand, Naruto was his first friend and probably his best friend, on the other hand the blonde was defiling his sister who he loved. Yet at the same time, he wouldn't trust anyone else with his sister. _

"_Hurt her…I'll kill you…friend or not." Gaara whispered, and made a quick retreat from the door._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback End<span>_**

* * *

><p>Naruto, too taken in by the kiss to notice the wide-eye stares, placed his hands on Temari's waist and kissed her back just as passionately as she was. It was when he felt her tongue enter mouth and lick his own that he broke the kiss, but not before giving her one last peck on the lips. Temari grinned at him before they both heard a cough coming from behind Temari causing them to freeze.<p>

Temari turned around with a shaky smile as she saw Gaara staring at them impassively though there was a pink hue on his cheeks. Kankurō on the other hand was grasping the scrolls for his puppets. Behind Naruto, Kakashi was smiling beneath his mask whilst Neji was staring wide-eyed. "G-Gaara, K-Kankurō, this isn't what it looked like." Temari denied and almost rolled her eyes at herself as Naruto snorted. Even Gaara looked at her as if she was stupid. "Ok, maybe it is, but that doesn't give-"

"Temari." Gaara interrupted his sister before turning to Naruto, choosing to bring the topic up later. "So Naruto, why don't you explain everything that has happened lately." He said with a smile.

"Gaara?" Kankurō questioned, noticing how Temari had somehow slipped her hand into Naruto's and loath as he was to admit it, he thought Naruto would be the best to be with Temari to protect her and treat her right. Nevertheless, it still pissed him off.

Gaara waved his hand dismissively. "I wish to hear about what has happened lately in Konoha. We have received interesting reports about Naruto and his new…eyes." He commented making Naruto wide-eyed as well as Kakashi and Neji.

"You know?" Naruto asked whilst his guards chose to be quite.

Gaara merely inclined his head slightly. "Such an event as Konoha being destroyed as well as the news of you receiving the eyes of the Akatsuki leader is impossible to keep quite." He closed his eyes. "I understand you may have wanted to keep it a secret for whatever reasons, but you should know better than anyone; news like that never stays contained." He opened his eyes again. "Though the one of you being Hokage was kept quiet."

Naruto sighed as Temari looked at him confused, still seeing his blue eyes. "I guess it doesn't matter really, I was planning on revealing them at the Kage Summit but if they already know then at the very least they won't underestimate me, or they will thinking it's a lie. Either way it all works out for me." He grinned as Kakashi stepped forward.

"If the Kage's know and the news is being passed around, then Akatsuki must know of the threat you possess now." He warned his Hokage.

"I know, they'll most likely attack the meeting, but attacking the Five Kages is a risk even for Madara." Naruto replied.

"What are you talking about?" Temari asked with a frown, not liking to be kept in the dark by her lover. "What's this about your eyes, Akatsuki and Madara?" She questioned confused, looking between him and her brother who seemed to know of Naruto's apparent changes.

"Hokage-sama…" Neji gained Naruto's attention. "…Perhaps you should explain whilst we move, we must make haste."

Naruto gave a nod to Neji accepting the logic before turning back to the Sand trio. "Well, where do I begin? I suppose I should start with the invasion…" As he started talking, he began walking alongside Gaara while everyone else followed behind them listening as Naruto explained about his eyes and where they originally come from, he didn't tell them what he was capable of however, which they could understand. He then told them of the invasion, the battle with the Pein's and finally killing Danzo. They looked at him in amazement at everything he had done.

Temari simply smiled at Naruto's back with pride at everything he done and accomplished. She knew there was much more to what he was telling but figured that it was stuff the blonde didn't want just anybody knowing. Hopefully she could coax it out of him alter on when or if they had the time.

Gaara shook his head at his friend and smiled. "Just like you to get in to all this trouble hm?" He said amused while Naruto laughed sheepishly.

Neji snorted as he was listening in. "He always gets in trouble." Just then he sensed something close by. "Hokage-sama!" Neji whispered, as everyone stopped moving.

"Got it." Naruto nodded slightly, turning his head to the tree line where not a second later 20 bandits jumped out from. Gaara was about to crush them with his sand but Naruto stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at the scruffy and ragged bandits "What do you want?"

The leader of the bandits stepped forward with a sword and laughed. "Isn't it obvious? We're gonna kill you, take everything you own and take that little pretty back home and between us." He gave Temari a look over whilst the Kunoichi sneered. "Feisty and beautiful to boot. She looks like she can handle quite a few dicks in her at the same time."

Naruto's eyes immediately flashed to his **Rinnegan** shocking his guards and the sand trio, especially since they had never seen it before. Gaara nearly grunted when he felt Naruto's hand clench tightly onto his shoulder, only his sand protected him from being too hurt. The bandits took a step back in shock at the change of eyes whilst Naruto sneered at him with his sharped teeth. "Do you worthless pieces of shit know who we are?" He questioned, his fingers twitching to kill the man who dared say they'd rape Temari between them. He may want to bring peace to the world, but even he wasn't naïve enough to believe such men could be redeemed.

The bandits just snorted and laughed. "Ha! Who cares, you're gonna die either way."

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "We are the Hokage and Kazekage dumbass." To prove their point they held up their hats making all the bandits shit themselves knowing they had stepped in to the lion's den.

Naruto shook his head and stepped in front of everyone making them wonder what was happening. "We would have let you go…but because of your earlier remark…goodbye." Holding up his hand he whispered. **"Shinra Tensei!"** (Almighty Push) To the surprise of the Suna Shinobi and Kunoichi, the entire land in front of them was ripped from the earth while the bandits were sent flying away hitting trees, ground and whatever else was around killing them instantly.

"Whoa!" Temari exclaimed.

"That was one hell of a jutsu." Kankurō muttered.

Kakashi and Neji had seen what it could do to an entire village and Kakashi had felt it first hand, but seeing Naruto use it was completely different since it displayed just how strong he was, using such a technique with barely an effort. Temari and Kankurō were speechless at such a jutsu and the power it held just by using the hand, they did wonder just how much stronger that attack could get.

Gaara too had wide-eyes as the display and had to say that was a fearsome jutsu. "How did you do that?" He asked his first friend.

Naruto chuckled. "Gravity manipulation, a perk of the **Rinnegan** is to be able to use all six forms of element manipulation efficiently." He explained to the amazement to the others. "We still have some time until the summit so I think we should rest for now." He commented to the group.

"Rest? Where?" Kankurō questioned, gesturing to the empty land and forest, as well as the destroyed land and bodies.

Naruto grinned as he began going through hand seals. **"Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu!"** (Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique) Slamming his hands on the ground, it didn't take long for wood to shoot from the ground in all directions to the shock of the sand siblings. They went into further shock when they saw a perfectly built Japanese traditional house after a moment in front of them.

Kakashi stared in awe, his single eye slightly more open the only indication of his surprise. _'To be able to use _**_Mokuton_**_ to such a degree, even better than Tenzo is remarkable. He must've trained harder than ever before to be able to do such a thing.'_ He thought to himself.

Naruto grinned at his creation and looked back. "Well don't just stand there, it's getting dark so get in and relax. Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day and I don't feel like being unprepared or exhausted when we reach the summit." He told them before looking back at the house. _'Yes, tomorrow I'll finally get the answers I want or rather I'll get answer to what I need to know.'_

As they all began walking into the house, Temari was about to move forward to stand next to Naruto when Kankurō grabbed her arm and tugged her back. When she went to glare at him, he simply inclined his ehad in Naruto's direction which she looked at to see her other brother, Gaara, walk beside Naruto. _'Oh god, I shouldn't have kissed Naruto in front of everyone…but I couldn't help myself…'_ She bit her lip in worry.

"Don't worry." Kankurō's voice startled her out of her musings, especially the softness he spoke in. When she turned to him, he carried on speaking as the passed the threshold. "I don't know how long you two have been…doing it…" He paused to shiver in revulsion. "…But Gaara knows he wouldn't hurt you, same goes for me…but you are still Gaara's sister and also the Kazekage's sister. Having a relationship with the _new_ Hokage may be hard for both of you, so Gaara most likely wants to talk to Naruto about his…intentions." He explained with more maturity than she had ever heard from him. She was also surprised at how well Kankurō seemed to have thought of it all, maybe he wasn't dumb like she thought. Or as dumb.

True to his word, Gaara was doing just that as he walked beside Naruto. "Naruto, I wish to speak to you when we are settled in." Gaara told the Hokage who nodded back at him in understanding.

"Got it." Naruto told him as he stood by the entrance, waiting for Temari and Kankurō to pass over the threshold before he placed his hand on the wall by the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked his Hokage, confused but sure what he was doing at the same.

"Placing seals over the house." Naruto answered as black lines of various designs shot out of Naruto's hand and travelled along the walls, ceilings and other doorways before bleeding into the woodwork. "They will allow me to know if anyone tries to break in or attack us. Hopefully seeing corpses outside will convince people that attacking us would be a bad idea but…some people are too ambitious."

"Y-You can do that?" Kankurō asked in shock. Kakashi and Neji were also in shock at the speed and efficiency at which he applied the seals, this was clearly the Naruto they had never seen before. Gaara was also looking at Naruto with slight awe whilst Temari was looking at him with pride.

"Sure." Naruto said as he used his manipulation over wood to close the buildings doors. "In five days I used as many clones as possible to speed up my training, reading from my father's notes on his techniques also helped to." He turned to them with a grin at their dumbfounded looks. "Now, I suggest you pick a room and get as much rest as possible." He told them before stepping forward and vanishing in a burst of speed.

"Man…" Kankurō drawled out, seeing the spot Naruto had once stood on now empty with even dust being blown. "…He just keeps surprising us."

The others couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Later That Night<span>_**

* * *

><p>"So, it's time?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder to see Gaara stood not far away. He was currently sat on top of the large house at its edge, letting his feet dangle off the edge just to take in the peacefulness and the nature from all around him.<p>

"It is." Gaara nodded his head slightly, not moving whatsoever. "You're my friend Naruto, my best friend, but Temari is my sister and if there's one thing I've learnt from you is that family and friends are too important to let any harm befall them, physically or emotionally. But, family is more important to me, especially my siblings, so tell me Naruto, what are your intentions with Temari?"

Naruto could only look at Gaara out of the corner of his eye in slight shock having never heard him say so much before. It made it even clearer just how serious Gaara was about the situation. With a light chuckle he pushed himself up and stood to face his friend and fellow Kage. "Gaara…" He trailed off as he felt sand wrap around his feet in a threatening manner. "…Gaara, I love your sister, I don't how or when I realised but I just do. You said earlier that you already knew, the fact you left it this long to even bring it up makes it obvious, at least I hope so, that you know I would never hurt Temari, but, my intentions…" He looked away for a moment and Gaara could see the pain and sadness as well as love in the blonde's eyes. "…I want to live a full life with her, do what every other normal couple does, what my parents did, but, I'm not normal. I could die at any time, with Akatsuki after me, maybe I won't ever get those things but that won't stop me from loving her like she deserves or giving her exactly what she wants or needs." He chuckled all of a sudden. "And if for some reason I do hurt her, accidently or purposefully, she'd be kicking my ass before you could even hope to, the righteous female fury and all that."

Gaara nodded at what Naruto had said, accepting it all and the small smirk on his face was the only indication that he had found amusement in what Naruto had finished with. With a mental command, he drove the sand back from Naruto's legs and into his gourd before turning away. "Congratulations on finally achieving your dream. It was bound to happen one day. I'm glad it happened at this time, as the world is in crisis." He told Naruto before walking away.

Once he was gone, Naruto sighed in relief taking Gaara's leave as acceptance with his relationship; otherwise he would be buried in sand at the moment. "You can come out now Temari." He said to the empty air.

A moment later and there was a gust of wind in front of Naruto which soon dissipated to reveal Temari with a large smile on her face. "I take it 'the talk' went well?" She asked, moving forward to stand right in front of Naruto.

"As well as anyone can expect when dealing with Gaara." He joked but smiled to let her know everything was fine.

Temari grinned at the answer and with practiced ease, managed to tackle Naruto to the ground on his back, his black slamming hard on the roof though he just grinned when she straddled his thighs in a predatory manner. "Good, now I do this." She said before she bent forward to kiss him passionately as she began rubbing her chest along his as well as her crotch against his. "I missed you so much…" She breathed into his mouth as their tongues began to wrestle against one another, pouring all of their love into it. "…I love you so much." All teasing and jokes were gone from her as she spoke from her heart.

Naruto broke the kiss for a second just to smile at her flushed expression and swollen lips. "I love you, kami I wish we weren't apart so much." He cursed the fact that they were from separate villages. Any of those thoughts were shattered the moment he felt Temari sliding her into his pants and grasping his shaft, receiving a moan as she started to stroke him, almost painfully slow.

Temari smirked at the look of pleasure on his face as she stroked him to erection whilst taking her own pleasure at being able to have so much power over someone like Naruto by just grasping his manhood. "As long as we get these moments, it makes it worth it." She said as she began to kiss and lick along his jaw as she rubbed herself up against him and her hand that was in his pants, getting faster with every second with the need of having him inside her and making them both cum.

"Should we really be doing it on top of a house…that your brothers are staying in?" Naruto asked with a groan even if he knew for a fact that no matter what, he knew he would be fucking her like a wild animal. Love making could wait till later.

Temari frowned at him as she pulled back her ehad slightly. "I've not had you inside of me for months now, I have fingered myself, used vibrators to masturbate but nothing will satisfy my needs, so one way or another I will have your dick inside of me." She gripped him harder forcing a groan from his throat as his arms tightened around her. "So, what will it be?"

Naruto looked his lover and love of his life in the eye, lust swimming in his blue eyes. "I think that at this moment I would like to be fucking you, but not here." Holding her tighter, he whispered in her ear. "Hold on. **Jinton!**" Before Temari could say anything, Naruto had moved them to a part of the forest away from the house and had managed to slam her against a tree. That only excited her more though as her legs wrapped around him and she grinded their pelvises together, want, need, lust and love driving her and making sure she would be fucked good tonight by the piece of meat currently rubbing up and down her soaking wet entrance.

"Fuck me. Now!" Temari growled.

Naruto grinned as he kissed her neck, pulling a strap from her shoulders. "Yes Ma'am." Eventually getting the top of outfit off, he reached down to her skirt and reached under it before blinking. "No underwear?" He asked with a grin as she ribbed a finger along her slit, enjoying the way she trembled against his tree and the feel of her juices slide down his fingers.

"Why would I where…s-something like that…w-when it'll o-only get in the w-way?" She asked rhetorically as he positioned himself at her entrance. Temari smiled a beautiful and lecherous smile as he drove himself into her and she couldn't hold herself back by dropping herself down so that he filled her completley. The very action almost made them both cum at the same time as she frantically rolled her hips, desperate for the fucking of a life time.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Next Morning<span>_**

**_Naruto's Mokuton House_**

* * *

><p>The group of six containing the two Kages of their own Hidden Village, stood before the large house that they had spent the night in, at least four of them spent the night in the house whilst Naruto and Temari, after many rounds of fucking an eventual love making, decided to just sleep in the forest where the scenery was simply too peaceful and beautiful to leave. In Naruto's opinion, it had been the best sleep he had ever had, sleeping in the wild with the woman he loved with nothing but the chirping of birds and the smell and feel of nature all around him.<p>

However, today was the day that the Kage Summit would begin, and Naruto was anxious to get to there as well as the others. Though Naruto had personal business with the Raikage. He had many things to ask the Raikage and he would be damned if they left the meeting without answers. After everything he had found out about Kumo and its Raikage by his mother and the fact Kumo had rejected any help against Akatsuki until it affected them, did not settle well with him and now he had the power to make a difference. Arrogance was a problem that had to go; otherwise they may as well hand over the remaining Biju to Madara now.

"Everyone ready?" He asked the group as he glanced at them to see them fitted for a war.

"We are." Gaara answered for the collective group. He too was anxious about the meeting. It would be the first Kage Summit where two of the Kages were mere sixteen year olds and he knew either arrogance or simple blindness would cloud their judgement about the both of them. It was a good thing neither of them were weak and he was sure Naruto was stronger than ever specially after witnessing his **Shinra Tensei**.

"Good." Naruto placed his hand in to a seal and without a word the house began to break apart and sink back into the ground as if it had never been there before. The act slightly shocked and awed the Suna siblings but for Kakashi and Neji they had experience of such a thing, but, seeing their friend and former student do it was still quite shocking.

"Hokage-sama? Are you ready?" Kakashi asked, knowing that this was the moment it would all change and Naruto would be put under more pressure than ever before.

Naruto smiled slightly at him but stole a glance at Temari who nodded slightly at him before he looked ahead of them with more relaxed smile. "I was born ready." Without another word, they all jumped into the tree line knowing no more words needed to be said.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Later That Day<span>_**

**_Tetsu no Kuni_**

* * *

><p>The Hokage and Kazekage along with their entourage had finally made it to the large building where the meeting was being held. It wasn't long before they were ushered into the meeting room that held all of the Kage's. Around a curved table sat three of the Kages and on the top level were their bodyguards, all looking over their own Kage to make sure no one made a move on them.<p>

Since Naruto and Gaara had lowered their hats to their backs, everyone could get a view of them, Naruto especially which the Kage's took notice of with intensity, each with their own reasons for doing so. For the Raikage and Tsuchikage it was the obvious fact that Naruto looked just like the Yondaime Hokage and for the Mizukage, it was because he was handsome and she liked what she saw.

"I am glad that you could make it, Hokage-dono, Kazekage-dono." An older man greeted, looking very wise and experienced. "If you would, please take your seat."

Naruto and Gaara both nodded and went to their respective seats as their guards joined the others on the higher level. Naruto looked around him, finding himself in the centre of the meeting; to his back was a curtain with the kanji of Fire written. To his far right was the Mizukage, who was eyeing him with a hungry interest as she winked at him. There was no doubt she was beautiful but dangerous. Next to the Mizukage to his near right was the Kazekage, Gaara. To his near left was the Tsuchikage, who looked like he had a bad tumour on his nose and to his far left was the Raikage, whose build could intimidate anyone in the room if they were not on the same level as another Kage. All of the Kages each held the insignia of their village in a high banner behind their seat.

The man from before then sat down at the front. "Good day, I am Mifune, the leader of the Land of Iron, I will represent as the mediator of this meeting. I would like for everyone to introduce themselves." He said getting a nod from everyone.

"Gaara, Godaime Kazekage!"

"Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage!"

"A, Yondaime Raikage!"

"Ōnoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage!"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Rokudaime Hokage!"

"Namikaze?" Ōnoki questioned with a sneer, the name giving him a bad taste on his tongue.

"I wasn't aware the Yondaime Hokage had a son." The Mizukage commented with a raised eyebrow, taking notice of Naruto's narrowed eyes at the Tsuchikage and Raikage.

"No one knew, for obvious reasons." Naruto told them shortly, not going into the full detail. "Now, are we going to discuss my parents or are we actually going to start this meeting?" He questioned, in no mood for games as he looked at the Raikage who was looking at him with curiosity.

In front of them all sat Mifune, the mediator of the meeting who cleared his throat. "Hokage-dono is correct. Let the meeting of the Five Kage begin." He pronounced, causing the atmosphere to change instantly as every Kage's eyes hardened in preparation.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued in the Next Chapter - Chapter 7: The Five Kage Summit – Part 2<strong>

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**R&R…let me know what you think, questions, comments. Be sure to let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Five Kage Summit – Part 2

**Joshnaruto back again with the new chapter**

**From now on I'll try and do a weekly update for one of my stories so it might not always be the same story, mostly to give me a week to prepare a chapter in advance and get them out quicker. **

**Now on to the reviews:**

**saiga izu: **I agree with you in that regard but at this point in the story it's hard to combine much humour and the like. But, I will try and get some in later and hopefully I have got some humour in a certain scene in this chapter but that's your opinion I guess.

**legacy of the demented: **You'll be happy to know that Naruto and Mei will get together at a later date, obviously I'll need to build it up somewhat and to allow Temari to accept the fact that Naruto will have many women fall in love with him and due to several other problems she'll have to learn to share.

**Dark spirits: **Kyuubi will be the one to bring up to Temari, most likely anyway I'm still undecided of how to do it but she'll know. Also, Kurenai won't be in the harem, as much as I love Naruto/Kurenai pairings, she has a kid now, just lost the man she loved and even Naruto would feel immense guilt from trying to move in on her at such a time, especially since she just wants tor raise her son and now that a war's happening…which shell find out…the last things she's going to want is to try and start a relationship with Naruto. That won't stop me from making them close though or from Kurenai having more than friendly feelings for him.

Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed, I'd like to get through them all but there's so many from the previous chapter, though I'm not complaining since reviews are what help keep me going. So don't stop!

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'd like to thank pokemaster12 and Senjuto for going over my chapter, your help is much appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of the Sanninme no Rikudō<span>**

**Chapter 7: The Five Kage Summit – Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Previously<span>_**

**_Tetsu no Kuni_**

* * *

><p>The man from before then sat down at the front. "Good day, I am Mifune, the leader of Tetsu no Kuni, I will represent as the mediator of this meeting. I would like for everyone to introduce themselves." He said getting a nod from everyone.<p>

"Gaara, Godaime Kazekage!"

"Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage!"

"A, Yondaime Raikage!"

"Ōnoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage!"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Rokudaime Hokage!"

"Namikaze?" Ōnoki questioned with a sneer, the name giving him a bad taste on his tongue.

"I wasn't aware the Yondaime Hokage had a son." The Mizukage commented with a raised eyebrow, taking notice of Naruto's narrowed eyes at the Tsuchikage and Raikage.

"No one knew, for obvious reasons." Naruto told them shortly, not going into the full detail. "Now, are we going to discuss my parents or are we actually going to start this meeting?" He questioned, in no mood for games as he looked at the Raikage who was looking at him with curiosity.

In front of them all sat Mifune, the mediator of the meeting who cleared his throat. "Hokage-dono is correct. Let the meeting of the Five Kages begin." He pronounced, causing the atmosphere to change instantly as every Kage's eyes hardened in preparation.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Now<span>_**

* * *

><p>Mifune thought of the Godaime Mizukage as a breath of fresh air, he had seen the work that the previous Mizukage had done in Kirigakure with the Bloodline War and it led to ruin, his mind saw the corruption spreading faster than he comprehended and he was right, luckily the war never spread to the other countries, and more luckily the war never affected his precious land, he was determined to see his land as a peaceful centre of intelligence and common sense, not that of barbaric wars and ignorance.<p>

He looked at the Godaime Kazekage next; he nodded and placed his hat in front of him, leaning forward with his fingers folded into each other.

He enjoyed the company of the young Kazekage, he was one of the more intelligent persons he had the pleasure to meet, he seemed like a solid leader with great powers in controlling sand, and he seemed like he knew what he was doing. He was young, but he was mature and that's the only reason to really worry about youth and its foolishness.

Mifune looked at the next Kage, Ōnoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage; he was the oldest of all Kages, stubborn as a rock, very, very cunning, and his age served him well throughout these long years. It was also his age and experience which led to arrogance, which was part of the reason they were all there at the moment. Arrogance or ignorance towards Akatsuki and the threat they had posed had led them to a time of crisis and Mifune knew if they were to break past it then such foolish notions must be wiped out.

Mifune looked at the next man, the Yondaime Raikage of Kumo, named simply A; he placed his hat disrespectfully quickly downwards, and obviously upset with the pace the meeting was set in. Mifune never liked him, his emotions had too much hold on his mind, he never thought through things the full way, he was a powerful Kage, perhaps the strongest of the 5 great villages, but he was too hot-headed, he and that brother of his were really the forms of chaos together.

And then he looked at the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, as young as the Kazekage and yet powerful enough to be honoured with the title of Hokage. He had heard tid-bits of information of Konoha being under attack and then saved by a blonde-haired teenager, but information, reliable information, was hard to find especially when their country stayed neutral. Nevertheless, he knew to not underestimate the young Namikaze, he only hoped the other Kages followed the silent advice.

"You are here today because the Raikage has called this meeting together." Mifune paused as he saw everyone straighten up. "This meeting will begin now." He finished, placing his hands together and interlocking his fingers.

Gaara sighed at the silence. "I'll go first." He announced. "Listen up-" He began before the Tsuchikage cut in.

"The makeup of the five Kages sure has changed; you must be something special to be made Kazekage at your age." The Tsuchikage said in a snarling voice. "Your father must have taught you right. But apparently he forgot to instil in you any manners." He said rather happily to point out the young Kage's _rudeness_.

Naruto looked rather angered at the insult thrown at Gaara and noticed his friend seemed to be stuck though his impassive didn't show anything else noticeable. "Are you sure you're the person to be correcting others in manners Tsuchikage?" Naruto asked very sharply at the elder.

"Tsuchikage-dono, Hokage-dono, please stop interrupting." Mei said with a warm smile easing the tensions between the two. "Kazekage-dono, please continue on." She said with a sigh in relief.

"I'm a former Jinchuriki." Gaara said with his usual casual voice, each Kage did not move in any way that might be seen as shock or surprise. "The Akatsuki captured me and nearly killed me by extracting the beast." He said continuing in his monotone voice. "That's why I believe Akatsuki is extremely dangerous." Gaara's said in a rather sad voice, even for him. "I requested aid from the other Kages many times, but they all ignored me...except the Godaime Hokage." Gaara said, stating the facts and Naruto was glad he started off with pointing out the other Kages' neglect.

"Though at this point with so many hosts captured, it's too late for aid." He said simply, enjoying the looks of anguish from the other Kages.

The Tsuchikage snorted in disagreement. "If a country has had its host captured, it has no business giving other countries orders!" Ōnoki shouted to his fellow Kage. "You should have tried to recover it in secret!" He continued to shout. "Once it's stolen you can't expect other countries to help you!" He said simply, looking behind his shoulders at his guards, who simply nodded at his 'wise' words.

Naruto snorted a laugh. "It is that attitude that has gotten us in this mess right now." He spat out, his ire towards the old man growing.

"Watch your mouth boy!" The Tsuchikage growled as he glared at Naruto who returned it.

"Just because the beasts have been stolen is no reason to be afraid. It takes time and knowledge and skill to be able to control them." The Mizukage said trying to calm everyone.

"The hosts must grow with the beasts in order to adapt to them. Even then control is difficult…it won't happen immediately…right…Kazekage?" The Tsuchikage asked.

Before Gaara could form a reply, the Raikage's large fist had been brought up high before it went down with speeds found only among Kage-level shinobi.

"Enough of this!" A shouted, his arm, elbow deep in the ground, shards of table shattered and moved around the room, the Raikage's bodyguards moved to protect their unstable leader.

The bodyguards moved with efficiency, Kakashi was in front of the desk blocking Naruto and had his **Sharingan** out and Neji was beside him with his **Byakugan** exposed, all ready for combat. Naruto barely raised an eyebrow at the Raikage's action but it definitely put him on alert.

"Kakashi, Neji, back down." He told the two. They both nodded their heads slightly as Kakashi lowered his headband and Neji's veins around his eyes disappeared before they moved to stand behind Naruto.

"Stand down Temari, Kankurō." Gaara commanded his brother and sister who had moved to defend him. The trio huffed in frustration but only moved to be behind Gaara now instead of up on the stands.

"Ao, Chōjirō it's alright." Mei said with her familiar smile planted on her face, Chōjirō blushed and let go of his grip on the weapon attached to his back whilst Ao complained but followed her orders but remained positioned in front of his Kage.

The Tsuchikage gestured towards Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi who was ready for a fight. Getting the message, they relaxed their poses if only slightly before straightening themselves though they made no move to move from their new position, finding it safer for their Kage if they stayed put like the others.

A huffed and breathed in a deep breath to calm himself before he nodded and his guards sheathed their weapons before moving aside to let everyone see the Raikage. "Konoha, Iwa, Suna and Kiri!" He shouted at the Kages of the four other villages. "Akatsuki is made up of missing-nin from your villages," He said pointing his finger at the other four, somehow blaming it on them. "And that's not all…"

He began by pointing a finger at the Tsuchikage. "…I know there are those among you, including former Kages, who have used Akatsuki for their own, proposes!" He said glaring daggers at the elder Kage, Ōnoki.

"Kirigakure you are the most suspicious!" A spat. "You have no diplomatic relations with other countries…and there are rumours that Akatsuki was formed there."

The Mizukage frowned slightly. "To tell you the truth…there were suspicions that my predecessor…the Yondaime Mizukage was being controlled by someone…it could have been Akatsuki…but I don't want to make a big deal out of it…" She finished quietly

"You all…!" The Raikage growled out, ready to carry out lashing his anger out on everyone..

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled as he stood, planting his hands on the desk and crushing it slightly from the force which he placed them there. He glared daggers at the Raikage who actually seemed surprised about his outburst.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Not more than a week ago, Konoha was destroyed by Akatsuki, and you say we used them? If it wasn't for people like you, they would never have gotten this strong!" He snarled at the Raikage while others shivered under the oppressive force of the young Namikaze's killer intent.

"What the hell do you mean, 'people like me'?" The Raikage asked as he glared back with equal force.

"How many times have any of you other than the Kazekage fought against Akatsuki?" He asked calmly, when no-one raised their hand or said anything he continued. "You Raikage, had Yugito Nii the Nibi Jinchuriki kidnapped and if my sources are correct your village practically gave her to them, and what did you do…nothing, you did nothing whatsoever to get her back…because all she was to you and your village was a liability, it was only when your brother was kidnapped by them did you decide to take action. You're nothing but a coward!" Naruto growled out while the Raikage looked away in shame, knowing Naruto was right in a sense.

"Hmph little brat…" The Tsuchikage muttered.

Naruto then turned to the Tsuchikage. "And you, you let Akatsuki take your two Jinchuriki away, not even fought for them, hell you don't even realize the might of Akatsuki right now. Iwa as far as I'm concerned is pathetic." He said to everyone's shock.

"Who do you think you are?" The Tsuchikage growled out.

Naruto looked back at him and grinned. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, descendant of the Rikudō Sennin and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." He told them all and the Kages looked like they had just been stabbed in the heart. "When we came here, we were hoping for an alliance of the villages to fight the threat of Akatsuki…and what do we get, a bunch of old, pathetic cowards who couldn't give a fuck about anything if it affects their pride, or if they're too stubborn. As far as I can see this meeting has already failed."

"Hokage-dono…" Mei started off to try and calm down the younger man, though a part of her liked to see such a powerful and young man have the other Kage's in such a state.

"I'm not finished." Naruto told Mei calmly, knowing that she was only in office for a short while and while he would like to blame her for Utakata's kidnapping and the Sanbi's capture, he knew she could do nothing for them since one was a Biju and the other had been a missing-nin. "In fact, I don't have a problem with you, it's just the Raikage and Tsuchikage I have a problem with right now." He said, surprising everyone there that he pointed them out specifically.

Through the entire thing, Mifune had been watching everything calmly, taking in everything that was said and had immediately perked up at what Naruto had just said. "Why is that Hokage-dono?" He asked, interested in the young man's ire towards the two Kage.

"Because they have done nothing at all and yet the Raikage suddenly jumps into action when something or someone is taken from _him_." Naruto explained, enjoying the look of anger that came across A's face. "For the past 16 years, possibly longer, Akatsuki have been out there in the world but only recently have they made a move. Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, knew the Akatsuki were bad news and had requested help from Kumo to fight against the Akatsuki, it was nothing major, just help against the organization that was threatening the world as we know it…" He said sarcastically.

"…But, the Raikage must've deemed the request unworthy or his arrogance got the better of him. What did it cost you Raikage? Yugito Nii, if I'm correct. But why should you care? She was only a Jinchuriki after all, just a weapon for people like you to use as you like!" He snarled out, feeling the temptation to simply go all out on the Raikage.

The Raikage grit his teeth at the barb whilst Shu and Darui winced at the implication of what Naruto said. From their perspective it must've looked like they had just abandoned Yugito. "You…" A growled out.

"I am not finished." Naruto cut in calmly. "Since I became a shinobi, three – four years ago in fact, all I've heard about Kumo is the worst. Ten years ago, Kumogakure and Konohagakure were at war. To end it, they agreed to a peace treaty on the day of Hinata Hyūga's third birthday. The treaty though turned out be nothing but a farce, turning out to be nothing more than a cover when the Head Ninja of Kumogakure at the time, who was in Konoha to sign the treaty, attempted to kidnap Hinata in order to obtain the **Byakugan** and its secrets. The Head Ninja was killed in his attempt by the head of the Hyūga at that time." He explained, not going into details of who was killed and who wasn't.

"And yet, Kumogakure denied all accusations, and demanded the body of the one who killed their Shinobi as compensation." He noticed how Neji's eyes shifted to the Byakugan to let the Raikage know that there was a Hyūga amongst them causing A to actual wince at their villages past mistakes.

Unknown to them Ao, Mei's bodyguard, placed a hand over his covered eye.

"But that's just the start, some years before my birth, Kumo kidnapped a woman called Kushina Uzumaki because she had special chakra that could hold down a Biju, there was also the fact she was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko; another example of Kumo only caring about gathering power no matter the cost." He sneered at the Raikage who could do nothing but take in all the accusations. "Did I mention that she was also my mother?" Naruto asked with a smirk as A's eyes went slightly wide as well as a few others who had heard of the woman.

A actually gulped at that knowledge. He knew now for sure that the Hokage held a grudge against his village and he could honestly say nothing to defend himself of his village from such accusations since they were true, at least when his father was in office.

"But let's get on to the recent happenings, why don't we?" Naruto asked casually, happy he had made his point. "I'll go back to my original question, how many of you have fought the Akatsuki?" When they all remained silent, Kages and bodyguards, he carried on. "Exactly, originally Akatsuki began with ten members, but Orochimaru eventually left. Since that time, my friends and I have fought the Akatsuki constantly, managing to kill most of their members. Sakura Haruno, my teammate and the same age as me alongside Chiyo of Suna managed to kill Sasori of Red Sand.

Next was Kakuzu of Takigakure, an S-rank missing-nin who could use a jutsu to steal the hearts of others and use them for himself to stay alive, he was a truly formidable opponent. He was so old he once fought the Shodai Hokage. We killed him; Kakashi Hatake, myself and my friends. His teammate Hidan, a true immortal who simply couldn't die, was defeated by a person the same age as me in single combat. But not before Hidan killed the man I saw as an uncle."

His gaze turned cold for a second as all of the Kage's listened with rapt attention except Gaara who knew it all already. "And just recently, the leader of Akatsuki, Pein, attacked and wiped out my village. I only just made it back in time to defeat and then convince him to return everyone he killed back to life. Of course that didn't involve another man he killed, Jiraiya of the Sannin, my Godfather."

"…Where are you going with this?" Ōnoki asked with a frown, wondering why the Hokage was pointing out who of Akatsuki they had killed.

Naruto smiled at the older man. "I'm merely pointing out who of Akatsuki we have faced and defeated while you all sit back with your tails between your legs, ignoring the real world." He carried on as the Kages grew angrier except for Mei who simply looked ashamed which he could understand if what she said earlier was true. "And now, Sasuke Uchiha, the man you want dead Raikage. He has done more to fight off Akatsuki than you have ever done, even if he has joined them now, he has done more than you, helped us in the long run in fact. How does that make you feel? Hm?" He sneered at the Raikage who grit his teeth at the Uchiha's name.

"I don't understand." Mei spoke up with a confused look, raising an eyebrow at Naruto. "I thought Sasuke Uchiha was a missing-nin from Konoha, why would he fight the Akatsuki?"

"To kill his brother, Itachi Uchiha." Naruto answered the beautiful Kage. "After he killed Orochimaru, he met up with Deidara, a missing-nin from your village Iwagakure and killed him. It wasn't long after that before he met up with his brother where Itachi either died or was killed, I'm not sure how the battle went, only the result." He sighed as he felt his anger bubble away somewhat. "So you can see, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri have done nothing whatsoever to face this problem, in fact you have sat back and ignored everything as Akatsuki took each Jinchuriki from under your nose."

"Wow…" Kankurō whispered to his sister from behind Gaara. "…He really told them, huh?"

Temari smiled slightly at Naruto from her position and couldn't stop herself from admiring his intimidating posture as he stood over them all with his new height and build. "Yeah, he didn't hold back whatsoever." She whispered to Kankurō and herself

Mifune, who could now see the Hokage calming down somewhat actually sighed in relief. "Hokage-dono, why don't you explain what you know about Akatsuki?" He suggested. "As it is, you seem to be the most knowledgeable about them."

Naruto sighed; feeling like a weight had been lifted after saying what he had said. He could see his words had affected them somewhat and he hoped it was for the good. "Right now Akatsuki has sealed seven Biju, I am not sure about your brother Raikage-dono, as I told Samui and her team there is a good chance he is still alive. When my village was invaded, it was by the leader, Pein. Eventually I killed him; he gave me certain knowledge of Akatsuki but I learned something else after that fight…Pein was not the true mastermind behind the whole organization…it's…Madara Uchiha."

Everyone looked shocked at that news, to think that someone like Madara was still alive, never mind the fact he had seven or eight Biju under his control.

"I-Impossible, I thought he was long dead." The Tsuchikage muttered truly shocked.

"This is really surprising." The Mizukage said while stroking her arm as she felt uneasy.

"I can't believe it, he truly was a monster…" Ōnoki repeated he disbelief.

Naruto sighed. "Honestly I don't even know how he's still alive, but I have an idea on how…his **Sharingan**."

"What does that have to do with anything?" The Raikage asked confused. _'The Hokage spoke some truth but I need to find my brother before I can even entertain the idea of changing our ways.'_

"The **Sharingan** has three stages all together, the ordinary stage, then to get to the next one an Uchiha must kill their best friend or experience great loss for it to evolve into the **Mangekyō Sharingan**, this is the level that Itachi Uchiha had and what I'm sure Sasuke now has, however should an Uchiha use their eye jutsu too much they start to go blind. The third is when an Uchiha takes the eyes of their sibling who also has the **Mangekyō Sharingan**, this stage I know nothing of except they can use their eye jutsus without any side-effects." Naruto explained to them all.

Everyone took some time to digest the information and realized how dangerous Madara and Sasuke could be.

"So Sasuke may take Itachi's eyes?" Gaara asked.

"It is more than likely; he cares more about gaining power than anything else." Naruto said while sighing at everything going on. "However our main worry is Madara."

Mifune seeing this as the best chance spoke up. "As a neutral country, I have to say, the leader of Akatsuki read the signs of the times…he used the stability…and the suspicion of the other countries to increase his own power…at this rate, even Tetsu no Kuni…"

He couldn't finish as he couldn't imagine losing his country to such a man. "But there's always a silver lining…it's rare for the five Kages to come together like this. What do you say…? Until Akatsuki is taken care of…what would you think of forming…a five-village alliance?"

Everyone was in shock, something like that had never happened before, however these times called for desperate measures, never mind the opportunities this could allow, hopefully it could evolve in to much more.

"An alliance…?" Gaara whispered, could such a thing work?

Naruto closed his eyes at that. _'Given what I know about the other villages, thanks again Nagato by the way, can I really allow Konoha to enter an alliance with them? Is this the first stages of gaining peace once and for all? Or could this destroy us?'_ He opened his eyes to see Temari staring at him worriedly. It probably just entered her mind just how important his position as Hokage was now.

"You actually expect such a thing to work with villages that don't trust each other?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I understand your hesitance to trust the other villages Hokage-dono, but these times are dire." Mifune tried to explain. "We need a leader for this alliance and since you would all argue amongst yourselves…so I would like you to respect my position as a neutral party. I will decide who among you is best suited for the job."

**_'Naruto, this could be a good thing, this could be the only way to wipe out Akatsuki…' _**Kyuubi's voice entered his mind, slightly shocking him since she hadn't spoken to him in a while.

_'It could also lead to Konoha's destruction…the only thing Tsunade can count on is Gaara sticking by us but the others…_

**_'_**…**_Have good intentions, they never knew the dangers of Akatsuki…remember they were secretive.'_**

_'That's no excuse for leaving their Jinchuriki…'_

**_'I know…but remember, humans fear what they do not understand, they didn't know what was going on, the Raikage seems like an honourable man, I doubt he would let his Jinchuriki go, especially with his brother being one, it was most likely his council…or the previous Raikage that made those other attempts at power.'_**

_'That doesn't change the facts Kyuubi.'_

**_'You're right it doesn't, but since when have you ever held past actions against people? Besides the Mizukage is a very beautiful woman, how can you say no to that hot piece of ass?'_**

Naruto sighed mentally as the serious vixen became perverted. He shouldn't have expected her to say serious for so long anyway. And even if he did agree with her, it didn't change the fact he was with Temari and in love with her. _'Now's not the time Kyuubi…but thank you…for helping me.'_ He thought back.

Inside the seal, Kyuubi beamed at the praise, feeling a warm feeling rush through her at being thanked by her host. **_'Oh yes, me and Temari will be having a looong conversation about our man.' _**She thought to herself privately.

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes to pray he was making the right decision. Opening his eyes again, he gave a nod. "Despite my personal…views of some of you, I'll agree to this, right now Akatsuki are extremely dangerous, if we work together there may be a good chance we can win." Everyone gave a short nod at his answer knowing he was right at what he said but a couple were hesitant.

Mifune smiled and carried on. "The Hokage is the last remaining Jinchuriki and I think Konoha will be the deciding factor in all of this…what do you say? Will you allow the Hokage to lead the alliance?" He asked the collective.

"What?" The Raikage roared. The very thought that such a young man, no matter how powerful, should led all five villages was preposterous.

Naruto sighed and gave a nod. "I agree with Raikage-dono." He said shocking them. "Right now, my village is still on its way to rebuild itself, I doubt I could lead all five great villages as well. Not to mention I have no true experience in leading a war."

"Then who?" Mifune asked.

The Raikage immediately stood up. "No-one from our village is involved in Akatsuki…I am the only one trustworthy enough to…"

"I disagree." Mifune stated bluntly.

"What?" A asked with narrowed eyes.

Mifune simply pointed to the destroyed desk that the Raikage destroyed moments before. "It's true that some amount of emotion and power is necessary to lead so many strong warriors…but someone like you who lets his emotions control him will destroy the alliance as surely as you destroyed that table." The Raikage growled at that. "I am simply offering my suggestion as a neutral party. The Kazekage is too young to lead…the other countries will never accept it. Even addressing him as Kazekage is hard for some." Mifune pointed out while Gaara looked impassive.

"On the other hand, the Tsuchikage is old and not only does he seem to have mobility problems, but he has used Akatsuki many times in the past. Because of this, he is the least trustworthy and unfit to lead the alliance." Tsuchikage sneered at the jab but couldn't fault the man on his logic.

"Kirigakure is the seat of Akatsuki. If the Mizukage were in charge, there would be worries about information leaks. There would be concerns about spies too." Mizukage lowered her head slightly at that knowing it was indeed true.

"Konoha is the only village who has fought with Akatsuki and reduced its numbers to what it now is, they have knowledge of them that we do not have, and Konoha had just recently killed Pein, the leader of the group. They are the most trustworthy."

The Raikage stood up in outrage. "I refuse to be a part of any alliance that would require my village to reveal its intentions!"

Naruto snorted. "And you said you're the most trustworthy…when you just openly admitted you have hidden intentions?" He asked amused as he saw the Raikage sputter in anger. "Regardless, right now you have to stop thinking about the now and more about the future." Naruto then looked to the side sensing something before looking at the middle of the table.

Before anyone else could say anything a white figure shot up from the centre of the table making the Kages and their guards jump up in to battle ready stances. "Heeelllooooooo!" The white Zetsu shouted excitedly.

"One problem after another! Now what?" Raikage growled out.

"Akatsuki?" Naruto questioned.

"So it would appear." Tsuchikage commented.

"Sasuke Uchiha is here somewhere…the question is where?" Zetsu said mockingly. "Let's all search for Sasuke! COME ON!"

"WHAT?" A yelled in anger.

"Him?" Temari questioned, glancing over at Naruto to see him already ready.

"Sasuke?" Gaara repeated.

"What's he doing here…?" Kankurō asked.

"The one with the Sharingan?" Mei said with a hint of curiosity.

"The one who killed Haku and Zabuza?" Ao whispered in slight awe and shock.

Naruto chuckled at that directing attention to him. "Sasuke didn't kill any of them." He said as he began to get ready for battle. "Haku was killed by Kakashi's Raikiri as she was defending Zabuza from it, Zabuza then died giving his life by killing all of Gato's forces before he killed Gato."

Ao looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Naruto chuckled at him. "I was Sasuke's teammate, I almost killed Haku…something I still regret and Sasuke was knocked out courtesy of Haku's senbon." The Kiri shinobi were in shock they had no idea what really happened that day only rumours, the fact that Sasuke and Naruto were teammates was quite shocking to say the least.

"Who's he…?" Akatsuchi asked his Kage.

"A member of the Akatsuki." Ōnoki stated with furrowed brows.

Before anything else could be said the Raikage had jumped over the table and gripped Zetsu by the throat. "WHERE IS SASUKE UCHIHA? ASNWER ME!" He yelled in the white creature's face.

_'Whoa he's fast!'_ Many in the room thought. Even Naruto had been unable to blink in time which slightly shocked him considering the training he had gone through, with the Namikaze Kekkei Genkai and **Hiraishin**.

"If you don't answer me, I won't go easy on you!" A shouted once more, gripping the throat tighter.

"Oh, fine…I'll give you a hint…" Zetsu was incapable however as the Raikage tightened his grip knocking Zetsu out.

Raikage looked back at his guards. "Shi! Let's get started!"

"Yes sir!"

Mei chose that moment to stand up. "There's no reason to kill him! If you capture him you might get some Intel out of him…!"

"There's no one in Akatsuki that would betray it." Gaara said while Naruto had to hold in his laughter at the irony since Konan had betrayed them. "They're all hard-core."

Mifune who was still looking ahead finally turned to his guards. "Okisuke, Urakaku give the order for everyone to search Sasuke, and to prepare for battle." He ordered.

"Yes sir." His two guards said before they vanished.

The Raikage walked over to a wall and pulled his arm back before punching forward bringing down the entire wall. "SHI! DARUI! LET'S GO!" He yelled back.

Darui looked back and looked sheepish. "Sorry about the table…and the wall."

"Hey, Darui forget about that. Let's go!" Shi yelled before they jumped through the gap in the wall,

"Good grief how rude." The Tsuchikage commented with a shake of his head. "He was an unruly child. That hasn't changed since he became Kage…"

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" Neji asked Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he looked around the room to see some of the Kages and guards unsure of what to do. "Neji, use your **Byakugan** to find Sasuke and his team. When you've done that, I'll go down and meet them, while you and Kakashi stay up here." He ordered his two guards.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked Naruto just to make sure.

Naruto grinned at his former sensei. "You know how my jutsu can be a little destructive. It'd be best if you stay out of the way, and safer." He assured Kakashi.

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>With Sasuke<span>_**

* * *

><p>Sasuke had arrived moments earlier feeling more powerful than he ever thought he would, he now knew with Itachi's eyes, nothing could stop him from killing Naruto. Sasuke and his team were currently inside the building against a wall preparing for battle when Karin's head shot up catching Sasuke's attention. "What is it?" He asked her.<p>

"The samurai are starting to move…they seem to be looking for us!" She whispered back with urgency.

Hearing that Sasuke went to deal with the samurai, the only problem was that the room they were in was now filled with dozens of samurai. Sasuke chuckled darkly; this was going to be easy. Shooting forward he took each and every one down without so much as a breath, one by one samurai fell to their deaths as Sasuke made short work on them by using his Kusanagi against their chakra enhanced blades.

All of a sudden the ceiling crashed to the ground up as a massive figure dropped down along with two small figures. Once the dust was cleared it showed the Raikage throwing his Kage cloak away as he looked at Sasuke with pure hate whilst his skin crackled. "BRAT! I'LL TEACH YOU TO FEAR MY ANGER!"

Sasuke said nothing as he shot forward at the Raikage as Juugo shouted. "SASUKE! DON'T RUSH IN ALONE!"

Sasuke didn't listen though as he jumped up high unsheathing his blade. Darui was already going through hand seals as Sasuke came down at them. **"Suiton: Suijinheki!"** (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) A large water wall shot out of his mouth, rising high enough to block Sasuke who hit it but was unable to move.

Seeing his chance Darui performed another jutsu. **"Raiton: Kangekiha!"** (Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration) Lightning travelled through the water wall electrocuting Sasuke while throwing him back.

Sasuke flipped in mid-air towards the ground and slid along the ground ending up by Juugo.

"Boss…our Intel was correct. Looks like he's lightning based." Darui said as he watched Sasuke pour **Raiton** chakra into his Kusanagi.

"He can use fire too. He'll probably follow it up with a **Katon**. Darui be ready to use another **Suiton**." Shi said.

"Right…"

"These are Kumogakure Jonins…the one in the middle is the Raikage. This won't be easy." Juugo muttered from behind Sasuke.

And so the fight between the two forces started.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>With The Kages<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama, Sasuke and his team are all with the Raikage." Neji reported to Naruto who turned to him. "Sasuke's chakra is much darker…and…there is a sensor on their team."<p>

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

Neji scowled and deactivated his eyes. "She was looking straight at me." He stated bluntly and a little peeved.

Naruto chuckled slightly before sighing. "It's time I finish this then." He said, turning to the hole in the wall. "I let him live all those years ago…I'm the one who must finish him off."

"Hmph…what can you do?" Tsuchikage asked rhetorically, unwilling to believe the young man that had ranted at them before could do much. Kage or not.

Naruto looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "What can I do? A hell of a lot more than an old man like you who can't even walk without being in pain…if you want to see what I can do, come and watch." With that Naruto jumped through the wall heading to Sasuke's location.

The Mizukage looked at Kakashi with a raised brow. "You seem to have a lot of faith in him considering he is still young."

Kakashi eye-smiled at the Mizukage. "Hokage-sama is the strongest person in Konoha. If you judge what he can do by his age and short time of being the Hokage, then I pray for you or any other who would do such a thing." He said jumping through the hole with Neji to go watch the fight.

"Well I think we have a fight to watch." Temari said to the other Suna shinobi who gave a nod following the Konoha Shinobi.

"Well then, let's go." Mei said to her two bodyguards.

"Can we go too?" Kurotsuchi asked with excitement in her voice at seeing a Namikaze fighting an Uchiha.

"Tch, do whatever you want." The Tsuchikage said with a sneer.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>With Sasuke<span>_**

* * *

><p>Sasuke currently had his <strong>Mangekyō Sharingan<strong> activated, he was a bit of a mess but not as much as anyone would have thought he would look like. The Raikage stood on the opposite side of the room panting heavily not expecting the Uchiha to be so strong.

Sasuke eyed the Raikage with malice and a manic expression...when black flames shot out of his eyes. **"Amaterasu!"** The black flames shot towards the Raikage who was getting ready to use a jutsu when he heard a shout of. **"Shinra Tensei!"** (Almighty Push) Not a second later the black flames were blown away much to the surprise of all those watching.

Looking over at the source they saw the reddish-blonde spiky haired Hokage with his right arm extended and the **Rinnegan **in his eyes, further shocking those around him that didn't know. Naruto looked at the manic Uchiha and knew killing him was the best thing right now. "Hello Sasuke." He greeted casually.

Sasuke just glared at the person he once called a…comrade and smirked. "Hello dobe…I can finally kill you!" He exclaimed with crazed glee.

Naruto chuckled as he stood there decked out in his combat outfit, his coat blowing softly as a breeze brushed past him while his hair waved about behind him.

"You honestly think you can kill me…Sasuke did you know at the Valley of the End all those years ago…I redirected my Rasengan to miss on purpose. Back then I was so damn naïve, I thought that no matter what happened everything would turn out alright; when you stabbed me in the chest with the Chidori, I actually thought I was going to die, I was honestly happy…happy that I wouldn't have to face all the glares, the scorn and all the hate when the villagers found out I was unable to bring you back. In the end, it all made me realize that I shouldn't care about what people think about me, only that I should do what I think is right, it was then that I decided you were my enemy, a traitor to the village, my teammate was gone, and in its place was an enemy of the Leaf." He said as everyone listened as he confessed he was happy about dying even if he changed his views.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes fully expecting Naruto to try and save him allowing him to kill Naruto quicker, but with him fighting back was unexpected. "Heh…good now I can have fun killing you... **Amaterasu!"** Once more, black flames seemed to burst to life as they roared towards Naruto.

Naruto simply frowned at the flames and held his hand up once more. **"Shinra Tensei!"** (Almighty Push) The black flames were suddenly blown away as well as a good portion of the floor.

"So they are the inextinguishable flames of **Amaterasu**? I'm not impressed." Naruto said mockingly while everyone looked on in shock as they knew what the black flames were, no-one was in more shock than Sasuke though, and Naruto had done the impossible.

"Hokage-dono what are you doing here?" The Raikage growled out as he was no happy about being disturbed, but still stayed respectful towards someone so strong.

Naruto glanced at the bulk of a man. "Taking care of something I should have done four years ago. Take your guards to the others, this could get messy."

Although reluctant, the Raikage did what he was told; if he was honest with himself he was intimidated by the young man, just his posture screamed danger. _'He is just like you, Minato Namikaze…'_

Sasuke was pissed, how could the dobe, the dead last, nullify one of the strongest jutsu of the **Sharingan** as if it was child's play, just what power did the Jinchuriki have?

"Well Sasuke, are we going to do this? Or are you gonna stand there with that constipated look on your face?" Naruto taunted, and it worked when Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of him with a kick sent to his face which would have connected if not for Naruto's arm being in the way.

Twisting his arm around he grasped Sasuke's leg and swung him around before letting go sending the black haired youth sailing straight for a wall. Sasuke flipped in mid-flight and stuck to the wall in a crouch as he eyed his opponent. Naruto then appeared in front of Sasuke rearing his arm back for a punch, but instead of hitting Sasuke, he hit the wall…hard, causing spider-web cracks to appear along the wall before it exploded on itself, once more causing wide-eyed looks from everyone as they saw that was pure physical strength.

Naruto looked behind him to see Sasuke stood there, his right hand on the hilt of his sword which was sheathed on the back of his waist. "You've gotten faster Sasuke." He commented, turning his body to face him.

Sasuke growled before he went through hand seals. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) A humongous fireball soared across the battle field as Naruto too went through hand seals.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki!"** (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) A massive wall of water appeared around Naruto completely shielding himself from the fireball as it impacted with the wall.

Putting his hands in to a single seal the wall of water started to change as Naruto called. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" **(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) A gigantic dragon formed from the water with gleaming yellow eyes as it shot towards to the Uchiha to which he quickly dove out of the way before the dragon impacted with the ground causing an explosion.

"Well dobe, looks like you've improved yourself." Sasuke said with a sneer.

"You have no idea Sasuke; unlike some people I actually worked for my power." Naruto said as he raised his arm up confusing everyone. That was until he brought it down hitting the ground causing it to explode as rocks shot up in the air from the force, Naruto then jumped over all of the rocks lightly stepping on them to gain more height before he flipped through some more hand seals.

**"Fūton: Kami Oroshi!"** (Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountain) Holding out his right arm while his left hand held his wrist a vortex of wind came forth from his palm as it shot straight for Sasuke who jumped up high as the wind destroyed the ground he once stood on.

Sasuke while in mid-air placed his thumb and index finger to his mouth as he called, **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"** (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique) Multiple fireballs shot out of his mouth that honed in on Naruto before they exploded covering the area with fire and smoke.

Sasuke thinking he beat him grinned, only to end up paying for his arrogance as Naruto shot through the smoke and fire, heading straight for Sasuke. "It seems like Itachi's eyes have only made you more delusional!" Naruto shouted as he landed in front of Sasuke with a slight crouch. **"Jinton: Mueishō!"** (Swift Release: Shadowless Flight).

With a quick jab to the chin, Sasuke was flung into the air but before he could right himself, Naruto had used the speed granted to him by the jutsu to appear by his side before repeatedly beating Sasuke from various angles.

Just as Naruto went to kick Sasuke to the ground to finish the brutal beating, electricity exploded out of Sasuke. **"Chidori Nagashi!" **(One Thousand Birds Current).

Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and flung it to the ground below and used **Hiraishin** to appear beside it in a yellow flash. Naruto frowned as Sasuke landed on the ground as he noticed he was barely even injured, just a couple cuts a bleeding lip.

Sasuke smirked as he wiped the blood from his lip. "Is that all you have Naruto? Is this really the power of the Hokage?" He asked with a deranged chuckle. "If so, then killing everyone in Konoha will be a walk in the park! Getting revenge on everyone in that pathetic village will be so much easier…once I get revenge against you that is!" Sasuke shouted with a crazed grin.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke before shaking his head as he plucked his kunai from the ground and put it in his holsters. Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's foolishness. "I honestly don't understand why Itachi would die for you and let you live…if he saw you now he would roll over in his grave." Naruto commented, knowing Itachi would never want for Sasuke to be the way he was.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Sasuke screamed as he charged lightning up in his right hand before he shot forward at Naruto with the intent to kill.

Naruto seeing what Sasuke had planned started to gather chakra in his right hand before he too shot forward.

Both fighters were inches away as they brought their arm back before striking.

**"RASENGAN!"**

**"CHIDORI!"**

Both jutsu clashed causing a large explosion that picked up a lot of dust that caused all of the ground to be blown away, a second later blinding light started to envelop the field from the two forces shielding everyone's eye sight before both fighters were thrown away from the area leaving a large crater.

Naruto flipped in mid-air landing in a crouch as did Sasuke as both rushed at each other intent on smashing each other's faces, however as their fists came forth the both of them caught the others hand halting and movement. Naruto gripped Sasuke's fist tighter as he grinned. "You should pay attention to the real me, **Bunshin Daibakuha!"** (Clone Great Explosion).

Naruto started glowing white before he blew up throwing Sasuke away tumbling across the solid stone ground before coming to a stop.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Five Minutes Earlier<span>_**

**_With Suigetsu_**

* * *

><p>Suigetsu who was watching the battle knew he had to intervene; jumping down to intervene he charged at Naruto with his sword raised high, until it met the resistance of another sword which was broad and had three hinges, most likely to allow the sword to fold. "Who the hell're you?" Suigetsu asked the wielder.<p>

Darui sighed as he tightened his grip on his sword. "Sorry, don't really have time for a conversation." He pushed against Suigetsu's sword. "And I can't allow you to interfere with their battle." He inclined his head to the currently fighting Naruto and Sasuke.

Suigetsu gritted his teeth before jumping backwards away from Darui. "I'll just force my way through then!" He shouted, charging at Darui with Kubikiri Hōchō held high, bringing it down once he got close enough.

Darui simply blocked with large sword and held his left hand out towards Suigetsu's stomach. **"Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!"** (Storm Release: Laser Circus) A small halo appeared around his hand before several bright beams formed and struck Suigetsu, sending the white haired man into a column.

Suigetsu grit his teeth as he pushed himself up and rubbed his stomach to sooth the slight stinging. "Gotta admit, didn't expect that." He muttered to himself, now aware his opponent was no rookie.

Darui wasn't finished with just that though as he charged at Suigetsu with lightning covering his cleaver-sword and Suigetsu knew he couldn't get struck by that. Darui was too fast for him at the moment though so all he could do was block with Kubikiri Hōchō, however, that proved to be a mistake. As soon as Darui's lightning-imbued sword struck Kubikiri Hōchō, it immediately began to grind against it until it broke through the metal with its even sharper blade.

"Damn it!" Suigetsu swore as he watched Darui cut right through the blade as if it was butter. "My Kubikiri Hōchō!" He shouted. Deciding he couldn't stick around, he jumped back on to the column before running up it. As he reached the top he jumped off it while he flipped through hand seals.

**"Suiton: Taihōdan!"** (Water Release: Large Projectile) A large amount of water started to build up in his body before he blew a large stream of high pressured water out of his mouth heading for his opponent.

Darui scowled at the amount of water and quickly jumped back to avoid the torrent as it smashed into the ground. He held his hand pointed at the water still coming from Suigetsu. **"Raiton: Jibashi!"** (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder) Lightning surged from his hand and like a wave it shot towards the water and connected before Suigetsu could stop the flow.

Suigetsu screamed in pure agony as the electricity coursed throughout his body of water. _'Damn it…this guy is good…too good and fast.'_ He thought as he fell to the ground whilst spasms went through his body, shaking him all over. With shaking legs, he slowly picked himself up though when he looked up his eyes went wide.

Darui was running at him with his cleaver sword lit up with lightning and he was too weakened by the electricity to move.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>At The Same Time<span>_**

**_With Juugo_**

* * *

><p>Juugo in the same mind set of Suigetsu also rushed at Naruto only to be stopped by a kick to the face. Juugo was sent crashing along the ground until he morphed his arm into a large grey spiky arm that he used to grip into the ground halting his movement, flipping up he looked ahead to see Kakashi with his headband pulled up, <strong>Sharingan<strong> blazing at him.

"It's not nice to interrupt someone else's fight." Kakashi said as he shot forward at Juugo with a punch, only for Juugo's enlarged hand to grip causing strain on Kakashi.

Twisting his wrist he flipped over Juugo who still held his wrist, charging lightning in his hand it started to light up with electricity, thrusting his hand at Juugo's back he called out, **"Chidori!"** (One Thousand Birds) Instead of the jutsu piercing Juugo, he seemed to get electrocuted and pushed forward resulting in Kakashi being let go who flipped backwards.

_'Damn, what the hell is he made of? It was like Chidori didn't even affect him.'_

Just then Juugo appeared in front of him with great speed and punched him in the gut causing blood to spit out of his mouth, the back of Juugo's elbow opened up like a compartment as chakra blew out of it enhancing the punch making Kakashi fly across the snow covered lands.

_'Holy shit! It felt like being punched with Tsunade-sama's strength.' _Kakashi lifted himself off the ground to look at Juugo to see wavy lines spreading across his face._ 'Is that the curse seal mark?'_

Kakashi went through some hand seals and yelled out, **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) The usual large fireball roared from out of his mouth and soared across the ground towards Juugo.

Juugo just grinned like a maniac seeing the fireball, as it neared he swung his arm around knocking the fireball away making it impact with ground a ways away, only a breeze of smoke and wisps of fire passing by him were any indication that he saw and felt the explosion. "You think that would stop me? No no no, you will never stop me…I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted hysterically and charged at Kakashi.

Before Juugo could get by Kakashi a voice shouted out; **"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"** (Sickle Weasel Technique) Gale force winds wrapped themselves around Juugo, shredding his body in the process before lifting him off the ground and throwing him across the ground.

Kakashi looked to the side to Temari drop down by him with her large fan opened up all the way. "You look like you need some help." She said with a smirk.

Kakashi smiled at Temari beneath his mask. "Yes, this guy is more than he appears. Thank you." He nodded before turning back to where Juugo had crashed.

"The sooner we kill this guy, the quicker I can see Naruto kick the Uchiha's ass." Temari stated as she held her fan tighter.

Kakashi chuckled lightly despite the situation and the fact his two former students were fighting.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>With Naruto and Sasuke<span>_**

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked up with fury in his eyes as he saw Naruto stood on the opposite side of the field with his arms crossed in the same position before he used the <strong>Rasengan<strong> which confused Sasuke. "How have you been standing there the entire time?" Sasuke growled out at Naruto who smirked.

Naruto shook his sadly at the so called 'Uchiha Prodigy'. "You were so focused on the one with the **Rasengan** that you didn't bother to look for any other dangers; it goes to show just how naïve the Uchiha are…no wonder Itachi was able to kill them so easily." Naruto said nonchalantly while Sasuke snarled.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about Itachi."

"Like I said before, I met Itachi…he explained everything to me, he gave up his life for Konoha's safety, and he protected it from the outside, and now you're throwing his sacrifice back in his face by planning on destroying Konoha. Itachi would be ashamed of you." Naruto said as he shifted in to his battle stance.

Sasuke snarled as he unsheathed his Kusanagi. "You understand nothing at all dobe…with Itachi's eyes I will have retribution." He spoke with complete conviction that Naruto almost felt sorry for having to kill him.

Naruto eyes narrowed at Sasuke. "So you actually gained the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**?" He spat out with disgust.

Sasuke smirked evilly. "Yes and with it, nothing will stand in my way!" He proclaimed.

Naruto shook his head and shot forward leaving a crater where he stood from the force he pushed off of the ground with. He then appeared in front of Sasuke with his fist in his stomach causing Sasuke to gasp as he didn't expect such speed or strength. Sasuke was then thrown up in to the air from the force of the punch; he never got a chance to take action as was kicked in the side sending him down in to the snowy ground causing him to cough up some blood.

Sasuke wiped his mouth clean of blood and looked up in time to see Naruto drop down to the ground and smirked. "I suppose I should stop holding back now." He said as vanished making Naruto wide-eyed for a moment. Sensing danger he quickly reached back and unsheathed Hyorinmaru for the first time and brought it to his right side blocking a stab aimed for his neck.

"So you were holding back all along...hm?" Naruto said as Sasuke pushed against Hyorinmaru actually putting strain on Naruto's arms.

Sasuke snickered evilly. "Of course, why should I go all out without knowing my opponent's strengths and weaknesses in case you forgot but with the **Mangekyō Sharingan** I can easily pick up on your movement the whole time. The only reason I allowed you to hit me was so I could get a feel of your strength." Sasuke said as he gave one last push before he flipped back and landed in a crouch with Kusanagi in a reverse grip, flipping to his front he stabbed the ground, **"Chidori Kōken!"** (One Thousand Birds Sword) Charging **Raiton** through the blade, lightning shot forth along the ground destroying it as it closed in on Naruto.

Naruto brought his sword behind him and swung it in an arc forward while calling out; **"Fūton: Jūha Shō!"** (Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm) A large wave of wind expelled from the sword cutting through the lightning heading straight for Sasuke who went wide-eyed at seeing the amount of chakra in the wind attack.

Sasuke jumped over the wind jutsu allowing it to pass by and crash into the ground, landing softly he flew at Naruto who put his fingers in a cross seal and called out; **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) Almost a thousand clones covered the expanse and all at the same time attacked Sasuke.

As Sasuke expertly defeated each clones with swift precision of any master swordsman, Naruto was with his own thoughts as he sheathed his sword. _'I can't use too many jutsu otherwise I'll give away too much of my abilities and I know Madara will be watching from somewhere close. For now I'll have to use what I need to, Sasuke's transplanted eyes should not be at full power yet so he should be easier to kill now rather than later. I can't waste this chance.' _Just as Sasuke took down another clone, Naruto flung a kunai at Sasuke but the Uchiha's **Mangekyō Sharingan** was able to see it coming allowing him to deflect it to the ground.

"You should have destroyed that!" The remaining clones exclaimed in a cheerful voice. Sasuke understood why when Naruto appeared in front of him with a yellow flash and two **Rasengans** in each hand.

"**Jikūkan: Rasenrengan!" **(Space–Time: Spiralling Group Spheres) Thrusting both hands forward, both **Sharingan** slammed into Sasuke's gut forcing blood to be spat out as the Uchiha was blasted off his feet and into a far wall across the large chambers.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Sasuke crashed into the far wall causing a mass of dust to be blown his way. Looking around quickly he found others in their own battles and it was only now he noticed just how large the floor they were on actually was. _'I have to end this quickly.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Meanwhile With Suigetsu and Darui<span>_**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Suiton: Mizu Funsha!"<strong> (Water release: Water Jet) Two large jets of water made contact with each other causing a large explosion through the area knocking the two people of their feet. Darui stabbed his right sword into the ground and swung around on it heading for Suigetsu who repeated the action with his own.

Swords made contact causing an explosion of rock and dirt to pick up around the two, Darui using his lightning enhanced sword pushed Suigetsu's smaller sword out of the way in order for him to kick forward, however as he made contact his foot got lodged in Suigetsu who solidified the water around that part of his body to keep him there.

Suigetsu grabbed the leg with his free arm and turned his body into water to free the leg before he swung his opponent around and chucked him to another part of the field. Darui once more stabbed his sword into the ground to slow his momentum before kicking off of it and back-flipping to land on his feet; he was unable to keep his balance in time before Suigetsu finished his hand seals.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) A large blue water dragon with sharp yellow eyes gleamed as it stared at Darui before diving at the Kumo shinobi, before it could make contact though a wall of sand rose up to block the water dragon completely evaporating it from the strength of the sand.

Darui sighed as he looked over to the side to see the Kazekage standing with his arms folded with cold calculative eyes staring at Suigetsu as his sand swirled around him. Suigetsu looked over to see Gaara and growled quietly; knowing Gaara was probably one of the strongest Kazekage's with his sand. Looking back at Darui he chuckled. "So you need the Kazekage's help to actually defeat me, hehe." He chuckled to himself.

Gaara just looked at him impassively. "You're here to kill Naruto Uzumaki, that's the only reason I'm here, to kill you." He said causing Suigetsu to chuckle.

"You think you can kill me? You're pathetic!" Suigetsu growled out as he hefted his sword up.

Gaara held out his right hand causing sand to rise up instantly from all around him, pushing his hand forward the, tendrils of sand shot at Suigetsu who narrowly dodged them as they came while swinging his large sword about cutting through the sand as much as he could. The only flaw about this was that Suigetsu didn't realize that the sand was now all around him in a circle with him in the middle. "Is that all you got?" Suigetsu taunted.

Gaara chuckled slightly, but even though it was low, Suigetsu couldn't help the shiver that crawled up his spine. "You're as foolish as the Uchiha." He said as he waved his arm about causing the sand around Suigetsu to rise up making him tense before he closed fist.

All of a sudden all of the sand formed a ball around Suigetsu completely encasing him; turning to Darui he raised an eyebrow. "Do you know any **Katon **jutsu?" He asked, hoping he caught on.

Darui looked confused for a moment before frowning. "No I don't, but I could use a high voltage of lightning powerful enough to turn the sand to glass." He explained, getting a nod from Gaara, he began to go through the hand seals but was stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning his head cautiously, his eyes went comically wide when they rested on the large breasts barely contained in a blue garment.

"I'll handle this." Mei said with a smile at Darui who finally looked her in the face, not the eyes though since he was fairly embarrassed about staring at her breasts, as impressive as they were. She dropped her hand and stepped up beside Gaara who merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry for the interruption but this young man is a missing-nin of Kiri, I'm sure you understand."

Gaara nodded his head at the elder Kage but didn't call back his sand. "I do understand. But letting him go now would be bad for us all." He spoke with his usual monotone voice.

Mei smiled at the younger Kage. "I never said let him go." She looked at the sand encased Suigetsu with a frown. "I can see that despite being from a different village that you are loyal to Hokage-dono and after watching his battle with the Uchiha…I can see why, though I doubt it is his strength you are loyal to him for. Nevertheless, Suigetsu Hōzuki poses a threat to us all, no matter how much of a small fry he is."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her before nodding in acceptance. "Maybe an alliance may actually work." He mused with a slight smile which slipped when he heard a body crash into the far wall causing dust to be sent their way. "Then please provide me with some fire."

"Gladly." Mei smirked as she went through a couple hand seals before placing her thumb and index fingers to her mouth and called out. **"Katon: Karyū Endan!"** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile) A large amount of fire blew out of her mouth and struck the ball of sand completely enveloping it in its flames.

Stopping the jutsu after a minute they looked as the smoke cleared revealing a glass ball with Suigetsu passed out inside it from all of the oxygen being taken away.

"Well that's that." Darui spoke as the glass ball cracked allowing him to pick his former opponent up over his shoulders. "I'll take him from here." He said as he went to go back to the Mizukage and Kazekage but was stopped when he was hit in the side with a large weapon and sent across the ground, only stopping when sand appeared under him.

Standing up albeit more slowly from the cracked ribs, he held his side to stop any bleeding. Looking up he saw a familiar blue-skinned face with gills on the side of his cheeks. "Kisame Hoshigaki, former member of the Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure." Darui said as Mei and Gaara instantly went on-guard, Mei especially.

Kisame grinned showing his shark like teeth and picked up Suigetsu. "Wish I could stay around, but gotta get this guy back to the boss." He said as he disappeared from sight.

"Damn it!" Mei growled out frustrated.

Gaara just sighed at being caught unaware of the former swordsman before he looked at Mei and Darui. "Let's head back for now." He said as he got a nod and both headed back to the other Kages.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Meanwhile With Kakashi, Temari and Juugo<span>_**

* * *

><p>Temari sped at Juugo with her right hand on the hilt of her now closed fan which was dragging behind her, as she got closer Juugo lashed out with his enlarged arm but missed as she somersaulted over the arm and struck at his back with the butt of her fan, though as she slashed at him a short blade popped out of the bottom which only caused a small slash to appear.<p>

Landing on the ground behind Juugo, Temari was able to see the scratch heal up instantly by purple armour covering it. _'What the hell is he?' _

Juugo who was almost at his enraged state, snarled as his cut was healed and lashed out with his arm at Temari, however what happened next shocked the blonde woman and copy-nin as his arm stretched out and hit Temari causing her to skid along the ground before she rolled into a crouch.

Kakashi came up behind Juugo who had turned away from him during the swing and threw a couple kunai which imbedded themselves into Juugo making him flinch. Flying through hand seals he called out, **"Raiton: Jibashi!" **(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder) Lightning surged from Kakashi's fingers and shot towards Juugo covering him in electric causing him to scream out in agony from the high voltage, as Juugo was screaming his body started to spasm before his skin started reforming as his skin turned dark, with black sclera in the eyes. His elbows changed to have sharper edgings, his nails sharpened, he grows horns at the top of his head that extended to his cheeks, and on his back were what appeared to be six jet boosters like appendages.

Chakra exploded out of him blowing Kakashi and Temari away as Juugo scream like a wild beast into the sky.

"Damn, this guy isn't normal." Kakashi muttered to himself as he lifted himself up, the same was happening with Temari as she had appeared by Kakashi's side a moment later.

"This is going to be a tough battle." Temari muttered, as she eyed the bloodthirsty creature in front of them.

Juugo looked at both shinobi and noticed how they tensed their muscles getting prepared for a battle making him grin like a hungry creature, Juugo then disappeared from his spot, appearing by the two, his left arm turned into a giant axe which he swung at Temari downwards on her. Temari brought her large fan up as the axe made contact causing her muscles to strain under the force of the blow, thinking quickly she channelled **Fūton** chakra through her fan causing it to be enveloped in high-velocity wind which cut into Juugo's axe-arm which made him grunt from the sharpness resulting in him to push off of the woman.

Kakashi then came in from the side of Juugo with his hand enveloped in lightning. **"Raikiri!" **(Lightning Cutter) He aimed at his shoulder which due to the intensity of the jutsu, pierced Juugo all the way through causing him to scream out in agony as the jolts of electricity shot through his body.

Swinging around wildly he knocked Kakashi, who still had his hand in Juugo's shoulder, away from him by hitting his face practically throwing him at the ground. Kakashi placed both hands on the floor and spun himself around to flip up onto the ground. Juugo went to strike Temari down when he was hit in the face with a punch so strong that he was sent sailing into the building wall bringing most of the wall down onto him.

Temari looked at the attacker and her saviour in shock. "Raikage-sama!" She exclaimed, too used to using formalities with some people to keep the –sama off.

The Raikage looked at Temari and Kakashi with a smirk. "This guy is more than he appears, stay back for now." All of a sudden lightning exploded around him as he called out. **"Raiton no Yoroi!"** (Lightning Release Armour) The Raikage walked back to the building to where Juugo was as the lightning covering him repeatedly hit the ground causing scorch marks to appear on the floor.

Crouching down slightly he shot off at the space Juugo was last seen.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Meanwhile With Naruto and Sasuke<span>_**

* * *

><p>As Naruto continued to gaze into the smoke that surrounded Sasuke he started to see a shape grow in size before there was a large explosion blowing the smoke away revealing a large ribcage with black flames steaming off of it formed around Sasuke acting like a shield.<p>

It was then Naruto noticed the blood dripping from Sasuke's eyes slightly. "I take it that this is a partial transformation of Susanoo." Naruto said as more of a statement. _'His eye is bleeding from using this, so this is new to him and his eyes haven't fully merged yet…he came here unprepared…but why?'_

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "You know your stuff." Sasuke stated.

Naruto also chuckled. "You've got to know your enemy." Naruto said as he held his hand out towards Sasuke, his **Rinnegan** shining with power as he called upon its abilities. **"Banshō Ten'in!"** (Universal Pull) Sasuke, despite being shrouded in the makings of Susanoo, was suddenly ripped from the ground and pulled towards Naruto with no control of his own body as he tried to plant his feet down firmly to no avail.

Lighting his hand with lightning, he swung his hand at Naruto. **"Chidori Senbon!"** He called out his attack as multiple senbon shaped lightning flew at Naruto hoping to stop the jutsu that was dragging him.

Naruto though was having none of it as he held his other hand up towards them as they got closer. **"Fūjutsu Kyūin!"** (Blocking Technique Absorption Seal) Before Sasuke's eyes, all of his senbon were absorbed into a bubble-like shield in an instant. Naruto then held both hands towards Sasuke and stopped pulling him only for Sasuke to see cracks begin to appear on the **Susanoo's** ribs.

"**Shinra Tensei: Kujiku!"** (Almighty Push: Crush) This attack was a variation of the **Shinra Tensei** technique which Naruto uses by directing multiple gravitation pulls from different directions, causing an opponent to be crushed by different forces at once. With enough force, it could turn a being or an object to dust, as proven by the looks of the ribs cracking even faster.

Th gravitational field was unable to keep a hold of Sasuke as there was another explosion of power from him, blowing Naruto back slightly from the sudden explosion of power before the dust cleared, revealing a second form which was now a large skeleton with some musculature on it, it now completely enveloped him more and grew horns on its head and three hands that had six fingers on them.

Naruto's eyes widened seeing the **Susanoo** change form so quickly. "It looks like the more you get beat down, the faster your **Susanoo** matures." Naruto said to Sasuke while it sounded slightly like he was explaining it to himself as well.

Sasuke chuckled as **Susanoo's** chakra coated him in black flames almost like **Amaterasu**. "With this power from Itachi, I will finally kill you, to think this is what our powers combined could be like, and yet I'm not even at my full strength yet." He said as he laughed manically at the end.

Naruto sighed sadly. "You truly are lost, I guess it's about time I finally rid this world of you." He said getting in a stance ready to kick Sasuke's ass.

"No I'm not lost; I've finally found my way!" Sasuke exclaimed as he ran forward with his **Susanoo** blowing around him in the wind.

Naruto put his hand in a familiar sign and shouted. **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) Another battalion of clones sprung to life and immediately went on to attack Sasuke while he jumped back with a clone, holding his hand out chakra swirled around it before forming a **Rasengan**, the clone then placed his hands on it causing wind to pick up all around him, infusing it with the **Rasengan** making it go from the normal blue to a pale blue while a Fūma-shuriken like shape formed around the edges expanding a wide range as the wind from it cut the ground around him while lifting up the rocks from the vortex that formed above the jutsu.

Naruto dispelled his clone and looked as Sasuke defeated his clones as he held up his hand high, crouching slightly he pulled his arm back and thrust it forward while yelling. **"Fūton: Rasenshuriken!" **(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken) The jutsu soared across the large chamber completely destroying the ground floor and tearing into the many columns despite the jutsu not touching anything.

Sasuke looked on in shock at seeing such a jutsu that contained so much chakra and control, he became even more shocked when Naruto actually threw it which made him wonder just how such a thing could happen with a jutsu like that.

"Oh sh-" He wasn't able to finish as the jutsu hit **Susanoo** with such force that it blew him back into the building crashing through wall after wall before the jutsu ripped **Susanoo** apart, but it didn't end there as **Susanoo** kept on rebuilding itself as the jutsu formed a giant chakra dome trying to break through the skeletal **Susanoo** until the jutsu eventually died down leaving Sasuke panting while his **Susanoo** once again revealed a new form once the dust that had been collected dissipated.

When the dust cleared it revealed Sasuke who was surrounded by a large spectral figure. On its left forearm was a bow doubling as a shield. In the right hand was an arrow. "You lose now dobe, you should have learned you could never beat me." He said with blood running from the side of his mouth whilst one of his eyes closed slightly from the amount of bashing through the walls.

Naruto looked at the ethereal figure that surrounded Sasuke towering over everything in the shape of a demonic looking knight as the crossbow on its left forearm was aimed at him with an overly large ethereal arrow placed in its loading spot reedy to fire. "You think your Susanoo can defeat me? I have to admit it's impressive, I never thought our fight would push me this far. But it won't be enough."

Sasuke smirked. "You seem to know quite a bit about **Susanoo**." Sasuke stated with an underlying question of 'How?'

Naruto chuckled. "When I defeated Pein, he granted me with a gift to help me in my fights in the future…" Pausing he tapped the side of his head with his index finger. "Knowledge, everything he knew was transferred up here, all of his jutsus, hand seals, fighting styles, other people's abilities. Apparently Pein had fought Itachi when he first joined to test him, Itachi was forced to use **Susanoo**, giving Pein the chance to learn and observe such a strange ability."

Sasuke was shocked that Naruto had been given all of this knowledge by the leader of Akatsuki, knowledge that could contain valuable pieces of information. "You're telling me you practically know all of Akatsuki's secrets?" He asked feigning sarcasm in order to get Naruto to catch him out.

Naruto chuckled. "At first having such information was troublesome to say the least, having images flash through your brain at intense speed and then all kinds of information popping up all the time really started to put a strain on me…so I had to arrange the information in my mindscape, to access whenever I want to."

Sasuke snarled at Naruto thinking he was trying to outdo him by thinking he's better than him. "Well then, I don't see how that knowledge will help you when you're dead." He said as he aimed the crossbow at Naruto with the black arrow flickering ready to be fired.

"The only person who will die here is you Sasuke; the end of the Uchiha's will start with you." Naruto said preparing for whatever Sasuke was going to do.

Sasuke laughed manically. "HAHAHA you think that I will die? HA, you really are delusional, you haven't changed one bit…dobe." Sasuke said, a second later the arrow was fired at Naruto at lightning fast speed.

Naruto was too quick for the arrow though and held his hand up once more. **"Shinra Tensei!" **(Almighty Push). As the force hit the arrow it stopped it in its tracks when all of a sudden the arrow seemed to get narrower before it broke through the invisible force. Naruto's eyes widened as the arrow broke through, something that had never happened before; as the arrow got closer he counted the interval in which he would once more be able to use the jutsu again.

_'5.'_

_'4.'_

_'3.'_

_'2.'_

_'1.'_

Holding up his hands once more he whispered. **"Shinra Tensei!" **(Almighty Push) This time the force blew the arrow away vaporizing it as if it never existed. "Sorry Sasuke, but you're gonna have to try harder." Naruto said, noticing that not much of his chakra reserves had depleted due to him using his usual jutsu rather than his new ones or his personal jutsu.

All of a sudden Sasuke started coughing up blood while **Susanoo** started flickering. _'Damn, I need more time for Itachi's and my eyes to properly merge together.'_ Sasuke then dropped to his knees while **Susanoo** vanished leaving a battered man on his knees.

Naruto stared at the man on his knees as all of the Kage's and their guards appeared beside him except for the Raikage, Temari and Kakashi. "Is it finished?" Gaara asked as he walked up to Naruto's side..

"I think so…" Naruto said unsure what had happened to Sasuke.

"Man, he looks pretty beat up." Kankurō said as he eyed Sasuke's tattered clothes and blood all over him.

"Well…I guess I have to admit you are strong." The Tsuchikage muttered reluctantly, although it brought smiles to peoples face that he admitted something like that. _'Hokage at the age of sixteen…it's almost unheard of. At least I know Konoha didn't choose poorly after what I've seen…he knows the technique that made his father our nightmare…'_

"Should we kill him, or take him?" The Mizukage asked unsure of what to do.

Naruto sighed and reached back to grip Hyorinmaru before pulling the sentient blade from its sheathe as he started walking forward. "It's time I finish this, Sasuke's become insane, there's nothing of the Sasuke I once knew." He said with a regret knowing if he was smarter when he was younger he could have changed things.

Just as he was about to get close to Sasuke the wall exploded by them as a figure blew past, as the person hit a column it revealed itself to be Juugo with his curse mark receding to look like he normally would. Looking at the hole in the wall they saw the Raikage, Kakashi and Temari walk through.

"He's finished." A said as he flexed his muscles.

"About time too." Temari muttered placing her fan on her back.

Kakashi looked around and saw Sasuke on his knees breathing heavily and then Naruto with his sword in a tight grip. "I see you won Naruto…" He said solemnly knowing Sasuke would have to die.

Naruto gave a nod and was about to walk forward when all of a sudden he stopped as he felt a tug on his body. _'What the…?' _Looking around he noticed everyone else seemed to fine but looking at him strangely, looking down he noticed a white glob of…something travelling around his body when all of a sudden it formed a head. "Zetsu!"

"Ah, you know my name, you know I was going to steal everyone's chakra, until I felt how much you have, you're almost like a gold mine for the stuff." He said with a sadistic grin as Naruto dropped down to one knee feeling exhausted.

"Naruto!" Temari shouted, about to run over when Gaara held his hand out to stop her. "Gaara, what are you doing?" She demanded before noticing everyone else on alert and prepared to go to Naruto to help him if need be.

"What…the...hell…are…you…doing?" Naruto gasped out as he felt his chakra reserves draining quickly.

Zetsu didn't answer him instead he detached himself from Naruto and jumped over to Sasuke still remaining as a white substance and latched on to him.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke exclaimed as he saw it covering him when he felt himself getting stronger.

_'My chakra…is being restored!' _He thought in glee as Zetsu once more vanished leaving Sasuke feeling energized. Sasuke stood up with a sadistic smile and looked at Naruto who was panting from low chakra. "See, Naruto in front of me, you're nothing!"

He was about to charge at Naruto until he heard a shout. **"Girochin Doroppu!"** (Guillotine Drop) Looking up he saw a lightning covered Raikage about to drop heel kick him in the head, leaning back he watched as the foot blew past his face, jumping back quickly he watched as the entire ground cracked before it exploded blowing rock everywhere. Fortunately for Naruto, Gaara had already used his sand to pull him away from any danger.

Sasuke was about to run to a doorway until he heard the Mizukage yell. **"Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu!" **(Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique) Lava blew out of Mei's mouth into the air and hit all of the walls and ceiling near Sasuke, which blocked off all the available doors. "You're not going anywhere." She said with her sweet, yet dangerous voice.

Sasuke growled seeing he was cornered and the only way out was if some miracle came, unfortunately there was no miracle, as the Tsuchikage appeared above him, as if hovering. **"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!" **(Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique) Holding his hands out a large a cube, with a sphere located at its center, appeared between the palms of his hands. This cube expanded rapidly in size when being propelled towards the Uchiha, trapping him inside its confines. The chakra sphere then seemed to explode with a tremendous amount of force, while the exterior walls of the cube effectively restricted the size of the blast radius, leaving no trace of the Uchiha.

"Well, that's taken care of." He said floating back to the others.

Naruto sighed as he stood back up. "I suppose that's that then." He muttered before looking over at the Mizukage who winked at him, causing Temari to scowl at the auburn haired woman. _'_**_Lava Release_**_? Amazing…I didn't know anyone other than the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi could use such an element.' _He thought in amazement.

The Raikage stormed up to the Tsuchikage angry. "Killing Sasuke Uchiha was my job!" He shouted, angry at being denied his revenge despite the fact Naruto had said he would be the one to kill him.

"You still have your chance. So quit whining Raikage." A voice spoke as there was a distortion in the air which rippled; a good distance from the group, showing a man appearing wearing the Akatsuki garb and an orange spiralled mask with one eyehole on the right, over his shoulder was Sasuke, unconscious.

Beside him appeared Kisame with Suigetsu slung over his shoulder and Juugo in his other hand gripping his collar.

Karin, who had been hiding the entire time, appeared on the other side of Madara with relief at seeing Sasuke alive after she saw him get almost crushed. "Sasuke." She whispered.

"My name is Madara Uchiha, and I've got something to discuss with you." He spoke to the room, demanding attention.

Seeing the man in front of him made Naruto growl heavily making everyone tense. "Madara!" He said with so much venom that even Madara almost flinched as he looked into the malicious **Rinnegan**.

All of the others looked shocked that a true legend was right in front of them. "This is Madara Uchiha?" Kurotsuchi asked in disbelief.

Ōnoki narrowed his eyes at the figure. "Don't let his appearance deceive you, one wrong move and your dead." He said, finally recognizing that they were all in trouble after all.

"What do you want Madara?" The Raikage asked who now stood beside everyone else with his guards beside him.

"I want to tell you about my goal, the Moon's Eye plan." He said with rare seriousness. "But, before that, I'd like to have a talk with Naruto-kun." He said with a smirk behind his mask.

That sentence caused everyone to go on guard while those who didn't really know Naruto were curious at why he was so important that Madara Uchiha wanted to talk with.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Konohagakure<span>_**

* * *

><p>Konoha was finally getting back on its toes again, thanks to all of the shinobis' drive to bring Konoha back to its glory; they had all been working extremely hard. The clan's compounds are already halfway through being completed along with the residential area for all the civilians.<p>

Yamato had been working extremely hard, thanks to his capabilities in the **Mokuton** jutsu's he had been able to rebuild houses much faster allowing the civilians to be able to have somewhere that they can live.

However not everything was great…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ino-Shika-Cho Compound<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>"Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" <strong>(Partial Multi-Size Technique) Shouted a voice as a massive fist crushed an enemy Nin.

Konoha was in chaos at the moment, as soon as the Hokage and his guards had left, the two elders had escaped their cell thanks to the Root ANBU that were still loyal to Danzo's cause. Since they had escaped, Konoha had become the perfect sight of a civil war as the Hokage's loyal shinobi fought against the Root.

So far the Hokage's shinobi had been winning seeing as there were more of them, but right now things were getting tense as everyone was still a little tired from recent events, then rebuilding the village had taken its toll on the people while the Root had done nothing but stay underground saving their energy.

Chōji pulled his fist back and returned it to normal size to look at the Root Nin crushed into the ground with normal ANBU attire but with a black mask on. "These guys are pissing me off." He said annoyed as Root kept on coming.

"**Kage Nui no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Sewing Technique) Three tendrils of a shadow pierced a Root Nin, who was about to attack Chōji, through the chest killing him instantly. "Troublesome ROOT, when will they give up?" Shikamaru asked hoping for the answer that he knew he would never get.

"Come on Shika, don't start complaining now." Ino said in a slightly happy mood as the Ino-Shika-Cho trio wee stood back to back now in a triangle.

"Yeah, we can't let these fools think they can take over the village!" Chōji exclaimed.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"Come on son, don't slack of now." Shikaku told his son as he, Inoichi and Choza appeared.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Shikamaru muttered before they all got ready to fight.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hyuuga Compound<span>_**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hakkeshō Kaiten!"<strong> (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin) Eight Root were flung away from a large rotating shield of chakra killing them from the amount of chakra reinforced in it. "Hmph, they think they can take on a Hyuuga, they are sorely mistaken." Hiashi Hyūga smirked.

"Tou-san, there aren't many left." Hinata told her father Hiashi as he powered down the chakra shield.

"I know, Hinata, Hanabi, repel any enemy shinobi, I'm counting on you." He told his two daughters that were stood in front of him.

Both girls gave a small smile before they looked at each other and gave a nod before going to take care of the enemy.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Inuzuka Compound<span>_**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gatsūga!"<strong> (Dual Piercing Fang) Multiple voices rung out from three different sources, as the spinning figures stopped they showed themselves to be, Tsume, Hana and Kiba and their respective partners.

"These guys just keep on coming don't they?" Kiba muttered annoyed.

"Come on pup, you're not giving up now are ya?" Tsume taunted with a smirk.

"HA as if, these guys are easy pickings!" Kiba exclaimed with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Hehe, don't get to full of yourself." Hana said with a smirk.

"Well then, let's take care of these bastards." Tsume said as she saw more Root shinobi appear in front of their clan compound.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aburame Compound<span>_**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hijutsu: Mushidama!" <strong>(Secret Technique: Insect Sphere) Bugs surrounded a ROOT Nin completely and started sucking chakra out of him until there was none left where the bugs left the body allowing it to drop to the ground lifeless.

"They should learn not to underestimate or clan." Shibi said standing next to his son, Shino.

"They are foolish." His son agreed.

"Come, there are still more out there." His father told him giving him a nod.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hospital<span>_**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ōkashō!"<strong> (Cherry Blossom Impact). As a fist made contact with the ground, spider-web cracks ran along the ground before the same cracked ground exploded sky-high, sending any Root flying a good distance. Sakura smiled as back-flipped away from where she punched. "They seem to want to take over the hospital." Sakura said to herself more than anyone else.

Shizune stepped forward with a stern look. "Protect the hospital and the injured with everything you have." She told the shinobi around them who gave nods, flashing through hand seals she called out, "**Dokugiri!" **(Poison Mist) Opening her mouth a large amount of purple smoke came out of it attacking the enemy causing them to spit up blood and drop down one by one. _'It's just like Naruto-kun predicted.'_ Shizune thought with a frown. _'I must finish my autopsy on Danzo as soon as possible.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hokage's Tower<span>_**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!"<strong> (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique) A large tree hit a Root, who was about to attack a fellow shinobi, in the side blowing him into a different building burying him in rubble.

Yamato separated the tree from his arm. "This is getting g ridiculous." He muttered to himself before hearing a commotion in the Hokage Tower, in the very room Tsunade had been placed in to protect her. Cursing to himself, he ran through the doors and up the stairs as fast as he could, jumping from the wall to reach the higher level quicker. However as he reached the top floor and ran along the corridor, a body came flying out of the doorway and through the wall leaving a gaping hole.

"What the hell is going on?" He heard a familiar voice demand with irritation.

"Tsunade-sama, you should calm down, you've just woken up from a coma." He heard Yugao's calm voice through the wall.

"I don't care…now tell me why I have men in black attacking me in my sleep!" Yamato smiled as he heard Tsunade awake and began to walk towards the doorway to make sure everyone was fine.

"What do you mean I'm not longer Hokage?" He paused in his walking, feeling sorry for Yugao at the moment. "Huh? Naruto…Naruto is the Rokudaime Hokage? Are you shitting me? Ok, get me Shikamaru then…and a verrrrry large bottle of sake because I think I'm going to need it."

"Is that wise after just wa-"

"GET ME MY GODDAMN SAKE!"

Deciding he could speak to them later, Yamato sneaked off before they could see him.

'_Tough luck Shikamaru-san…but at this point it's every man for himself in the face of Tsunade-sama's temper.'_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued in the Next Chapter - Chapter 8: The Five Kage Summit – Part 3<strong>

**Next Chapter: **Madara talks with Naruto and explains his plan to the Kage. Kabuto appears on the scene. Two old faces are returned and face off against Naruto. Can he win the battle or will the Akatsuki finally get him in his weakness?

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**R&R…let me know what you think, questions, comments. Be sure to let me know.**


End file.
